We will stick together through thick and thin
by WaterlooRoadSianandMadi
Summary: Alicia has two sisters, Saskia and Malia. With her parents splitting up, Alicia assumed that her younger sisters were fine. Then one incident brings Saskia to the ED and Alicia finds out that things are not as fine as she assumed. Can Alicia bond with both her sisters again and help them both through the challenges that they are facing?
1. Chapter 1

"This is Saskia Munroe, 12 years old has acid poured over her abdomen and stomach" Sam said as she walked in with the girl who was sitting in a wheelchair. The young girl looked sat in a wet t-shirt sticking to her skin.

"Straight to resus" Elle shouted.

"Sash?" Alicia said as she followed then into resus. She didn't hear the rest of what was being said.

"Sash, what's happened?" Alicia asked. Saskia looked at her sister unsure of what to say or do instead she let a tear drop slip down her face.

"Saskia, speak to me please?" Alicia asked. "What are you doing down here?"

Alicia was worried that she wasn't receiving any response from her.

"Dr Monroe, can I ask what you are doing in here?" Elle asked.

"Sorry Dr Gardner, this is my sister" Alicia responded.

"I thought your family lived in Newcastle" Elle asked and Alicia nodded.

"They do, I have no idea why she is down her and I have no idea what has happened to her" Alicia responded.

"Right, we need to get this top off so I can have a look at the burn" Dr Gardner said as turned to Saskia.

"I'm going to cut your top off so I can look at your skin. It doesn't appear to have stuck to your skin" Elle explained as she tried to gently move the wet t-shirt from the girl's skin to see if it was stuck to the burns.

"No don't please" Saskia begged.

"Sash, let Dr Gardner cut your top" Alicia said grabbing her sister's hand.

"What are you worried about?" Alicia asked. Elle began to cut the girls white top off noticing that the girl was wearing a vest underneath.

"I'm going to have to cut this off too" Elle explained and that was when the girl went bright red before bursting into tears.

"Sash, why won't you speak to me?" Alicia asked frustrated. She lay her head on her sister's arm and sighed.

"Lesh" Saskia whispered and Alicia looked up at the girl. She moved her head towards her sister so she could whisper in her ear.

"Do they need to cut the whole vest off?" She asked. Alicia looked at the girl and thought that she knew what the girl was on about.

"It depends where the acid has been spilt" Alicia explained. "We can pull the curtain around and then it's just me and Elle or I can leave if you want?"

"I'm scared" Saskia said.

"I know, I'm not going anywhere" Alicia said as she grabbed the scissors and began to cut the vest.

"Can you pull the curtains?" Alicia asked and Elle did as she was asked.

"These burns need cleaned and then dressed. I don't think they are deep enough to have caused any lasting damage them" Elle explained as she checked the burns.

"Is there anymore further up your chest" Elle asked and Saskia shook her head.

"Do you promise, Sash?" Alicia asked. "Can I check?"

"Lesh, you are embarrassing me" Saskia complained.

"Can I just help you into the gown or I can get a nurse to help you?" Alicia said.

"Okay" Saskia mumbled knowing how head strong her sister could be.

"Let's get you to a cubicle first" Alicia said as she wheeled her sister.

"We have gotten in touch with both your mother and father, Saskia but they are unable to get here for at least 10 hours" Elle explained and Saskia nodded.

"Its fine, I am here" Alicia said. "I'll speak to mum"

Elle nodded.

"Can you get changed into this" Elle said handing the girl the gown.

"Elle, can I have a word?" Alicia asked and Elle nodded. They stepped outside the room.

"Is there any chance that I can finish my shift just now? You have enough doctors but I really don't want to leave my sister. I need to speak to her and find out what's happened" Alicia explained.

"Of course, go and stay with your sister. I think your sister was here with her school so I will send the teacher through in about 10 minutes or so" Elle explained and Alicia nodded.

"I'll get her changed" Alicia said before going back into the cubicle.

"Let's get you changed into this" Alicia said as she opened the gown.

"What can I keep on?" Saskia asked nervously, her arm was shaking in fear.

"Hey sweetie, come here" Alicia said as she looked at her sister. Her sister was acting so differently to how she was the last time she was home a couple of months ago. Alicia pulled her sister into her arms.

"What's going on Sassy?" Alicia asked and to her surprise the girl burst into tears in her arms.

"Let's get you sorted and then we are having a little chat" Alicia said as she moved the girl's white blonde hair that was stuck to her face.

"You can keep your pants on but take everything else off" Alicia said as she helped her sister take off her cut top and then she took her shorts off before turning around to take off her vest.

"Sash, do you have any other burns?" Alicia asked.

"Can I check your chest?" Alicia asked and Saskia started to cry again.

"Sash, listen to me" Alicia said holding the girl's hand.

"You are almost 13 years old and I know that there are changes that your body is going through. I am both your sister and a doctor. I do not get embarrassed by things like breasts. Can you please get me check your chest" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded before letting Alicia check her chest.

"Well done" Alicia said pulling her sister into her arms again.

"I love you so much, Sash" Alicia said. There was a knock on the curtain.

"Hello, is everything okay in here?" A woman entered.

"Yes, we were just getting Saskia into a gown" Alicia said holding Saskia's hand.

"Sorry, are you the doctor?" The woman asked.

"I'm Saskia's sister and a doctor" Alicia said. The woman nodded.

"I am a PE teacher at Saskia's school. We came down here for a netball tournament" She explained and Alicia nodded.

"I did wonder why you were here" Alicia said helping Saskia into the bed.

"How the hell did you get acid on you then?" Alicia asked.

"That is what I am wanting to find out too" The PE teacher said. Saskia just looked down.

"Sash?" Alicia asked.

"I don't want to speak about it" Saskia said.

"Saskia, you can't just say that like you have previously being saying. This is a lot more serious than the other events" The teacher explained. Saskia just shook her head.

"Hello, I am here to clean and dress these wounds" Robyn said as she walked in all cheerful.

Alicia was really concerned about her younger sister now but decided it would be best to wait until it was just the two of them to speak.

"Where are mum and dad?" Alicia asked.

"Mum and Mal are at a university open day and Dad is at a conference I think" Saskia said.

"Why is Malia at university open days this year? She is still only 16" Alicia asked.

"I think it's because there is a lot of universities that Mum and Dad want Malia to go and see and not that many days or something" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Well, you are going to stay with me just now and then we can speak to Mum and decide when and how you are going home" Alicia said.

"I'm just going to get changed and then I will be right back okay?" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. Alicia walked into the staff room and got her bag and clothes from her locker. She disappeared into the changing room to get changed before walking back to the cubicle. On the way she noticed Elle and was quickly called over to her.

"Do you want me to put you down on compassionate leave for the next three days?" Elle asked. "That means you have five days off if you want to go home and sort everything out with your family?"

Alicia nodded.

"I'd really appreciate that, Elle. I have no idea what is going on at the moment but that is not my little sister sitting in there" Alicia explained and Elle nodded.

"Look after her" Elle said putting her hand on Alicia's shoulder and Alicia nodded. She walked back into the cubicle just as Robyn was finishing dressing Saskia's wounds.

"So I will give you cream, antibiotics and painkillers" Robyn said and Saskia nodded. Robyn explained to the girl how to look after her burns.

"Your sister can help if you have any issues or questions" Robyn explained smiling to Alicia.

"I will" Alicia said putting her arm around her sister.

"I will just go and get your prescription" Robyn explained.

"Are we taking Saskia back to the hotel?" The teacher asked and Alicia shook her head.

"No, she is coming back to my house and I will get her back to Newcastle" Alicia said.

"I will need your parents' permission first" The teacher said and Alicia nodded.

She grabbed her phone and quickly called her mum. Her mum answered in a panic clearly worried about her youngest daughter.

"Mum, its fine. I will call you later once I have spoken to Saskia. She is fine and is currently being discharged. I need you to tell the teacher that you are happy for her to come to my house and I will come up to Newcastle with her within the next day or so" Alicia explained.

The phone was quickly passed to the teacher, where Jackie Monroe explained that it was fine for Saskia to go to Alicia's.

Once the phone call was over, Robyn came back with a prescription bag for Saskia and discharge forms. Once all the paperwork was signed, they were discharged.

"Do you want to share a taxi to the hotel and we can pick up Saskia's stuff?" Alicia asked and the other two nodded. They got into the taxi and Saskia was very quiet. She had barely said a word.

Once they arrived at the hotel. They went up the stairs to get the girl's stuff together. Luckily all the other children were still at the netball tournament.

"Do you want to get a taxi to the school?" Alicia asked.

"It's okay, I will just walk. It is only a couple of minutes away" The teacher explained and Alicia nodded.

"Saskia, text me and let me know that you are okay" The PE teacher said and Saskia nodded. They had all been given the teacher's number in a case of emergency.

"Let's get you home" Alicia asked as she put her arm around her sister as they got back into the taxi.

"I think we need to have a good sisterly chat when we get home" Alicia said pulling the girl in towards her chest. Saskia didn't say anything.

 **Please review and tell me what you think. I would love to hear who is all reading this and any ideas they have. Pls review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take them long to arrive at Alicia's house. Once they arrived, Alicia quickly got Saskia into her room before placing her bag on the bed.

"I think you need to get changed" Alicia said looking at the girl who had she PE shorts and a hospital gown. Saskia nodded and started looking through her clothes for something to wear.

"Just get changed into your pyjamas" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She grabbed her pyjamas and looked at her sister.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded before showing her where it was. Alicia walked back into her room. She had no idea what was going on with her little sister. Saskia was never usually like this and she thought that they had a really close relationship. Alicia thought back to her last trip home, she realised that perhaps her little sister hadn't fully been her usual self then but Alicia was only home for 3 days and spent a lot of it seeing her friends. She realised that she hadn't really spend a lot of individual time with either of her sisters. Alicia quickly looked at her phone and realised that it had been almost a month since she had last texted either of her sisters. She quickly created a "Whatsapp" chat with the three of them in it.

As soon as she set it up, she received a message from Malia asking if Saskia was okay. Alicia quickly replied saying that she would call Malia later tonight.

Saskia opened the bathroom door and walked back to her sister's room. She noticed Alicia standing worried.

"If you get your dirty washing out the bag, I will wash it for you" She said and Saskia nodded. While Saskia did as she was asked, Alicia quickly got changed into her pyjamas too. She did not leave the room hoping to show Saskia that it was okay for sisters to get changed in front of each other.

"Cuddle up in bed and find something on the TV" Alicia ordered as she grabbed her washing basket and walked into the kitchen to do the washing.

Once she returned, she clambered into bed with her sister and pulled the girl into her chest. Alicia had failed to realise how much her sister had grown. The girl was now only about 3 inches smaller than Alicia.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Alicia mumbled into her sister's hair.

"Do you feel ready to speak to me yet?" Alicia asked and Saskia just shook her head before turning towards her sister and sobbing into her chest. Alicia just held her until she sobbed no more.

"Does mum know anything about what's going on?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"Have you spoken to anyone about whatever it is that is going on?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"Well, I'm not going to force you to speak to me but I really hope you realise that you can speak to me about anything" Alicia explained. "I hate not being in Newcastle with you but I have to stay here for work but that doesn't mean I won't help you. If you ever need me all you have to do is call or text me"

Saskia nodded.

"Saskia, look at me and reply" Alicia said. Saskia wouldn't look at her sister. She bit her tongue.

"I can speak to you about anything?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded her head.

"Of course, you are my sister" Alicia said.

"If I told you things do you have to tell Mum?" Saskia asked and Alicia shook her head.

"No, I might advise you to tell mum but it's up to you if you tell her or not" Alicia said and Saskia nodded before turning to watch the TV. Saskia sat debating about whether she should tell her sister or more what she should tell her sister. So much has happened recently and she didn't know where to start. She also didn't want Alicia feeling bad for not being up north.

Alicia looked at her little sister, she didn't know what else to say. How else could she make her sister aware that she could speak to her? She started playing with the girl's hair and hoped it would calm her down.

"I don't know where to start" Saskia said after about 15 minutes.

"How about at the beginning?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"What happened today then?" Alicia asked.

"Sofia and Emily poured this science acid over me" Saskia said.

"Why did they do that?" Alicia asked knowing that Sofia and Emily used to be Saskia's best friend from when she was younger.

"They don't like me anymore" Saskia explained.

"Is this the first thing they have done to you?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"No, they have been saying things to me since the start of term and they have turned everyone against me" Saskia cried.

"Why have they turned everyone against you?" Alicia asked.

"Because I did the wrong thing" Saskia said.

"What did you do?" Alicia asked.

"Well I did well in the end of year tests but Anna asked me to show her my paper when I had finished but I didn't because that's cheating but then her parents got mad because she didn't do well so they made her change schools and then Emily and Sofia said it was my fault and they told everyone what a bad friend I am and now everyone in the school blames me and then today they aren't happy that I still get to play netball so they threw the acid over me to stop me playing" Saskia explained all in one breath before bursting into tears.

"Oh sweetie" Alicia said pulling her sister into her arms.

"None of that is your fault. You did the correct thing, the one thing you did wrong is not telling anyone and keeping that a secret. We could have helped you and put a stop to this" Alicia explained and Saskia shrugged her shoulders.

"Does Mal know about this?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"Please you don't tell anyone" Saskia begged.

"Of course I'm not going to tell anyone" Alicia said "But you have done absolutely nothing wrong. Why can't you tell Malia or Mum?"

"Mal is popular, she'd never understand. Everyone loves her and no one would ever hate her. Mum is just, well things have changed" Saskia explained.

"What's going on with mum?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"Lesh, mum really isn't good now dad is gone" Saskia explained and Alicia looked at her sister.

"Sash, in what way is mum not good?" Alicia asked and Saskia burst into tears.

"It's horrible. Mum and Mal fall out all the time and Mum drinks a lot and then she comes home with different guys. She doesn't pay for things like she is meant to even though we have the money. Mal is having to do the shopping and she cries all the time" Saskia explained.

"Mal cries all the time?" Alicia asked making sure she heard correctly and Saskia nodded.

"Yes, I hear her crying in her room. She doesn't cry in front of people" Saskia admitted.

"Does it worry you?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"I'm going to come home with you tomorrow and spend some time with the pair of you and I will see what mum is like" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Please can you speak to Malia?" Saskia asked as tears were in her eyes and Alicia nodded.

"Of course I will" Alicia said pulling Saskia into her arms.

"That is so much worry that you have on your shoulder. I want you to never be in that situation again. Next time that things get too much, I want you to tell me" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I want you to talk to me every day until things have calmed down. I want you to tell me exactly what is going on with you and I will help you in any way I can" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Shall we get some food?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Do you want a Chinese?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. Alicia quickly ordered food on her phone and they snuggled up in bed watching the TV.

"After we have food, do you want to watch a film with me?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. She enjoyed being in her sister's arms.

"Lesh, can I ask you this. It is so embarrassing but" Saskia said before shutting up.

"Of course you can ask me" Alicia said.

"Can I just get a proper hug? I just need to cry" Saskia said and Alicia nodded. Her heart broke and she lay down pulling her sister fully into her arms. Saskia turned herself so she was against her sister's chest and suddenly she started crying. Once she started crying she couldn't stop. Alicia held the girl as close as she could. It didn't take the girl too long to calm down which Alicia was happy about.

After about 10 minutes, Saskia calmed down and ended up falling sleep. Alicia held her sister close and promised to never let things get this bad again. The food arrived not long later and then Alicia woke her sister up.

They ate and were able to have a conversation about normal things. Alicia wanted to show Saskia that she could have a conversation about anything with her and it didn't have to be a big thing. Saskia ended up having a really good night.

"Lesh" Saskia said.

"Yes?" Alicia said.

"I love you and I am so lucky to have you as my sister" Saskia said and Alicia smiled.

"I love you too and you are such an amazing girl and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise" Alicia said and Saskia smiled.

Once they finished eating, they watched a film and it didn't take long before Saskia fell asleep. Alicia laughed at her little sister as she clung to her in her sleep. Alicia was able to prise her sister off of her. She quickly grabbed her phone and messaged Malia to let her know that Saskia was okay and that they would be up in Newcastle tomorrow.

 **Thank you for the reviews. Pls if you have ideas let me know. I'd love to hear where you would like the story to go**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sash, you need to get up" Alicia said as she shook her sister.

"Why?" Saskia complained.

"We need to get the train home" Alicia said and Saskia sighed before getting up.

"Do you want breakfast?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Can I get some toast?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Go and get dressed and I will make it for you" Alicia said and Saskia disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed and cleaned.

Once Saskia was ready, she walked into the kitchen to see her sister putting her breakfast on the table.

"How long will the train take?" Saskia asked.

"About 5 hours" Alicia replied and Saskia nodded.

"How are the burns?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged. They were actually hurting her a lot but she didn't want to say anything.

"Will you tell me if they get too sore?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

Once Saskia finished eating, they quickly grabbed their bags and headed to the train station.

They didn't have to wait too long before the train pulled up. They got their seats and pulled out Alicia's tablet where she had saved some films for them to watch. They watched one film before Alicia decided she wanted to just speak to her sister.

"Do you want to chat for a bit?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"What about?" Saskia asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to speak about?" Alicia asked. Saskia shrugged her shoulders.

"Is it not awkward for you to speak to me because I'm younger and stuff?" Saskia asked and Alicia shook her head.

"You are my little sister" Alicia said "Why would it ever be awkward?"

"But you can't speak to me about stuff you might speak to your friends about" Saskia explained.

"Like what?" Alicia asked.

"Drinking, boys and grown up stuff" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Listen, boys and drinking aren't that fun. And when you get a little older I will speak to you more about that type of stuff but you do not need anything else to worry about. Though honestly we don't speak about drinking and boys that much" Alicia said.

Saskia laughed and was able to relax with her sister a bit more. They spoke about different things before deciding to put another film on. It wasn't long before they arrived in Newcastle. They quickly jumped a taxi and arrived home.

Alicia went to find her house keys but was surprised when the door was open. She walked into the house and noticed all the mess on the floor. This was not normal. Alicia walked passed all the mess to the kitchen and was shocked to see her sister there.

"Mal, why aren't you at school?" Alicia asked and Malia sighed.

"I had to come home and sort her out" Malia said as she walked into the living room with a glass of water in her hand. Alicia followed the girl and was shocked to see her mother drunk and nearly asleep on the sofa.

"Mum, drink this" Malia said handing the woman a glass.

"Go and get your sister and go into my bedroom. I will be up soon" Alicia said putting her hand on her sister's shoulder. Malia nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Mum, what is going on?" Alicia said as she sat down next to her mum. She waited until her mum had drank the glass of water.

"Right come on, let's get you up to bed" Alicia said as she got her mum upright. She walked the woman up the stairs and got her changed into pyjamas before putting her to bed. Once she was content that her mother was sleeping. Alicia walked into her room. She noticed Saskia sitting on her bed and Malia walked across her room biting her nails. Alicia sighed before walking over to the older teen and pulling her into her arms. Malia fell into Alicia's arms and starting to cry.

"Let it all out, everything is going to be okay" Alicia said as she held her sister as close as she could. Malia calmed down before pulling herself away from Alicia.

"Sorry" She said.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for" Alicia said. Malia didn't say anything.

"How long as this been going on for?" Alicia asked as she sat down between her sisters.

"Since mum and dad spilt up again" Saskia said.

"It got worse after summer" Malia said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alicia asked.

"How could we?" Malia asked.

"I'm your sister, you can speak to me about anything" Alicia said.

"I didn't want you to feel bad about not being here" Malia said and Alicia sighed.

"I feel even worse now" Alicia said. "I don't know what I am going to do but I will help you both" Alicia said and both Saskia and Malia nodded.

"Now I want you both to look at me" Alicia said holding both her sister's hands.

"Both of you have had a tough time and I really hope that in time you are able to tell me everything that has been going on but I am not going to force you, you can speak to me in your own time. But I want you both to be aware that I am 100% there for you. If you need to speak to me you can text me or call me. If I'm at work, leave a message and I promise to get back to you. We are family and family are there for each other" Alicia explained and both girls nodded.

"There is no awkwardness. There is nothing you cannot ask me. I want you to feel you can speak to me about anything. Sex, boys, periods, bras, girl issues, friend issues. I mean anything" Alicia said and Saskia blushed but Malia nodded her head more confidently.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, it's not that bad" Alicia said nudging Saskia.

"What are you embarrassed about?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged. She was not comfortable with this conversation.

"Do you have any questions?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"I'm fine, I'm not. I'm not going through it, it's fine, it doesn't matter just now" Saskia stuttered. Alicia looked at her sister confused as to why she was acting like this.

"Sash, you are almost 13 and you are going through changes" Malia said and Saskia went bright red.

"I'm not" Saskia said before storming out of the room. Alicia sighed but Malia just ended up feeling bad.

"I'm sorry" Malia said looking at Alicia.

"Hey, it is completely fine" Alicia said putting her hand on Malia's leg.

"I was going to speak to her but I was too embarrassed to bring it up" Malia said scolding herself.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You are just coming out of it yourself. It's me who did the wrong thing, I am older and I should have spoken to her about it" Alicia said. Malia didn't say anything.

"Do you have anything you want to speak to me about?" Alicia asked and Malia shook her head.

"I'm here for you Mal" Alicia said pulling the girl into her arms again. Malia nodded.

"I just need time to get it straight in my head" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"That's completely fine, don't worry about it" Alicia said.

"I'm going to go and speak to Sash" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Go and get changed into your pyjamas and then come into my room with a DVD" Alicia said and Malia nodded before getting up and leaving as her sister did.

Alicia walked to Saskia's bedroom door and knocked on the door. She opened it slowly and noticed her sister sitting on the bed with her face in her pillow.

"Hey" Alicia said sitting down on the bed next to the girl.

"Sash, can you please turn and face me" Alicia said as she gently stroked the girl's back. It didn't take long before Saskia sat up and turned around with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged her shoulders.

"What is going on in your head?" Alicia asked and Saskia just looked down. Alicia pulled the girl into her chest.

"I'm going to say exactly what I have told you before. I will not force you to speak to me but I want you to know that you can speak to me about anything. The changes that you are going through do not embarrass me at all. I am a doctor and I have seen it all but I am also a fellow woman, I've been through it myself. Any questions you ask, I will answer honestly and it is not embarrassing because I probably wondered the same at some point as well. Knowing that mum is not very well, means that she cannot be there for you like she was for me and Malia so I need to step into that role. But even though Malia had mum, she still spoke to me" Alicia explained.

"What did she ask you?" Saskia asked relaxing slightly.

"Em, I can't really remember. She told me when she started her periods though" Alicia recalled. Saskia blushed.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's just not a big deal and well it was helpful for me to know" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She wished that she could speak to Alicia but she was just too scared.

"Lesh, I'm sorry" Saskia said.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"Because I want to speak to you but I'm scared" Saskia said.

"Its okay, just give it time. As long as you know I am here then you can speak to me whenever you need" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"I do know that now" Saskia said.

"Do you want to go through and watch a film with Malia?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. That sounded like a good idea.

They walked through and Malia had a DVD ready for them. They all snuggled into bed and started the film.

Once the film had finished Alicia looked down and noticed that both her sisters were sound asleep. She had a proper look at them. Malia, the girl's long blonde hair covered the girl's fragile face. The girl had previously had light blonde hair like Saskia but it was now a darker blonde and had been dip dyed a lighter blonde at the bottom. She looked so innocent while sleeping but the adult features were coming through. Alicia moved the girl's long side fringe to behind her ears where she instantly looked younger and Alicia noticed the amount of spots on her usually clear faced sister's face. Alicia noticed the amount of makeup her sister had on and wondered why. She gently reached over to her bag and took out a makeup wipe. She removed the makeup from her sister's face to see a sleep deprived young girl, her eyes were heavy and it broke Alicia's heart. This was her little sister, her baby who she paraded around primary school with when she was 10 years old. Then Alicia moved her arm to look at her baby girl. The young girl who was struggling to accept she was growing up. Alicia gently moved Saskia's hair from her face and notice the girl holding onto her top. Alicia slip down so that both her sister's heads were resting on her chest. Within about 15 minutes, Saskia woke up.

"Lesh" She said confused and slightly embarrassed to have been so close to her sister.

"Hey, it's okay" Alicia said. "Stay quiet because Mal is really tired"

Saskia nodded and got up. Alicia managed to move herself quietly without waking Malia up. They ended down the stairs and Alicia started making dinner for them all.

"There is no food here" Alicia complained.

"I can go to the shops and get food if you want" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded. She quickly wrote down a list of everything she needed before handing it to Saskia. Saskia bit her tongue.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked. Saskia moved her weight from side to side.

"I don't have any money" Saskia embarrassingly admitted.

"Shit" Alicia said before handing Saskia money.

"Thank you" Saskia said before leaving.

Alicia started boiling water before cleaning the kitchen. She felt someone behind her and turned around and noticed Malia. She noticed that Malia had one of her old hoodies on.

"Have you stolen my hoodie?" Alicia asked jokingly and Malia smiled.

"Is it okay?" Malia asked "It smells like you"

Alicia smiled. It wasn't until then that she noticed how skinny Malia looked. Neither of her sister were fat, they were both perhaps on the slightly skinny side but now she noticed just know skinny Malia was.

"That's maybe a bit creepy" Alicia said "But since you are my sister it is allowed"

Alicia walked over to Malia and kissed the side of her head.

"I can't believe you are taller than me" Alicia complained and Malia laughed.

"It's not that hard" Malia said and Alicia jokingly hit her arm.

"So how is school?" Alicia asked as they sat down at the breakfast bar. Malia shrugged.

"It was fine last year but not been great this year" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"That's understandable" Alicia said. "Is it affecting your grades?"

Malia nodded.

"I haven't been at school much because of mum" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"I am going to have a serious talk to mum and work out what we are going to do" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Mal, how much is mum drinking?" Alicia asked.

"Every day" Malia said before looking right into Alicia's eyes.

"She is addicted" Malia said. "She drinks all day and it's scaring me. I am so scared that they are going to take Saskia from me. I can't let social services find out. I can't tell anyone"

Tears dripped down Malia's face.

"I'm not going to let that happen" Alicia said and Malia nodded. Alicia walked around to where Malia was sitting pulled the girl into her arms. Just then there was another noise and Alicia turned around to see her mother.

"Mum" Alicia said as Jackie walked into the room. Jackie ignored both of them and headed to the fridge before getting herself a glass of wine.

"Mum, no" Alicia said and Jackie looked at her daughter.

"You cannot tell me what to do" Jackie said.

"Mum, I can. You are not drinking that" Alicia said. Jackie just looked at her.

"If you care about your daughters, you will stop" Alicia said and Jackie just poured the glass of wine.

"They are coming down to Holby with me" Alicia shouted. "I will speak to Dad and sort this out. You can decide whether you want to join us where I will sign you into rehabilitation"

Jackie didn't even seem phased as she walked into the living room. She walked passed Saskia who had just arrived back from the shops.

"What happened?" Saskia asked as she saw both Alicia and Malia crying.

"Are we really going to Holby with you?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"I am going to speak to both mum and dad separately but you will either be going to staying with Dad or with me" Alicia said and both girls nodded.

"This is not a safe environment for you" Alicia said as she took the bag of food from Saskia and started making tea.

It didn't take long for Alicia to make dinner. After eating, they went into the living room and watched some television before Saskia and Malia headed up to bed as they were both very tired.

Alicia walked into the other living room where her mum was sat.

"Mum, what is going on?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know, dear" Jackie said starting to cry.

"Now, both I have had both Malia and Saskia break down to me about different things. This is too much for them. Why didn't you speak to me?" Alicia asked "I could have gotten time off work and helped"

"I was too embarrassed to admit that I was struggling" Jackie said and Alicia sighed.

"It's up to you and I obviously don't know the full story but there is a rehabilitation centre near Holby and I think it would be really beneficial for you to go there" Alicia said holding her mum's hand. Jackie nodded.

"Speak to your dad and he can get you some money for just now" Jackie said. Alicia nodded and went up the stairs to phone her dad. She walked into her room and was surprised to see someone in the bed. At a further glance, she noticed it was Malia. Wanting privacy for this phone call. Alicia walked into Malia's room and explained to her father what was going on. He said he would transfer any money they needed over to her.

Once Alicia had finished speaking to him, she walked back into her bedroom and changed into her pyjamas before getting into bed.

"Lesh" Malia mumbled.

"Yes, it is me" Alicia said. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"I wanted to be with you" Malia mumbled and Alicia laughed.

"Okay, that's allowed" Alicia said before snuggling up with her sister. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

 **If anyone has any ideas as to what they want to happen please let me know**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the following day and Alicia decided it was best if the girls' both went into school. She woke them up and told them both to jump in the shower. Malia didn't have an issue. She was so relieved to be able to go to school and not have to worry about her mum for the day. She had enjoyed sleeping with her sister last night. It was the first time in a long time that she managed to get a good night sleep. Malia knew that the sleeping issue might be something she could speak to Alicia about but just now she didn't feel completely ready to let anyone see her so fragile or to ask for help.

Alicia walked into Saskia's room and woke the girl up.

"Sash, you need to get up" Alicia said shaking the girl softly.

"Why?" Saskia said as she got up.

"Because you need to go to school" Alicia said.

"No, please don't make me go to school" Saskia cried and Alicia cursed for being so inconsiderate and forgetting about what her sister had told her.

"Listen to me, this is your last day at this school. You are not going to allow them to thing that they have won and you are moving because of them. They are going to be punished for what they did to you and I will assure that" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I need to wash my hair" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Go and have a shower" Alicia said.

"Can I have a shower with the bandages?" Saskia asked.

"Let me take the bandages off and I'll rewrap them once you are out" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She quickly had a shower and then went back into Alicia's room.

"I'm going to wrap you up, can you hold your top up a bit for me?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"How was the shower?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"It hurt a lot" Saskia admitted. Alicia was so proud of her sister for being honest with her.

"It will, I'll put cream on it and then wrap it but it does look like it is healing well" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Go and get dressed" Alicia said once she had wrapped it.

"Can you dry my hair once I am dressed?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course, get changed and then come back through" Alicia said. Saskia left her sister's room and got changed into her school clothes. She noticed Alicia's door was closed but didn't think anything of it. She opened the door and walked in. She jumped when she noticed her sister standing in a bra and thong putting her jeans on.

"I'm so sorry" Saskia said before going to leave the room.

"Don't worry about it. It is completely fine for you to stay. We are sisters" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded before sitting awkwardly on the bed. She waited for Alicia to finish getting ready before Alicia started to dry Saskia's hair. She then straightened her hair for her.

"Right, we need to leave now" Alicia said.

"I'm scared, Lesh" Saskia admitted.

"Don't be" Alicia said grabbing her sister's hand. Alicia was still unable to drive so she walked with the girls to their school. They arrived at the school and Malia disappeared to see her friends while Saskia and Alicia went into the office.

"I would like to speak to the head teacher" Alicia said and the receptionist nodded. She called the head teacher and they didn't have to wait long until the head teacher arrived and they were taken into the office.

"Is this about the incident on Wednesday?" Mrs Hill asked and Alicia nodded. She went on to explain exactly what had happened.

"I am very disappointed to hear that" Mrs Hill said as they were interrupted by the bell.

"If you excuse me for a minute, I am going to go and get Emily and Sofia so we can sort this out" Mrs Hill said.

"Was I okay?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Thank you" Saskia said and Alicia smiled before grabbing her sister's hand.

"Big sisters can sort anything" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I wish I told you earlier" Saskia said.

"The main thing is, is that you have told me now" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

Mrs Hill returned with the other two girls and they were given two weeks after school and a month lunchtime detention. They spoke and the girls ended up feeling really bad for how they had treated Saskia. Before Sofia and Emily both went back to class.

"Well, you only have to deal with today and then we are moving" Alicia said and Mrs Hill looked at Alicia.

"What do you mean?" Mrs Hill asked.

"Well, you have failed to notice that both of my sisters are struggling with personal issues. I have just returned home to see that the house is falling apart. My mum is an alcoholic and it was Malia looking after everyone. I am moving the girls down to Holby with me and my mum will be going into rehabilitation" Alicia explained. Mrs Hill nodded.

"I am so sorry that we missed that" Mrs Hill said.

"It is okay but it is too late now" Alicia said. They spoke for a bit longer before Saskia went back to class

The school day went quickly and Saskia was happy that the girls had been nice to her but couldn't wait to start afresh in Holby. Malia was upset to be leaving her friends.

They arrived home and Alicia was in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Hi girls, how was school?" She asked and both girls mumbled a response.

"I was thinking we could go to the metro centre and do some shopping?" Alicia asked. Malia nodded excitedly.

"That would be amazing. I haven't been shopping in so long" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Sash?" Alicia asked.

"Sounds good" Saskia said smiling but Alicia could tell she was lying.

They lived in Gosforth and decided it would be best to call an Uber to the shopping centre. The bus too much of a faff and took a lot longer while the Uber only took 10 minutes.

They arrived at the centre and walked inside.

"Where do you want to go first?" Alicia asked and both girls shrugged.

"First of all, is there anything you really need?" Alicia asked.

"I could do with some new school trousers" Malia admitted and Alicia nodded.

"Sash?" Alicia asked.

"I'm okay" She said.

"Where do you want to go first?" Alicia asked.

"How about New look?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"That sounds good" She replied and they headed to New Look. Malia thought New Look was a good place because she knew Saskia liked the teen section.

They arrived in New Look and Malia started looking through the school trousers.

"Is there anything you need?" Alicia asked Saskia.

"Maybe, a winter jacket?" Saskia replied and Alicia nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea as it is getting colder" Alicia said as they walked over to the jackets but Saskia didn't really like any of them. They looked around the rest of the teens section and Alicia picked up some tops that she thought Saskia would like. They were mainly floaty tops which could be both going out and casual.

"Let's go and try these on" Alicia said and Saskia huffed.

"Do I have to?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded. They walked into the changing rooms were they were met by Malia.

"I'm just going to try these on" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"You can just wait here" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Okay" Alicia said as she sat down outside.

"I want to see everything you try on" Alicia commanded.

"Lesh" Malia called.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked before opening the now unlocked door.

"I think I'm too tall" Malia explained and Alicia leant back against the wall.

"What size is that?" Alicia asked.

"Aged 13 but the aged 14 is too big at the waist" Malia said.

"These look too big at the waist too" Alicia said.

"Do you want me to nip down to the adult section and have a look for similar trousers in a size 6" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"Would you mind?" Malia asked.

"Of course not. I'll be two minutes" Alicia said as she disappeared. She quickly found the trousers and some that she thought looked nice. On the way back, she noticed a dress which she really liked. She decided it was not her style but it would really suit Malia. She grabbed a size 6 and took it up for her sister. She arrived at the changing room and gave the trousers to Malia.

"I found this dress and it is so nice" Alicia said "You need to try it on"

"I don't want to" Malia complained.

"Why not? Come on please" Alicia said.

"I said I don't want to" Malia shouted.

"God calm down. What is wrong with you?" Alicia said and Malia sighed.

"Sorry" Malia said.

"Try the trousers on" Alicia said and Malia nodded grabbing them from her sister. Alicia didn't move.

"Can you leave please" Malia asked.

"Why?" Alicia said.

"Because I don't want you here while I'm getting changed" Malia said.

"Why not?" Alicia said.

"Lesh please, I just don't want you here" Malia said and Alicia sighed and left before stepping back out. Once she stepped outside Malia's changing room and Saskia walked out.

"Do you like any of them?" Alicia asked.

"I like these three" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Lesh, is this okay?" Malia asked as she stepped out the changing room.

"Fine" Alicia snapped.

"Can I have a word?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded stepping into the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to see me get changed. I haven't shaved my legs and I was embarrassed" Malia lied.

"Oh sweetie, I'm not bothered if you haven't shaved your leg silly" Alicia said pulling her sister into her arms.

"I'm going to get changed and then we can buy everything" Malia explained and Alicia nodded before leaving her sister to get changed.

Once Malia was changed, they headed to the check out. Alicia noticed both Malia and Saskia whispering and Saskia handed the tops over to Malia.

"What's going on here?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing" Malia said before going up to the check out with the clothes.

"What are you doing?" Alicia asked.

"Paying for it" Malia said.

"No, I am paying. Dad said he'd transfer me money" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

Once they had paid they walked back out the shop. They went to a few more shops before Malia took a deep breath before looking at Alicia.

"Can I get new underwear?" Malia asked in one breath.

"Have you been nervous about asking me that?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"Oh Mal" Alicia said before pulling her sister into her.

"Right, let's go to Marks and Spencer's" Alicia said as she powered off with her sisters grabbing both their hands. They arrived and went to the lingerie section.

"Right, both of you look at what you want and pick some pants" Alicia said trying not to make a big deal of it. She knew she needed the girls separate to speak to them. She went up to Malia first thinking she would be the easiest.

"Mal, do you want to get measured?" Alicia asked and Malia looked at her sister before nodding.

"I think I should" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"I'm a way to go and speak to Saskia but whenever you are ready just go to the changing room" Alicia explained and Malia nodded before grabbing a couple of packs of pants and heading to the changing room.

"Sash" Alicia asked and Saskia looked at her sister.

"What do you think about getting a bra?" Alicia asked sliding her hand other the teen bras. Saskia bit her tongue.

"Sash, look and me and give me an honest answer" Alicia asked and Saskia just looked down and nodded her head.

"Come on, let's go to the changing room" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Lesh, can you come in with me?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course, I will. Can I sort Saskia out first?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded. One of the assistants came over to help Alicia.

"Do you mind if I speak to my sister first to see what she wants done?" Alicia asked and the assistant nodded.

"You can measure her if you want" The assistant explained and Alicia nodded before stepping back into the room.

"Will you take your top off so I can measure you?" Alicia asked and Saskia blushed and shook her head.

"What do you want to do then?" Alicia asked.

"Right, how about I go and get a basic crop top?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. Alicia disappeared and found a crop top. She walked back to the changing room and handed it to Saskia.

"I'll turn around" Alicia said and Saskia undressed before putting the crop top on.

"Now can I measure you?" Alicia asked. She was actually slightly shocked that her sister had developed more than she had thought. Alicia didn't act phased by it and just measured her sister for her.

She gave the measurements to the assistant who worked out and sizing and gave it to another assistant and went in to measure Malia. Alicia sat down while Malia got measured. Alicia was proud of how mature her sister was.

"Right, so you are a 32B" The assistant said and Malia nodded.

"Can I go and have a look around and come back to try some on?" Malia asked and both the assistant and Alicia nodded.

"What size is Saskia?" Alicia asked the assistant.

"We need to check but I'd be advice a 28A" The assistant said and Alicia nodded before heading back in with Saskia.

"So because you are still growing it is important that you do not wear bras with underwire" The assistant explained and Saskia nodded. They tried a couple of bras on and decided the 30A bra was the correct size.

"Let's have a look outside at the different styles" Alisha said and Saskia nodded. They looked through all the different colours.

"So I think you should get nude and white packs for school and then you can pick two other packs" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded before choosing another two of the same style but a different colour.

They headed to Miss Selfridge after buying the underwear. Saskia was still being slightly different with Alicia in the changing room.

"Right, if you put a bra on would that help?" Alicia asked as she hunted through the bag for one of the bras for Saskia. Saskia put it on and from then on she was a lot more relaxed with Alicia and happily let her in the changing room. Alicia didn't understand what the big deal was about as she had literally been able to see completely through the crop top.

They shopped for a bit longer before deciding to go for dinner. They headed to Chiquito where all three of them loved. They had a really enjoyable meal and Alicia was beginning to see how much both her sisters had grown and how much they were coming into their own.

"You know what" Alicia said and both girls looked her at.

"Both of you are amazing girls and I am so proud of the woman that you are becoming" Alicia said putting her arms around both of the girls.

"I love you both so much" She said kissing them on the head. They got a taxi back to the house.

"I'm going to go to my room to speak to my friends" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Do you want to get changed into your pyjamas and then we can watch some TV in my room?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"That sounds good" Saskia said before disappearing to her room to get changed.

She returned to Alicia's room about 5 minutes later and got into bed with her sister. They sat in silence cuddled up watching the TV.

"Don't sleep with this on" Alicia said as she unclipped the back of her sister's bra.

"What?" Saskia asked.

"It's bad to sleep in it" Alicia said and Saskia nodded before taking it off and throwing it on the floor.

"Thank you for today" Saskia said and Alicia shook her head.

"It's no problem at all" Alicia explained "Can you look at me for a minute?"

Saskia turned around and looked at her sister.

"Listen, do you realise that you are going through changes?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded before bursting into tears.

"It's okay, there is nothing for you to be embarrassed about" Alicia said pulling her daughter into her arms.

"You have me, you know that right?" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I know" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"I'm not going to force you to speak to me about it just now when you are clearly uncomfortable so instead I am going to speak to you about this at another time" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Sash, are you happy for me speaking to you about this because if you want I can find someone else or we can speak about someone you might feel more comfortable speaking to" Alicia asked softly and Saskia shook her head vigorously.

"No please don't. I don't want to speak to anyone else. I just want to speak to you. I'll speak to you know if that means you don't tell anyone or ask anyone else to speak to me" Saskia asked crying again.

"Baby, its fine we can speak when you are ready" Alicia said pulling her sister into her arms.

"just remember you can always speak to me, okay and I will be there for you anytime" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Thank you Lesh" Saskia said before cuddling up with her big sister. Alicia smiled and looked down at her little sister and smiled.

 **I hope this is okay :) please review. I didn't get any reviews last chapter so I'd really appreciate knowing if anyone is reading this. If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them too**


	5. Chapter 5

"Lesh, do you mind if I go out?" Malia asked.

"Sure, where are you going?" Alicia asked.

"Just to a friend's" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Keep your phone with you and keep in touch" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Of course" She said smiling before leaving. Malia got to the bus to her friend's house. She didn't want to admit to her sister but it was actually her boyfriend's house she was going to.

Malia arrived at Jack's house, his parents were away for the weekend. She wasn't ready to tell him that she was moving to Holby. She was really nervous that it would ruin their relationships. They were only 16 and he was her first boyfriend but she really liked him. Jack answered the door and they walked in.

They started in the living room where they spoke and watched the TV. They started kissing and soon he was on top of her on the sofa. He had his hand up her top and had cupped her breast. Malia encouraged her top up and Jack started to rub and kiss her breast. The other hand Malia managed to get a hold of and pushed it towards her jeans.

"Do you want to go up the stairs?" Jack asked and Malia nodded. They walked up to his room before getting into his bed and regaining their position. Malia took off her jeans underneath the duvet.

"Will you say if it gets too much?" Jack said and Malia nodded before encouraging Jack's hand down to her pants. Jack moved the girl's pants to the side and was able to push his fingers in.

"Is this right?" Jack asked and Malia nodded. He put another finger in before moving it in and out. He removed his fingers and took off her pants all underneath the duvet. She didn't want him seeing her legs.

"Do you have anything?" Malia asked.

"Do you want to go all the way?" Jack asked and Malia nodded. Jack stood up and moved to his bedside cabinet. He grabbed a condom before taking off his jeans. His hands were shaking slightly so Malia helped him put the condom on. She glanced at his penis slightly nervous as to how this was going to go.

They lay back on the bed and Jack climbed on top of Malia. They continued making out and Malia could feel his penis rubbing against her.

"How do I do this?" Jack asked as Malia sat up slightly and separated her legs. Jack gently pushed his penis inside her. Malia hissed slightly. Once he was in, he looked at her.

"Is that right?" He asked unsure and Malia nodded.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked. Malia slide down and continued to make out with Jack. He started thrusting his hip against her and it did begin to feel better.

They continued for a bit longer before pulling away from each other.

"I can't believe we just did that" Jack said and Malia nodded.

"Was it okay?" Jack asked and Malia nodded again.

"I think it will be better the next time" Malia explained and Jack nodded.

"I think I best get off now as my sister will be wondering where I am" Malia said after they had sat in silence for about 10 minutes. Jack nodded before seeing Malia out.

The door slammed shut and Malia came in.

"Mal" Alicia called from the living room sensing something wasn't right. She got a massive shock when she noticed her little sister in tears.

"Come here" Alicia said opening her arms. Malia sat down and curled up with her sister and continued to cry.

"What's wrong?" What happened?" Alicia asked. Malia didn't say anything and just hide her face in her sister.

"Mal?" Alicia asked worried. She held her sister for a couple of minutes before she calmed down.

"What happened? Why are you so upset?" Alicia asked.

"I can't tell you" Malia said.

"Why not?" Alicia asked.

"Because you will be mad at me" Malia explained. "You'll not expect it and find it awkward"

"I don't find anything awkward and you know that. I'm sure I won't be mad either" Alicia said and Malia took a deep breath.

"I'm scared to say the words" Malia said and Alicia just cuddled up with her sister.

"I don't want to force you to tell me but I'm really worried" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"I had sex with Jack" Malia said before bursting into tears. Alicia's eyebrows raised and she was glad that Malia couldn't see her face. She definitely hadn't been expecting that.

"For the first time, just there?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"Why didn't you speak to me earlier?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged.

"I didn't mean to do it" Malia said.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

"Just one thing led to another" Malia said.

"But you gave him consent?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"Good girl" Alicia said as she played with her sister's hair while deciding what to do.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Alicia asked. "You can tell me as much or as little as you'd like"

Malia didn't respond because she didn't know how to.

"I lost my virginity when I was 16, I had been going out with a boy for about two months or so. He was two years older than me and had already lost her virginity. Everyone at school pressurised me into it and I regretted it so much. His parents were away and I knew that I wanted to have sex with him that night. I found the skimpiest pants and bra I could and headed to his house. I was barely in the door and I was already half undressed. I didn't speak to anyone after it but soon everyone at school found out and I was so embarrassed and then I came home from school crying and mum found out. She was really good about it and I ended up going on birth control" Alicia explained and Malia nodded. She was glad to hear her sister's side.

"Have you slept with a lot of people?" Malia asked. Alicia nodded.

"Probably more than I should have. When I moved to Holby, it was just a party girl stage I was going through and I slept with any guy. I suppose through university, I had my fair share of men as well" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"It's weird" Malia said and Alicia looked at her sister.

"Do you want to talk through what happened?" Alicia said "It might help."

"I went to his house, I just wanted to see him before we go. We've been going out since the start of summer but we haven't done anything like that before. We have made out and he's touched my boob but that's it. When I got to his, we spoke for a bit and then started making out" Malia explained. "Then I don't know why I just let him, well kind of encouraged him to put her hand down my pants. Am I telling you too much?"

"No, it's fine. I speak to my friends about this type of stuff, its fine. So you had foreplay?" Alicia asked showing Malia it was fine for her to talk about this.

"What's foreplay?" Malia asked and Alicia cursed to herself. She definitely should have spoken to Malia about this earlier.

"Stimulate you for sex?" Alicia said and Malia looked blank.

"He aroused you, there are different things kissing, caressing, rubbing, fingering, licking" Alicia said and Malia blushed before nodding.

"He just liked fingered me and continued kissing me and then we had sex" Malia said and Alicia nodded. She allowed her sister to speak in as much depth as she wanted.

"It's just I wanted to show him that I liked him and it wouldn't change when I move. I hadn't planned to go all the way with him but once he started I didn't want him to stop" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"Did you use protection?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"He had a condom" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Has he had sex before?" Alicia asked and Malia shook her head.

"It was his first time too. We don't know if we were doing it right" Malia mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

"Well, it's just he entered me but it wasn't like I thought it would be. It hurt and felt weird. He kind of like thrusted his hips and I suppose it did feel kind of niceish but it wasn't like I thought it would be" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"It does hurt the first few times and if you were both nervous and unsure then that would have made it a bit more difficult but in time it doesn't hurt and you begin to relax and it's different" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"Don't laugh, but that was the first time I've seen a penis other than like accidentally seeing Dad's" Malia said and Alicia looked at her.

"You've seen Dad's?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded before blushing.

"I walked into his room while he was getting changed once" Malia said and Alicia laughed.

"Well, remember what Jack's penis looked like and you can compare it to all the guys you have sex with in the future" Alicia said and Malia laughed.

"Would you have sex again soon?" Alicia asked and Malia shook her head.

"Not just now. I don't know what's going to happen when we move to Holby. I don't really regret what I did because I like Jack but I feel I should have waited and maybe spoken to you first because there is stuff I don't know and well there is still some stuff I don't know" Malia admitted and Alicia nodded.

"I'm so proud about how mature you have been speaking to me" Alicia explained "I hope that you feel you can speak to me about the things that you don't know. You don't have to do it now, just whenever you wish"

Malia nodded.

"Thank you" Malia said before cuddling up with her sister.

"Are you bleeding?" Alicia asked and Malia shook her head.

"You won't tell Saskia will you?" Malia asked and Alicia shook her head.

"Of course, I won't be. Saskia doesn't have a boyfriend does she?" Alicia asked and Malia shook her head.

"Not as far as I am aware" Malia said. Alicia nodded before snuggling up with her sister.

"I think we will wait until things have calmed down a bit but I think it might be good to get you on the pill" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Is that okay?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"What's going on in here?" Saskia asked as she walked into the room.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Alicia said smiling. Saskia came and sat down.

"Let's get a movie on" Alicia said as she put Netflix on.

"Mamma Mia please" Saskia begged and Alicia and Malia laughed.

"Okay then" Alicia said before putting it on.

Once the film had finished Malia looked at Alicia.

"Lesh, can I speak to you in private quickly?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded before getting up to leave the room.

"Why are you always speaking to Alicia now and you never speak to me anymore?" Saskia asked "The two of you are best friends and I'm just the leftover one"

Saskia then stormed to her room and Alicia sighed.

"What's up?" Alicia asked deciding to deal with Malia first.

"I didn't tell Jack I was leaving and now he might think that I am leaving because of today" Malia admitted. Alicia nodded.

"You definitely need to speak to him before we leave tomorrow afternoon. Why don't you ask him over here so if he gets angry or upset then at least I am here?" Alicia suggested and Malia nodded.

"Thank you that's such a good idea" Malia said hugging her sister.

"I'm about to go and check on Saskia" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

Alicia disappeared up the stairs to Saskia's room. She knocked on the door before walking in.

"Now what was that about?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"Why do you keep speaking about things and not including me" Saskia complained.

"Well, it's just because there are some things which Malia has spoken to me about in private and I said to her I won't tell anyone, just like I haven't told anyone about the friends situation with you" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. She hadn't thought about it like that.

"Malia's telling you things?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"She is starting to" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I'm glad because she was scaring me" Saskia said.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

"She would cry all the time and lock herself in either her room or the bathroom" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Well there will be none of that now" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Come and give me a cuddle" Alicia said and Saskia nodded before crawling into her sister's arms.

"Love you" Alicia said kissing her sister on the head. Saskia smiled.

 **Please review and tell me what you think :) I really appreciated the reviews last time and would love some more ideas if people have them**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next day and Alicia woke up sensing someone beside her. She turned around and noticed Malia sound asleep next to her.

"What are you doing in here?" Alicia said quietly as she put her arms around her sister. Alicia was shocked at how warm her sister felt. Malia woke up as she felt herself being studied.

"Why did you come into my bed?" Alicia asked.

"I woke up during the night and I didn't feel well so I came through" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"How do you feel now?" She asked concerned and Malia shrugged.

"I just feel a bit yuck" Malia said and Alicia looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged again.

"My head is a bit sore and my stomach feels a bit funny" Malia said and Alicia nodded. She was completely confused as to what her sister was on about.

"If it gets worse, I want you to tell me and I'll give you some painkillers" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"I'm away to go and get dressed" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Mals" Alicia called as the girl headed to the door. Malia stopped and looked at her sister.

"I am serious. If you feel any worse I want to know" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

Alicia quickly got herself showered and dressed before deciding to wake Saskia up. She walked into the younger girl's room.

"Morning sweetie" Alicia said as she sat down on her sister's bed. Saskia huffed and turned around.

"Come on, give me a quick cuddle" Alicia said pulling her sister into her arms. Saskia cuddled into her sister.

"What are your plans for this morning?" Alicia asked Saskia.

"I don't know. I don't really need to see anyone before we leave" Saskia explained and Alicia nodded.

"I think it will be good for you to have a fresh start in Holby" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Now, it probably won't be forever that you are Holby but at least until mum is better" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"What will happen to mum?" Saskia asked.

"She is going to a rehabilitation centre where they will speak to her about her drinking and why she drinks and help her stop" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Where will we all live?" Saskia asked.

"I don't know yet. To start off with you and Malia will just have to move in with me and we will all have to sleep in my room" Alicia explained.

"Where will mum stay?" Saskia asked.

"She will be living in the rehabilitation centre" Alicia explained.

"Will we never get to see her?" Saskia asked.

"We won't for the first week at least but I think she can call us if she wants" Alicia explained.

"You are taking mum away from us" Saskia shouted. "You are ruining it, this is why we didn't tell you. Malia said if we told you then we would get taken off of mum and she was right"

Saskia got up and pushed her sister out of the room. Alicia was in shock so didn't put up much of a fight.

"What just happened?" Malia asked as she heard Saskia slamming the door.

"Saskia just flipped when I explained what would happen to mum" Alicia said.

"Right, get mum and meet me down the stairs in the dining room" Alicia said and Malia nodded before going to her mum's room to get her.

"Sash, come down the stairs and we are going to speak with mum about this" Alicia explained. Saskia waited until she heard her sister going down the stairs before leaving her room. She was angry and upset.

Saskia stormed down the stairs and sat across from her sister and glared at her.

"No, this stops right now!" Alicia shouted. "You are not giving me attitude like that"

"Like what?" Saskia snorted.

"You treating me like this. I am helping you, I am helping you a lot. I am offering up my bedroom for you" Alicia ranted "I have listened to you, helped you and given you advice"

Saskia looked down.

"Sash, Alicia is helping you here. She is helping all of us. The way we were coping wasn't healthy" Jackie explained "someone was going to find out sooner or later and you are lucky that it was Alicia and not someone from your school."

"If someone at school had found out, social services would have taken us and probably split us up" Malia explained.

"They would have had to put you into temporary foster care before seeing if dad or me could have taken you but I don't want you to go through that which is why I spoke to mum and decided that we would go down to Holby" Alicia explained.

"I need help, Sash" Jackie said tearing coming down her eyes "and the best way for me to get better is to go into rehabilitation"

Saskia nodded before bursting into tears too. Alicia grabbed the girl's hand.

"I'm sorry Lesh" Saskia said. Alicia tapped her chest encouraging her sister to come around to her. Saskia walked around to see her sister and fell into her sister's arm.

"I know that you are helping me and I appreciate all you have done to help me" Saskia explained and Alicia nodded.

"I know sweetie, don't worry about it. I understand that you were just upset" Alicia said and Saskia nodded before sitting down on her sister's knee.

"Mal, are you okay?" Alicia asked as she noticed her sister looking very pale.

"I'm fine" Malia said and Alicia looked at her.

"So what is everyone doing before we leave?" Jackie asked pouring herself a drink of wine and downing it.

"Jack is coming round in about 20 minutes to see me before we go" Malia explained. Jackie nodded.

"Right, Mal do you want to come and start packing with me and then when Jack arrives I will go and help Saskia?" Alicia asked both girls nodded before heading off to do different tasks.

"The train is at 12:30 so we are leaving her at 12:00" Alicia demanded and both girls nodded. Alicia quickly squeezed her mum's hand before heading up the stairs to Malia's room.

"What do I need to pack?" Malia asked.

"A bit of everything really, just what you need for about two or three weeks before we can get back up here again" Alicia said as she opened a suitcase up. Malia grabbed her washing basket and emptied it into the suitcase.

"What are you doing with all that?" Alicia asked.

"It's not been washed in about 2 weeks so it has everything I need in it" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Well we can wash it when we get to my house" Alicia explained and Malia nodded. She quickly grabbed some other clothes that she liked before putting it into a rucksack.

"Do I need toiletries and stuff?" Malia asked and Alicia shook her head.

"Toothbrush and hairbrush is all you need, we will deal with everything else when we get to mine" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"Right, I think I have everything. Once Jack's been, I'll have another check" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"Are you nervous about Jack coming?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged.

"A little, I just need to explain it to him" Malia said "He knows about mum so that will help"

"Good, well you know where I am if you need me" Alicia said and Malia nodded. Just then the doorbell rang and Malia ran down the stairs. Alicia walked into Saskia's room.

"Right Sash, empty your washing basket into a suitcase and then fill a rucksack with extra clothes" Alicia demanded and Saskia nodded before doing as she was asked.

Malia let Jack in and they headed up to her bedroom.

"Jack, I have something to tell you" Malia said and Jack looked at her.

"You aren't breaking up with me are you?" Jack asked and Malia shook her head.

"Are you pregnant?" Jack asked and Malia shook her head again.

"What is it then?" Jack asked.

"I have to move down to Holby for a bit" Malia admitted.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because my mum isn't well and Alicia has to look after us" Malia explained and Jack nodded.

"But how are we going to see each other" Jack asked and Malia shrugged.

"I can come up and stay with my dad and you can come down" Malia explained and Jack nodded.

"I really do like you" Jack said and Malia nodded.

"I really like you too" She said before moving closer to Jack. They looked at each other and closed the gap between each other as their lips met. They leant backwards and starting making out. Jack slipped his hand down Malia's pants.

"We can't do it today, my sisters and mum are in" Malia said.

"But you have a lock on your door?" Jack said and Malia nodded before getting up and locking the door.

"Can we go underneath the covers?" Malia asked and Jack nodded. He quickly took off his jeans before getting into the bed. Once Malia was under the covers she did the same. Malia pulled off her boyfriend's boxers and started to give him a hand job.

"Mal, I really like you" Jack said as he pushed himself on top of her. He went underneath the covers and removed her pants before licking her.

"This is better than yesterday" Malia said as she enjoyed what he was doing. Jack moved up higher towards Malia and put his finger inside her.

"Do you have a condom again?" Malia asked and Jack nodded. He quickly put the condom on before placing himself on top of Malia. He gently entered her before starting to thrust his hips. They made out at the same time and this time it was completely different. She started moaning and then suddenly she felt this wave come over her and she moaned even louder.

"I just cummed" Jack said in shock.

"I think I had an orgasm" Malia said. "That was amazing"

Jack nodded. They changed position slightly and continued for a bit longer.

"I'm sorry to ruin this but it's nearly 11:30 and our train is at 12" Malia said and Jack nodded. He lifted himself off of Malia and started getting dressed.

"Nothing changes between us does it?" Jack asked and Malia shook her head.

"Of course not" She said kissing him. Once they were both dressed, they headed down the stairs. Alicia heard them and came out of the living room.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked and they both blushed but nodded.

"I'm going to miss you so much" Jack said pulling his girlfriend into his arms.

"I'm going to miss you too" Malia said before looking up and making out with him.

"Message me every day" Jack said and Malia nodded. They hugged for a bit longer before pulling away. Jack left and Alicia helped Malia get everything together.

They walked up the stairs and quickly headed into Malia's bedroom.

"Why are the covers all over the place?" Alicia asked and Malia blushed.

"Did you have sex with him?" Alicia asked and Malia blushed again.

"Mal, you little slut" Alicia said slapping her sister's leg.

"Has was it?" Alicia asked and Malia smiled.

"So much better than yesterday" Malia said and Alicia smiled.

"Did you have an orgasm?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"I think so, and he like thingied" Malia said and Alicia laughed.

"He cummed?" She asked and Malia nodded.

"I can't believe I just told you that" Malia said before bursting into tears.

"Hey, what's the tears about?" Alicia asked.

"I have just embarrassed myself in front of you" Malia said and Alicia shook her head before pulling the girl into her arms.

"You are to never feel embarrassed in front of me, ever" Alicia said "And I asked you how it was"

Malia nodded before wiping her eyes.

"Are you still not feeling great?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded her head.

"I don't feel well, Lesh" Malia said before bursting into tears again.

"I know you aren't well" Alicia said before rocking her sister in her arms.

"We need to go now but you can sit next to me on the train and I'll give you some paracetamol" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Girls, the taxi is here" Jackie shouted from down the stairs. They got all three of the suitcases into the car and each of them all had a rucksack.

"Does everyone have their phone, ipad and laptop?" Alicia demanded as they clambered into the taxi. They all nodded.

It didn't take them long to get into the station and Alicia quickly got the tickets she had pre-ordered the day before. It wasn't long before the train arrived and they all boarded.

Alicia made sure she was sitting next to Malia. She quickly searched her bag for paracetamol. She handed two tablets to Malia. The girl swallowed the tablets and leaned her head back.

"If you think we are going to be sick, I have a bag" Alicia said and Malia nodded. The train soon started moving and it didn't take long before Malia had fallen asleep.

Jackie and Alicia ended up swapping seats so that Alicia and Saskia could watch a film together. They watched one film and an episode of Pretty Little Liars before deciding they had had enough. Luckily by then it was only an hour before they arrived in Holby.

Malia woke up and instantly felt sick. She quickly grabbed the bag which was in front of her and started throwing up. Jackie jumped away. She was not good with sick. Alicia stood up and quickly took her mum's place. She grabbed Malia's hair and held it out the way before rubbing her sister's back.

"Good girl" Alicia said as the girl continued to be sick. Malia turned to face Alicia.

"Done?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"I think I have some chewing gum in my bag" Alicia said as she hunted her bag. She found some and handed it to her sister.

"My head is banging" Malia said and Alicia looked at her sister with sympathy.

"Come here" Alicia said pulling Malia into her arms. They stayed like that for a while before they arrived at Bristol.

"We need to get mum checked in first and then we will head to my house" Alicia said and they all nodded. It was an emotional goodbye as Jackie went into the rehabilitation centre but they knew it was for the best.

They headed back to Alicia's house where she knew that Max and Robyn would be. She arrived and noticed Robyn in the living room.

"Hi Robyn, these are my sisters, Malia and Saskia. They will be staying here for a bit" Alicia said and Robyn nodded.

"Where are they staying?" She asked.

"We'll just all have to bundle into my bed. Don't worry, I'll pay more of the gas and electricity" Alicia explained and Robyn nodded.

"Lesh, can I go to bed?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded before walking up the stairs with both the girls and the suitcases. They quickly put their suitcases and rucksacks down. Malia didn't even bother getting undressed before going into bed. She really didn't feel well.

Saskia and Alicia then left the room knowing that they could unpack later. They just didn't want to wake Malia.

Alicia started making tea for herself and Saskia. She made some for Malia to eat later if she wished. After eating, Alicia and Saskia watched the TV for a while before Malia came down the stairs with a blanket around her.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Alicia asked opening her arms and allowing her sister to sit next to her and cuddle up.

"I don't feel too sick anymore but I have a really bad headache" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"Hopefully it's just a twenty four hour thing" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"We need to be up early tomorrow because I am going to enrol you both into Holby High School" Alicia explained and both girls sighed.

"You need to be at school" Alicia said and both girls huffed.

"I need to get the pair of you back to normality as soon as I can" Alicia explained and both girl's nodded understanding that Alicia wasn't going to leave them be.

They spoke for a bit longer before deciding to go to bed.

"Mal, do you want anything to eat?" Alicia asked and Malia shook her head.

"I'm good" Malia said. Alicia nodded not wanting to force the girl to eat as she had been sick previously.

They all headed up the stairs. Saskia took her pyjamas into the bathroom to get changed while Alicia instantly changed into her pyjamas in the room. Malia changed her pyjamas top in the bedroom before taking the place of her sister in the bathroom to change her bottoms.

Once they were all in pyjamas and had brushed their teeth, they headed to bed. It was a tight squeeze but luckily they all managed to fit into the bed. They put the TV on and put an episode of a TV show on but by the end of the episode both Malia and Saskia had fallen asleep. Alicia turned off the TV before cuddling in herself.

 **This isn't a great chapter but I just needed to get them down to Holby. Thank you for all the reviews. You will soon be finding out why Malia is so secretive about her legs :)**


	7. Chapter 7

It was the following morning and Alicia struggled to get the girls ready for school on time. She had a shift at work as well and needed to get the girls to school in plenty of time to sort out any paper work and make sure they were settled. She had phoned the school while she had been in Newcastle to enrol the girls.

Once they were eventually ready, they walked to school. They arrived at the office and went in. Luckily the head teacher was waiting for them and everything went smoothly. Alicia could tell that both her sisters were nervous.

"Everything is going to be fine but text me if you have any issues" Alicia said as she gave both of them a hug. They both nodded. Saskia was taken away by one of the deputy teachers first and then Malia.

"Mal, keep an eye out on Sash for me?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded. Of course, she would look after her sister. Malia was soon taken to her class by another teacher.

Luckily the school day went fast and neither of the girls had any issues. They both were instantly befriended by girls in their years and didn't have any issues as the stay went on.

Once school had finish, Malia and Saskia walked home as Alicia was working. Their sister had sent them the address and they used google maps to ensure that they could get home. They arrived home and Malia went up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Saskia asked her sister.

"I'm going to get changed and then I'll be back down" Malia said with a hand over her stomach. Saskia nodded. She waited for her sister to come down before going back up herself. Malia had changed into black joggers and grabbed a blanket. She really didn't feel well.

Saskia came down the stairs and joined her sister.

"What's wrong with you" Saskia asked sitting down next to her sister who was curled on the sofa.

"Nothing" Malia snapped.

"God calm down" Saskia said surprised at her sister's snap. They sat down and watched the TV for a couple of hours before Alicia came home.

"Do you girls need dinner?" Alicia asked and both girls nodded.

"What's wrong with you?" Alicia asked Malia.

"Nothing" Malia snapped but she was sat curled up on the sofa and wouldn't even look Alicia in the face.

Alicia disappeared to put the oven on. Saskia was sat watching the TV when Alicia returned.

"Sash, can you do me a favour and give me and Malia a minute" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. She didn't make a fuss because she was worried about her sister and hoped Alicia would be able to get it out of her what was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Alicia asked standing in front of Malia. Malia shook her head refusing to look at her sister.

"Are you hurt or in pain?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded her head softly.

"Can you please speak to me?" Alicia asked softly as she sat down next to Malia and put her hand on her leg.

"Would it be better if I turned into Doctor Munroe?" Alicia asked and Malia looked up and laughed. Alicia saw the tears in the girl's eyes.

"I'm worried about you" Alicia said softly.

"What hurts?" Alicia asked and Malia pointed to her stomach.

"Can I feel it?" Alicia asked and Malia shook her head.

"Why not?" Alicia asked.

"Because I know why it's like this" Malia said before letting tears fall down her face.

"Why is it like this then?" Alicia asked but Malia just couldn't say it out loud.

"It's my period" Malia mumbled.

"Seriously is that it?" Alicia asked.

"It hurts a lot" Malia said.

"I don't mean that it doesn't hurt because it is clearly giving you a lot of pain but you can tell me stuff like this" Alicia said and Malia shrugged.

"Are you that embarrassed to speak about periods to me?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged again.

"I don't speak to anyone about it" Malia explained.

"Well from now on you can speak to me about it" Alicia explained. "You can go into as much detail as you want because I really don't care"

Malia nodded.

"I get painful cramps so I'll go and get you some medicine specifically for cramps" Alicia said as she ran up the stairs. She came back down with tablets and some water. Malia took the tablets.

"Never feel too embarrassed to speak to me about it" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"When did you start?" She asked. "Was it why you were ill yesterday?"

"I started at lunch but the last few months I've had a really sore head and felt sick like just before I start" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"Sounds like it's a migraine" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Like it just comes on so suddenly. I felt fine before we left to get the train and then it just started hurting a little and then all of a sudden I was being sick and everything" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"Once things are more settled, I'm going to take you to the doctor to see about getting you on birth control and hopefully that will help your periods" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"That sounds good" Malia explained. Alicia nodded before standing up and heading out the room to make dinner. She was half way through dinner when something dawned on her. She walked back through to the living room and noticed it was just Malia.

"Mal, do you need any sanitary products?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"What do you want?" Alicia asked. "I have some pads and tampons up the stairs but I'll obviously get you some of your own".

Malia nodded but didn't say anything.

"Which type?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged.

"What's wrong, spit it out" Alicia said and Malia sighed. Her sister was getting really good at reading her mind now.

"I've never used a tampon but I feel maybe I could" Malia admitted.

"That's okay, I'll get you some and you can decide" Alicia asked smiling. Malia smiled back before Alicia left the room.

As she left the room, she noticed Saskia standing at the door listening in.

"Were you listening?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"You don't need any supplies do you?" Alicia asked and Saskia made a face.

"What? Of course not? Ew I can't believe you just asked me that. I haven't you know, like started" Saskia said freaking out.

"Okay, well remember to tell me if you do need anything and we can talk about this later" Alicia said before prancing off. Saskia made a face, she was not going to be speaking about that.

Alicia left Malia in charge of dinner while she ran off to the shops. When Alicia returned, Malia was just serving dinner.

"We'll head up to my room once we've eaten" Alicia whispered to her sister and Malia nodded. They all sat down and ate. Both the girls spoke to Alicia about their day at school and Alicia smiled happy that they both appeared to have settled in.

Once they had finished eating, Alicia made sure that Saskia was happy watching the TV before she nipped up the stairs with Malia.

"Do you want to try putting a tampon in?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Alicia asked and Malia shook her head.

"Read the leaflet that's the easiest way. It's not that hard. Just make sure they you insert it diagonally" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"I'll sit outside and help if you need any" Alicia explained and Malia nodded before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. She quickly got the box out and was happy that her sister had gotten her tampons with applicators. She quickly took off her trousers and placed one leg on the toilet. She tried but struggled to work out what to do.

"Lesh, I don't know how to get it in" Malia complained.

"How the hell can you not work it out when it's the same hole, you've had his dick in" Alicia laughed through the door.

"Never mind that's it" Malia said. "How do I get it out the applicator?"

Alicia put her hand in her head.

"I hope you have it in the right way but push it in and then pull the applicator out" Alicia said.

"Lesh, I don't get it" Malia complained.

"Take it out, bin it and come back outside a minute" Alicia said. Malia did what she was told and put her trousers back on.

Alicia grabbed a tampon from the box and demonstrated the action which the girl had to do.

"Oh that's easy" Malia said and Alicia sighed.

"You girl" Alicia said ruffling her sister's hair and laughing. Malia went back into the bathroom and returned a couple of minutes later.

"Sorted?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"What are you like?" Alicia said pulling her sister into her arms for a hug before they walked down the stairs to join Saskia.

"What was going on up there?" Saskia asked.

"Oh we were just sorting out auntie flow" Alicia said and Saskia looked confused.

"What are you on about?" Saskia asked.

"Ah just period issues" Alicia said and Saskia made a face.

"That is disgusting. Why are you even speaking to each other about it?" Saskia asked.

"Because it's normal. All woman go through it and it won't be long before you do too. We are sisters, we can speak about this type of thing" Alicia said.

"No I am not" Saskia said.

"No, you're not what?" Alicia asked.

"I'm not you know" Saskia said.

"Sash, stop trying to hide it. You need to accept that you are changing or you are going to get such a shock when you do. I want to prepare you for it but if you aren't willing to accept that you are changing then I can't" Alicia snapped.

Saskia ran up the stairs crying. She quickly changed into her pyjamas in the bathroom and then got into bed.

Alicia sat watching the TV with Malia in silence for about 15 minutes before looking at her sister.

"I best go and deal with Sash, shouldn't I?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"She doesn't know much and is just really scared" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"You do know that mum hasn't spoken to her about anything" Malia said and Alicia shook her head.

"I borrowed her ipad for something like a few weeks ago and like her history came up. She's been like googling if she is normal because she has hair down there and how to ask your sister for a bra, how to ask for deodorant and everything" Malia admitted. Alicia felt horrible.

"I bought her some deodorant but I didn't do anything else. I just pretended I didn't see it" Malia admitted.

"Don't worry about it" Alicia said "I'll go and speak to her"

Alicia walked up the stairs. She wasn't sure how Saskia would be.

"Sash" Alicia said opening the door. She noticed her sister lay in the bed. Alicia sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you" Alicia said but Saskia didn't move.

"Baby, please speak to me" Alicia said but again Saskia stayed still. Alicia lay down and put her arms around Saskia. She didn't move for a couple of minutes before turning into her sister's chest and she started sobbing.

"Baby girl" Alicia said. "I feel so horrible. You should have been able to speak to me. We will speak about it now. Anything you want to know"

"I don't want to speak today please" Saskia begged.

"Tomorrow though" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. Alicia continued to cuddle her little sister until she fell asleep.

 **Hope this is okay. Sorry for the delay. What should Alicia talk to Saskia about?**


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next morning and Alicia was starting work at 6. She was nervous about leaving her sisters to get ready for school themselves but had asked if she could call them at 8 to make sure they got to school okay.

She arrived at work and spend the first two hours worrying about her sisters. As soon as 8 o'clock came round, Alicia excused herself and called Malia.

"Yeah" Malia asked as she answered the phone.

"I'm just making sure you and Sash are you" Alicia said and Malia sighed.

"Of course, we are remembering that we have managed nearly a year coping on our own right" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"Sorry I forgot" Alicia said. "I best get back to work now anyway"

Malia nodded.

"Try not to worry about us. I know it's just because you care though" Malia said and Alicia smiled.

"I love you Mal" Alicia said and Malia smiled.

"I love you too" She replied before hanging up on her sister and continuing to get ready.

Once she was ready, Malia made sure that Saskia was ready too before they both walked to school. Once they arrived, they found their friends from the day before and headed to class.

Alicia was glad that her shift at work went relatively quickly but was equally as relieved when it was time for her to go home. She quickly got changed and then looked at her phone. She has a text message from the school

 _Your child did not attend afternoon classes. Please respond with an excuse as to why, otherwise it will be viewed as truanting. Holby High School_

Alicia cursed. She didn't know what sister it was but she was very angry to find out that on the second day of school one of them had skipped classes.

She arrived home and noticed both Malia and Saskia sitting in the living room.

"Right, who skipped school today?" Alicia demanded as she stood in front of the girls.

"Admit it now as I will find out" Alicia shouted.

"It was me" Malia said and Alicia sighed.

"Care to give me an explanation" Alicia demanded.

"Didn't feel well" Malia admitted.

"Really?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, really" Malia shot back.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked.

"Bad cramp" Malia admitted looking down and Alicia nodded. She then noticed her sister sitting with a hot water bottle and a duvet around her.

"Next time, can you at least call me before coming home?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

She disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner. Once dinner was ready, she called both her sisters through and they sat eating in silence. Once they had finished eating both the girls disappeared out the room. Alicia finished cleaning up before returning to the living room where she noticed Saskia was no longer there.

"Where is Sash?" Alicia asked.

"She's hiding up the stairs. She is scared of you" Malia admitted and Alicia sighed.

"I do really need to go and speak to her" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Once you start speaking I think she'll be fine. She's just really scared just now" Malia admitted and Alicia nodded.

"I know she is" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"How are you feeling now?" Alicia asked as she sat down next to Malia. Malia shrugged.

"It's usually just the first couple of days it's this bad" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Let me know if it gets worse or anything" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"I'm away to go and speak to Saskia wish me luck" Alicia said and Malia laughed.

Alicia walked up the stairs before taking a deep breath before walking into her room.

"Come on, it's time to talk" Alicia said sitting down on the bed with her sister.

"You can't hide from me forever" Alicia said as she put her hand on Saskia's knee.

"Tell me how I can make this less awkward for you and I will" Alicia said.

"Just don't talk to me about it" Saskia mumbled and Alicia shook her head.

"Okay, if you don't want me to speak to you about it, we'll have to find someone else who will" Alicia said and Saskia shook her head.

"No, no one else" Saskia said.

"Then will you speak to me? I promise once we get going it feel better" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded her head. She really wasn't going to get away from this.

"What do you want to know?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"Can I ask you some questions and we can go from there?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Do you notice that you are changing?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"In what ways?" Alicia asked. Saskia didn't say anything.

"Well, obviously you have started developing breasts and we got you a bra for that. How long do you think that's been going on for?" Alicia asked.

"Maybe a year or so. At first not a lot and it wasn't noticeable but recently it's been more noticeable" Saskia explained and Alicia nodded.

"Do you feel better know you have a bra?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"A lot" She whispered.

"Do you get sweaty?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"How do you stop that?" She asked.

"Mal got me deodorant" Saskia explained and Alicia nodded.

"Do you have more body hair?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Where about?" Alicia asked and Saskia blushed.

"Your armpits?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Legs?" She asked and Saskia nodded.

"Genital areas?" Alicia asked and Saskia froze.

"Down there?" Alicia asked unsure if her sister didn't know where she was talking about. Saskia glanced up and Alicia.

"Is that normal?" She whispered so quietly that Alicia almost didn't hear her.

"Of course it is" Alicia explained.

"Were you worried?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"I tried to get rid of it" She whispered.

"What did you do?" Alicia asked.

"Cut it" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"I do feel that you are too young to need to shave it but if you want I'll tell you what to do" Alicia said and Saskia shrugged.

"It's fine just now" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Do you want to shave your legs or armpits?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"That's completely fine, I have disposable razors so I can show you what to do" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"How about you have a bath tonight and then once you are in the bath, I can come in and help you?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"What other changes have you noticed?" Alicia asked relaxing with her sister and putting her arm around her.

"I get like white clear stuff in my pants sometimes" Saskia admitted.

"That's okay. It is called discharge and is completely normal" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"How long have you had that for?" Alicia asked.

"Couple of months" Saskia explained and Alicia nodded.

"You haven't had any blood in your pants have you?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"You promise" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"I swear" Saskia said and Alicia nodded. She hated the idea of her sister having started her period and not telling her.

"Do you know what it is when you do get blood in your pants?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"A period" Saskia admitted and Alicia nodded.

"Do you know what you do when you get your period?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"There are different options. You use products to stop your pants getting dirty. You can use a pad or a tampon" Alicia explained. Saskia nodded. She knew that.

"What do they look like?" Saskia asked feeling able to speak to her sister. Alicia got up and walked over to a drawer. She grabbed a pad and tampon and sat back down next to Saskia.

"So you put this in your pants" Alicia said as she unwrapped the pad. Saskia watched her sister and then Alicia also explained how a tampon works too.

"Is it sore?" Saskia asked.

"It can be but it's not really bad. There are ways to make it not so painful like having a bath, a hot water bottle, painkillers. If you tell me when you do start then we can deal with it then. It's hard to predict how you will be until you start" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Thank you for this" Saskia said and Alicia shook her head.

"It's not probably at all" Alicia said kissing her sister on the head.

"If you think of any more questions just ask me" Alicia said.

Saskia nodded.

"I know I can speak to you now" Saskia explained and Alicia smiled.

"I am so glad. You don't know how worried I was about you" Alicia said as she pulled her sister tightly into her arms.

"Can I have a bath just now?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Call me through when you are ready" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She hoped that in time her sister would feel completely comfortable getting changed in front of her but this was an improvement.

Saskia got into the bath and washed herself before calling her sister.

"That was quick" Alicia said. "Did you wash your hair?"

"No, I was wondering if you would do it" Saskia asked and Alicia laughed.

"I suppose" Alicia said as she started washing her sister's hair for her. Once she had finished, Alicia explained to Saskia how to use the razor and supervised her shaving her legs and armpits to make sure she was doing it correctly.

"Was that okay?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Thank you Lesh" Saskia said and Alicia smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

It was following day and Alicia was trying to rush the girls to get ready. She was working half a shift today so that she could finish early on Saturday to spend some time with the girls. Alicia noticed that Saskia was being really off with her but she couldn't put her finger on why. She hoped that the girl wasn't acting all weird because of their conversation last night.

"Come on, we need to leave now" Alicia called and Malia came running down the stairs.

"Right, where is your sister?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged.

"She's been acting weird all day" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"I've noticed that" She said.

"Sash, will you hurry up" Alicia said.

Saskia appeared a couple of minutes later and shot passed her sister.

They started walking towards the school, the school and the hospital were in the same direction meaning that Alicia could walk part of the way with the girls. She walked beside Malia while Saskia walked about 10 steps infront.

"Sash, what the hell is up with you today" Alicia asked and Saskia just rolled her eyes.

"Nothing" She huffed.

"Is it because of what we spoke about last night? You don't have to be awkward with me now" Alicia said and Saskia sighed again.

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT, CAN'T YOU GET THAT IN YOUR THICK HEAD! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MEANT TO BE A DOCTOR" Saskia screamed before storming off. Both Alicia and Malia looked at each other in shock. Neither of them had ever seen Saskia like that.

"Something must be going on" Malia said. "I've never seen her like that"

Alicia nodded. She was slightly worried about her little sister now.

They reached the road where they had to separate.

"Right, I'll see you tonight" Alicia said giving Malia a hug.

"Keep an eye on Sash for me" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"I'll try" Malia said.

"Thanks Mal" Alicia said before crossing the road and heading to the hospital.

Once she arrived at the hospital, it was actually really busy. She quickly got changed before starting work.

Meanwhile, back at the school Malia was really worried about Saskia. She had sent the girl a message to make sure she was okay and noticed that Saskia had read it but still had failed to reply.

 _Sash, pls tell me what's wrong. Me and Lesh are so worried about you xx_

Malia sent her sister another message and instantly noticed her sister read it but still didn't reply. Malia decided to go and find her sister. She quickly noticed her with her friends.

"Sash, can I have a word?" Malia asked and Saskia glared at her before shaking her head.

"Sash, this isn't funny anymore" Malia said as she grabbed her sister's arm and pulled her away from the group so they could have some privacy.

"I don't want to speak to you so just piss off" Saskia said before storming back over to her friends. Malia watched her sister in shock.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Alicia was busy running about after patients.

"Can you sign this?" A nurse asked handing her some discharge papers. Alicia nodded and quickly signed it.

"What's the date today?" She asked.

"8th of November" The nurse said politely and Alicia's face fell. No wonder her sister was in such a mood with her. She felt like such an idiot for forgetting. She had no idea how she could make this up to Saskia.

Alicia sighed before getting back on with her work. She was relieved when she had her break. She walked into the staff room and grabbed her phone. She noticed that Malia was active and called her.

"What's up?" Malia asked as she answered the phone.

"Mal, I feel so bad" Alicia said.

"Why?" Malia asked confused.

"Do you know what day it is?" Alicia asked and Malia shook her head.

"No, how?" Malia asked.

"it's the 8th of November" Alicia said.

"Oh crap, that's Saskia's birthday" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"No wonder she was pissed off this morning" Malia said and Alicia nodded again.

"I feel horrible now" Malia said. "I tried to speak to her but she completely snapped at me"

"How am I going to make it up to her?" Alicia asked. They spoke for a bit longer before hanging up.

Alicia spent the rest of her shift worrying about her sister. She just didn't know how to make it up to her. She felt so stupid, she didn't even have a card for her.

"What's wrong with you?" Elle asked "Something is clearly on your mind?"

"I forgot my sister's birthday" Alicia sighed.

"That happens" Elle said.

"But she is living with me and Malia forgot too" Alicia explained.

"Oh" Elle said. "So no one's said happy birthday or anything to her"

Alicia shook her head.

"I feel horrible. I didn't even get her a card" Alicia sighed. "What a bad sister am I?"

"Why don't you go and buy her a card and you are off on Saturday aren't you?" Elle asked and Alicia nodded.

"Well, you could say you have a surprised planned for Saturday" Elle said and Alicia nodded.

"That sounds good" Alicia said before getting back to work. She was so relieved when 4 o'clock arrived and she headed home.

She walked into the house expecting to see both Saskia and Malia sitting waiting on her but instead she noticed Malia sitting biting her nails.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked "Where's Saskia?"

"I don't know" Malia said looking at Alicia with worried eyes.

"What question are you answering?" Alicia said trying not to worry.

"I don't know where Saskia is" Malia said. "I waited for her after school but she never came and she wasn't here when I got home. I've been trying to call her but she keeps ignoring me"

Alicia sighed before phoning the girl.

"Sash please can you tell me where you are?" Alicia said as she left a message.

"Lesh, I think she'll be too scared to come home now in case you are mad" Malia admitted knowing fine well what her sister was like. Alicia closed her eyes but nodded. Alicia started making dinner deciding to give her sister some time.

Once dinner was almost ready she called the girl again. She was surprised when Saskia answered the phone.

"Sash, please come home sweetie" Alicia said and Malia turned around when she heard her sister speaking.

"Are you mad?" Saskia mumbled.

"No not at all. Please come home so we can talk" Alicia said and Saskia didn't reply.

"Do you want me to come and meet you?" Alicia asked. She waited for a reply but didn't receive one again.

Just then she heard the door open and ran into the hallway. She was so relieved to see her sister. She pulled the girl into her arms.

"I was so worried about you" Alicia said holding the girl as close to her chest as she could.

"Happy birthday by the way" Alicia said and Saskia just rolled her eyes and pulled away.

"Come on, let's get you some food and then we can speak" Alicia said but Saskia shook her head and ran up the stairs. Alicia sighed but decided to give the girl some space.

Alicia and Malia both went into the kitchen and ate dinner. They ate in silence before going into the living room to watch some television.

"I'm a way to go and check on Saskia" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

Alicia walked up the stairs and opened the door to her room. She noticed her youngest sister in the pyjamas with a blanket around her. She was sniffling so Alicia guessed she was crying.

"Sash" Alicia said as she sat down next to the girl. She put her hand on the girl's leg but was surprised when the girl slapped it away.

"Sash, please speak to me. I'm really sorry I forgot your birthday. It wasn't intentional" Alicia said. "I was just so stressed with everything else and I didn't even realise what date it was"

Saskia just scoffed. Alicia moved closer to the girl but instead Saskia just moved further away from her sister. She was really upset and hurt right now. She just needed time and space and space was very difficult to get right now.

Alicia sighed before going back down the stairs. She curled up on the sofa next to Malia.

"Lesh, what happened?" Malia asked but Alicia didn't say anything instead she let tears come steadily down her face.

"Lesh" Malia asked again but Alicia just shook her head. She pulled her sister into her arms and they carried on watching the TV. Malia hated this feeling, she felt so alone. This was when she didn't feel like she had any sisters and it put her in a bad place. Her heart soon started racing and her brain was twitching as she began to overthink everything that might happen.

Meanwhile up the stairs, Saskia had moved so that she was lying on the ground. She was angry with both her sisters and her parents. No one had wished her happy birthday today apart from her friends on facebook and that hardly counted. She hadn't gotten a call or text from either of her parents and that was what was hurting her the most. Fancy turning 13 and not receiving a single present or having anyone saying happy birthday to your face. It sucked and it hurt.

She didn't want to be anywhere never her sisters tonight and decided the floor was the only place she could sleep. She quickly got settled and fell asleep.

At around 11 o'clock, Alicia and Malia came up the stairs for bed. Alicia was surprised to see her sister sleeping on the floor. She quickly changed into her pyjamas before attempting to wake the girl up to move her to the bed.

"Come on, Sash into bed" Alicia said as she softly woke the girl up and tried to get her into bed. She was shocked when she was gently hit and pushed away by her sister.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked confused and Saskia just rolled her eyes before laying back on the ground.

"Into bed" Alicia said with more force this time.

"No" Saskia said before turning around and going back to sleep. Alicia didn't understand why her sister was being like this. She sighed admitting defeat and got into bed. Malia returned from the bathroom and climbed into bed next to her sister.

"Why's Saskia on the floor?" She asked.

"I don't know. I tried to get her into bed but she snapped at me" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

Alicia curled up with her sister but Malia lay there wide awake. Her head was spinning and so many thoughts were going through her head. She had forgotten Saskia's birthday too. She felt horrible. She lay there for about an hour before making sure that Alicia was definitely asleep so she could get up. She got up and walked to the bathroom. She hadn't done it since Alicia had come back into their lives but tonight had set her off again. This was her secret and no one was finding it out, not even Alicia. This was her coping mechanisms.

 **What should happen now? How should Saskia act? And what is Malia hiding? Please give me your ideas :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Happy day later birthday" Alicia shouted the next morning as she walked back into her bedroom with pancakes on a tray. She smiled down at her little sister who was lying on the floor sleeping.

Saskia woke up and glared at Alicia before turning around. Alicia sighed. She knew she had done wrong but she was not letting her sister treat her like this.

"Saskia" Alicia said putting the breakfast on the bed and leaning down to sit next to her sister. She grabbed her sister's hands firmly and placed them on her knee.

"You are not going to treat me like this. I am sorry that I forgot your birthday yesterday but I am trying to make it up to you today. I have the day off work and I am willing to let you miss the day of school so we can celebrate. But I will only be doing that if you sort yourself out and treat me with some respect" Alicia explained. Saskia looked around unsure of how to respond.

"Do you blame me for feeling like this? How do you think it feels to realise that no one, not one single person in your family cares about you?" Saskia said.

"That's not true" Alicia said and Saskia huffed.

"It is. Both you and Malia forgot and so did Dad. I never got a message from him or mum" Saskia said and Alicia sighed before closing her eyes to take a breath.

"I am so so sorry" Alicia said and with that Saskia burst into tears. Everything she had been holding in for the last two days came flooding out. Alicia pulled Saskia into her arms and rocked her gently.

Once the girl calmed down, Alicia looked down at her.

"I am so sorry I forgot yesterday. Honestly, I know your birthday is 8th November but I forgot what date it was. As soon as I signed some paperwork and had to write the date I knew" Alicia said.

"Why didn't you text me or something then?" Saskia said.

"I didn't know what to say. I felt bad enough about it" Alicia said and Saskia nodded before curling up with Alicia again unsure what to say.

"Are you more upset about mum and dad or me and Malia?" Alicia asked breaking the silence.

"Mum and Dad" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Honestly, I can't back dad up at all because I honestly have no idea what is going on with him but I know that mum isn't allowed to get in touch with family for the first week of her treatment" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Did none of the aunties' text you?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"I think Auntie Jane might have said it on Facebook but that's it" Saskia said and Alicia sighed.

"I'm so sorry" Alicia said again not knowing what else to say. She felt horrible. Saskia just shrugged.

"I was thinking we could have like a sister day today and then I'm only working 7-12 on Saturday so after work we can go into town and you can pick some presents and then we can go out for dinner and I might have a surprise for you in the evening" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Do you want to go to school or stay off with me?" Alicia asked.

"Stay off" Saskia whispered and Alicia nodded.

"No problem, but just for today" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Come on then, eat up" Alicia said giving Saskia her breakfast.

"And get off the bloody floor" Alicia shouted and Saskia laughed.

"How did you sleep last night?" Alicia asked and Saskia glared at her.

"I wanted to prove a point" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"I'm going to go and check on Mal" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Eat up and then come down the stairs. Just stay in your pyjamas" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

Alicia walked down the stairs searching for her sister. She noticed Malia in the kitchen carrying Charlotte.

"What are you doing?" Alicia asked.

"I'm just holding the baby for Robyn" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"That's nice of you but you have to go to school" Alicia said taking the baby off of Malia. Malia nodded before grabbing her bag.

"Are you okay going to school while Sash is off?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"I really can't stay off I have too much work. We are getting ready for a levels" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"I didn't want you to miss school" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"How are you finding Holby high?" Alicia asked.

"I like it, it's good. I have good teachers and I feel quite confident just now" Malia explained and Alicia smiled and nodded.

"Good, if you need any help I might be able to help you" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Thank you" Malia said. "I best get going now. Don't have too much fun without me"

Alicia smiled before kissing her sister on the head and allowing her to leave.

Once the door closed after Malia, Saskia came walking down the stairs.

"Movie time first, and Robyn is going to join us" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She was really nervous.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"Come on speak to me" Alicia said sitting down on the sofa and pulling the smaller girl into her arms.

"I'm scared you don't really want to spend time with me but feel you have to" Saskia said.

"Of course that isn't true" Alicia said.

"But I'm boring" Saskia said and Alicia shook her head.

"You are not boring. You are only boring when you freak yourself out like this and can't talk to me about anything" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She knew she had to calm down.

They snuggled up on the sofa and Robyn joined them. Alicia didn't let go of Saskia throughout the whole film. She loved holding her sister so close to her.

Once the film had finished, Alicia looked down and noticed her sister sleeping.

"Why is she sleeping? It's nearly lunchtime" Robyn said laughing.

"I think it might be because she went in a huff last night and slept on the floor. I can only imagine that she didn't get the best night sleep" Alicia said.

"I can't believe she slept on the floor all night" Robyn said and Alicia laughed but nodded.

"I was expecting to find her in bed, this morning but that girl is just so stubborn" Alicia said and Robyn smiled.

"She doesn't look it" Robyn said.

"I know" Alicia said kissing the girl on the head. Alicia looked down at her little sister. She realised that no one really spoke to Saskia as an adult. They just assumed that she would always feel okay and would agree to everything everyone said. Alicia decided to make sure that this didn't happen in the future.

Alicia let the girl sleep while she watched some more television and caught up with the gossip from Robyn.

"Why do you have both your sisters?" Robyn asked.

"It turns out my mum wasn't coping very well with her separation from my dad and started drinking a lot. So she has gone into rehab so I need to look after my sisters" Alicia explained.

"Isn't that a lot of pressure on you?" Robyn asked and Alicia shrugged.

"I have to just get on with it" Alicia said. "They are 13 and 16, they need me"

Robyn nodded.

"You're a good sister" Robyn said and Alicia nodded.

"Thank you, they are both going through things at the moment and I need to be there for both of them" Alicia explained and Robyn smiled.

They spoke for a bit longer before Saskia started to awaken.

"Hey baby girl" Alicia said and Saskia snuggled into her sister.

"I thought we could do face masks?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"That sounds so good. I've never done face masks before" Saskia said and Alicia smiled before running off to get them.

"She's really trying you know" Robyn said and Saskia nodded.

"You should maybe try to give her a bit of a break?" Robyn suggested and Saskia nodded. Robyn then left the room as Alicia re-entered.

"Lesh, I'm sorry" Saskia said tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked worried.

"I've been horrible to you" Saskia said.

"It's okay, you were just hurt" Alicia said. Saskia smiled hugging her sister again.

"Let's get this on" Alicia said opening the packet and putting it on her sister's face.

"What do I do now?" Saskia asked as Alicia started applying it to herself.

"You relax" Alicia said putting her face mask on and placing cucumber on her sister's face.

Saskia smiled and leant backwards on the sofa.

They waited 15 minutes before Alicia helped Saskia peel her facemask off.

"My skin is so soft" Saskia said and Alicia smiled before removing hers.

"Do you want me to paint your nails?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, that would be amazing" Saskia said and Alicia smiled before handing the girl some nail polish.

Saskia took about 15minutes deciding which one she liked the best before handing Alicia a nice pink colour.

"This is my favourite" Alicia said before starting to paint the girl's finger nails.

"You are really good. You have such a steady hand" Saskia said.

"It's a good job I have a steady hand for doing stitches" Alicia said and Saskia laughed.

"I didn't think about that" Saskia said.

Saskia sat in silence watching her sister in amazement.

"There you go, let it dry" Alicia said. Saskia nodded and sat backwards.

"Lesh" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded leaning forward to look at her sister.

"See like when you have your periods, do you actually see blood?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"The blood comes out your vagina" Alicia explained.

"I faint when I see blood" Saskia explained.

"Maybe it will be different when it's your period. It's kind of a bit different" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Does that answer your question?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Thank you" Saskia said smiling.

"I'm glad you felt you could ask me" Alicia said and Saskia smiled.

"You are really easy to speak to" Saskia said and Alicia smiled.

"I'm glad" Alicia said pulling her sister into her arms.

"I love you" Saskia said and Alicia smiled.

"Love you too" Alicia said "I would go to the moon and back again to protect you and Malia, you know that right?"

Saskia nodded. She was so thankful for her sister.

"What do you want for lunch?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"We can get a takeaway for dinner so do you just want a sandwich?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

Alicia disappeared into the kitchen to make lunch for the pair of them. She returned about 10 minutes later.

"What do you want to do now?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"I don't mind" Saskia said.

"Well I was thinking, I saw this article online and I thought we could go through some of the questions" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"So I'll ask you first. What's been the best day of your life so far?" Alicia asked and Saskia looked at her. She really wasn't sure.

"Probably when we went to Discovery Cove in Orlando, Florida and swam with dolphins" Saskia said and Alicia smiled.

"Do you remember being scared to swim with the fish?" Alicia asked and Saskia smiled and nodded.

"I made you carry me around most of the day, didn't I?" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"How old were you?" She asked.

"I think I was like 7" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"That was a really good day" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I liked it being the five of us" Saskia explained and Alicia nodded again.

"What was the best day of your life so far?" Saskia asked.

"Em probably the day you were born. I can only slightly remember the day that Malia was born. I think I was about 10 while I was 13 when you were born" Alicia explained.

"You were born at home and it was so eventful" Alicia said "I had to help deliver you because you know how bad Dad is with that type of thing"

Saskia laughed and nodded.

"I used to show you off to all my friends all the time" Alicia said and Saskia smiled before cuddling into her sister.

"How about what is one thing you've never told me?" Alicia asked and Saskia thought for a minute.

"Do you remember when you shouted at Malia for ruining that new makeup you got and smashing your perfume?" Saskia said and Alicia nodded remembering back to when she was in first year of university and trying to get ready for a night out with her friends.

"It wasn't Malia, it was me" Saskia admitted.

"You little madam. I was so mad at Malia" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I know. I just didn't want you to get mad at me" Saskia admitted. Alicia laughed.

"I suppose it's my turn then" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I don't know something I've never told you" Alicia said unable to think.

"You know something I haven't told you" Alicia said pulling the girl to face her.

"I haven't told you have amazingly proud I am to call you my sister. I haven't told you how proud I am for the way that you have managed to cope with everything that has been going on. I haven't told you how much I admire you" Alicia said and Saskia smiled.

"You shouldn't admire me because I only follow the best" Saskia said and Alicia smiled.

"I look up to you so much, Lesh" Saskia admitted and Alicia smiled.

They spoke for a bit longer before Malia returned from school.

"How was school today Mal?" Alicia asked.

"Fine" Malia said before disappearing up the stairs. Alicia looked at her sister worriedly as she left the room.

"What now?" Saskia asked. She had really enjoyed spending the day with Alicia.

"Em, how about another movie?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"We can watch a nice film and then tonight, I'll get Mal to come down and we can watch a scary film" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Lesh" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded turning to face her sister. She just had a feeling that this was going to be a personal question.

"Is it weird that I haven't had a boyfriend?" Saskia asked and Alicia shook head.

"No, not at all. Don't worry about it, you are young and boyfriends at school aren't the same as when you are older" Alicia explained.

"I'm just not interested in boys" Saskia admitted.

"Are you trying to tell me that you like girls?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"No like I suppose some guys look good but I'm just not interested in kiss them or anything that's gross" Saskia said and Alicia smiled.

"That's fine, you are still young. Don't worry about it" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

They curled up on the sofa and watched the film. Once the film was finished, Alicia called the takeaway.

"I'm a way to go and get Malia to come down" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded before looking at her phone.

"Mal, what's up?" Alicia asked as she walked into her room and found her sister sitting at her desk.

"I just have a lot of work to do" She mumbled.

"I've ordered a Chinese. Do you want to come down and get some and then we can watch a film" Alicia said.

"I said I have a lot of work to do" Malia said glaring at Alicia.

"I'm sorry, Mal but I at least want you to come down for dinner" Alicia said and Malia sighed.

"Fine" She said before Alicia walked back down the stairs. It wasn't long before the Chinese arrived and Alicia called Malia down. The girl sat down and dished herself a plate. She ate enough to satisfy Alicia before heading back up the stairs.

"What's wrong with Malia?" Saskia asked.

"She just has a lot of work to do at the moment" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"I'll go and check on her in a bit" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

Once they were finished, they went back into the living room. They sat in silence on their phones and ipads. Alicia loved spending time with her sister but both of them just needed a few minutes to themselves.

They sat for over an hour before Alicia walked up the stairs to check on Malia.

"How are you getting on?" Alicia asked as she looked at what her sister was doing.

"Fine" Malia said but she didn't look up at all. Alicia looked at her desk noticing maths textbooks, chemistry tables, biology diagrams.

"Why do you have so much?" Alicia asked.

"Because I need to catch up" Malia said "They learn things in a different order to how we did at home"

"But remember there will be a time that they will be learning what you've already learnt" Alicia said and Malia looked at her sister. She hadn't thought about that.

"Now, you really aren't helping yourself" Alicia said and she pulled out 6 paper folders and started putting each subjects work into a folder.

"Thanks" Malia said as she started helping her sister.

"Do you think you can come down the stairs for a bit?" Alicia asked and Malia shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"Its okay" She said kissing her sister on the head. She then walked back down the stairs and cuddled up with Saskia.

"Lesh" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Can we not watch a scary film?" Saskia said "Last time I watched one I couldn't sleep that night"

"Of course, let's what a chick flick" Alicia said smiling and kissing her sister.

"has this been a good day?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"The best birthday ever" Saskia said and Alicia smiled.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think**


	11. Chapter 11

Alicia was just working a short shift on Saturday and she was so relieved about it. She was moving onto five shifts of nights starting Sunday night and she was nervous about how she would cope with the girls. She knew it would be difficult until they got into a routine but once they had done it a couple of times it would be fine.

She stumbled across her sisters and started getting ready for work. She noticed Malia started to stir.

"Go back to sleep, baby" Alicia said softly as she kissed the girl on the head before heading down the stairs. She tried to be as quiet as possible.

Once she was out the house, it didn't take long for her to arrive at the hospital. She knew that her sister's would be asleep for a couple more hours. She had left a note for them asking them to be ready when she came back from work.

Alicia's shift went relatively quickly and she was relieved to go home to see her sister's. However, she was not expecting to walk into World War 3 when she arrived home. She had forgotten that both Robyn and Max were working meaning that her sisters would have been in the house alone. She didn't think it would be a hassle with them having almost lived on their own for a good number of months.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Alicia shouted as she walked into the kitchen to see Saskia crying sitting on the floor and Malia bright red with anger.

"She is meant to be ready. I got her up an hour ago because she is a mink and needs to have a shower but she wanted to stay in bed. I let her sleep and then told her she needed to get dressed and she started shouting at me telling me I couldn't tell her what to do" Malia shouted.

"Is that true Sash?" Alicia asked disapprovingly.

"I had a shower yesterday morning before school and I am going to have one again tonight. I was tired and Malia was annoying me and then she pulled me out of bed and I fell really hard on the floor. I hurt my back and she just dragged me down the stairs and then hit me" Saskia explained crying even more.

"Malia?" Alicia asked and Malia looked down.

"You do not hurt your sister" Alicia said "Do you know how childish and stupid you have been? Was it all really worth it? What have you achieved out of it?"

"I was only trying to fucking please you" Malia said before storming up the stairs. She stormed straight into the bathroom making sure she locked the door behind her.

"Come here" Alicia said pulling Malia up to the standing position and then into her arms.

"My back hurts" Malia cried and Alicia nodded. She tugged the girl's pyjamas bottoms down slightly noticing the red bare bottom but also the bruise appearing above it.

"Oh sweetie, I'll put some cream on it tonight" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Go and get changed" Alicia said and Saskia nodded before heading up to her bedroom. Alicia wasn't sure where Malia was so followed Saskia in case of a confrontation. She was relieved to see that Malia wasn't in the room but worry took over when she realised she didn't know where her sister was.

Alicia noticed that the girl was in the bathroom. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Open the door, Malia" Alicia said and she rolled her eyes when the only response she got was silence. She had not expected her well planned day to go like this.

"Malia, open the fucking door" Alicia said getting pissed off now. Every time she tried with these girls something would go wrong and she was finding it very difficult to manage at the moment especially on top of her fears about doing night shifts with the girls.

"Malia, I fucking mean it now or you can go and live with dad" Alicia said as she reached her final straw. The door swung open and Malia stormed passed pushing Alicia over in the passing. Alicia was unsure if it was an accident or on purpose but she was not happy.

"Don't you dare" Alicia said as she grabbed her sister by the shoulder and turned her to face her. Alicia had never seen Malia like this before but the girl was not going to budge.

"You treat me with respect. What the hell has gotten into you today?" Alicia asked and with that Malia burst into tears and ran into the bedroom. She was relieved that Saskia had nipped to the bathroom when she had left leaving her alone in the room.

Malia grabbed her rucksack and started putting as much of her clothes into it as she could. She wasn't sure what had come over her today but it was all getting too much and now she had to go back to her dad's.

Alicia knew she needed time to cool down. She took herself down the stairs and made herself a coffee. She sat in the kitchen before she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She walked into the hallway expecting it to be Saskia but was surprised to see Malia coming down with her rucksack.

"And where do you think you are going?" Alicia asked crossing her arms.

"To the train station. I'll go to dad's" Malia said not looking her sister in the eye. Alicia instantly regretted what she had said. She didn't mean it.

"Mal, I'm sorry you don't have to do to Dad's but you can't be violent with Saskia" Alicia said putting her hands on her sister's shoulders. Malia nodded her head still not looking up.

"Mal look at me" Alicia said and Malia looked up.

"What's going on? I've never seen you being violent with your sister?" Alicia said and Malia just shrugged.

"I don't know" Malia said before bursting into tears. Alicia pulled Malia into her arms.

"Let's put this up the stairs and we'll speak about this later" Alicia said as she took the rucksack up the stairs.

"Are you ready Sash?" Alicia asked as they headed back down the stairs and out the door. Alicia felt horrible as she watched Sash rambled on and jump up and down as they walked to the bus stop while Malia walked five steps behind with her arms crossed.

"Where are we going?" Saskia asked.

"Ice skating" Alicia said and Saskia smiled.

"It's going to be amazing" Saskia said. They got on the bus and it wasn't long before they arrived at the ice rink.

They headed inside and Alicia glanced over while in the queue to Malia.

"Mal, what size of shoes are you?" Alicia asked and Malia shook her head.

"I'll just watch" Malia said and Alicia looked at her.

"Come here" Alicia said and Malia walked over to her sister.

"What's up with you? Can you just try and have a good time?" Alicia asked.

"I don't want to stake" Malia said and Alicia sighed.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"I just don't feel great" Malia said.

Alicia sighed but nodded. She quickly got shoes for herself and Saskia and they headed on to the ice.

Malia watched her sister's having a great time. She wished it was her. She felt stuck in the middle. Saskia didn't listen to her anymore, she never goes to her for help anymore. She has Alicia, she isn't needed.

On the ice, Alicia and Saskia were having a great time. Alicia glanced over at her sister completely confused as to what was wrong with Malia. They stayed on the ice for over an hour before deciding to leave.

"That was so much fun, can we do it again?" Saskia asked and Alicia smiled.

"My friends were speaking about it, there is like a disco thing on a Friday night that they all go to here. Can I go on Friday?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"I don't see why not" Alicia said and Saskia smiled before cuddling into her sister's side. Alicia smiled and put her arm around her sister's shoulder. They walked to the changing room and changed their shoes.

Once they were ready, they headed back to get Malia.

"Right, shall we head into town for a bit?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"So, I have dinner booked for 5:30 and then I have a surprised" Alicia said and Saskia smiled.

They headed to the shopping centre.

"Is there anything anyone wants?" Alicia asked as they headed to New Look which was their main shop to shop in. Both girl's shook their head which Alicia was glad about. She really was starting to run a bit short of cash.

They headed up just looking around for an hour or so before heading to eat. Alicia was worried about Malia as the girl hadn't said a single word. They arrived at TGI Friday's and got sat down. Alicia sat down next to Malia and noticed the girl fidgeting with bracelets on her wrist. Saskia disappeared to go to the toilet.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked putting her hand on top of Malia's. Malia just snapped her hand away.

"Mal?" Alicia said "We can just forget about what happened earlier?"

Malia didn't say anything.

"Please just leave me alone. I just want to go home" Malia said and Alicia sighed but nodded. Saskia then returned and they ordered their food.

It didn't take long before the food arrived. They all enjoyed their meal and once Alicia paid they headed out.

"So now I know how much you love musical theatre and I managed to get tickets to see Wicked the UK tour" Alicia said and Saskia squealed.

"You are amazing!" Saskia said jumping into her sister's arms.

"It's okay, I know" Alicia said laughing. Malia just stood with her hands in her pockets.

They headed to the theatre and arrived just in time for the start. The show was amazing, Alicia bought her sister a programme and t-shirt hoping that this made up for her forgetting her birthday. Malia stayed quiet the whole time and just stood behind her sister.

Once the show was finished, they got a taxi home. It was late and everyone was tired. They headed up the stairs and got changed into their pyjamas before cuddling up in bed. Malia sat on the edge of the bed away from her sisters as they cuddled up. Alicia knew it wouldn't take long for Saskia to fall asleep and then she could speak to Malia.

As Alicia had predicted Saskia almost fell asleep straight away.

"Malia" Alicia said before turning the TV off. Malia sighed.

"I'm tired and going to sleep" Malia said and Alicia shook her head.

"No, you are going to tell me what is wrong" Alicia said.

"Nothing is wrong" Malia said.

"Something is wrong, you have been off all day" Alicia said.

"Lesh, can you just drop it. I just want to go to sleep" Malia said and Alicia sighed.

"Fine but can I get a cuddle first?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded before cuddling into her sister. Alicia was surprised at how tightly her sister was holding onto her.

 **Hope this is okay :) sorry it's a bit rushed at the end and things but hopefully it is okay. It's mainly a filler chapter. I'm just trying to decide how to expose Malia's secret.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was the following day and Alicia's first time on night shift since gaining temporary custody of her sisters. She let them have a long lie knowing that she needed to get a good amount of sleep to be able to last the night. She hated the first night of night shifts as it always mucked with her body. She set her alarm for 11 o'clock meaning that she would get a long lie as she wouldn't get any sleep the next night. She loved wakening up with her little sisters with her. She looked down at Malia clung to her and hoped that the girl would be in a better mood today. She had no idea what had gotten into her yesterday but she knew that she needed to catch up with her as her attitude was not acceptable.

Alicia gently woke both her sisters up. She knew something was off with Malia but couldn't put her finger on what it was. Saskia was still buzzing from her birthday treats yesterday.

"Alicia" Saskia asked and Alicia looked at Saskia.

"Has Dad been in touch with you?" Saskia asked and Alicia shook her head.

"Not really, he texted me a few days ago to make sure I have enough money but that's it" Alicia said.

"Saskia, face the facts – Dad doesn't care about you anymore. He is not going to say happy birthday to you or get you anything for your birthday" Malia snapped and Saskia burst into tears before running to the bathroom.

"Good one, Mal" Alicia said glaring at her sister. That was completely uncalled for and she didn't understand where it came from. Alicia grabbed her phone and text her dad an angry messaging explaining how he had forgotten his daughter's birthday.

She got a phone call almost instantly.

"I completely forgot. I'm the worst father ever. Can I speak to her? Please scooby" Her dad said over the phone.

"She has locked herself in the bathroom but I'll try" Alicia said before putting her phone on mute.

"Sash, it's dad on the phone. He wants to speak to you" Alicia said. She was slightly surprised when Saskia opened the door. She grabbed the phone from her hand and then locked the door again. Alicia walked away giving her sister and father some privacy. She walked back into the bedroom where Malia was buttoning her jeans up.

"Oi, I am getting ready" Malia said and Alicia just looked at her.

"Nothing I haven't seen before" Alicia said.

"Don't say that, wow you saw me naked when I was like 8, well I'm 16 now things have changed" Malia sassed.

"Don't be like that, Mal" Alicia said having enough of her sister's attitude. Malia just huffed and then stormed down the stairs. Alicia had no idea what was going on with that girl but she knew she wasn't going to get anything out of her when she was being like this.

Once Saskia came off the phone to her dad she was quite a bit happier. Alicia knew she was going to have to speak to her and see what had happened but she didn't have the time just now. She was in the middle of making lunch and Malia was still in a stupid mood. Alicia was glad when Saskia introduced the conversation casually.

"Dad said he is going to transfer you £100 to give to me for my birthday. Can you maybe keep it and when I buy stuff I want take it off of it?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Do you still have your old Iphone 5?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded again.

"Can I maybe get it?" Saskia asked.

"I want to get a sim card because my phone is so old and uncool" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Sure we can use dad's money and set you up on a contract" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

It wasn't long before dinner was ready and they sat down to eat. They ate in silence as both Alicia and Saskia were nervous about upsetting Malia anymore.

The rest of the afternoon was relatively chilled. They all relaxed and watched the TV before it was time for Alicia's shift.

"Right, it's my first night shift since you have been here and Robyn and Max are both on nights too. So I have decided that you will be coming to work with me. You can both sleep in the on call room." Alicia explained and Saskia nodded but Malia sighed.

"That's so stupid. I am 16" Malia moaned.

"It's only for one night" Alicia said. "It was just a clash in the rota"

"Fine" Malia huffed. They went up the stairs and got changed into their pyjamas before heading to the hospital with Alicia. They arrived and went into the colleague room for the first 3 hours where they could watch the TV before heading to the on-call room to sleep.

Alicia decided to quickly check on her sisters during her break. She walked into the on-call room expecting that to be asleep as it was nearly 2am. She instantly worried when she noticed Malia wasn't there. Out of instinct, she turned the light on waking Saskia up.

"Sash, do you know where Mal is?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head sitting up.

"She was here when I went to sleep" Saskia explained. Alicia quickly checked the on-call bathroom but noticed it was empty. She turned the light on just to be sure. She noticed a trace of blood going from the sink to the door. Walking up to the sink, she noticed a razor in the sink with blood on it.

"Sash, we need to find her" Alicia said pulling her sister out the bed to standing. She forgot how young Saskia looked in her pyjamas.

"Is she missing? Has someone kidnapped her?" Saskia asked before starting to cry. Alicia realised that wakening Saskia might not have been the best idea.

"Come on, let's get you into the staff room" Alicia said encouraging Saskia out of the on call room. Jacob noticed Alicia with her younger sister.

"Doctor Munroe, what's the matter?" Jacob asked as he saw Alicia and Saskia walking into the ED.

"Can I borrow you a minute" Alicia said as she gently encouraged Saskia into the staff room.

"Try and get to sleep" Alicia said kissing the girl on the head.

"But Mal" Saskia said.

"Try and not worry, she'll be there when you wake up" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. Alicia closed the staff room door and turned to face Jacob.

"I need you to tell security to look out for Malia. She's gone missing and she has been acting really weird recently. I'm really worried about her" Alicia said and Jacob nodded.

"I'll get onto them for you" Jacob said and Alicia nodded. Alicia started looking in all of the toilets worried that her sister might have gone there. She checked every cubicle, every cupboard, every room but her sister was nowhere to be seen.

"Alicia" Jacob called as he noticed the girl frantically entering the ED again.

"They say someone is on the roof" Jacob said and Alicia's face dropped. She ran to the stairs and climbed them as quickly as she could. She was so worried about her sister. She stepped onto the roof and noticed Malia's slippers instantly. Alicia's heart was in her mouth.

"She isn't listening to any of us. She climbed over the barrier when we tried to help her" Security said.

"Mal" Alicia said as she carefully stepped forward.

"Mal, please come away from the edge" Alicia said as she looked at her sister. The girl was standing with her back against the barrier.

"We can fix this, whatever is going on. We can sort out, as a family we can sort this" Alicia said. "I didn't know how bad things were. I want to help you, we need you Mal. This isn't the answer"

Malia still didn't move.

"Malia please, I love you too much. Please don't do anything stupid. Will you let me help you?" Alicia asked. Malia froze before turning around. She slowly started to climb back over the barrier and as soon as one of her legs were over, Alicia pulled her sister down and into her arms.

"My precious, precious girl" Alicia mumbled into her sisters arms. As soon as Malia was in Alicia's arms she burst into tears. Alicia literally had to hold her sisters in her arms. Jacob led them down the stairs.

"Take her into the on-call room" Jacob said as he walked them to the room.

"Take as long as you need. Saskia is sleeping in the staff room" Jacob explained and Alicia nodded. She sat the girl down on the bed and sat down next to her. Malia just snuggled into her sister. She wasn't ready to speak. She hadn't thought about what would happen if she didn't go through with it. In her mind all she could think of was ending it all. She didn't see a future, she didn't understand why her sister had stopped her.

Malia lay still against her sister, she was unable to move. Her mind was racing. She could feel her sister against her. Why hadn't Alicia said anything? Why wasn't she shouting at her? Malia didn't understand. She knew her sister was going to be so mad at her. Tilting her head slightly, Malia turned her face to see her sister. She had not been expecting to see tears streaming down Alicia's face. What was wrong? Why was Alicia crying? Her sister didn't cry. Her sister was strong. Malia didn't get it. She turned her head again and drifted off to sleep.

Alicia waited until she knew that Malia was definitely asleep before wiping her eyes and heading back to the ward.

"Alicia, are you okay?" Elle asked putting her arm around the upset young doctor's shoulders. Alicia nodded before shaking her head and bursting into tears again.

"Come on what's wrong" Elle said encouraging the girl into the staff room.

"We can't go in there, Saskia is sleeping" Alicia said and Elle nodded before going to Connie's office. Connie wasn't in and Elle was in charge so had the keys to the office.

"What's happened? Jacob mentioned something to do with your sister" Elle said. "He didn't go into detail"

"She went to the roof" Alicia said and Elle looked at her.

"Why?" Elle asked and Alicia shrugged.

"To kill herself" Alicia said crying "I thought she was going to jump"

"Has she ever spoken about feeling depressed or suicidal?" Elle asked and Alicia shook her head.

"Any signs of self-harm?" Elle asked and again Alicia shook her head.

"There was a razor in the on-call bathroom, maybe she does" Alicia said. "She's never said anything. I thought we were close"

"Maybe this is her cry for help" Elle said and Alicia nodded.

"Sometimes teenagers aren't good at explaining what is wrong with them" Elle said "They can't use their words"

Alicia nodded.

"Where is she just now?" Elle asked.

"Sleeping in the on-call room" Alicia said.

"Why don't you go and wake both of them up and take them home" Elle said.

"Do you think it'd be a good idea to keep Malia off school tomorrow" Alicia asked and Elle nodded.

"You need to take her to the doctors. They can get her on anti-depressants. If she's willing to take her own life, it's bad. She needs help and there is only so much help you can give her. Make sure she knows you are there" Elle explained and Alicia nodded.

Alicia walked back into the on-call room and woke Malia up. She knew the girl still wasn't all there because she just let Alicia lead her around. She didn't try to do anything.

"We are going to get Saskia" Alicia explained as she took Malia's hand and guided her to the staff room.

"Sash, we are going home" Alicia said and Saskia slowly got up.

"Why? What time is it?" Saskia asked.

"It's okay, we are going home that's all that matters" Alicia said. Alicia helped the girl get her jacket on and grabbed their bags.

"Come on baby, let's get home and get back to sleep" Alicia said as they walked outside the hospital. Luckily there was a taxi in the taxi rank and they managed to jump in the taxi and get straight home. They arrived home and headed up the stairs. Alicia and Saskia walked into Alicia's bedroom while Malia drifted towards the bathroom.

"Door open" Alicia demanded. Malia didn't say anything and walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Alicia was close behind and caught the door before Malia had time to lock it. Malia looked at her.

"Go to the toilet, I'll wait here" Alicia said standing with her foot in the door. Malia sighed before turning around and going to the toilet. She headed back to bed with her sister. Saskia was sleeping by the time they got into the room. Malia lay down and Alicia got changed into her pyjamas before cuddling up in bed with her sister. Alicia clung to her sister.

"I love you so much" Alicia whispered to her sister "We'll speak in the morning"

Malia didn't say anything. She lay completely still. She couldn't get to sleep. Alicia had planned on staying awake until her sister had fallen asleep but she failed and drifted off to sleep about 15 minutes of watching her sister.

Malia lay awake. She wasn't sure what was going on anymore. She just didn't feel like herself anymore. She didn't want to be here. She just wanted to curl up and disappear. She hated being such a burden on her family.

 **Hope this is okay :) how do you think Alicia will deal with Malia's issues? Please let me know if you have any ideas. Sorry about the delay I've had so much university work to do.**


	13. Chapter 13

Malia eventually did manage to fall asleep. Saskia was the first one to wake up. She was completely oblivious as to what had happened last night but she suspected something had happened with Malia as she remembered Alicia being unable to find her. Saskia decided upon herself to get up and ready for school. Malia was sound asleep and she didn't want to wake either of her sisters up.

Saskia left a note on the bedside cabinet for her sister. She didn't want either of them worrying when they woke up and she headed off to school. She was a bright girl and she knew not to miss anymore school. Alicia was nice enough to let her have Thursday off so she didn't want to ruin that trust.

Alicia and Malia ended up sleeping until about 11 o'clock when Alicia woke up. She glanced around looking for Saskia before going to grab her phone. She spotted a note on the cabinet and picked it up. She smiled as she read that her sister had gotten up and headed to school. She was proud of her sister for taking initiative and going to school. It also meant that Alicia could speak to Malia privately which she really needed to do.

Alicia looked down at her sister and was glad to see the girl was finally sleeping. She couldn't fully comprehend what had happened yesterday. This was her baby sister, and she had been feeling so bad that she wanted to end her life and Alicia had had no idea about it.

Malia woke up slowly feeling someone watching over her. She still didn't feel good. She couldn't explain it, but she just knew it wasn't good. Malia didn't have the words to explain what was going on just now and she really didn't want to speak to Alicia.

Alicia decided not to go all heads on with the girl and at least get her down the stairs and more awake before trying to speak to her.

"Let's go down the stairs" Alicia said and Malia nodded. She was really unsure as to why her sister was being like this. She had been expecting her sister to start shouting at her or something. She didn't get why Alicia wasn't angry.

They went down the stairs and Malia sat on the sofa with a blanket around her.

"What's going on? Why did you finish your shift early?" Robyn asked as Alicia walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I'll tell you later" Alicia said and Robyn looked confused.

"Is everything okay?" She asked her friend softly. Alicia shook her head.

"I need to get to the bottom of it but then I'll tell you what I can" Alicia explained and Robyn nodded. Alicia wasn't going to risk losing her sisters trust and Robyn would only be told the basics but she did need someone to keep an eye on Malia if she was at work.

Alicia made Malia some toast before heading back to the living room to give it to the girl. They both ate in silence before sitting watching the TV.

"Mal, we need to talk" Alicia said trying to look at her sister. As soon as Alicia said the words, Malia's heart started racing and she couldn't breathe.

"Mal, you need to breathe" Alicia said grabbing a hold of her arms. She noticed her sister started to have a panic attack.

"Copy my breathing" Alicia said as she breathed in and out. Malia copied her sister as best as she could. Once Alicia was happy that her sister's breathing was back to normal. She helped the girl up to a standing position.

"I know that you don't really like speaking to people but we do need to speak about what happened last night. I'm not going to force you to speak to me and you can speak to whoever you wish, I'm not going to hold it against you if you want to speak to someone other than me. All I care about is that you speak to someone" Alicia explained. Malia didn't say anything. She didn't want to speak to anymore, not her sister, no one.

"Tell me what you want me to do and I will do it" Alicia said and Malia sighed. She really didn't know.

"I can't" Malia mumbled. Alicia sighed.

"I don't want to push you but we can't just leave it at this" Alicia said. She wasn't sure how to approach this. She knew not to push her sister too much or start asking lots of questions because her sister would hide even more. Sensing the awkwardness, Alicia got up and put the TV on, she curled up with her sister hoping that Malia would speak when she was ready and Alicia was right.

"I've felt like this for a while" Malia admitted. Alicia looked at her sister encouraging her to talk.

"When did it start?" Alicia asked softly. She didn't want to get emotional with Malia because she knew it would make both of them worse.

"A couple of months ago when we went back to school after the summer" Malia explained and Alicia nodded. She looked at her sister. She hated this. Malia looked so young without her hair straighten and makeup on.

"I didn't have anyone to speak to and things were getting hard at school and at home. I didn't know how to cope and everything was making me sad but I don't like showing I'm sad so I kept it in. At first I just felt sad every now and again. It started appearing for longer, like a couple of days here and there. Then the last month, it's not gone away. It's worse than being sad now. I feel like this all the time. When you came back up, I felt good. Better than I have in a long time. I thought it was gone but then on Saskia's birthday it came back. I started feeling like this again and I couldn't speak to you" Malia admitted and Alicia nodded. She hated that her baby sister was going through this. All she wanted to do was cuddle the girl and let her know that everything was going to okay but she knew it was passed that stage now.

"Mal, was last night the first time you've put yourself in danger?" Alicia asked and Malia looked up at her sister before looking down again. She shook her head. Alicia held onto her sister's hand.

"I didn't mean to start it. At first, I just accidently burnt myself on the oven and it helped I suppose. Then it went from there. I was shaving my legs and I cut my leg. I don't know why but that was when I started" Malia explained. Alicia gently pulled the sleeves up on her sister's jumper. She didn't have a single mark.

"Not there" Malia said and Alicia looked her.

"Where about" Alicia said and Malia put her hands on her thighs.

"Can I see?" Alicia asked. Malia didn't seem so sure. This was the first time she had ever shown anyone her legs. She had managed to get out of it for so long. She wasn't sure she was ready for this.

"Shall we go up to my room?" Alicia asked. She knew Malia would be mortified if Robyn or Max walked in. Alicia stood up and helped her sister. They walked up the stairs into Alicia's room.

"Can I see?" Alicia asked again kindly. Malia sighed and nodded. She took off her joggers for her sister and Alicia gasped at the state of her sister's legs. She hadn't been expecting it to be so bad. Malia burst into tears and Alicia pulled the girl into her arms.

"Will they ever go away?" Malia sobbed.

"I'm not sure, we can put oil on them to try and see" Alicia explained as she held her sister into her chest as close as she could. Alicia was sure that this was one of the worst cases of self-harm she had seen. It hurt her than her sister felt so worthless that she hurt herself. Alicia knew that Malia was determined to keep it hidden because there were no marks on her arms at all.

"When did you last harm yourself?" Alicia asked.

"Last night" Malia said. "When you came back I stopped until Saskia's birthday and then I started again"

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"You and Saskia fell out and I felt like it was my fault and I could have stopped it but I didn't. Then you were crying and I didn't understand why. I felt so out of control and then I started feeling bad again" Malia explained. Alicia nodded. She was so proud of her sister. She knew that there was still a lot they had to talk about and it wasn't going to be easy but Malia was slowly opening up to her.

"Oh sweetie, you could have told me" Alicia said before instantly regretting what she had just said. She knew not to go on about how Malia could have spoken to her.

"I couldn't Lesh. You already had so much going on with Saskia and I didn't want to add to it. You have helped me so much already" Malia explained.

"Listen to me, Mal don't you ever think that again. I am both your sisters and I will help and look after both of you just the same" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"Now anytime you feel like doing this or you feel yourself getting depressed" Alicia said pointing to the girls legs.

"I want you to come and find me. Even if you don't understand what is going on. We can talk or I can just sit with you" Alicia said and Malia nodded. She was so glad about the way that Alicia had handled this. It wasn't how she was expecting and she wished she had felt able to speak to her before.

"Why did you feel you couldn't tell me?" Alicia asked softly.

"I just thought you would make a massive deal out of it all. I knew you'd make me go to the doctors and tell mum. I thought you would make me feel really stupid for doing it and not believe me. I thought you might say I was doing it for attention but I wasn't" Malia explained starting to cry again. Alicia's heart broke and she pulled her sister into her chest and moved her feet up so that they were sitting against the bedframe.

"I would never do any of them things" Alicia said. "I see things like this at work all the time and what scares me is how wrong last night could have been. You could have ended up on my ward and I might not have known anything about it. I couldn't have lived with myself knowing that you were unable to speak to me"

"Have you ever tried anything like it before?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"I tried to take an overdose once and then I got the bathroom ready to hang myself but I couldn't do it" Malia admitted and Alicia's heart crashed.

"Don't ever feel like that again. I am here for you. I am here for you any time you need it" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Now with my job I knew a lot of different agencies that can help you. You have been so good speaking to me but there is only so much I can do" Alicia said.

"I really think it would be good for you and Saskia to both go to counselling just to speak about everything that's happened recently" Alicia said and Malia made a face.

"Mal, I know you hate speaking to people but I really want you to get better" Alicia explained and Malia sighed.

"Can I make a doctor's appointment for you tomorrow?" Alicia asked and Malia looked at her.

"I will come in with you if you want. Or I can wait outside if you prefer. We need to get you on medication. I just want you to feel better" Alicia explained and Malia looked down.

"Look at me" Alicia said putting her hand on her sister's chin and encouraging her to look up.

"Do you want to get better?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded her head.

"Then I need you to be really brave and go to the doctors. I will do whatever you want me to" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Lesh" Malia said softly and Alicia nodded.

"Would you come in with me?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course I will" Alicia said pulling the girl into her arms.

"I love you so much and I hope that you know that. Nothing has changed now. I am just so proud of you for telling me" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"Thank you, Lesh" Malia said. Alicia pulled her sister into her chest again and they sat in silence for a bit.

"You won't tell Saskia, will you?" Malia asked and Alicia shook her head.

"Of course not, but maybe when you are ready you can explain some of it to her" Alicia said and Malia made a face.

"She'd never understand" Malia said.

"You might be surprised. She is more mature than you realise and she has been having a really hard time recently too. I can't tell you why but she was having a really hard time at school" Alicia explained.

"Really?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Malia asked.

"Probably the same reason that you didn't tell me" Alicia explained and Malia nodded. She realised how bad Alicia must have felt for realising that her little sister didn't feel comfortable enough speaking to her as it was how she was now feeling about Saskia not speaking to her.

"I'm sorry for not speaking to you before" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Don't worry about it the main thing is, is that I know now" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Thank you" Malia said and Alicia smiled.

"You have no reason to thank me, I'm only doing my job" Alicia said kissing the girl on the top of the head. Malia nodded and leant towards Alicia. It didn't take her long before she drifted to sleep. It was one of the best sleeps she had had in a long time. Alicia smiled. She moved herself on the sofa slightly so that she was nearly lying down. She turned the TV on and drifted off to sleep not long after herself.

Alicia jumped slightly as she heard someone coming into the living room. She opened her eyes and noticed Saskia standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Alicia asked.

"I've finished school, it's almost 4 o'clock" Saskia said and Alicia looked at the clock and swore silently.

"Malia's drooled on your top" Saskia laughed. Alicia looked down and her sister was in fact correctly.

"Lovely, just what I needed" Alicia said sarcastically. She realised that she was going to have to wake Malia up or the girl would never sleep the night.

"Come on Mal, it's time to get up" Alicia said gently wakening her sister. She knew she was going to have to speak to the girl about her sleeping pattern but Malia had told her so much already so she didn't want to push the girl too much.

"I just drooled on you, I'm so sorry" Malia said blushing.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Alicia said kissing the girl on the head.

"Can you make dinner before I am starving?" Saskia complained and Alicia laughed but nodded.

"Of course, your majesty" Alicia said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mal, can I steal you a minute?" Alicia asked and Malia got up and followed her sister into the kitchen.

"So I'm working tonight, do you mind if I tell Robyn to keep an eye on you. All I want to do is tell her that you've had some anxiety and depression issues so she is aware and that you can go to her if you need. I will speak to Elle and make sure that I can have my phone on me so if you need to call me just call me and as long as I'm not with a patient, I will answer or I will call you back as soon as I can" Alicia explained and Malia looked unsure.

"How much will you tell Robyn?" Malia asked.

"Not a lot at all, just to keep an eye on you" Alicia said and Malia nodded. Alicia was in two minds, she felt like removing her sister's razor but she knew that it could cause Malia to do something worst.

Malia nodded.

"Go and watch some TV" Alicia said kissing the girl on the head. Robyn walked into the kitchen just as Malia walked out.

"Robyn, are you sure you are okay keeping an eye on Malia and Saskia? They shouldn't be an issue as they'll be going to bed soon anyway. I'll be back at 7:30 and I'll get them ready for school" Alicia explained and Robyn nodded.

"Of course, I'm excited to get to know them" Robyn said. Alicia smiled.

"I'm just going to make you aware of what's happening with Malia" Alicia said and Robyn nodded.

"Is she okay?" Robyn asked and Alicia shrugged.

"I'm still in the middle of working out exactly what is wrong with her but she's been really depressed and quite anxious. I only found out last night and she has been harming herself so can you just keep a close eye out" Alicia whispered and Robyn nodded.

"Of course I will, and just let me know if I can help in anyway" Robyn said and Alicia smiled.

"Thank you" She said.

"You really are an amazing sister" Robyn said leaning on the counter as Alicia started making pasta sauce as the pasta boiled.

"I don't feel like it just now" Alicia said before letting tears slip down her face.

"Why not?" Robyn asked.

"Malia's hidden for months that she has been depressed and I didn't notice anything" Alicia said, "She couldn't even speak to me".

"Lesh, she is a teenager. Teenagers find it hard to speak to people, you know that from work" Robyn said and Alicia nodded.

"Is she opening up to you now?" Robyn asked and Alicia nodded.

"She is doing so well, she has opened up a lot to me" Alicia admitted.

"If she didn't feel comfortable with you, she wouldn't have opened up. Maybe she just didn't know how to bring it up" Robyn suggested and Alicia nodded.

"I think you might be right" Alicia admitted. She hadn't thought about it in that way. They spoke for a bit longer before the food was ready.

"Come on girls" Alicia called and her sisters came through. Malia was slightly nervous as to how Robyn would be with her but she was relieved when she didn't say anything or look at her any differently.

They had a casual conversation as they ate before Alicia got her stuff ready for work. Alicia walked down the stairs to say goodbye to her sister's. Malia was in the living room on her own.

"Right, I'm off but any issues give me a phone. I promise you I am 100% there for you" Alicia said and Malia nodded and smiled. Alicia kissed the girl on the head before heading into the hall where she banged into Saskia.

"That's me off now, be good" Alicia said and Saskia nodded looking slightly nervous.

"What's up?" Alicia asked looking at her watch nervously as she tight on time.

"It doesn't matter, you need to go" Saskia said walking into the living room. Alicia sighed.

"Sash, I can still speak to you" Alicia said but Saskia just shook her head and sat down. Alicia sighed and walked out the house. She grabbed her phone and called Saskia. She was surprised when her sister answered.

"I'll speak to you on this. You can go up to my room to speak privately" Alicia said and she heard Saskia walking up the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't mind speaking to me" Saskia asked and Alicia sighed.

"Baby gal, how many times" Alicia said and Saskia sighed.

"Sorry" Saskia said before it was silent for a minute.

"Come on then, what's up tell your big sissy" Alicia said and Saskia sighed.

"It's nothing big, it's just" Saskia said before starting to doubt herself.

"Spit it out, babes" Alicia said encouragingly.

"Is Malia okay?" Saskia asked and Alicia sighed.

"I can't say too much but I am dealing with it" Alicia said and Saskia nodded before sitting in silence.

"Is that why you were nervous?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah" Saskia admitted.

"You are such a kind girl Sash" Alicia said before getting a bit of a shock when she heard Saskia start to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey baby girl. You are okay" Alicia said over the phone hating the sound of her sister's tears. She just wanted to grab the girl in her arms.

"Listen, sissy has it all under control and you do not need to worry about it at all. When I am home, we can speak about this properly but I have one thing I want you to do" Alicia said and Saskia sniffed before speaking.

"What?" Saskia asked softly.

"Go down the stairs and find Robyn and get her to give you a hug and then go and see Malia and get a hug once you've cleaned your face" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Thank you, Lesh" Saskia said and Alicia smiled.

"Anytime baby girl, anytime" Alicia said before they said their goodbyes and hung up. Saskia did as she was told and looked out for Robyn.

Robyn was still in the kitchen tidying up when she felt someone behind her. She assumed it might be Malia but was surprised to see the younger sister with a tear stained face.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Robyn asked and it was enough to make Saskia burst into tears again.

"Come here" Robyn said pulling the girl into her arms. She waited until the girl had calmed down before pulling her away.

"Do you want to speak about it?" Robyn asked and Saskia shook her head.

"It's okay, I was speaking to Alicia and she told me to find you so you could give me a hug. She said she'd speak to me about it later. I'm just worried about Malia" Saskia admitted.

"Well, I'm glad you found me but don't be worried about Malia. Alicia has it all under control, you just need to trust her" Robyn said and Saskia nodded. They quickly spoke for a bit longer before Saskia disappeared to the toilet to clean her face. She then returned to the living room where Robyn and Malia were watching the TV.

Saskia joined her sister on the sofa. Malia noticed Saskia had been crying but was trying to hide it and had cleaned her face so she moved over to her sister and put her arms around her sister. Saskia relaxed into Malia hold.

They watched the TV and spoke. Robyn was happy to spend some time with the girls and was starting to get to know them. She was surprised how like Alicia they were. They weren't as confident as Alicia but they had the same humour as her.

They continued to watch the TV before it was time for the girls to get ready for bed.

"I'm going to have a shower before bed because I think Alicia will be stressed in the morning and I don't want her to have to stress" Saskia admitted and Malia nodded. She thought that was a good idea too but then she realised that her sister was taking her to the doctors tomorrow so she probably won't be going to school, at least not in the morning.

"Go and have a shower, Sash and Malia you can stay here with me until Saskia is ready for bed" Robyn said and Malia nodded. Saskia quickly went for a shower and Malia spoke with Robyn. She then helped Robyn get Charlotte ready for bed.

"Mal, can you dry my hair?" Saskia asked and Malia nodded. She sat behind her sister and realised how selfish it was of her to have considered killing herself. Her sisters would have both been so upset, she knew that now.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think. I could really do with some more reviews before I update again pls :)**


	14. Chapter 14

It was the following morning and Alicia had just arrived home from work. She had spent a large amount of her shift worrying about her sister but she was relieved when she texted her sister during her break at 2 o'clock to not get a reply. It meant the girl must be sleeping. Robyn had texted her before she went to her bed to say that she had spoken briefly with Saskia but Malia had seemed okay that evening.

Alicia arrived home at just before 8 o'clock and was expecting to have to rush her sisters. She walked up the stairs and was shocked to see neither of them were in bed.

"Hi, how was your shift?" Saskia asked giving her sister a hug. This caught Alicia by surprise but she smiled and hugged her sister back.

"It was okay, I'm glad to be home now though" Alicia said kissing the girl on the head "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well" Saskia said smiling.

"Did you have a shower?" Alicia asked.

"I had one last night and then Malia dried my hair. She is having a shower just now. I'm just about to get something to eat and then walk to school" Saskia explained and Alicia nodded.

"You are such a good girl" Alicia said and Saskia smiled.

"We'll speak later okay" Alicia said wanting to make it aware to her sister that she was still remembering what they were to walk about.

"Head down the stairs, I'm just about to speak to Malia" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded before running down the stairs.

"Mal" Alicia said knocking on the bathroom door.

"Two seconds" Malia said before opening the door in a towel.

"I managed to get you a doctor's appointment at 1 o'clock this afternoon" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Thank you" Malia said "You will still come with me right?"

"Of course I will, don't worry" Alicia said. "I'm away to have a sleep until about 12 but if you need me just wake me up"

Malia nodded before continuing to get ready. Once she was ready, she headed down the stairs to watch some television. She was the only person down the stairs as Robyn and Max were both working.

Malia felt bad for ruining her sister's sleep. She was sure she must be so tired after working all night. Maybe it would be best if she didn't go to the doctors. She could just leave it and let Alicia sleep for longer, she decided to tell her sister that once she woke up.

Malia continued to watch the TV before she heard her sister coming down the stairs.

"I was thinking, I don't think I should go to the doctor. I think you need to go back to sleep, it's not fair on you" Malia explained and Alicia shook her head.

"No, we need to go. I will be fine. I will go back to sleep when we get back" Alicia said.

"But" Malia said making a face.

"What?" Alicia asked sitting down.

"I don't want to go" Malia said and Alicia sighed.

"Why not?" Alicia asked.

"Because I can't" Malia said.

"Why can't you? I'll be there with you?" Alicia explained and Malia sighed.

"I'm scared the doctor won't believe me or I'll get upset" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"Listen, its fine to be upset" Alicia explained and Malia shrugged. She hated getting upset in front of people.

Alicia sighed before going up the stairs to get ready. Once she was ready, she grabbed her coat and encouraged Malia to get ready.

"Lesh, I'm really nervous" Malia admitted.

"You are okay, I am here for you baby" Alicia said giving the girl a hug. Malia nodded. They soon arrived at the doctors and Alicia signed the girl in. She was so glad that she registered them last week as soon as she arrived and had managed to get Malia an appointment without an issue.

They arrived and sat down in the waiting room. Alicia noticed Malia's hand and leg shaking. She grabbed the girl's hand and held it tightly.

"I'm here baby" Alicia said hoping to calm the girl down. Luckily they didn't have to wait for long before they were called in. They walked into the office and sat down. Alicia could tell how nervous Malia was and noticed instantly when they walked in a barrier went up.

"What can I do to help?" The doctor asked looking between Alicia and Malia. Alicia looked at her sister, she didn't want to but in too much but she didn't think Malia was going to speak.

"Mal, can you speak to the doctor about how you have been feeling lately" Alicia asked softly and Malia glanced up slightly.

"I've not been feeling right, I've just been really sad and stuff" Malia admitted.

"Has it been effecting you in many ways?" The doctor asked and Malia nodded.

"What ways?" The doctor asked and Malia shrugged.

"I get mad and angry quicker. I don't eat because I'm not hungry. I can't sleep. I don't want to see my friends or anything. I have more spots on my face too" Malia admitted.

"When do you think this started?" The doctor asked.

"Like summer" Malia admitted.

"What's made you realise that you need to come here" The doctor asked and Malia looked at Alicia.

"I told my sister" Malia admitted and the doctor nodded.

"So your sister encouraged you to come here" The doctor asked and Malia nodded.

"Have you harmed yourself?" The doctor asked and Malia looked at Alicia and pleaded her for help.

"You can do it, Mals just explain" Alicia said leaning forward and holding her sister's hand. Malia looked at the doctor and nodded.

"Have you thought or attempted suicide?" The doctor asked and Malia nodded. They spoke for a bit longer about what was going on and the feelings Malia was going through.

"What do you think we should do?" The doctor asked "What help do you think would be best for you?"

Malia shrugged.

"What do you think?" The doctor asked looking at Alicia.

"I feel that she definitely needs some form of counselling, there has been a lot of family issues recently and I think it is just getting too much. I understand that there is a waiting list and I do feel it would be very beneficial for her to be on medication. I don't think she is safe without anything" Alicia admitted and the doctor nodded. The doctor was aware Alicia was a doctor and took her opinion on board.

"So we don't overly encourage teenagers to go on anti-depressants but I do feel it is the best option. I will start you on a low dosage of prozac and then see you in two weeks where we will reassess. I will put in a referral for counselling too" The doctor explained. Alicia nodded that was what she had thought would happen. The doctor printed off the prescription before giving it to Malia.

"Remember to book an appointment for two weeks' time" The doctor said and both Alicia and Malia nodded. They headed back to the reception where they booked an appointment before heading to pharmacy. Luckily they didn't have to wait too long before they were given the medication.

"Have you been struggling to sleep?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged.

"Before it was really bad but since I've been sleeping with you I've been a lot better" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"I'm glad, we need to keep an eye on your sleeping though" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"Is this medication like safe?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Yes but it can cause some side effects" Alicia explained.

"Like what?" Malia asked.

"Stomach issues, sleep issues, appetite issues, headaches, sweating. It just depends everyone is different" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"If it makes you feel like crap then I want you to tell me" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Listen to me, I am so proud of you for today" Alicia said and Malia nodded and smiled. She really was lucky to have her sister.

"Let's head home" Alicia said putting her arm around her sister.

"Do you feel ready for going back to school tomorrow?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"Good girl" Alicia said "When we get home, I'm going to nip back upstairs for a sleep until I need to make dinner will you be okay?"

Malia nodded.

"Go and sleep" Malia said as they walked into the house. Alicia smiled and went up the stairs. She quickly got into bed and fell asleep quickly.

It wasn't long before Saskia returned from school. She walked into the living room and sat down next to her sister.

"How is school?" Malia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"It's fine" She said and Malia nodded. She didn't know what else to say. They sat in silence and it wasn't long before Alicia came down the stairs.

"What do you want for dinner?" Alicia asked and both girls shrugged to busy watching what was on the TV. Alicia laughed and walked into the kitchen. She quickly started making a stir fry for them. She decided to call Saskia through.

"Sash, can you come and help me?" Alicia asked and Saskia sighed before walking through to help her sister.

"How are you feeling after yesterday?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"Listen, I know it is hard but I really need you to trust me" Alicia explained "I can't tell you what is going on but once Malia is ready I will"

Saskia nodded, she did trust her sister but she just felt like everyone was leaving her out.

"What's happened to our family?" Saskia said with tears in her eyes.

"It's all going to be okay in the end and it is making us stronger as a family. That's the main thing to think about, think about how much stronger we will all be at the end of this. How much this will bring us all together" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"I love you so much Sash" Alicia said giving her sister a hug. Saskia smiled and melted into her sister's arms.

"I love you Lesh" Saskia said.

"Do you want to set the table for me?" Alicia asked and Saskia sighed.

"Fine" She huffed before doing what her sister had asked her.

It wasn't long before dinner was ready and Alicia called Malia through as well. They had a casual conversation before Alicia had to get ready for work.

"Any issues, you call me or speak to Robyn" Alicia instructed to Malia. Malia nodded her head.

"I will" She said before giving her sister a hug.

 **Hope this is okay :) I haven't been getting many reviews so could really do with some more reviews before I post the next chapter. Just so I know that people are still reading it.**


	15. Chapter 15

Alicia was half way through her shift when she felt her phone go off in her pocket. She was glad that it was quiet on the ward and she was able to head off to the staff room to answer her phone. She glanced down and noticed it was Malia.

"Mal?" Alicia asked softly and she could only hear her sister crying down the phone to her.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked as she sat down.

"I don't know" Malia said trying to stop herself from crying.

"I don't know why I phoned you, I'm so stupid" Malia said. "I'm such a pathetic person."

"You are not" Alicia said. "You are not stupid and you are not pathetic"

Malia rolled her eyes.

"Don't lie" Malia said.

"I'm not lying baby, it's the anxiety and depression telling you that. It's not true. You need to be super strong and not believe it" Alicia explained.

Malia and Alicia spoke for a bit longer and Malia felt better afterwards.

"Thank you for speaking to me" Malia said and Alicia smiled.

"It's no probably. I will do it anytime you need" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"I'm going to try to go to sleep now" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Have you not been to sleep yet?" Alicia asked noticing it was nearly 2am.

"No, I can't sleep again. I might be able to now though" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Okay baby, go back to sleep. I think you should go to school tomorrow." Alicia suggested.

"That's fine" Malia said and Alicia smiled.

"Good girl" Alicia said before saying her goodbyes to her sisters.

Alicia spend the rest of her shift worrying about her sisters. She hoped the girl had managed to get some sleep. She was so relieved when 7am arrived and she was able to leave work. She got home very quickly and ran up the stairs to see her sister. She nearly banged into Saskia.

"Hey baby" Alicia said pulling her youngest sister into her arms.

"Hi" Saskia said still half asleep.

"You need to get dressed" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I will but Malia is in the bathroom so I'm just going to get a bowl of cereal" Saskia explained and Alicia nodded.

Alicia walked into her bedroom and changed into her pyjamas before walking out the bedroom to go down the stairs. She walked into Malia.

"Hey my sweet cakes" Alicia said pulling the girl into her arms and holding her really close.

"Hey" Malia muttered. Alicia looked at the girl and noticed that she didn't have any makeup on and she looked shattered.

"Did you get to sleep in the end?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"Really?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged.

"It was fine" Malia said and Alicia pulled her sister into her arms. She kissed her head. She couldn't' wait until Saturday when she was off for a day before going onto day shifts again.

"It will all be so much better once I'm off nights" Alicia said and Malia nodded. She did sleep better when she was with her sister.

"Right, go and get ready for school" Alicia said and Malia nodded before heading down the stairs.

Once they were both ready, Malia and Saskia headed off to school and Alicia went to bed. She was shattered and looking forward to having a good amount of sleep before working again tonight. She was only on day 3 and she was shattered. Usually she worked at least 6 days, sometimes even 10 days in a row without a day off so she didn't understand why she was so tired.

Alicia was sound asleep when her phone started ringing. She slept through the first call but woke up to the second. She was confused but instantly worried when she noticed it was Holby High School. She quickly answered the phone still half asleep.

"Hello" Alicia said into the phone.

"Hello, Doctor Munroe. It's the nurse here from Holby High School, I have Saskia with me as she has just fainted. I was wondering if you could come and pick her up" The nurse explained and Alicia nodded.

"Of course, I'll be there as quickly as I can" Alicia said standing up. She sighed realising she was in her pyjamas. Quickly she got changed and threw her hair up in a bobble before calling a taxi.

In record time, Alicia made it to the school. She was met in reception by the nurse.

"Is she okay?" Alicia asked and the nurse nodded.

"Something caused her to faint. She won't talk to me about it. But I just want to warn you, she did get a bit upset when I said I had to phone you" the nurse said and this surprised Alicia.

"Why?" Alicia asked confused.

"She was worried about wakening you because you were working last night" The nurse explained "So I just wanted to catch you and explain that there is some options for if you are struggling and that we can help"

"Thank you but it is all under control. I'll make sure that I speak to her and explain that I don't mind being woken up" Alicia explained and the nurse nodded and smiled. She gave Alicia some leaflets just in case which Alicia smiled and accepted not wanting to make a fuss.

"Sweetie" Alicia said as they turned the corner and Alicia saw Saskia. Saskia didn't say anything. She just got up and walked out the room with her bag. Alicia followed her. She thanked the nurse and they went to the taxi.

"Shall we speak about this later?" Alicia said but Saskia didn't say anything but looked out of the window of the taxi.

They arrived home and walked into the living room. Saskia glared at her sister when she followed her.

"Why aren't you going to bed?" Saskia asked.

"I've had about four hours sleep. I can stay up for a bit before getting a couple more hours" Alicia explained but Saskia wasn't too sure.

"You don't have to stay up, you can just go back to bed" Saskia said.

"I don't want to. I always stay up for a couple of hours about lunch time" Alicia explained and Saskia sighed.

"So do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing" Saskia said.

"Why did you faint?" Alicia asked "It can't have been nothing"

Saskia just shook her head.

"What happened before you fainted?"

Saskia sighed. She just didn't want to speak about it. She didn't feel that she could at the moment.

"I don't feel I can tell you just now" Saskia admitted.

"Why not?" Alicia asked softly and Saskia wasn't sure what to say.

"Remember you can tell me anything. Why don't you feel you can tell me? What's the worst that can happen if you tell me?" Alicia asked.

"It's embarrassing" Saskia admitted.

"Remember I don't find anything embarrassing" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. She knew she needed to tell her sister but she was nervous about.

"All my friends were speaking about stuff" Saskia admitted.

"What type of stuff?" Alicia asked.

"Girl stuff" Saskia admitted and Alicia nodded. She was still slightly confused as to why that caused Saskia to faint.

"I thought you weren't embarrassed speaking to me about girl stuff anymore?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"That was last week though" Saskia said.

"And? That doesn't make a difference. You are my sister, you can speak to me about girl stuff whenever you need to" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"How did it make you faint?" Alicia asked.

"They were speaking about blood. Saying it was messy and like describing it. I just went woozy" Saskia explained and Alicia nodded. She didn't realise her sister's fear of blood was so bad.

"Honestly, I'm not trying to stress you out or anything but we won't know how you are going to react until you actually start. I feel that, that is the best option. A lot of people who have a fear of blood are actually okay with period blood because it is completely different to when you hurt yourself blood and we don't actually know the reason that you faint" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I suppose but what if I do faint? Do I have to have a period?" Saskia asked and Alicia laughed.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I really do wish that I could just not have a period" Alicia said and Saskia panicked.

"Why? Because it's so bad" Saskia said.

"No, it's just a bit of a pain. It's annoying but every girl goes through it so it's okay" Alicia said and Saskia nodded

"What will happen if I do faint though?" Saskia asked.

"I will sort something out. We can try different things but I will be there to help you" Alicia said.

"I'm really scared now" Saskia said "It's just because I hate blood"

"Lesh, I feel dizzy now" Saskia said trying to sit up but struggling. Alicia grabbed her sister and encourage her head between her knees. She sat holding her neck until the girl felt well again.

"Come here" Alicia said pulling the girl into her arms.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Alicia asked.

"Fine" Saskia said.

"Listen try and not worry. I understand it's hard but until you start we really won't know what you are going to be like" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. It just really worried her.

"What would you do though?" Saskia said not letting it go.

"I'm not sure, we would just have to deal with it when it came. You could probably wear a tampon and just not look when you take it out or something" Alicia said and Saskia made a face.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes. Just remember to tell me straight away" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"And I'm sorry for walking you up" Saskia explained.

"Hey, it's okay. Honestly, I am used to being woken. I don't want you to ever worry about that" Alicia said leaning back on the sofa and pulling her sister back into her arms.

"I am your sister and I will help you whenever you need it. Honestly, even if it is 2 o'clock in the morning" Alicia explained and Saskia smiled.

"Thank you Lesh" Saskia said and Alicia smiled.

"No problem sweetie" Alicia said. "Come on let's find a film to watch"

Saskia nodded and get comfortable cuddled up with her sister. It wasn't long before they both drifted off to sleep. They were awoken by Malia who walked into the room.

"Why are you already here?" Malia asked Saskia. Saskia shrugged.

"Someone said you fainted" Malia said and Saskia nodded.

"It's all around the school. Everyone is speaking about it" Malia said and Saskia's face dropped. Alicia woke up and heard the conversation.

"Hey, it's okay don't worry about it" Alicia said trying to calm her sister down who looked close to tears.

"Yeah, like no one understands why you fainted. There is so many rumours going around" Malia said "So why did you faint?"

"Mal, please stop making your sister worse" Alicia said. She really didn't need this.

"What have I done?" Malia complained.

"You could ask how your sister is." Alicia said.

"Oh yeah, like how are you?" Malia said and Saskia sighed before running up the stairs needing to get away. Alicia said and Malia sat down.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just. I don't know I don't even have an excuse" Malia said looking down. She was instantly embarrassed and felt down about how she had acted. It proved what a bad person she was.

"It's okay, I think you just need a minute to think about everything" Alicia said and Malia nodded. They sat in silence for a minute to allow Malia to gather her thoughts.

"Is Saskia okay? What happened?" Malia asked once her head was straighter.

"She is fine but she did faint" Alicia explained.

"Why did she faint? Is she ill?" Malia asked.

"No, she's not ill. I'm not going to tell you why she fainted but I think it might be good for you to speak to her tonight. It's nothing really bad but it might be good for the two of you to have some sister time while I'm at work" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"On your next day off, can we have some sister time with the three of us?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course we can" Alicia said kissing her sister on the head.

"I need to go and stick the oven on and then I'll be back through" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

Alicia disappeared to put the oven on before returning to the living room to cuddle up on the sofa with her sister.

Once dinner was ready, Alicia disappeared up the stairs to get Saskia while Malia dished up the dinner.

"Mal didn't mean to upset you. Come on down and have dinner. Malia said she would speak to you after" Alicia said and Saskia sighed before walking down the stairs. Alicia put her arm around her sister.

They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where they sat and ate in silence. Once they had finished eating, Alicia quickly had to get ready for work before heading to work.

Once Alicia left, Saskia and Malia walked back to the living room and started to watch the TV. Malia was slightly nervous about how to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry about earlier" Malia said and Saskia shrugged.

"I was worried about you when I found out that you fainted" Malia explained.

"I can't go to school tomorrow if everyone is talking about me" Saskia explained as she wiped a tear from your face.

"You don't need to worry about it as it will be old news tomorrow. I bet there will be a fight or something and then that will be the new news" Malia explained and Saskia nodded.

"I suppose but I really embarrassed myself. I don't even know how they all reacted" Saskia explained.

"I'm sure they were all worried" Malia said putting her arm around her sister.

"Why did you faint?" Malia said and Saskia sighed.

"It's embarrassing" Saskia admitted.

"How?" Malia said "Did you tell Alicia why?"

Saskia nodded.

"Did she think it was embarrassing?" Malia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"I'm sure I won't either then" Malia said and Saskia sighed.

"We were speaking about girl stuff and they were speaking about blood and I fainted" Saskia admitted in one breathe. Malia nodded.

"I forgot you hate blood" Malia explained.

"Have you started your periods?" Malia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"Are you nervous about it because of the blood?" Malia asked and Saskia nodded.

"I'm so scared but Alicia said I just have to wait until I start. She says some people who have a phobia of blood are fine with that type of blood" Saskia explained and Malia nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer and it made Saskia feel better about going into school tomorrow. She knew she would be nervous tomorrow but it would help knowing that Malia is there if she needed her.

Malia was so glad that Saskia was willing to openly speak to her. It had been so long since they had had a proper sisterly chat and she was looking forward to Alicia's next day off where they could have a catch up.

They spoke for a bit longer before putting the television on and watching Netflix for a while before it was time for them to go to sleep. They texted Alicia before heading to bed. Malia was so amazed that she managed to get to sleep straight away.

 **Thank you for all the reviews. Hope this is okay :)**


	16. Chapter 16

It was finally Saturday and Alicia was so relieved to finally have a day off work. She was even more fortunate that she had been allowed to finish early. She arrived home just after 6 o'clock and clambered into bed with her sisters. Normally she would sleep in between them but the position she was in, she knew that it would be challenging to not wake both of them up. Deciding that Saskia was the deepest sleeper of the two and less likely to wake up. Alicia got comfortable before drifting off to sleep.

It was just after 11 o'clock that Saskia woke up. She was so relieved it was the weekend. She had been really nervous about going to school on Thursday as she thought that everyone would be speaking her. Her friends did mention it but only because they were concerned. They were all confused as to what had caused her to faint but she was not going to admit that to any of them. She didn't really trust them enough yet. She caused a massive fuss about going to school on Thursday and ended up crying in front of Alicia before she left for work. She felt bad but in the end she was glad she went to school.

Saskia quietly got out of bed and disappeared down the stairs to watch the TV. She knew that it won't be long before her sisters came down the stairs too.

Malia was the next one to wake up, she moved slightly and woke Alicia up by accident.

"Sorry" Malia apologised.

"It's okay, what time is it anyway" Alicia asked turning around to look at her phone. It was 11:30 and Alicia knew that she needed to get up or she won't be able to get herself back into a routine. They both grabbed their housecoats before walking down the stairs. They saw Saskia on the sofa and Alicia ran over and jumped on the sofa cuddling up with her sister.

"Let's have a sister day" Alicia decided.

"Doing what?" Saskia asked.

"Don't know, just speaking" Alicia said and Saskia made a face.

"What am I bad company?" Alicia asked.

"No, it's just that is boring" Saskia complained.

"Okay, how about we go shopping?" Alicia asked and Saskia smiled.

"That sounds better" Saskia said before disappearing up the stairs to get ready.

"How are you feeling?" Alicia asked Malia. They had been so busy the last few days and Alicia felt bad that she hadn't had the time to speak to Malia.

"I'm fine" Malia said and Alicia looked at her.

"How do you find the medication?" Alicia asked.

"It's fine" Malia said. Alicia sighed she didn't understand why her sister was being so difficult. She thought they had gotten through this.

"Any side effects" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged. Alicia decided to press more to find out more.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked.

"I'm finding it even hardy to sleep" Malia admitted and Alicia nodded.

"Sadly, that is a side effect of the medication. I think you should give it a couple of weeks to see how it goes" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"I don't really feel any better" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"It can take up to 8 weeks for you to feel any effect" Alicia explained.

"I don't like feeling like this" Malia said before bursting into tears. Alicia pulled the girl into her arms.

"I know you don't and we are going to fix this" Alicia said "It's going to take time but we will fix it"

Malia smiled and nodded before cuddling in with her sister.

"How do you feel about going shopping?" Alicia said and Malia shrugged.

"I don't know. I suppose it will be better now" Malia explained. "Especially because you already know"

Alicia nodded.

"It's completely up to you but how about you wear a skirt with black tights?" Alicia asked. "You shouldn't be ashamed of it and I'm not asking you to do this because I don't want people to see but I just don't feel that you are ready for people to see"

Malia nodded and smiled. Her sister had really thought about this.

"That's a good idea" Malia said. Alicia smiled and pulled her sister into her arms.

"Can you help me find something to wear?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course" Alicia said walking up the stairs with her sister.

"Go to the bathroom to clean up and then I'll find you something to wear" Alicia explained and Malia nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Alicia walked into the bedroom and noticed Saskia looking through her own clothes.

"I don't know what to wear" Saskia complained.

"How about this?" Alicia asked pulling out a pair of high waist jeans and a t-shirt.

"You can tuck this in" Alicia said and Saskia nodded trusting her sister. She quickly made work getting ready before tucking the top in like her sister had suggested.

"Not like that" Alicia said laughing as she noticed her sister had tightly tucked in. Alicia sorted her sister's top.

"Ah that looks cool actually" Saskia said and Alicia laughed.

"See I am a cool sister" Alicia said and Saskia smiled.

"Can you put a bit of makeup on me?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course, can I just find some clothes for Malia first?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. Alicia grabbed a black leather skirt and then a white t-shirt with black writing on it.

"You're sister will wear the t-shirt just like yours" Alicia said "I bet she won't pull it tight like you did"

Saskia smiled and laughed. She sat down on her sister's bed and waited for Alicia to start putting the make up on her. As Alicia sat down on the bed, Malia walked in. She grabbed her clothes and then walked into the bathroom. She couldn't have Saskia seeing her scars.

Once they were all ready, they got a taxi to the shopping centre.

"So what is everyone wanting?" Alicia asked.

"Can I get something for the Christmas dance?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"My friend is having a sleepover next week for her birthday, can I go?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Sure, so you need to get her a birthday present?" Alicia suggested and Saskia nodded.

"Can I get nice pyjamas too?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Where do you want to go first?" Alicia asked.

"Can we go to New Look?" Saskia asked and both Alicia and Malia nodded.

They arrived at New Look and went to nightwear section first.

"I don't like the shorts. I'm scared people will look up my shorts" Saskia complained and Alicia laughed.

"I'm sure they wouldn't but I understand" Alicia said. Saskia moved closer to Alicia and Alicia could sense that her sister wanted to say something to her.

"You okay?" Alicia asked softly.

"I don't want to get one that's a west top because then you might be able to see my boobs" Saskia embarrassingly admitted. Alicia knew that you couldn't see anything when she wore a vest top as that is what she wore at home but understood the young girl's point of view.

"That's okay" Alicia said squeezing the girls shoulder.

"Do you like this one?" Alicia asked handing the girl a set which met the girl's requirements. Saskia smiled and nodded. She was happy with her purchase.

"Shall we just get your friend a voucher and some chocolates?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded again.

"Lesh" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded before looking at her sister.

"Can I maybe get a strapless bra? They have these ones which aren't underwired" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Course you can, go and grab your size" Alicia said. Saskia quickly found her size and handed them to her sister. She would not be seen holding her underwear.

"Let's go and find your sister" Alicia said as they disappeared to find Malia.

"What do you think?" Malia asked as her sister's walked over. She was holding a high neck bodycon dress which would come tight down best her knees.

"That is so nice" Alicia said. She was happy the girl had managed to find something which she would feel comfortable in.

"I love the colour too" Alicia said. It was an unusual olive green colour but it looked so nice.

"Shall we go and try them on?" Alicia asked both her sisters who both nodded. They disappeared to the dressing room and both girls were happy with their choices and decided to buy them.

They went to a few more shops before Saskia starting moaning.

"I'm starving" Saskia complained. Alicia looked at her phone and saw it was almost 4 o'clock and they hadn't even had lunch.

"Okay, let's go to TGI Fridays and we can have an early tea" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. They headed to the restaurant and quickly got seated.

"So does anyone have any plans for this week that I need to know about?" Alicia asked.

"Can I go back to Newcastle on Friday because I'd like to see Jack" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Okay, where will you stay?" Alicia asked.

"At Dad's, he's said its fine" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"I have a sleepover on Friday night" Saskia explained and Alicia nodded.

"Okay, we'll if both are you away on Friday I'm going to go out. I'm off on Saturday and on an early on Friday" Alicia said and both girls nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer before they finished their meal and decided to head home.

Once they arrived home, they decided to watch a film together the three of them. They snuggled up on the sofa where they stayed the rest of the evening before they headed up to bed ready for the week ahead.

 **Hope this is okay :) it's just another filler chapter. What should happen when Malia heads back to Newcastle? Should something happen at Saskia's sleepover? Or Alicia's night out?**


	17. Chapter 17

It was finally Friday and it was a busy day for all of the Munroe girls. Malia was heading back to Newcastle for the weekend. Her train was at 5 o'clock and she would get into Newcastle at about 10 o'clock at night. She was staying until Sunday were her return train was at 5 o'clock in the evening and again she would arrive in Holby at about 10 o'clock.

Saskia was heading straight to her friends after school for a sleepover. She was slightly nervous as it had been a while since she had been for a sleepover.

Alicia was on an early shift meaning that she had already left by the time the girls were getting up and ready for school. Malia could tell her sister was on edge and was slightly confused about it.

"What's wrong with you today?" Malia asked as they walked to school.

"Nothing" Saskia said embarrassed that Malia thought that something was wrong.

"Are you sure? You seem on edge" Malia said and Saskia shook her head.

"Yes, I'm just tired. I'm just relieved it's Friday" Saskia said. Malia nodded. She still wasn't sure so quickly texted her sister when they arrived at school to warn her.

Alicia was at work when she felt her phone vibrate. She quickly took it out her pocket and noticed it was Malia. She opened the message and noticed that something was going on with Saskia and wondered if Alicia could find out what it was. She quickly text Malia back before texting Saskia asking her if she was okay. She didn't receive a reply but she knew that the girl was at school.

The rest of morning went quickly and Alicia was relieved that her shift was finally over. She now had a car which she was so happy about. She had passed her test earlier in the week and was so glad that she was now able to drive. It was so much easier. She got into the car and drove home knowing that she didn't have much time to speak to Malia before she was getting the train. Alicia had tried texting Saskia but Saskia insisted that she was fine and was getting frustrated at her sister's attempts.

Alicia arrived home and quickly ran up the stairs to find Malia. She wanted to talk to her before she left.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded. She sat down next to her sister on the bed.

"What are your plans while you are in Newcastle?" Alicia asked.

"Just seeing friends and stuff?" Malia said.

"And Jack?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, I'll see him too" Malia said casually.

"Okay, and how to you feel being on your own with everything that's happened recently?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged.

"Fine" She said.

"I want you to spend time with Dad too instead of being in your room on your own" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"I know, listen Lesh, I know that I'm still not right but speaking to you has helped a lot. I don't feel nearly as bad as before and I don't feel like doing what I used to. I know that if I do feel like that I can call you" Malia explained and Alicia smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I just worry about you" Alicia said and Malia smiled.

"I'll text you all the time and if I do start feeling bad I'll call you but I think I'm going to be too busy to feel bad" Malia explained and Alicia smiled.

"Thank you baby" Alicia said kissing her sister on the head.

"Did you speak to Saskia?" Malia asked and Alicia said.

"She insists its nothing but I'm not sure. Something is definitely up" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"What do you think it is?" Malia said and Alicia shrugged.

"I'm really not sure, she is quite hormonal at the moment. It might be that" Alicia suggested and Malia nodded.

"Do you think she'll start her periods soon?" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Yeah, she is at that age" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"I'm glad you spoke to her about all this. I remember talking to you but I wish I spoke to you more" Malia said.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked softly.

"I don't know. It's just I see how good you have been recently and then I hear you with Saskia and you just help us so much. I remember when I started I panicked so much and I didn't really know how to tell mum. I did tell her, but I just feel it might have been easier with you" Malia explained.

"You did tell me though" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"I'm glad I did and it really helped when you said that I could speak to you about it but I found it a bit hard to bring it up" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"How do you feel now?" Alicia asked.

"I feel like I can ask you anything and just bring it up when I need to. I feel like you are good at taking hints and will start a conversation if I feel uncomfortable" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"I'm glad you feel like that" Alicia explained and Malia nodded before leaning into her sister.

"I think I can take this hint for a hug" Alicia said and Malia smiled before her sister put her arms tightly around her.

"I'm so lucky to have you for a sister" Malia said and Alicia smiled.

"And I am so lucky to have you" Malia said.

"And I'm so lucky to have you too" Alicia said kissing the girl on the head.

They then headed down the stairs and drove to the train station. Malia was beginning to feel bad as she hadn't been completely honest with her sister but she knew that Alicia wouldn't have been happy otherwise.

They arrived at the train station and Alicia waited until Malia was on the train before heading back home. She knew that she needed to have a shower and get ready for going out. She was going on out with the people at her work. She knew that it wasn't going to be like a crazy night out but just enough to let her hair down and have a good time.

Once she got out of the shower, she glanced at her phone noticing she only had texts for Malia. She was worried about Saskia but knew the girl would have been pissed off if she texted or called her again.

Alicia continued to get ready before eventually being ready to go out. She headed to the pub knowing that it wasn't going to be long before the others joined her. Once at the pub, Alicia made quick work in starting to drink. By the time the others had arrived she had had at least 3 drinks.

She had a really good night with everyone and was spending a lot of one on one time with Ethan. The girl did like him and she knew that he liked her. She wasn't sure what was holding them back. They were both concentrating on different things. Alicia knew that her sisters were her priority just now but with both of them away, she knew that she could have a bit of fun.

While, Alicia was at the pub, Malia had just arrived in Newcastle. She got a taxi to her house, she wasn't staying with her dad. She was staying in her house by herself. Well, Jack was joining her. She was so excited to see him as it had been a while.

Once Jack arrived, Malia knew exactly what she wanted to do. She had missed her boyfriend so much and wanted to show him that she still liked him. It wasn't longer before they were making out and headed up the stairs to Malia's room.

"Do you want to have sex again?" Jack asked and Malia nodded while undressing her boyfriend. It wasn't long before they were both undressed and Jack was putting a condom on.

"I love you so much" He said as he aroused his girlfriend. Malia nodded in response. It wasn't long before Jack had entered his girlfriend. They tried different positions and both had orgasms.

They both then drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile at the pub, Alicia and Ethan had separated from the group and were having a conversation between each other. Alicia decided to go full out and suggested they got a taxi back to her house.

They arrived back home and Alicia knew that the others were still out drinking. They walked into the living room and Alicia got them a drink before sitting down. It wasn't long before they were making out on the sofa.

"Let's go up the stairs" Alicia said as she encouraged Ethan up the stairs. They had already had sex a couple of times together and it didn't take long before they got going.

Alicia took control as she was more experienced that Ethan. He just did what she wanted but they both ended up having a really good time. Both of them orgasmed and Alicia decided that Ethan got better every time they slept together. They were interrupted by Alicia's phone going off. Alicia looked at her phone and noticed it was Saskia. She was instantly worried as she noticed it was now 1:30 in the morning.

"Sorry" She said before pushing herself off of Ethan and grabbing her phone.

"Sash, what's wrong?" Alicia asked softly. She heard crying.

"Lesh, I want to come home" She cried.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"Because I do" Saskia said starting to cry even more.

"Okay, calm down. Do you really want me to come and get you?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. However, she was aware that meant nothing to Alicia as she couldn't see her.

"Yes" Saskia said crying.

"Okay, text me the address and I'll call a taxi" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Please come quickly" Saskia said and Alicia nodded. She quickly hung up and waited for her sister to text her.

"Ethan, I need to go and get my sister, you are going to have to go" Alicia said.

"Can't I just sleep on the sofa? I'm too tired" Ethan mumbled now half asleep.

"Fine" Alicia said "But I need you out of my bed by the time I get back"

Ethan nodded.

The taxi quickly arrived and Alicia jumped in.

At Saskia's friend's house, Saskia returned from phoning her sister in the bathroom.

"Hailey, I don't feel well so my sister is going to come and pick me up" Saskia explained.

"Why? Do you not just want paracetamol or something" Hailey asked and Saskia shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry I really have to go" Saskia said and Hailey nodded.

"I'll come down the stairs with you" Hailey said and both girls went down the stairs once Saskia had collected all of her stuff.

Hearing all the noise, Hailey's parents came down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Hailey's mum asked.

"Saskia isn't feeling very well so her sister is coming to pick her up" Hailey explained and Hailey's mum nodded.

"Your sister" She asked questioningly and Saskia nodded.

"I live with my sister" She explained.

"Why?" Hailey's mother asked confused.

"Because my parents split up and my mum isn't very well at the moment" Saskia explained and the parents nodded their head.

"How old is your sister?" Hailey's dad asked.

"She's 26 and she is a doctor. Don't worry she knows how to look after us" Saskia explained feeling like she was being judged.

It didn't take long for Alicia to arrive and Saskia came out of the front door. Alisha pulled her sister into the tightest hug she could and felt tear's slip down her sister's face.

"You are okay, baby girl" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Thank you so much" Alicia said before speaking quickly to Hailey's mother.

"She seemed fine earlier" Hailey's mother explained.

"I'll have a word with her, I thought she seemed a bit off early" Alicia said.

"Thank you for having her stay though" Alicia said and Hailey's mum nodded as Alicia and Saskia turned around and walked to the taxi. They both got into the back of the taxi and Alicia allowed her little sister to fall into her arms.

"I'm here baby" Alicia said softly.

It didn't take them long to arrive home. Once they were home, Alicia locked up while Saskia headed up the stairs. She arrived into her sister's room and screamed. Alicia ran up the stairs.

She got the shock of her life when she realised that her sister's screams as caused Ethan to stand up suddenly forgetting that he was completely naked. Saskia had covered her eyes and had turned around.

"Ethan, what the hell? Get some clothes on and I told you to get out of here" Alicia said as she put her arm around her sister but Saskia was too embarrassed and pushed passed her sister and ran into the bathroom.

"God, go into Max's room or something. They aren't back yet, just get out of my room. You have traumatised my 13 year old sister" Alicia said as Ethan found his boxers and started putting them on.

Alicia sighed and left the room to find her sister. She was surprised that the bathroom door had been left opened and walked in.

"Hey, come on. Let's go to bed. We can speak about everything now or in the morning?" Alicia suggested.

"In the morning" Saskia said quietly and Alicia nodded.

"That's fine but will you be okay not speaking about what happened at Hailey's tonight?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. Alicia was unsure. She was worried about her sister's flip out and one thing kept coming to her mind.

"Sash, don't get mad or anything but you haven't started your periods have you?" Alicia asked and Saskia made a face before shaking her head.

"Definitely?" Alicia asked "That isn't the reason you phoned me"

"I swear on my life that that isn't the reason" Saskia said and Alicia nodded feeling a bit better. She put her arm around her sister and they walked into her bedroom.

"Lesh, I know I can tell you when I start my periods so don't worry about having to ask me. I promise you will be the first to know" Saskia said and Alicia smiled.

"I'm glad you feel you can talk to me" Alicia said kissing the girl on the head.

"But it is disgusting that you and Ethan had sex tonight" Saskia said and Alicia laughed.

"What makes you think that?" Alicia said defensively.

"Because he had his boxers off and I saw his thingy" Saskia said blushing.

"His thingy? What might that thingy be?" Alicia said jokingly.

"His.." Saskia said starting to get flustered.

"His penis, his dick" Alicia said and Saskia blushed before nodding.

"That's the words you use then. Don't get embarrassed, it's just me" Alicia said.

"Lesh, can we not have this conversation just now" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Okay but we will finish this conversation tomorrow" Alicia said and Saskia sighed.

"Let's go to bed and we'll speak about everything that has happened tonight tomorrow" Alicia said as they walked into her bedroom. They clambered into bed and got comfortable cuddled up together. It wasn't long before they feel asleep.

 **Why did Saskia want to go home? What should happen with Malia in Newcastle? Would love to hear your ideas :)**


	18. Chapter 18

It was the following morning and Malia woke up in the arms of her boyfriend. She smiled and turned around to face Jack.

"Hey beautiful" Jack said kissing his girlfriend. The kiss started off gently but it wasn't long before they got more passionate and soon they were having sex again.

"I missed this when you were away" Jack mumbled and Malia nodded. She knew that she was only 16 years old but she really did like Jack. She didn't feel too immature to be having sex and she was in a comfortable relationship with Jack. It wasn't like she was just sleeping with anyone.

They stayed in bed for a while longer before deciding to get up.

Meanwhile in Holby, Alicia and Saskia were just starting to wake up.

"Morning sweetie" Alicia said kissing her sister on the head.

"Morning" Saskia mumbled.

"Come on, let's go down and stairs. I think we should have a cuddle on the sofa and we can have a catch up" Alicia suggested and Saskia nodded.

They headed down the stairs and Alicia quickly made Saskia some cereal. She was feeling slightly rough today and made herself a coffee.

Alicia waited patiently while Saskia finished her breakfast before deciding to speak to her.

"So" Alicia said and Saskia placed her bowl on the table before looking at her sister.

"Why did you want to come home last night?" Alicia asked and Saskia sighed. She really didn't want to speak about it.

"It doesn't matter now" Saskia said wanting to change the conversation.

"If it was enough for you to want to come home then I think you should tell me" Alicia said and Saskia sighed.

"I just, I can't explain it" Saskia said.

"Try it" Alicia said. "Just speak"

"I was scared" Saskia said.

"Why?" Alicia said.

"Because I was scared you would leave me" Saskia said.

"Why would I leave you" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged wiping the tears which had fallen down her face.

"Come here" Alicia said pulling her sister into her arms.

"You could have text me or called me before you let yourself get so worked up" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. She hadn't thought of that.

"Have I ever left you?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"If I had known earlier, I would have made sure I was there for you sooner. As soon as I found out what was going on, I was there, wasn't I?" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'm so selfish" Saskia said to herself.

"No you aren't" Alicia said. "You aren't, you are scared and there is a big difference"

Saskia nodded.

"I don't mean to be scared" Saskia admitted.

"I know you don't and I am going to try to help you so that you aren't always going to be scared." Alicia said.

"We'll work on it together?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course, you don't have to go through anything on your own anymore" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Thank you" Saskia said snuggling into her sister.

"Oh I do like it when you are cuddly" Alicia said and Saskia smiled.

"I wonder if I can still lift you" Alicia thought out loud.

"Try it" Saskia said as she stood up.

"You sure?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Come here then" Alicia said and she quickly picked her sister up and placed her on her hip.

"Yes, you are still small enough" Alicia said and Saskia smiled. She placed her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Oh I love this" Alicia said moving her sister so they were chest to chest. Saskia smiled and wasn't sure what came over her but she just burst into tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alicia said "Do I smell that bad?"

Saskia shook her head.

"I'm just so lucky to have you and I don't know how I'd manage without you" Saskia said.

"Oh baby" Alicia said keeping a tight hold on her sister and rocking softly. She waited until her sister calmed down before sitting them down.

"So about what you saw last night" Alicia said and Saskia blushed.

"We don't have to speak about it" Saskia said and Alicia shook her head. She was relieved to receive a text from Ethan when she had woken up to say that he had left to get ready for work.

"No we do" Alicia said and Saskia sighed.

"So what do you know about sex?" Alicia asked and Saskia sighed and covered her eyes.

"Come on, this isn't an embarrassing topic" Alicia said and Saskia sighed.

"I don't know that much, okay. Can I ask you something and can you just like be honest?" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"You know, I am always honest with you" Alicia explained and Saskia sighed.

"I don't really get it okay? I know things but nothing adds together" Saskia explained and Alicia nodded.

"Have you like missed sex ed at school?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Yeah, remember when I got glandular fever and I was off school for ages?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded. She remember that. It was only a few years ago when she was first in Holby.

"Why didn't you ask me earlier?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"It's not the easiest thing to bring up is it?" Saskia said "Oh Lesh, can you just tell me exactly what sex is because I'm confused?"

"You could have just said that" Alicia said and Saskia shook her head.

"Come on, I'll be honest" Alicia said and Saskia nodded before leaning in towards her sister.

"So sex is when a man's penis goes into a woman's vagina" Alicia explained and Saskia made a face.

"How the hell does that work" Saskia asked honestly and Alicia laughed.

"So the man usually arouses the woman and it makes her wet which makes it easier for the man to enter her. But the woman doesn't have to be wet" Alicia explained.

"Now this bit is really important" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"You never do anything you are uncomfortable with, if you don't want to have sex with someone, you don't. You say no" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"It's rape if you say no and he does it anyway?" Saskia asked looking for conformation and Alicia nodded.

"Yes and it is still rape, if the man says no and you do it anyway" Alicia explained.

"Have you slept with a lot of people?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Yes, probably more than I should have. It's just fun and it's a nice feeling" Alicia explained. She didn't want to overwhelm her sister all at one.

"When did you first have sex?" Saskia asked.

"I lost my virginity when I was 16" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"So a virgin is someone who hasn't had sex?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

Saskia nodded. She felt she had found out enough information today. Alicia was just surprised that her sister didn't know anything.

"I really want you to know that you can speak to me whenever you feel ready to have sex. It's important that you are aware of birth control and STDs and pregnancies. As well as explaining more about what can happen while you have sex, etc. I don't want to overwhelm you but I do want to educate you on it" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Thank you" Saskia said and Alicia smiled.

"No problem. It's what I'm here for" Alicia said kissing the girl on the head.

They spoke for a bit longer before deciding to head out for lunch. They went to a lovely café and just enjoyed spending time with each other. Alicia was so relieved that Saskia was finally comfortable with her and not constantly worried about what Alicia thought of her.

They had a lovely day with each other and were enjoying a film on the sofa later on in the evening. Alicia looked at her phone and noticed it was 11 o'clock. Saskia had drifted off to sleep on her knee and Alicia knew that she would be able to carry the girl to bed.

"Come on" Alicia whispered as she gently picks the girl up and carries her up to bed. Once she got her sister into bed, she disappeared to the bathroom before clambering into bed with her sister. It didn't take her long to drift off to sleep.

She woke up with a fright as she noticed her phone ringing. Confused and worried, she answered the phone.

"Hello" Alicia said still half asleep.

"Lesh, I need your help" Malia said and Alicia could tell she was crying.

"Mal, what is wrong?" Alicia asked worried.

"I can't tell you" Malia sobbed.

"Why not?" Alicia asked.

"Because you will get mad" Malia said and Alicia sighed.

"Just tell me and we will deal with that later but I'm sure I won't be mad" Alicia said.

"I was at this party and I don't know what was going on with Emily. One minute she was fine and then she decided to take this pill and she has fainted and I can't wake her up" Malia said in one breath.

"Call an ambulance now" Alicia said.

"She is fitting" Malia cried.

"Hold her head, and make sure her airway is clear" Alicia instructed as she spoke her sister through the step by step guide as to what to do.

"Someone's called an ambulance" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Good, hopefully they will not be long" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

They had managed to get in touch with Emily's parents and they were going to meet them at the hospital. The paramedics arrived and started seeing to Emily. As Emily was Malia's best friend, they allowed her to go in the ambulance with her. She kept her sister informed. Alicia knew there was no way she'd be able to get to sleep so sat up in bed texting her sister.

Once they arrived at the hospital, they managed to stabilise Emily but she was still in critical condition. Malia spoke to the girl's parents and explained what happened.

"Thank you for coming with her Malia but I think you should go home now. Can you get in touch with your parents?" Emily's mum suggested seeing how upset the girl was.

"I'll get a taxi home" Malia explained and Emily's mum nodded.

"Are you sure? I'm sure your mum would pick you up" Emily's mum suggested and Malia shook her head.

"My mum is in Holby with my older sister. I'm at my dad's just now. He'll be sleeping, he never has his phone on at night" Malia explained lying slightly.

Emily's mum nodded and made her husband go with the young teenager to the taxi rank and ensure she got home. Once she arrived home, Malia let herself into her empty house. She texted both Alicia and Emily's mum to say she was now home. Both of them assuming she had company.

 _Okay, btw I want you home on the first train tomorrow. I'm very angry with you._

Malia sighed she didn't want her sister to be mad. She just wanted to someone to talk to. Her mind went into overdrive and she burst into tears again for the second time that day. She started really struggling to breathe and felt like everything was getting too much. She only had one thing she could do. Running up the stairs to the bathroom, Malia locked the door behind. She knew she was the only person in the house but still she felt the need to do it just in case. Pulling down her trousers, she looked at her legs. She had been doing so well and Alicia had given her oil to put on her but tonight was just too much. She wasn't even fully aware of what she was doing.

It only took her a couple of minutes to feel better and then she went into her room in a trance. She got into her bed and tried to get to sleep but now she was wide awake. She felt the blood from the cuts going through her pyjamas bottoms. She knew too well to sleep with a towel around her bottom half to ensure that she didn't get blood on the bedsheets. She got the train times up on her phone. As much as she didn't want to face Alicia when she was angry, she needed her sister. Deciding to get the first train tomorrow morning, she realised she would need to get the train at 9:30am. She looked at her phone and saw it was nearly 6am. She knew that she wouldn't get much sleep but she should at least try.

 **Hope this is okay :) Any ideas please review or pm me :)**


	19. Chapter 19

It was the following morning and as predicted Malia had no sleep at all. She wondered if she would sleep on the train but highly doubted that she would. Malia got up at 8am as she knew that she needed to get to the train station which would take about half an hour by bus.

She got up and started getting dressed. She looked down at her leg. The cut wasn't healing like it usually did and was really itch. She found a pair of flared black trousers and decided that they shouldn't give her too much irritation. She placed her hair up in a bobble and then put her sunglasses on. Hoping no one would speak to her.

Once she was ready, she walked to the bus stop and got the bus to the train station. She arrived just in time to the train to pull up. Getting onto the train she made sure she was sat on her own, and pulled out her hoodie placing it over her as a blanket. She grabbed her phone and informed her sister that she was on her way home.

Meanwhile, Alicia had not long started her shift when she noticed the text message from Malia. She sighed, she was so angry with the girl. She couldn't believe the girl had gone to a party without permission. She knew she would have to question her sister as she was sure that her father would not have let her go. She was even more worried when she found out that there had been drugs involved at the party. Alicia decided to quickly text her father to thank him for having Malia and wanted to find out how much he knew about last night.

 _Thank you for looking after Malia this weekend. I think she enjoyed being back home. It's a shame it had to end the way it did x_

Alicia then carried on with her work. She felt her phone buzz.

 _Hi Scooby, not completely sure what you are on about. Malia wasn't with me this weekend. But if either of the girls want to come up for the weekend they can come and stay with me. Dad x_

Alicia cussed out loud. She was so angry with her sister. She quickly sent an angry text to Malia before walking into the staff room where Saskia was and leaving her phone in her locker.

"What's wrong?" Saskia asked. Saskia had decided to come into work with Alicia as she didn't like the idea of being left in the house on her own.

"Your bloody sister, she wasn't with dad this weekend so god only knows who she was with" Alicia said and Saskia sighed. Malia was going to be in big trouble now.

Alicia put her phone away before getting on with the rest of her shift. It wasn't long before it was 3:30 and Alicia knew that her sister would be arriving soon.

Malia had a terrible journey home and didn't get any sleep at all. She sat panicking about what Alicia might say or do. She arrived at the hospital and quickly snuck into the staff room. She knew that Saskia was there. She sat down with a sigh.

"Alicia is so mad at you" Saskia said and Malia sighed. She really didn't need this and she was still worried about Emily. She really needed her sister's reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

Alicia walked into the staff room and looked at her sister. Malia looked back at her nervously.

"We will speak when we get home, but you are grounded. You are fucking grounded till you move out. I am so angry with you, Malia. I can't believe how stupid you were. Like serious, exactly what part felt like a good idea?" Alicia shouted and Malia shrugged. She wasn't even sure how to respond.

"Don't start the water works with me, it doesn't work" Alicia said and Malia wiped her face. She hadn't even noticed the tears coming down her face. Alicia stormed out the room. Malia sighed. She got up and walked to the bathroom. While in the bathroom, she noticed that two of her cuts from last night were infected. There was now pus coming out of it. She knew it needed seen to but was too scared to speak to her sister. She'd never felt so alone.

Walking back to the staff room, Malia noticed Robyn.

"Are you okay?" Robyn asked and Malia shook her head.

"Hey, come here" Robyn said giving the girl a hug and then guiding her to an empty cubicle.

"What's wrong?" Robyn asked and Malia burst into tears.

"Do you want me to go and get Alicia?" Robyn asked and Malia shook her head.

"No, please don't. She hates me so much" Malia said.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you" Robyn said and Malia nodded.

"She does, more than anything. She is so angry with me" Malia said.

"Why? What happened?" Robyn asked.

"Went to Newcastle this weekend to see friends and then I went to a party. My best friend, I don't know why but she took a pill and like completely passed out and started fitting. She is in critically care just now" Malia explained and Robyn nodded.

"Oh sweetie" Robyn said. She understood why Alicia was upset but knew the girl needed support just now and then Alicia could be mad afterwards.

"Can I tell you something and you promise not to tell Alicia?" Malia asked and Robyn nodded. Malia gently pulled her trousers down.

"Oh that's infected" Robyn said and Malia nodded. Robyn was shocked at the state of the girl's legs but knew not to comment.

"Right, let me see what I can do" Robyn said and Malia nodded.

"Stay here" Robyn said indicating for Malia to sit on the bed. Malia nodded and Robyn left closing the cubicle curtain.

Meanwhile, Alicia was sitting doing paperwork.

"Come on, what's wrong with you?" Elle asked walking over to Alicia.

"My bloody sister" Alicia complained.

"What's happened?" Elle asked.

"She went to Newcastle and told me she was with my dad but she wasn't so god only knows where she was. Then last night she went to a party and one of her best friends took a pill and is now in critical care" Alicia said and Elle's mouth opened.

"Oh god, is she okay?" Elle asked and Alicia shrugged.

"No idea, I need to find out more from Malia but she needs her arsed kicked first" Alicia said and Elle looked at Alicia.

"Have you comforted her at all?" Elle asked and Alicia shook her head.

"No she is in trouble" Alicia said and Elle shook her head.

"That girl is probably terrified out of her mind about her friends and she'll be even worse knowing that you are mad. You need to comfort her first and make sure she is mentally okay before you can punish her" Elle explained and Alicia nodded. She hadn't thought about that.

"I best go and see her" Alicia said and Elle nodded.

"You can leave just now. It's only 30 minutes before your shift ends" Elle said and Alicia nodded. She had finished all her paper work and didn't have any current patients. She walked into the staff room to find only one of her sisters.

"Where is Malia?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"She disappeared. She seemed upset" Saskia said and Alicia instantly worried. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. Her sister must have been so anxious just now. Alicia ran out the staff room looking for her sisters.

"Robyn, have you seen Malia?" Alicia said and Robyn looked sheepishly at Alicia.

"Where is she?" Alicia asked.

"She's asked me not to tell you" Robyn said and Alicia sighed.

"Please can you ask her if she'll speak to me?" Alicia asked. "Tell her I'm sorry and that I'm not mad I just want to make sure she is okay"

Robyn nodded. She disappeared and then walked into Malia's cubicle.

"I've just spoken to Alicia and she is really sorry. She's wondering if she can speak to you" Robyn asked. Malia was silent and thought for a minute before nodding.

"I'll send her through" Robyn explained as she left the cubicle. She quickly found Alicia and send her through.

"Hey" Alicia said walking into the cubicle. Malia looked at her sister.

"I'm really sorry for how I acted. I should have made sure you were okay before getting mad at you. I know we still have to speak about what happened but I understand I need to speak to you first because this weekend must have been sure a shock" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

She was scared. She was so worried about Emily. She was terrified her friend was going to die.

"Do you want a hug?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded. Alicia opened her arms and climbed onto the bed. Malia melted into her sister's arms before bursting into tears.

"Oh sweetie" Alicia said. She held the girl until she had calmed down slightly.

"We will have a proper catch up when we get home but why are you in the cubicle?" Alicia asked and Malia bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked.

"Can you just deal with this as a doctor?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded. Malia sighed before pulling her trousers done. Alicia nodded. She felt horrible her sister had starting cutting again.

"Why didn't you call me?" Alicia asked and Malia sighed.

"You said you'd deal with this as a doctor" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Okay, but we are speaking about this when we get home" Alicia said.

"I'll get Elle to prescribe you some antibiotics and I'll get them cleaned up" Alicia said walking away. As soon as she left the cubicle Robyn appeared and handed her a tray.

"Thanks" Alicia said noticing it was everything she needed to clean her sister's wound.

"Elle's just coming so she can sign off antibiotics" Robyn said and Alicia nodded. She walked back into the cubicle with her sister and started cleaning her wound.

Elle entered. She had not been expecting this and got a shock. She signed off the antibiotics.

"Because its self-inflicted injuries, we are encouraged to inform your GP" Elle explained.

"She's been to the doctors already. She's on anti-depressants" Alicia explained.

"Okay, well I suggesting going back if this is going to carry on" Elle explained and Alicia nodded before looking at her sister.

"You need to go back for an appointment anyway" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Right, do you want to go to the pharmacy yourself and get these. I can discharge you if you want" Elle said looking between Alicia and Malia. Both of them nodded.

"Alicia, can you please come and fill in the discharge paperwork" Elle asked and Alicia nodded. She walked out with Elle.

"I feel like the worst sister ever. She was doing so well until last night. I shouldn't have let her go to Newcastle" Alicia said.

"As parents and carers, we make mistakes. It's happened now so now you just have to ensure it doesn't happen again" Elle explained and Alicia nodded. She was so glad that Elle was being honest with her and not shielding her from the truth.

Alicia signed the papers and then went down to the pharmacy telling both her sisters to be ready waiting for her when she came back. Luckily she didn't have to wait long. She had given Malia her locker keys and was happy to see her sisters waiting in reception for her.

She knew that ideal, she needed to speak to Malia on her own without having Saskia there but didn't know how to say something to the girl. Saskia had guessed something was going on between her sisters and had texted Hailey to see if she could go to her house. Hailey replied saying it was fine.

"Lesh, can I go to Hailey's house for a bit?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course, how about you ask Hailey back to ours for dinner?" Alicia asked. She was relieved the girl was giving them time to talk but didn't want it to be unfair as Saskia was constantly at Hailey's. Saskia nodded before getting into Alicia's car.

They drove around to Hailey's first and Saskia jumped out.

"I'll see you at 6 then" Saskia said and Alicia nodded. They then drove home. They arrived home and got into the house.

"Go and change into your pyjamas" Alicia said running her hand through her sister's clearly not brushed hair. Malia nodded and disappeared up the stairs. She returned about 5 minutes later.

"Come on, let's sit down." Alicia said.

"Now, I want you to tell me everything that happened this weekend from the start. No lying" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Where do I start?" Malia asked.

"From when you got off the train" Alicia said encouraging her sister to lie back into her arms.

"I got off the train and I went back to our house" Malia said looking nervously at her sister.

"Jack was there too. He stayed the night. It was just me and him. Then on the Saturday we just had a relaxing day and caught up with gossip and stuff. A couple of my friends came around that afternoon. Then we went out that night" Malia said.

"It was just a casual party. There was a little bit of drinking involved but not a lot. People were mucking about and I don't know what happened but then these guys who aren't really our friends arrived. They said we weren't cool enough not drinking enough. They said this pill would make us feel better. Emily was trying to impress one of the guys and she just took the pill. She was fine for about 10 minutes. She just seemed really drunk and then she fainted. I didn't know what was going on so I phoned you. Then she started fitting. I went with her in the ambulance and it was so scary. They said her organs were shutting down. When I got to the hospital her parents were there. I stayed with them for a bit and then they told me to go home. I got home and then you texted me that. I was on my own and I just wanted to speak to someone but I couldn't speak to you so I did what I usually do" Malia admitted.

"Even though I was angry at you, I still would have spoken to you so you didn't feel how you did" Alicia said sitting up slightly. She put her hand through her sister's hair.

"Really?" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Of course" Alicia said "I was shocked and worried because you had gone to a party and one of your best friends had taken drugs"

Malia nodded and looked down.

"But I would have helped you anyway. I thought you were with Dad. I can't believe you were on your own" Alicia said "Did you get any sleep?"

Malia shook her head.

"Have you heard any update from Emily's mum?" Alicia asked.

"Not much. They said her organs were failing. Lesh, is she going to die?" Malia said crying.

"Baby, I really don't know. I really hope not but this is serious. This is really serious. Do you understand why I was angry to start off with?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"Can't you do something?" Malia asked and Alicia sighed.

"I don't know. I could probably call her mum but I don't know how appropriate it is" Alicia said. She started thinking wanting to help her sister out.

"Come here" Alicia said pulling Malia into her arms.

"Right, I am going to phone her mum and just explain how worried you are" Alicia said as she walked out the room. She didn't want Malia to hear in case it wasn't good.

She spoke on the phone to Emily's mum and was told exactly what was going on. She sighed, not knowing how to speak to Malia about this. She knew it was serious but didn't want to worry her sister too much.

"Lesh" Malia asked worriedly.

"So I don't really have much to say because it is a waiting game" Alicia said. "Emily's mum has said that she will phone me in a couple of days and if anything changes because she understands how good friends you and Emily are"

"How is she?" Malia asked.

"She is still very ill. We don't know the effects which the pill has had on her brain. We have to wait to see if she wakes up to determine how bad the damage is" Alicia worded carefully.

"She might die?" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"She took a very dangerous pill which was a mix of drugs" Alicia said "They have been told to prepare for the worst"

Malia burst into tears. Alicia pulled her sister into her arms. She kept her sister in her arms. She rocked her gently and calmed her down.

"I shouldn't have gone away this weekend" Malia cried.

"No you still should have gone away but you just didn't go about it the correct way." Alicia said "No matter if you were there or not Emily would have taken the pill, right?"

Malia nodded.

"I spoke to her and I was there with her but no matter what she is so stubborn and would have wanted to impress them boys no matter what" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"But you did do some things incorrectly this weekend. Do you know what they were?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"I should have told you that I wasn't going to Dad's or called dad" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"That would have been a lot better. Also remember that you could have called me last night?" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Now, it is serious that you put yourself in danger by going to the house by yourself so I am going to ground you and I am having your phone unless you are at school and I am turning your mobile data off. I will find out if you have used it" Alicia explained and Malia nodded. She decided that was fair.

"You promise that you will tell me exactly what Emily's mum says?" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"I promise" Alicia said and Malia nodded cuddling into her sister.

"Phone?" Alicia said and Malia nodded handing the phone to her sister. They were snuggled up on the sofa when Saskia and Hailey walked in.

"What's for dinner?" Saskia demanded. She was still slightly uncomfortable around her friends and was trying to show off.

"Don't know. Why don't you go and make something" Alicia said not wanting to deal with her sister's attitude.

Saskia sighed and stormed to the kitchen.

"Can we just get a takeaway?" Saskia complained.

"Fine" Alicia said grabbing her phone and getting "Just Eat" up. Both she and Malia ordered food before Alicia gave her phone to Saskia.

Once they ordered the food, Saskia and Hailey disappeared up the stairs. They went into Alicia's room and sat talking on the bed.

"So what's it like to have a big sister?" Hailey asked and Saskia shrugged.

"It's okay, I suppose. I have two" Saskia said shrugging.

"Do you tell them everything?" Hailey asked and Saskia nodded.

"Why?" Hailey asked.

"Because they are my sister. I talk to Alicia about everything" Saskia said.

"Can you talk to her like about sex?" Hailey asked and Saskia nodded.

"What does she tell you?" Hailey asked and Saskia shrugged.

"I don't know, just about it really" Saskia said and Hailey nodded.

"Do you speak about periods and stuff?" Hailey asked nervously and Saskia nodded.

"Yeah, why are you wondering?" Saskia asked and Hailey shrugged.

"Just wondering, sorry" Hailey said and Saskia shrugged.

"It's fine, how do you have any questions?" Saskia asked and Hailey shook her head.

"No, I just" Hailey said stumbling.

"You could ask Alicia" Saskia said and Hailey shook her head.

They spoke for a bit longer before Alicia walked in.

"Sorry, just need to grab something" Alicia said as she put her sister's phone in her bedside cabinet.

"Lesh, can Hailey ask you something?" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Sure" Alicia said.

"No, it's okay" Hailey said.

"Just ask her, she isn't going to bite" Saskia said and Hailey blushed.

"Why don't you ask instead?" Alicia suggested.

"I don't know what she wants to ask" Saskia said.

"Why don't you just try and ask me?" Alicia asked sitting down on the bed.

"It's embarrassing" Hailey admitted blushing.

"I've said this to Saskia so many times. I don't find anything embarrassing" Alicia said.

"Fine, is it normal to like have a period and then nothing for like 2 months" Hailey said.

"Was it your first period?" Alicia said and Hailey nodded.

"Yeah, it's really common to be irregular when you first start" Alicia said and Hailey nodded.

"Thanks, I'm so embarrassed" Hailey said and Alicia made a face.

"Don't be, it's normal every female will have periods" Alicia explained.

"And I didn't know you could be irregular to start with" Saskia said trying to make her friend feel better. Hailey nodded feeling better.

They didn't have to wait long and then their food arrived. Once they had eaten they went into the living room and all spoke for a while until Hailey decided that it was too late and she needed to head home. She had received a text from her mum asking her to be home by 9 which was in half an hour.

"I'll give you a lift" Alicia said and Hailey smiled.

"Thank you" She said.

"I'll come too" Saskia said as they got their thinks together. They headed to the car and it didn't take long for them to drop Hailey off and head back home.

Alicia was so relieved to finally get home after a long day and snuggle up with both her sisters. They cuddled up in her bed and watched a film. By the end of the film, all three of the Munroe sisters were fast asleep.

 **Hope this is okay :) sorry its rushed a bit at the end.**


	20. Chapter 20

It was late Thursday night and Alicia was ensuring both her sisters were ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow after school, Alicia, Malia and Saskia were all going to see Jackie was the first time. Alicia had already been to see her mum a couple of times and they decided that she was ready to see her youngest daughters now. It had been over a month since Jackie had been admitted and she had only sent a few text messages to her daughters. There had been some difficulties and it had delayed the process but Jackie was on the mend now.

Alicia decided to go and speak to Malia first. She thought Malia might understand what was going on more than Saskia did. Alicia had done her best to keep both her sisters informed in their mum's condition and treatment but Malia always seemed more interested than Saskia did.

Malia was up the stairs in her room doing homework. She was still grounded and not allowed on her phone. She turned around when Alicia walked in.

"Hey" Alicia said and Malia put her pencil down and joined her sister on the bed.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged.

"I'm fine" Malia said.

"Are you nervous?" Alicia asked and Malia shook her head.

"It's just mum, why would I be?" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"That's fine, I just wanted to make sure that's all" Alicia said and Malia smiled.

"You know you can come and speak to me if needed" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"I do, don't worry" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"I'm going to go and check in with Sash" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

Alicia waked up the stairs and noticed Saskia biting her nails.

"Hey, stop that" Alicia said pushing her sister's hands down.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked knowing that nail biting can be a sign of anxiety.

"Nothing" Saskia said and Alicia looked at her.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Alicia said and Saskia bite her lips letting the tears fill in her eyes.

"Come here" Alicia said putting her arm around Saskia and bringing her to her chest.

"What are you scared about? It's just mum and I will be there" Alicia said.

"Does she want to see me?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"More than anything. Each time I have seen her, she talks about both you and Mal" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"So why couldn't she see us?" Saskia asked confused.

"Because she was struggling when they brought you and Malia up in the conversation. She felt so bad about how she had treated you both than it was making her sad and wanting to drink. They didn't want her to relapse when she saw you so the doctors decided to wait a bit" Alicia explained.

"What does relapse mean?" Saskia asked.

"It means she would go back to drinking again" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Will mum be out by Christmas?" Saskia asked. Christmas was less than two weeks away now.

"I don't know" Alicia said. She didn't think so but she couldn't tell Saskia that. Saskia sighed.

"If she isn't out by Christmas, will we just forget about Christmas this year?" Saskia asked and Alicia looked at her sister surprised.

"Of course not!" Alicia said. "We will have Christmas the three of us. I might see if Dad wants to come down too"

"You know what I'm going to book a restaurant right now" Alicia said as she looked up some nice restaurants and got it booked sitting next to Saskia. She just wanted to prove to Saskia that they are going to have a fantastic Christmas not matter what.

"Do you want to speak about anything else?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head. Alicia still thought her sister looked a bit sat so pulled her sister into her arms and held her close.

"I'm tired" Saskia mumbled.

"Go to sleep then" Alicia said and she felt her sister rearrange herself to get more comfortable. Alicia smiled as she glanced down at her younger sister falling asleep against her. Alicia continued watching her baby girl sleep. Alicia put her hand through Saskia's hair and kissed the girl on the head.

Alicia knew that they needed to go to bed as she was working at 7 o'clock the next morning. She managed to keep a hold of her sister and carry her up the stairs.

"God you are strong" Malia said as she noticed Alicia walking into the room. She was already in her bed.

"You get used to it helping patients" Alicia said as she gently placed Saskia on the bed. She grabbed the girl's pyjamas.

"Are you going to change her?" Malia asked surprised. "She'll hate that"

"Yeah but I'll keep her modesty covered" Alicia said as she pulled off her sister's trousers and changed them with pyjamas bottoms. She then put on the girl's pyjamas top before unclipping her bra and slipping the straps off.

"See you didn't even see anything" Alicia said before getting changed herself. She didn't mind fully undressing in front of her sisters. She then clambered into bed. It was really starting to get tight with the three of them.

All three Munroe sisters stayed asleep the whole night. Alicia was awoken by her alarm at 6 o'clock. She quickly got ready before wakening up her sisters and heading to work.

Malia was really nervous about going to see her mum today and she just really wasn't having a great day. She had had a doctor's appointment and had gone with Alicia on Wednesday. They had decided to up her intake in Prozac and she was still on the waiting list for counselling.

She texted Alicia just really unsure what to do today.

 _I really don't feel well today xx_

Alicia was at work when she received the text.

 _In what way? What do you want to do today? I'll support you whatever you choose as long as there is a valid reason xx_

Malia received the text and was happy that her sister was supporting her and not making her go to school. She didn't want to ruin Alicia's trust and wanted to try and go to school

 _Just a range of things really – I'm nervous about this afternoon, my stomach's a bit funny, my periods due and I just don't feel right. But I want to go to school just to try xx_

Alicia smiled at her sister's reply. She was so lucky to have such an honest sister.

 _Oh baby, I feel for you. If you want to give school a try then go for it. If you feel worse then go home and I will call you in sick. Love you lots and keep in touch xx_

Malia and Saskia made their way to school. Malia lasted the morning before deciding to head back to the house as she really wasn't feeling well. She text her sister to make her aware of what was going on. Of course, Alicia said it wasn't an issue and called the girl in sick.

Once Alicia had finished her shift, she quickly drove to the school to pick Saskia up.

"Where is Mal?" Saskia asked. "I've been waiting on her"

"She went home, she wasn't feeling well" Alicia said.

"What's wrong?" Saskia said.

"Oh she just isn't feeling great. She said she had cramp too" Alicia said and Saskia made a face.

"You didn't have to tell me that" Saskia said complaining. She put her hand in her head.

"What's wrong with you?" Alicia asked as they arrived at the house.

"Nothing" Saskia said before she saw Malia coming out to the car.

"How you feeling?" Alicia asked as Malia getting into the car.

"I'm alright" Malia said and Alicia looked in the mirror.

"What have you done this afternoon?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged.

"Just sat in the living room" Malia said.

"Did you get a hot water bottle?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"It's not really helping much" Malia complained and Alicia sighed.

"Once we've been to see Mum, remind me and I'll see what medication I have" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

She looked over at Saskia and knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Sash, are you okay?" Alicia asked. "Do you need to speak to me?"

Saskia didn't reply. They arrived at the rehab centre.

"Malia, can you go in and sign us in?" Alicia said and Malia nodded. Saskia didn't even realise they had arrived.

"Sash, what's wrong?" Alicia asked as she put her hand on Saskia's leg. The girl jumped.

"Sash" Alicia said.

"Sorry" Saskia said climbing out the car.

"Sash, stop" Alicia said running around the car to get to her sister.

"Come here" Alicia said pulling the girl into her arms. Saskia didn't even move.

"We'll speak later okay" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. Alicia held onto her sister's had and was surprised when Saskia clung to her.

They headed inside and Alicia was glad that Malia was still waiting for them. Malia had signed them all in and they were heading to the family room where Jackie was.

Alicia could sense how nervous both her sisters were. They walked into the room and Jackie was sitting at the table. She saw her three daughters walk in and got up. She gave each of them a hug before they sat down.

"So how was school?" Jackie asked and both girl's shrugged.

"I went home at lunch because I wasn't feeling well" Malia admitted.

"What was wrong?" Jackie asked and Malia looked at Alicia.

"She just had cramp" Alicia said.

"You don't normally get it that bad, do you?" Jackie said.

"I've had it bad recently" Malia admitted.

"Oh make sure you speak to Alicia about it, she'll know how to make it better" Jackie said and Malia nodded.

"Yeah, I speak to Alicia about everything" Malia said and Jackie smiled.

"I'm glad, so other than that how have you been?" Jackie asked and Malia looked at Alicia. She knew she wasn't ready to tell her mum what had been going on. She shrugged.

"It's been okay, I'm glad I have Alicia to speak to. It's helped a lot of things and well I think I'm getting there" Malia said and Jackie nodded.

"I'm glad, I know I haven't been the best mum recently but I'm getting better now and I'm so glad that Alicia has taken you under her wing" Jackie said and Malia smiled.

"So Sash, how are you doing?" Jackie asked and Saskia shrugged.

"You are getting so big, turning into a right little woman" Jackie said and Saskia blushed.

"You're doing well aren't you Sash" Alicia said. "You've made some good friends at school, haven't you?"

Saskia nodded.

"I like it here" Saskia admitted.

"That's good" Jackie said smiling. They spoke for a while before it was time for them to head home.

"Lesh, can I speak to you for a minute?" Jackie said and Alicia nodded.

"Go and wait in the car please" Alicia said and both girls nodded.

"How are they really getting on?" Jackie asked.

"Mum honestly, don't worry about them. Things have happened and in time I know they will speak to you about it. Malia needs a lot of support at the moment but I'm not disrespecting her wishes by telling you, she will when she is ready. Saskia needs support but in a different way" Alicia explained.

"Have you spoken to her about the changes she is going through?" Jackie asked and Alicia nodded.

"I've spoken to her in depth about it all. She understands everything now and knows that she can speak to me" Alicia explained and Jackie nodded.

"Have you spoken to Malia about birth control?" Jackie asked "Just to sort out her period pains. Not cause of sex or anything"

Alicia nodded.

"I have and I will again. Just remember mum, she does have a boyfriend and she is 16 now" Alicia said.

"Have you spoke to her about sex?" Jackie asked panicking and Alicia nodded.

"Don't worry, I've had that conversation with both of them" Alicia said and Jackie nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before Alicia headed back to the car.

She arrived at the car and quickly drove home. Once they arrived home, they all scattered in different directions. Alicia started making dinner as it was getting late.

Once dinner was made she called both her sisters down. They spoke for a while about the visit and both of them seemed happy with how it had gone.

After dinner, Malia disappeared up the stairs to do some homework while Saskia stayed with Alicia.

"Do you want to speak to me about what happened today?" Alicia asked and Saskia looked at Alicia and bit her lip.

"You'll be mad" Saskia said.

"I'm sure I won't be" Alicia said. "Can't be as bad as some of the things I have done"

"I got into trouble today and have to go to detention at lunchtime on Monday" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"What did you do?" Alicia asked.

"We were speaking and we didn't realise the teacher wanted us to stop. It wasn't just me, there was like 5 of us that get detention" Saskia explained.

"Hey, that's okay, just don't let it happen again" Alicia said.

"It's just the teacher was being so moany" Saskia said.

"It happens sometimes. Is Mrs Brownhill still a teacher?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"She is so bad, she doesn't even let you go to the toilet or anything" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"She gave me detention nearly every week because I was too smart" Alicia said and Saskia laughed.

"Some people say I'm smart but I'm not as smart as people think. They compare me to you and Malia all the time. I'm not as good as you" Saskia admitted.

"You are, you are just better at different things" Alicia said.

"I don't like science but everyone expects me to like it because of both of you" Saskia explained.

"You can enjoy what you want to enjoy. If you don't like science that is fine. Don't worry about it" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer before deciding it was time to go to sleep. They were all tired and an early night was what was needed for all of them.

 **Please review and tell me what you think. I really need some more ideas please :)**


	21. Chapter 21

It was Sunday night and Alicia had just arrived back from work. She had worked the last 8 days and was so relieved to have a day off tomorrow. She arrived home to havoc which she had not been expecting.

"What's going on in here?" Alicia asked. She really just wanted a relaxing evening and this was not the plan.

"I don't have a clue what is going on with Saskia but she just had a major freak out for no reason" Malia explained and Alicia nodded before stepping through the paper that had been thrown about and looked at all the clothes on the floor.

"Is that the washing I just done?" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Lesh, go and sit down and I'll get it tidied up" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Thank you. I'll go and speak to Saskia first" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"You might want to give her time to cool down first" Malia said and Alicia paused.

"I'll go up first and see what's going on. Then if she needs space, I'll leave her" Alicia said and Malia nodded. Alicia walked up the stairs and noticed Saskia in her room looking at Alicia's clothes.

"What are you doing?" Alicia asked softly. Saskia looked at her sister.

"Nothing" She said jumping back nervously.

"What's the matter? Why is there such a mess down the stairs?" Alicia asked and Saskia sighed.

"Sorry" Saskia said.

"We will deal with it in a minute but first why?" Alicia asked and Saskia sighed again putting her hand in her head and sitting down.

"Do you remember what's happening tomorrow?" Saskia asked and Alicia shook her head.

"No, sorry" Alicia said confused.

"I'm going to Plymouth tomorrow afternoon because we have a netball tournament on Tuesday" Saskia explained and Alicia looked at her.

"Wait, how is this the first time I have heard of this?" Alicia said and Saskia bit her lip. Maybe she had forgotten to tell her sister about it.

"You were working and I needed to get the money in and sign the form so I copied your signature" Saskia said and Alicia was shocked.

"How did you have the money? How much was it?" Alicia said confused.

"It was £40 and I took it from your purse" Saskia said and Alicia got really angry.

"You not only forged my signature which is illegal. You then proceeded to take money out of my purse without telling me" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She didn't realise how stupid it all sounded now.

"I'm sorry" Saskia said and Alicia sighed.

"What did you expect to happen when you went away? Were you just not going to tell me?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"I was meaning to tell you but I forgot. I forgot that I hadn't told you" Saskia said and Alicia sighed.

"You are grounded" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Phone now" Alicia said and Saskia handed it over to her.

"Why did you do that?" Alicia said "What did you think would happen if you asked me?"

Saskia shrugged.

"I don't know, I just didn't want you to make a big deal out of it" Saskia explained.

"Make a big deal out of what?" Alicia said and Saskia shrugged.

"Just leave it, it doesn't matter" Saskia said attempting to get up.

"No, speak to me" Alicia said. Saskia sighed.

"I was scared you would make a big deal about me going away for the night. That you wouldn't let me because of what happened at Hailey's or because what happened last time I went away for netball" Saskia admitted and Alicia nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't have made it a big deal but I would have spoken to you about it. And we could have avoided a lot of what has happened" Alicia said. "Talk me through what you should have done"

"I should have given you the letter" Saskia explained and Alicia nodded.

"Which states" Alicia said needing more information. Saskia stood up and walked over to her bag and got the letter out her bag which she had removed the return slip from. Alicia quickly glanced over the letter noting that her sister was going to go get the minibus to Plymouth tomorrow lunchtime and then would return Tuesday night at about 9 o'clock.

"Okay, now this is cleared up. Do you understand why it was very wrong of you to forge my signature" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"There is a reason you need parent permission" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Next time just ask me. I am trying to be a good sister and I cannot think of a valid reason as to why I would have said no" Alicia said and Saskia nodded before letting tears fall down her face.

"Why are you crying?" Alicia asked softly.

"Because I feel bad" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"It's okay, just forget about it but you are still grounded and I mean it, never steal from me again" Alicia said forcefully and Saskia nodded before leaning into her sister.

"Come on, what's going on? What are you so scared about?" Alicia asked.

"I'm scared to be away from you" Saskia admitted and Alicia's heart broke.

"But I'll be here when you get back" Alicia said comfortingly.

"But what if something happens when I am away?" Saskia asked.

"You can text or call me" Alicia said.

"But I'm grounded and can't have my phone" Saskia cried.

"I'm sure we can allow your phone for tomorrow" Alicia said and Saskia looked at her.

"What if they don't like me?" Saskia asked.

"Who won't like you?" Alicia asked.

"My friends" Saskia said.

"But they are your friends" Alicia asked confused.

"But they haven't spent a lot of time with me and then they might change their mind. What if they hurt me like Sofia and Emily did?" Saskia admitted and Alicia understood what it was about now.

"Oh sweetie, I wouldn't worry about that. There is no reason for them to do what Sofia and Emily did to you" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Lesh" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"There are some more things I am worried about" Saskia admitted and Alicia nodded.

"What are they?" Alicia asked.

"My stomach has been a bit sore and I'm scared. What if I start my period will I'm away" Saskia admitted nervously.

"Sadly, it can strike at any point but if it makes you feel a bit better, I can make you up a little bag just in case" Alicia suggested and Saskia nodded.

"Start packing and I'll go and get things" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. She found a rucksack and started to look out some gym clothes. It wasn't long before Alicia appeared. She found a small make up bag.

"Come here" Alicia said and Saskia sat down beside her sister. Alicia opened up the makeup bag and emptied the context onto the bed.

"So you can keep this in your bag for school in case you ever need it" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"So I've packed some pads. These are just normal ones with wings. If you don't like them, I can buy you different types. I've packed a few tampons just in case but I don't think you should use them just now. These ones have applicators so are easier to insert. There are some feminine wipes and hand sanitiser. I've added a bar of chocolate too. Oh and some paracetamol" Alicia explained as she started packing the bag again.

"Thank you so much" Saskia said.

"It's okay, can you get me a spare pair of pants?" Alicia asked.

"Why?" Saskia asked.

"I'll put a pair in here as well just in case you start and leak onto your pants" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. She walked over to the chest of drawers.

"Is black pants better?" Saskia asked.

"It's up to you. I always feel more comfortable in black pants" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Can you tell when if I'm going to start my period" Saskia asked and Alicia shrugged.

"Not exactly. I can get a bit of a time frame but it's not accurate" Alicia said "Do you want me to have a little feel?"

Saskia nodded and Alicia lay her back on the bed. She lifted the girls top slightly and felt her stomach.

"You're really skinny, Sash" Alicia said as she continued to feel her sister's stomach. Saskia shook her head. Once she was done, Alicia sat her sister up.

"What do you think?" Saskia asked worriedly.

"You will start soon but I don't think it will be in the next few days, probably the next couple of weeks" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Thank you" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"No problem" Alicia said "Do you need some help packing?"

Saskia nodded.

"I don't know what to wear tomorrow night. We are going out for dinner and I don't want to look babyish" Saskia admitted.

"Don't worry you won't" Alicia said but she helped her sister find nice clothes anyway.

"Can I get a sports bra?" Saskia asked and Alicia made a face.

"Sash, it's 6 o'clock at night" Alicia complained.

"But everyone wears one" Saskia said.

"Mal" Alicia shouted and Malia came running up the stairs.

"Yeah" Malia said.

"Do you have a sports bra Saskia can borrow?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"Yeah sure, I have a couple" Malia said. She put them on the bed.

"What's this?" Malia asked opening the makeup bag on the bed.

"Have you started your period?" Malia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"It's for when I do" Saskia explained and Malia nodded.

"Okay, try it on first" Malia said and Saskia nodded. She picked up the plain black sports bra and placed it on over her bra.

"You don't need to wear a bra as well you know" Alicia explained.

"I know but everyone does" Saskia explained.

"Why? The purpose of a sports bra is to support your breasts more than a normal bra" Alicia explained.

"I know but everyone wears a bra with it. It's just like my breasts don't look like yours" Saskia explained shrugging and Alicia nodded.

Alicia helped her sister get packed.

"Can I definitely get my phone tomorrow?" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Yes, but only because you are away. Once you get back here, it will be 7 days without your phone" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Why are you getting your phone taken off of you?" Malia asked. Saskia looked down.

"Tell your sister" Alicia said.

"Because I forged Alicia's signature and stole money out her purse" Saskia admitted and Malia was shocked.

"Why?" She asked and Saskia shrugged.

"I don't know why" Saskia said.

"Mal, just leave it. Me and Sash have spoken about it" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

They headed down the stairs and Alicia started making dinner. She enjoyed it when both her sisters would help. Saskia disappeared to the toilet leaving just Malia and Alicia.

"How are you doing?" Alicia asked putting her arm around her sister. Malia shrugged. She hadn't had the best week and her moods had been all over the place.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged.

"I don't know why I'm like this now, it's so annoying. I swear I get worse when I start my period" Malia admitted.

"Have you started?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"I started today. My stomach hurts but I just feel so moody" Malia admitted.

"Well at least you are admitting it" Alicia said and Malia laughed and nodded.

"Do you need any medication?" Alicia asked and Malia shook her head.

"Nah, I'm fine. Thank you though" Malia said and Alicia nodded squeezing her sister's shoulder.

"How do you feel about going on birth control?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged. Just then Saskia walked into the room.

"Do you want me to stop this conversation?" Alicia asked and Malia shook her head.

"It's fine, I don't know how much Saskia will want to hear though" Malia said.

"What are you on about?" Saskia asked.

"Birth control" Malia said and Saskia looked at her.

"What's that" Saskia asked.

"It basically reduces the chance of you getting pregnant to like a percent or so. It can regulate periods too" Alicia explained.

"Why do you need it?" Saskia asked.

"My periods are a bit painful and I don't want to be a teen mum" Malia said.

"Have you had sex?" Saskia asked openly and Malia nodded.

"I am sixteen and I do have a boyfriend" Malia said and Saskia made a face.

"That's disgusting" Saskia said "Does mum know?"

Malia shook her head.

"Don't tell her" Malia said and Saskia nodded.

"I won't" Saskia explained before giving her sister a hug. It had been a while since Saskia and Malia had given each other a hug.

"I've missed this" Saskia said.

"Just because we both have Alicia now, it doesn't mean we can't hug too" Malia said and Saskia nodded before snuggling in with her big sister.

"I just feel like you keep so much from me" Saskia admitted not wanting to look at her sister.

"I don't mean to. I promise I will tell you everything once I'm ready" Malia explained.

"Would you ever told me that you've had sex" Saskia asked and Malia shrugged.

"Yeah, I probably would have. I definitely would have when I thought that you were considering having sex" Malia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Sometimes, I just find it hard to remember that you are getting older too and I need to remember to talk to you more and include you" Malia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Thank you" Saskia said and Malia nodded.

"Don't worry about it. It's what I am here for" Malia explained and Saskia smiled.

They spoke for a bit longer before dinner was ready. It was late due to all the issues they had throughout the evening so all were happy to sit down for a while.

After eating, they tidied up and curled up on the sofa. Usually Alicia sat in the middle but Malia could sense that Saskia would do with some comfort. She ensures that her sister was in the middle.

"Why am I in the middle?" Saskia asked.

"Because you need it" Malia said cuddling up with her sister. Alicia smiled watching her younger sisters and joined in.

It didn't take long before they headed up to bed as they were shattered. Saskia was really nervous about tomorrow and was still awake. She didn't realise that Malia was awake as well.

"Sash, what's up?" Malia whispered over Alicia.

"Nothing" Saskia said.

"It must be something" Malia encouraged.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow" Saskia admitted.

"Don't be, you have no reason to be nervous. Me and Alicia will be there for you if you need us" Malia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Thank you, Mal" Saskia said before turning around to try to get to sleep.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review and let me know what you think. Should something happen when Saskia is away? I don't have any ideas as to what to write next so any idea is appreciated :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Saskia woke up early the next morning, she was really nervous about going away. She turned around and Alicia woke up sensing her sister's movement.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked and Saskia looked at her sister.

"Come on, don't look so worried. I'm sure you'll have a good time" Alicia explained but Saskia wasn't too sure why but she just didn't have a good feeling about this.

"What are you so worried about?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"We have spoken about most things, haven't we?" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I'm sorry" Saskia admitted.

"Why are you sorry?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"I don't know why I am so nervous" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Come here" Alicia said pulling her sister into her arms.

"Try and not worry" Alicia said kissing the girl on the head. Saskia nodded and relaxed into her sister's hold.

It wasn't long before it was time for them to get up. Alicia hated seeing her sister like this but she knew she had done everything she could to calm her down and help her. Alicia noticed Malia walking around and knew that the girl wasn't right.

"Mal, a word?" Alicia said as she noticed her sister walk passed her room. Malia walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Come on, out with it" Alicia said and Malia looked at her sister.

"What?" Malia said.

"Come on, admit it. What's wrong? You are walking around like you are constipated or something" Alicia said and Malia laughed but shook her head.

"Is that it?" Alicia asked.

"No, it's not" Malia said and Alicia looked at her sister.

"Will you tell me what it is then?" Alicia asked.

"My period is really painful" Malia eventually admitted.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged.

"It's just I didn't want you to think I was being pathetic" Malia said.

"Why would I think that?" Alicia said.

"Because it's just a period?" Malia said.

"Oh, just a period. When your uterus has gained actual sentience and is trying to claw its way out of your body for the great escape to freedom and when someone is using your ovaries as stress balls" Alicia questioned and Malia laughed.

"Baby, trust me. I know how painful periods can be and I really think we should phone and see if we can get you a doctor's appointment to discuss birth control" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"I don't know what to get" Malia said.

"Let me see Saskia off and then I'll speak to you about it" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"Come on Sash, time for school" Alicia called as she walked down the stairs. Saskia was standing at the door.

"Bye sweetcakes, I hope you have a good tonight and any issues text or call me" Alicia said.

"Lesh, can you please come and see me off? Everyone else's mum is" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"What time?" Alicia asked.

"1 o'clock" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Alicia can I ask you something" Saskia asked nervously and Alicia nodded.

"Of course you can" Alicia said holding her sisters hand.

"See if something happened. Would you come pick me up?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course I would" Alicia said. "Plymouth is only about 2 hours away. If needed, I would hire a plane to get to you quicker"

Saskia smiled. It made her feel better. She was looking forward to going now. She knew that her sister was there if needed and knowing that Alicia was willing to drive down and get her made her feel so much better.

Saskia headed off to school while Alicia quickly phoned the doctors and was lucky to manage to get a spare appointment for 1:30.

"So do you want to have a bit of a chat about it?" Alicia asked sitting down with her sister and Malia nodded.

"Yeah, just like what is best for me?" Malia asked and Alicia shrugged.

"Its hard to tell, what do you know about?" Alicia asked.

"Different types of pills, the coil, the implant and an injection" Malia said. Alicia nodded.

"There is also the patch" Alicia said.

"Lesh, what do you use?" Malia asked and Alicia showed her sister her arm.

"The pill" She said and Malia nodded.

"That's what I'm thinking about. I wasn't sure if I'd remember to take it but I've been doing well with my other tablets" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"The good thing about the pill compared to like the implant is that it will regulate your period" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"There are still some side effects though. Like headaches and acne" Alicia said "You've never had it though, so I doubt it"

Malia nodded.

"I think I just have to bite the gun and get it. I understand that it is a big decision but I feel like this is the one which suits me the best" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"You can always stop if it's giving you too many side effects" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

They curled up on the sofa for a while before it was time to head to the school to see Saskia off. They got into Alicia's car and arrived at the school. The girls were all stood together chatting. Alicia knew not to embarrass Saskia so stayed away from.

Saskia came running over to Alicia.

"You seem happy to see me" Alicia said giving her sister a hug.

"I am, everyone thinks you are so cool" Saskia said.

"Why?" Alicia said laughing.

"Cause you just are" Saskia said and Alicia laughed. Malia stood their awkwardly. They spoke for a bit longer before it was time for the girls to get on the bus. Alicia wasn't sure what Saskia would do and didn't want to go in to hug her in case it embarrassed her so she was pleasantly surprised when her sister gave her a hug.

"Listen any issue just text me" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded before turning to give Malia a hug too.

"Have a good time" Malia said before pulling away.

They waved Saskia off before heading to the doctors for Malia's appointment. They arrived and luckily only had to wait a couple of minutes to be seen.

"Do you want me to wait out here?" Alicia asked and Malia shook her head.

"Can you come with me?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course" Alicia said.

"Can you explain?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

They walked to the doctor's room and went inside.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" The doctor asked.

"So Malia was wondering about going on birth control" Alicia explained and the doctor nodded.

"Which type have you been thinking about?" The doctor asked.

"I was thinking about the pill because my periods are really painful and still quite irregular" Malia explained and the doctor nodded.

"Are you sexually active?" The doctor asked and Malia nodded.

"Do you use any type of birth control just now?" Asked the doctor and Malia nodded.

"Just condoms" She said.

"Remember to continue to use them as the pill doesn't protect you from STDs or STIs" The doctor explained and Malia nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before the doctor was happy that Malia was sure about going on the pill.

They spoke about when she should start taking the pill before giving her the prescription. They headed to the pharmacy to collect the prescription before going back home. Once they arrived home, they snuggled up on the sofa for a while.

Meanwhile, Saskia was on the bus to Plymouth. She was sitting next to Hailey. They were continuing to get on really well. The teacher stood up at the front of the bus and read out the rooms.

"Hailey, Harriette, Kimberley and Saskia in one room" the teacher said and Hailey and Saskia looked at each other. They were relieved that they were sharing a room together but Harriette and Kimberley were the most popular girls in their year and Saskia was quite intimidated by them.

Once they arrived in Plymouth they went up to their hotel room. Saskia quickly put her things down next to Haylie's on the same bed.

"Hi" Saskia said and both Harriette and Kimberley smiled at her. They made quick work sorting out their bags before getting changed into their PE kit. Saskia felt so self- conscious getting changed in front of Harriette and Kimberley but we so relieved she had gotten a bra with Alicia. Once changed, they walked to the school where they trained for a couple of hours.

Meanwhile, Alicia and Malia had just finished watching a film together when Alicia's phone went off. Alicia got up and answered it. When noticing it was her mum, she walked out the room to get some privacy.

"Hi, mum" Alicia said.

"Hi darling, Alicia can I ask you a favour?" Jackie asked.

"Of course, what is it?" Alicia said.

"Can you get Malia and Saskia's Christmas presents" Jackie asked and Alicia nodded.

"Sure" She said. She had completely forgotten about Christmas and now it only two weeks away.

"I know its last minute but you can get what you can and then give them money" Jackie explained and Alicia nodded.

"That sounds good" Alicia said.

"I was thinking we could go out for Christmas dinner at a restaurant and I can use it as my visit" Jackie said and Alicia nodded.

"I think the girls would really enjoy that" Alicia said and Jackie smiled.

"I was thinking, maybe I could meet with them separately next week" Jackie said and Alicia nodded.

"That sounds good with me, just let me know when. I can just drop them off if you want" Alicia said.

"Maybe you could speak to them and see what they wanted to do. They might want you to come in with them" Jackie explained and Alicia nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before saying their goodbyes.

Alicia walked back through to the living room where Malia was. Jez had left with Mickey so they now had a spare room where the girls had moved into. However, Malia had been sleeping with Alicia as she found she slept better when with her sister.

"So, mum was wondering if you and Saskia could visit her separately next week" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"Could you still come with me?" Malia asked.

"If you wanted me to" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"I want you there" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

In Plymouth, Saskia had just returned from training. They all had a shower before getting ready to go out. Saskia didn't have any make up but Hailey had allowed her to borrow her straighteners. She was actually getting on better with Kimberley and Harriette than she thought she would have.

"Do you not have any make up?" Kimberley asked. Saskia shook her head.

"My sister sometimes puts make up on me but I don't have my own" Saskia explained and they nodded.

"But I thought you had a makeup bag in your bag" Harriette asked.

"No, that's my toiletries" Saskia said blushing and the girls nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before it was time to go for dinner. They even ended up all sitting at the same table they were getting along so well.

After dinner, they went back to the hotel and all sat in the bar area for a while before going up to their rooms.

"Why did you move to Holby" Harriette asked Saskia.

"Because I moved here to stay with my sister" Saskia explained.

"Who do you live with?" Harriette asked.

"My two sisters" Saskia said.

"Where are your mum and dad?" Kimberley asked.

"My mum isn't very well and my dad is always working" Saskia explained.

"Have your parents split up" Harriette asked and Saskia nodded.

"When did they split up?" Kimberley asked.

"Em, in January but then they got back together again. Then they split up again in summer" Saskia explained and the girls nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before getting ready for bed. Saskia decided to call Alicia. She sat on the phone with her sister for about 20 minutes and felt better.

"You seem really close to your sister" Harriette said and Saskia nodded.

"I am" She said "I trust her a lot"

"It must be good to have someone to speak to about anything" Kimberley said and Saskia nodded.

"She is super cool and she is a doctor" Hailey butted in and Saskia laughed. They all spoke for a bit longer before heading to get.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review and let me know**


	23. Chapter 23

Saskia woke up and instantly didn't feel good. She opened her eyes and noticed someone else moving about.

"Harriette, are you okay?" Saskia whispered.

"I don't feel well, Harriette said before bursting into tears.

"Me neither" Saskia said. She quickly got up and went to the bathroom. She had a really upset stomach and had diarrhoea. She quickly washed her hand before walking back out of the bathroom. She noticed both Kimberley and Hailey also sitting up holding their stomachs. They took turns going to the bathroom before hearing a knock at the door. Saskia answered it.

"Are all of you feeling sick too?" The teacher asked and Saskia nodded as she looked at all her friends.

"Right, we are going to get a bus and just head back to Holby. We think its food poisoning. I need you all to call your parents" The teacher explained and Saskia nodded.

"Please bear in mind it is only 6 o'clock in the morning" The teacher said and all the girls nodded. Saskia quickly called Alicia. She still felt really sick.

"What's up, Sash?" Alicia asked softly.

"We are coming home soon. We all have food poisoning" Saskia said starting to cry as she spoke to her sister.

"Oh no sweetie, how do you feel?" Alicia asked and Saskia got up and walked to the bathroom to get some privacy.

"Lesh, I really don't feel well" Saskia said starting to cry even more.

"Do you want me to come and get you?" Alicia said. "Can you pass me to your teacher?"

Saskia nodded and disappeared to find a teacher. She passed the phone over and waited will they spoke.

The teacher handed the phone back to Saskia.

"Thank you" Saskia said to the teacher before walking away with her.

"You are going to go back with everyone else and then I will pick you up from the school. The teacher said you are leaving in about half an hour. I don't have time to come and pick you up because you will be on the road by then" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Okay, I feel sick though" Saskia said.

"I know sweetie, don't worry though. They are giving you sick bags and I will give you a hug as soon as you get back" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer before hanging up.

"Go and get dressed. We are leaving in about 20 minutes" The teacher said "Don't worry your sister will met us in Holby"

Saskia nodded before going back to her room. She felt really sick now. She had to quicken up her steps. She ran into the room and slammed the door running into the bathroom and started violently throwing up. Hailey jumped, she was not good with sick and didn't know how to help. However, Harriette jumped into action and held Saskia hair back as she threw up.

"Thank you" Saskia said afterwards.

"It's okay" Harriette said smiling. They continued to get ready and took turns throwing up. They knew it was going to be a tough ride home.

They clambered into the mini bus and sick bags were handed out. They quickly headed home and tried to beat the traffic which was luckily going to other way. They managed to get home within two hours. Saskia only threw up three times in that time but was starting to feel worse and her stomach was really cramping now.

She was so relieved to see Alicia standing outside the school. She nearly ran off the bus and headed straight for Alicia not caring about her bag. Alicia pulled her sister into her arms and rocked her gently.

"Come on, let's get your bag" Alicia said and they headed back over to the bus.

"Do you need a lift?" Alicia asked Hailey.

"Do you mind?" Hailey said.

"Of course not" Alicia said. "Anyone else"

"Can I get a lift?" Kimberley whispered to Saskia and she nodded.

"Me too" Harriette asked.

"Come on, let's get your things together" Alicia said as she got all the girls together and got their bags off the bus.

They all loaded into Alicia's car but just as Saskia sat down in the front a wave of nausea rushed over her and she started throwing up. Alicia held the girl's hair. She waited until her sister had finished being sick before giving her a bottle of water.

"Let's head home" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. They quickly dropped all the other girls off after Alicia waiting outside each of their houses to check they could get in before they headed back to the house.

Alicia helped Saskia to carry everything up the stairs.

"Do you want to go into Jez's old room?" Alicia asked.

"I want to smell your bed" Saskia cried and Alicia rolled her eyes but didn't say anything knowing that her sister was sick.

"Okay baby, to my room" Alicia said as they walked up the stairs. Just as they made it into Alicia's room, Saskia announced she was going to be sick. Alicia rushed the girl into the bathroom. She held the girl's hair back as she threw up.

"I don't know why I keep throwing up. I haven't eaten anything and now it just burns my throat" Saskia sobbed.

"I know baby. Come on let's get you back to bed" Alicia said as she guided her sister back to the bedroom. She helped Saskia into her pyjamas. The girl didn't even make a fuss which proved to Alicia she really was very sick.

Once she was in her pyjamas, Alicia climbed into bed and cuddled up with her sister.

"Come on, go to sleep" Alicia said "I need to leave for work at 11:30 so you have just over an hour to sleep"

Saskia nodded before snuggling into her sister. She fell asleep and really didn't want to get up. Alicia stayed with the girl for about half an hour before getting up. She tidied the house before getting ready for work. She was really worried about Saskia.

Once she was ready, she walked up the stairs and knew instantly the girl wasn't right.

"It's okay, sweetie" Alicia said as she moved the girl gently. Alicia knew the girl was dehydrated and it was making her unresponsive.

"Sash" Alicia said trying to get her sister up.

"No" Saskia mumbled.

"Come on, I'm going to take you with me to work with me" Alicia said "I think we might need to put you on a drip to keep you hydrated"

"Will you drink this for me?" Alicia said. Saskia mumbled.

"Come on, I can't carry you" Alicia said but Saskia didn't reply. Alicia sighed before picking her sister up. She just managed to get the girl in her arms before walking down the stairs.

"You are getting too heavy for this" Alicia said but continued to walk down the stairs. She placed Saskia down in the back of her car and climbed into the front and drove to the hospital.

They arrived and Alicia still had about half an hour before she started her shift.

"Dr Munroe, let me take her" Max said as he walked over to Alicia noticing her struggling to carry the girl.

"What's wrong with her?" Max asked.

"Food poisoning but I don't understand why she is so dehydrated" Alicia stated.

Max nodded before walking ahead of them to A and E. When they arrived, Alicia noticed there was a waiting list. She added Saskia to the list and asked Max to carry Saskia to the staff room.

"Is she okay?" Elle asked as Alicia walked out the staff room.

"Yes, it's just food poisoning so I don't understand why she is so dehydrated" Alicia said confused.

"Maybe we can work it out once she gets seen to" Elle said and Alicia nodded.

"I'm worried about her" Alicia said and Elle nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll find it out" Elle said and Alicia nodded.

She walked back into the ward and got on with her work. She asked Noel to come and get her once Saskia was ready to be seen.

Noel came and found Alicia about an hour later.

"Dr Gardiner is ready to see Saskia" Noel said and Alicia nodded. She left resus and headed to the staff room.

"Sash, come on you need to get up" Alicia said but again Saskia just mumbled.

"Sash please work with me" Alicia said trying to get the girl up. Elle grabbed the girl's other arm and they managed to get Saskia to a cubicle.

"Let's get her into a gown and then get some IV fluids into her" Elle said looking at Robyn. Robyn nodded.

"I'll help" Alicia said as she made work getting her sister into the gown. Robyn put the IV into Saskia's arm and then Alicia left to carry on working. She kept an eye on Elle and walked over when she noticed her entering her sister's cubicle.

"I want to try and figure out how she got so dehydrated" Elle said and Alicia nodded.

"Maybe it was just one of those things" Alicia said and Elle nodded.

"Maybe" Elle said nodding. Elle walked into the cubicle and noticed Saskia was already looking so much better.

"How do you feel?" Elle asked.

"Better" Saskia said and Elle nodded.

"I do just think it's the food poisoning but I am concerned as to how low your blood pressure is" Elle said.

"Do you feel dizzy a lot?" Elle asked and Saskia nodded.

"Why have you never told me this?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"When is it worse?" Elle asked.

"In the morning or if I get up suddenly" Saskia admitted.

"Is this a recent change?" Elle asked and Saskia nodded.

"Is it worse when you are on your period?" Elle asked. Saskia glanced at Alicia.

"I haven't started yet" Saskia mumbled and Elle nodded.

"Well, now that Alicia knows she can keep a close eye on your diet to see if anything can change to help your blood pressure" Elle said and Saskia nodded. She could feel her sister staring at her. She felt like Alicia was mad but really the girl was concerned.

Alicia signed the discharge forms and took the girl back to the staff room. She really wanted her break to come quickly so she could speak to her sister. She continued working until 5 o'clock when she went on her break.

"How are you feeling?" Alicia asked Saskia.

"I've only been sick 3 times" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Do you still have diarrhoea?" Alicia asked and Saskia made a face.

"Why did you just say that?" Saskia asked embarrassed.

"What it's just me and you here?" Alicia said confused. "Can you just answer the question?"

"Just a bit" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Now, can we speak about earlier" Alicia said.

"What about earlier?" Saskia asked.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier about feeling dizzy?" Alicia asked and Saskia sighed.

"Do we have to speak about it?" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Yes, we do. That is important and if you couldn't tell me that then what else could you hide from me?" Alicia asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Saskia said snapping. Alicia had not been expecting that one.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But can we please speak about it?" Alicia asked and Saskia sighed but nodded.

"Okay" She said and Alicia smiled.

"So you feel dizzy in the morning" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Yes, just sometimes. I feel dizzy showering in the morning" Saskia explained.

"Do you have the shower too hot?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"I think it might just be due to a hormonal imbalance" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"What does that mean?" Saskia asked.

"Well, because of all the changes you are going through, some hormones might have developed more than others. I think it should balance its self out but if you don't start your periods in the next 6 months or so, we will probably go to the doctors about it" Alicia said.

"Why?" Saskia asked worriedly.

"Because, well you are changing and it's been a while now that you have been going through puberty so I thought you would have started your periods by now" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"I'm going to be sick" Saskia announced and Alicia nodded as she helped Saskia up and held the girl's hair back as she threw up into the sick bag.

"It's okay" Alicia said. She waited until her sister had stopped throwing up before sitting her back down. She pulled the girl into her arms and knew the girl would drift off to sleep. Once Saskia was sleeping, Alicia quickly had something to eat before getting back to work.

Alicia was relieved that the rest of the shift went quickly and it was finally 10 o'clock and the end of her shift. She was off tomorrow and knew that Saskia wouldn't be going back to school.

Once they arrived home, Malia was waiting on them.

"What's wrong with Sash?" Malia asked. "I thought she was coming here once she got back from the netball"

"They all got food poisoning and ended up coming home early. She was at the hospital with me and we had to give her a drip to get fluids into her" Alicia explained.

"Are you okay?" Malia asked kissing the girl on the head.

"I'm okay now" Saskia said as she accepted her sister's hug.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Where do you want to sleep tonight?" Alicia asked as the girl was now sleeping in Jez's old room.

"With you" Saskia mumbled and Alicia nodded.

"I'll sleep in the other room" Malia offered and Alicia nodded.

"Thank you" Alicia said.

Saskia headed up to bed. Alicia and Malia stood speaking to each other for a while before also heading up the stairs to bed.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think :) Any ideas appreciated**


	24. Chapter 24

It was finally Friday and Saskia had gone back to school today. It was the last day before Christmas break but Alicia wanted the girl to go in. After school, Alicia picked them both up as they were going to visit Jackie. They were going to see her separately. Alicia was nervous and unsure as to what to expect.

She pulled up at the school just after 4 o'clock. She had told the girls they could go to the house but both decided to go to the gym. She quickly dropped Malia at the house before heading to the centre with Saskia.

"Sash, do you want me to come with you?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Please don't leave me" Saskia begged.

"But it's just mum" Alicia explained and Saskia sighed.

"You don't realise how hard it was when mum was ill. It's really affected our relationship with her" Saskia said.

"How has she done anything to lose your trust?" Alicia asked.

"Just being the way she was has made me lose her trust. She put men before us. She never asked if we were okay. She never saw what was going on with Malia. One time" Saskia said before realising what she had said.

"What?" Alicia said and Saskia shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it" Saskia said looking away.

"I'm sorry, Sash. I understand how hard all that was on you. Please talk to me" Alicia said.

"You can't tell mum" Saskia said "She probably doesn't remember saying it"

"Of course, you know I won't tell anyone" Alicia said.

"I asked mum if I could speak to her one day after school, it was just after we find out Anna was getting transferred school. I asked to speak to her and she was drunk. I didn't realise. She had a guy in the room. She said she wished she didn't have me, said I was a mistake. That she only wanted a boy but got me instead" Saskia said letting tears slide down her face. Alicia sighed. She knew that her mum desperately wanted a boy but it had never been mentioned since Saskia was born.

"Sash" Alicia said. She was so relieved when she was able to stop the car and give her sister a massive hug.

"She didn't mean it, honestly she didn't mean it. That was the drink talking, it had nothing to do with you. Mum wasn't well, that's why she has gone into rehab to get better" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded wiping her eyes.

"Right, we are here" Alicia said "Are you ready to come out?"

"Can I have a minute" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded. She gave her sister the car keys.

"I'll be inside" Alicia said kissing the girl on the head.

Saskia took a minute to herself. She took a deep breath and calmed down before going inside. Alicia was waiting for her at reception.

"You ready now?" Alicia asked supportively and Saskia nodded.

"You can speak about anything you want" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

She walked into the room and Jackie gave both her daughters a hug.

"How's school been this week?" Jackie asked.

"I've only been for two days" Saskia said siting down.

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"I had food poisoning, ended up in hospital" Saskia said shrugging.

"Hospital? Alicia why didn't you tell me?" Jackie asked.

"It wasn't quite like that" Alicia said "She was dehydrated so I took her with me to work and we got some fluids into her"

"Was everything else okay though?" Jackie asked and Alicia nodded.

"Just got to keep an eye on her blood pressure" Alicia said.

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"It's really low, I think it's probably hormonal imbalances but I'll keep an eye on it" Alicia said.

"Do you remember you had iron deficiency when you first started your periods, you kept fainting" Jackie said.

"I forgot about that" Alicia said "I'll increase your iron too"

Saskia blushed.

"But why? It's not the same as you" Saskia said.

"I know but iron can be an issue when you are a young teenager" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before Saskia really relaxed with her mum.

"Sweetie, are you speaking to Alicia?" Jackie asked and Saskia nodded.

"About everything, anything that is worrying you" Jackie asked and again Saskia nodded.

"I don't like that I cannot be there for you during these difficult changes" Jackie explained "I was so close to both Alicia and Malia when they were going through this"

"Mum its fine, I speak to Alicia about everything" Saskia said getting annoyed. "I can't say it in any other way, you just have to believe me but I trust Alicia a lot. More than I've ever trusted anyone else"

Alicia smiled at her sister and Jackie sighed.

"I'm glad. So you will tell her when you start your periods?" Jackie asked and Saskia sighed.

"Yes, now will people stop going on about it" Saskia said and Jackie nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before it was time for Saskia to go back home.

Alicia drove Saskia home and picked up Malia. She could sense how nervous the girl was.

"Hey, sweetie you only have to speak about what you want to speak about and I will be right here" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

They arrived at the rehab centre.

"Do you know want to speak about?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged.

"I'm not ready to tell her everything" Malia admitted and Alicia nodded.

"That's fine, you can tell Mum whatever you want to tell her" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Lesh, can I maybe tell Saskia some things" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course you can, we can have a sisters' night tonight" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

They arrived at the rehab centre again and got out the car. Malia was nervous so Alicia held her sister's hand. They walked in and signed in before heading to the family room. Jackie was still sat there and smiled to her daughter.

"How have you been Mal?" Jackie asked. Malia smiled and nodded.

"Good" She said before sitting down. They spoke about what they had been up to this week and just had a general chit chat.

"Did Alicia get you sorted on something to help with your periods?" Jackie asked and Malia nodded.

"I'm on the pill now" Malia said and Jackie nodded.

"Just to regulate your period?" Jackie asked checking. Malia looked at Alicia before taking a breath.

"And contraception" Malia said.

"Why do you need that?" Jackie asked.

"Mum, I'm 16 and I have a boyfriend why else do you think?" Malia said and Jackie shook her head.

"You've had sex with Jack?" Jackie asked and Malia nodded.

"Alicia did you know about this?" Jackie asked and Alicia nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jackie asked.

"It's not my news to share mum" Alicia said "I've told both the girls that they can speak to me and I won't tell you. I'd advise them to tell you but I am not betraying their trust"

Jackie sighed but nodded.

"Did you speak to Alicia before or after?" Jackie asked.

"After but straight away" Malia said and Jackie nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before it was time to leave. Malia was feeling a lot better having spoken to her mum openly.

They arrived home and Saskia was sleeping in the living room.

"She still isn't 100%" Alicia said feeling the girls head. Malia nodded. Saskia started to stir.

"Go back to sleep baby" Alicia said and Saskia mumbled before pulling Alicia close to her.

"Okay then, come here" Alicia said pulling the girl into her arms.

"Love you baby" Alicia said pulling Saskia into her arms.

"Love you too" Saskia said relaxing into her sister's hold.

They stayed there for a bit longer before Saskia was feeling better and was more awake.

"Shall I make dinner?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"I'm okay, I think I will give dinner a miss tonight, I'm not hungry" Saskia said and Alicia nodded knowing that the girl wasn't feeling 100%. Alicia disappeared and put pizzas in the oven. If Saskia decided she was hungry she could just have a slice or two.

Once the pizza was ready, Alicia carried it into the living room and they snuggled up on the sofa. They watched a film as they ate their pizza. Alicia could sense how nervous Malia was but just tried to silently comfort her.

Once the film was finished, Malia decided it was a good opportunity to speak.

"Sash, can I speak to you about something" Malia asked and Saskia nodded as she sat up. She was sitting next to her sister and Malia was in the middle of them both.

"What's wrong?" Saskia said.

"Well, you know how before when we lived with mum, I was sad all the time" Malia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Well it was because of everything that was going on, but it was affecting me so much that I got depressed and well my anxiety went sky high too" Malia explained and Saskia nodded. She really didn't know how to react or what to say.

"How did you hide it?" Saskia asked.

"I found different ways to cope with it" Malia explained.

"Like what?" Saskia said.

"I'd cut myself" Malia said.

"Why?" Saskia asked and Malia shrugged.

"Because it made me feel better" Malia said and Saskia nodded.

"Did you tell Alicia?" Saskia asked and Malia looked at her sister.

"Alicia found out" Malia admitted.

"What do you mean? How did she find out?" Saskia said.

"Because she caught me about to take my own life" Malia said embarrassingly. Alicia stroked the girl's arm encouragingly. Saskia was shocked.

"Why would you do that? It's selfish" Saskia said. She was angry with her sister.

"Sash, stop" Alicia said and Malia burst into tears.

"I knew you wouldn't understand, that's why I never told you" Malia said before getting up and running up the stairs. Alicia sighed and looked at Saskia who instantly felt bad.

"Lesh" Saskia said.

"What did you expect, Saskia? Why don't you just take a step back and think about it all for a second" Alicia said angrily.

"I'm sorry" Saskia said bursting into tears.

"She felt so bad that she wanted to kill herself and we knew nothing about it" Saskia said and Alicia nodded pulling her sister into her arms. She looked down and noticed in the short five minutes Saskia had actually fallen asleep. Alicia waited a couple of minutes before carrying her up the stairs. She put the girl in Jez's old room and then went into her room to get pyjamas for Saskia.

She returned and got Saskia changed before disappearing to find Malia. She noticed the girl had moved from the bathroom to her bedroom.

"Mal, Sash didn't mean it" Alicia said. "She's just cried herself to sleep because of it"

Malia sighed.

"Can I just get a cuddle and then go to sleep" Malia asked and Alicia nodded. Alicia quickly got changed into her pyjamas before cuddling up with her sister.

"You need to tell Saskia how far you have come. I am so proud of you for the hard work you have put into getting better. And you are getting there Mal, don't ever let it get that bad again. I am here for you no matter what" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"Thanks Lesh, I know you are" Malia said before drifting off to sleep in her sister's arms.


	25. Chapter 25

It was the following day and Alicia woke up with Malia still in her arms. She manged to detangle herself form Malia before checking on her younger sister. She was surprised to see that the bed was empty. She walked into the bathroom and noticed the girl head over the basin throwing up into the toilet.

"Oh sweetie, you should have woken me" Alicia said as she grabbed Saskia's hair to hold it back. Saskia continued to throw up. Alicia was getting slightly worried about her as it had been 5 days since she got food poisoning.

"You should have never made me eat pizza last night" Saskia cried.

"I didn't make you" Alicia said but Saskia cried even more.

"Leave me alone" Saskia mumbled pushing her sister off of her.

"Fine whatever, I'm only trying to help" Alicia said before disappearing. She didn't understand why Saskia was in such a mood. Alicia disappeared down the stairs. She made herself some toast before settling down in front of the TV. It wasn't long before Malia joined her.

"Hey" Malia said as she sat down and curled into her sister's arms.

"Did you sleep well?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"You know Saskia is awake right" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"She was a selfish brat this morning" Alicia said.

"Oh, she is crying now" Malia said and this shocked Alicia.

"Was she in the bathroom?" Alicia asked and Malia shook her head.

"No her room, she was properly crying" Malia said "I knocked on the door but she told me to go away"

"I'll go and have a word with her" Alicia said. She waited until Malia had detangled herself. Alicia stood up and walked up the stairs. She was nervous as to how her sister would be. She told herself to get a grip, why be nervous of her 13 year old sister?

Alicia knocked on the door to her sister's room.

"Go away" Saskia called. Alicia ignored it and walked in.

"I said go away" Saskia said as she wiped her eyes.

"What's going on?" Alicia said sitting down on the bed.

"Nothing, please can you leave me alone?" Saskia said.

"I can't do that I'm sorry" Alicia said as she held her sister's hand. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Please speak to me" Alicia asked. Saskia shook her head and dried her eyes with her arm.

"Why not?" Alicia asked still holding the girl's hand. Saskia shrugged.

"What's made you like this?" Alicia asked. Saskia shrugged again.

"What have I done?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged again. She hated this as tears poured down her face.

"Do you want a hug?" Alicia asked. Saskia bit her lip before nodding her head. Alicia pulled her sister's into her arms. She held the girl as tightly as she could and tried to make the girl feel as secure as possible. They sat in silence still not speaking. Alicia didn't want to push Saskia.

"I'm sorry" Saskia whispered almost 10 minutes later.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"Because I don't know what's going on" Saskia said.

"Do you want to speak about it" Alicia asked and Saskia sighed heavily.

"How can I speak about it if I don't know what's wrong" Saskia snapped. Alicia nodded.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I keep snapping" Saskia admitted. Alicia smiled.

"I know why" Alicia said and Saskia looked at her pleadingly.

"Why?" Saskia asked.

"It's your age" Alicia said "It's called being hormonal"

Saskia looked at her sister.

"Well, I don't like it and now you and Malia both hate me" Saskia said.

"Why do I hate you?" Alicia asked.

"Because I shouted at you" Saskia admitted.

"Baby that doesn't mean I hate you. Trust me, you will be spending a lot of time with me in the future and I am sure you will shout at me again but that doesn't mean I hate you. I can never hate you, you are my sister and I love you" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"A bit better" Saskia said.

"Shall we go down the stairs now?" Alicia asked and Saskia jumped back and shook her head.

"Why not?" Alicia asked.

"Mal" Saskia whispered.

"She isn't mad at you" Alicia said but Saskia shook her head.

"I was horrible" Saskia said.

"You could have dealt with it a bit better but no you were not horrible" Alicia explained.

"Do you want to speak to me about it before we speak to Malia?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Fine by me" Alicia said. "What do you want to ask?"

"Why would she do it?" Saskia asked and Alicia shrugged.

"It's hard to explain. It's not her choice. She doesn't want to be like this but it's her brain telling her this" Alicia explained.

Saskia and Alicia ended up having a very detailed discussion about mental health. Alicia felt bad as she assumed it was more known in the school. However, Saskia didn't seem to have any knowledge of mental health illnesses.

"Do you not learn about this at school?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"Not at my age, I think you do it once your GCSEs start in PSE" Saskia explained and Alicia nodded.

"I think it quite bad that it isn't spoken about. Anyone can have a mental illness and so many people hide it from their friends and family. It can come on at any time and I hope you know you can speak to me if you find yourself ever getting like that" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Will Malia ever get better?" Saskia asked and Alicia was unsure how to answer this.

"The depression and anxiety isn't going to completely vanish but hopeful Mal will learn how to control it and that will help her carry on as before" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before Saskia headed down the stairs with Alicia to see Malia. She knew that she had to address the issue last night.

"Mal" Saskia said nervously and Malia looked at her sister.

"I'm really sorry about how I reacted last night. You were reaching out to me and I through it straight back in your face" Saskia said and Malia didn't say anything.

"I just didn't know how to react and I was confused as to what it actually meant but I've spoken to Alicia and I understand more now" Saskia explained and Malia smiled. She was proud of her sister for how she acted.

"It's okay" Malia said.

"I know that you just think I'm a pathetic baby but I would still listen to you no matter what. I probably won't be able to help and I you have Alicia but like" Saskia said starting to stumble.

"Hey, thank you Sash. That means a lot. You are younger than me but that doesn't matter. If Alicia is at work and I need to speak to someone I know that I can come to you. See most of the time, it's not because of something big. Most of the time I just need reassurance that everything is going to be okay and I just need someone to hold my hand" Malia explained and Saskia nodded.

"I can do that" Saskia explained and Malia smiled giving her sister a hug.

"I'm so proud of you both" Alicia said joining in on the cuddle.

"What's the plan today sis?" Malia asked.

"Well, I'm going to head back to bed for a bit. I'm on nights tonight so the next two days will be pretty shitty. I know that you aren't at school but I need you both to behave" Alicia explained.

"When are you next off?" Saskia asked.

"So I'm working tonight and then tomorrow night. So I am off during Christmas day but I will need to sleep at some point. Then I am off Christmas night and Boxing Day. I'm doing a day shift on the 27th" Alicia explained and both girls nodded.

"What's going on with Christmas this year?" Saskia asked.

"What do you mean?" Alicia said confused as to what her sister was on about.

"Are we celebrating it?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we?" Alicia said and Saskia shrugged.

"Come on baby, say what you mean?" Alicia encouraged.

"We won't be getting Christmas presents because we don't have parents here" Saskia admitted before looking away. She hated that it sounded so selfish.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Alicia asked.

"Because it makes me sound selfish" Saskia said before bursting into tears.

"Oh sweetie, I don't think you sound selfish. Come here" Alicia said pulling the girl into her arms. She hate that still even after everything Saskia didn't feel she could showcase her emotions in front of her sisters. Alicia wished the girl would just express how she was feeling and not be embarrassed about it.

"Listen, I'm not going to tell you too much but you are still going to get presents. Do you think I would let you not?" Alicia said "Of course, I was aware that you still deserved presents. Both of you have been so good this year so you deserve it now more than ever"

"Have you got us Christmas presents?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"I've sorted it all out" Alicia said kissing her sisters on the head.

"I love you, Lesh" Malia said and Saskia nodded also snuggling into her sister.

"What are we doing for dinner" Saskia asked.

"We are going to a restaurant in town. Actually I need both of you to pick what you want to eat" Alicia said and Saskia made a face.

"Pick what? I just want soup and turkey" Saskia said and Alicia laughed.

"Okay, well you are easy" Alicia said as she got the menu up on her phone for Malia to look at. She handed her sister the phone.

"I'll have the same" Malia said.

"What dessert?" Alicia asked.

"The chocolate one" Saskia said and Alicia laughed.

"Have you even looked at the menu" Alicia said and Saskia shook her head.

"If there isn't a chocolate one, then I'm not going" Saskia moaned and Alicia laughed.

"Well you are in luck because there is a trio of chocolate" Alicia said and Saskia nodded before turning around. She was still tired. Alicia smiled and pulled the girl back into her chest.

"Go to sleep on me" Alicia said and Saskia nodded closing her eyes. Malia quickly decided what she wanted before getting up to do some work. She had her prelims after Christmas and really wanted to do well on them. Alicia fell asleep with her sister next to her. She hated working nights as it meant less time with them both but sadly it was out with her control.

 **Just a filler chapter. What do you think should happen next?**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am going to try to catch up with the show. It's going to take me some time so I will jumping about slightly.**

It was finally Christmas day. Alicia had just arrived home from work. She quickly got her sister's presents out and by then it was 7:30. Alicia headed to bed hoping that the girls would sleep for a while.

Alicia walked up the stairs and looked into her room. She realised that Malia was still in bed so assumed Saskia was in Jez's old room. She got changed into her pyjamas and was about to get into bed when worry took over.

She quickly got up and checked on Saskia. She sighed a sigh of relief once she noticed that Saskia was indeed in bed. She knew that the girl must have been in bed but for some reason she was worried. Once content that her sister was asleep, Alicia went to bed herself. She was exhausted and feel asleep instantly.

Alicia woke up and noticed that no one was beside her. She opened her eyes and looked at her phone. It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon. She knew that she needed to get up or she would never sleep tonight.

Alicia walked down the stairs wondering what her sisters were doing. She was surprised to notice the both of them were sat in front of the TV with their presents around them. Alicia studied them and concluded that they had both had a shower but were still in their pyjamas.

"Merry Christmas Girlies" Alicia said and both Saskia and Malia smiled. They shimmied over so that Alicia could sit in between them.

"Thank you for waiting for me but you really didn't have to wait" Alicia said.

"That's what I said but Malia insisted" Saskia complained and Alicia laughed.

"Well it was very thoughtful of Malia" Alicia explained.

"So can we open them now" Saskia asked impatiently and Alicia nodded. The girls got to work opening all their presents.

They both received some clothes and makeup. Saskia received a pair of straighteners and Malia got a new camera which she had asked for as she had recently taken up photography as an extra-curricular club and was enjoying it.

Both girls were really happy with their presents.

"Thank you Lesh" They said as they flopped on their sister. They gave her a hug before Malia disappeared up the stairs. She came back with a bag of presents for her sister.

"These are for you" Malia explained.

"Guys, you really didn't have to but thank you so much" Alicia said kissing them on the head before opening the presents. Her sisters had gotten her a range of different presents including chocolates and clothes.

"You really didn't need to do that" Alicia said kissing the girls each on the head.

"I know that this isn't an ideal Christmas but I want to make it the best as I possibly can" Alicia explained and the girls smiled and nodded.

"We best start getting ready" Alicia said and the girls nodded.

"We had a shower earlier so that you could go in" Malia explained and Alicia smiled.

"Thank you that is a massive help" Alicia said as she disappeared to have a shower. Once Alicia was out the shower, she walked to her room in only her towel. She walked in and noticed Malia sitting doing her makeup.

"Hey" Alicia said. She quickly put on her pants and then dropped the towel and started putting her clothes on. She dried her hair and put her makeup on.

Alicia was just about to leave the room to go down the stairs when Saskia came sprinting up the stairs. She spun around and banged into her sister.

"Where is the fire?" Alicia asked laughing.

"Can you help me?" Saskia said in a rush.

"Of course, what's wrong?" Alicia asked as her humour instantly turned to worry.

"I don't know what to wear" Saskia said seriously and Alicia laughed.

"Come on then" Alicia said as she walked into the bedroom.

"Your makeup is really pretty by the way" Alicia said noting that the girl did have quite a lot of makeup on.

"Thanks, Mal did it" Saskia said shrugging. She allowed her sister to pick out a nice dress for her. Alicia selected an Aztec print dress which she had gotten the girl for her Christmas.

Saskia looked around nervously before biting the bullet and undressing. She quickly undressed and went to pull the dress on.

"Wear a strapless bra" Alicia said flinging one at her sister. Saskia nodded and placed it on before putting on her dress again.

"How do I look?" Saskia asked nervously.

"Beautiful" Alicia said kissing the girl on the head. They headed down the stairs.

"Shall we go down the stairs now?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. They head down the stairs.

"We are going to get a taxi to the restaurant so I can drink" Alicia explained and both girls nodded. They clambered into the taxi once it arrived.

They walked into the restaurant and were taken to their seats. Saskia and Malia were confused that there was someone sitting at their table.

"Mum" they both said excitedly when they recognised the woman. Both girls ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you both" Jackie said kissing both her daughters on the top of the head.

"What are you wearing?" Jackie said disapprovingly to her youngest daughter.

"Alicia got me it for my Christmas" Saskia said as she sat down.

"You are far too young to be wearing that" Jackie muttered. Saskia decided to just leave it and Alicia was proud of her for that.

It wasn't long until they sat down and started eating. Alicia was really confused as to what was going on with Jackie and Saskia but they kept on passing witty remarks to each other.

Alicia was careful not to get stuck in the middle but she was starting to feel really bad for her little sister.

They were waiting patiently on their dessert when Alicia had just about had enough.

"Mum seriously, what is your issue with Saskia today?" Alicia said.

"That girl knows the rules and she broke them" Jackie said.

"What rules?" Alicia asked.

"The makeup rule" Jackie said.

"Mum, neither myself or Malia followed that rule and you really don't expect Saskia to as well, do you? Saskia is such a good kid and she is wearing a bit of makeup. Obviously she is wearing more today than she usually would but that is because it is Christmas" Alicia explained.

"How did she get the makeup?" Jackie asked.

"I got her it for Christmas" Alicia explained. Saskia was starting to get really uncomfortable at the moment. She cringed as her mother and sister started fighting about her.

"Why you stupid girl? Are you aiming to make her grow up too fast? You are ruining my daughter" Jackie shouted.

"How am I ruining her?" Alicia asked.

"Giving her makeup, letting her wear skimpy clothes like that dress, making her wear a push up bra" Jackie said "You don't think I notice them things"

"Woah stop right there. First of all I got her makeup, whop-de-do. She is 13 years old. Her dress nearly reaches her knees and so what if she has a bra? She's 13, not 9" Alicia said and Saskia snapped.

"Why are you being so horrible to me? Both of you just fight about me but don't actually speak to me. I am a person you know" Saskia said standing up.

"Sash" Alicia said trying to grab her sister.

"Leave me alone" Saskia said but Alicia tried to stop her again.

"Don't touch me" Saskia yelled. She stormed off in the direction of the toilet. She turned around and walked forward. Not noticing the split in the floor. She caught her toe in the hole and smacked her head off the table in front of her.

"Sash" Alicia said as she walked over to the girl noticing the blood.

"Leave me alone" Saskia said sitting up. Again Alicia moved forward.

"I said don't touch me" Saskia screamed before stumbling to the bathroom.

Her head was spinning and all this blood was on her hand. It was making her woozy. Once in the bathroom, she sat down and locked the door.

Alicia watched her sister stumble off. She was so unsure about what set the girl off but she had never seen the girl like that. It really wasn't like Saskia and it scared Alicia. She was worried about she sister. She knew the girl was hormonal but now she was injured as well. Alicia knew how terrified the girl was of blood. She knew she needed to get to her.

Alicia got up and ran into the bathroom. She noticed that her sister had locked herself in the toilet.

"Sash, please let me in" Alicia said. "I'm worried about you. Please you hit your head really hard"

Alicia tried to convince the girl to open the door but the girl was not budging. She was not communicating with Alicia at all which worried her.

Alicia walked into the cubicle next to Saskia. She jumped onto the toilet and leant over.

"Crap" She muttered out loud. She noticed that her sister was unconscious and her head was badly bleeding. Alicia knew she wasn't going to be able to get under the door or unlock it. She needed to jump over. She hoisted herself up onto the top of the wall between the cubicles and jumped down.

"Hey, you are okay" Alicia said softly as she made work opening the toilet door and lying her sister down. She looked for her phone realising she had left it at the table. Alicia quickly ran to the table.

"I need your help and I need you to call an ambulance" Alicia said and Malia nodded. She grabbed her phone and followed her sister. She called for an ambulance.

"Wipe the blood the best you can, I don't want her fainting when she wakes up" Alicia said and Malia nodded as she started trying to clean the blood slightly.

"Keep the pressure" Alicia said and Malia nodded again as she put pressure on the gash. Saskia started to wake up but she was really confused.

"What's going on?" She asked Alicia.

"You hit your head and then passed out" Alicia said.

"I don't remember" Saskia said quietly. She felt really nervous now. She sat in silence and luckily it wasn't too long until an ambulance arrived and it was Sam and Ian.

"Alicia" Sam said as she came in a too charge. Saskia was just started to come around.

"What have we got here?" Sam asked.

"Saskia fell and hit her head on a table. She seems a bit confused but I haven't been able to communicate with her much. She was unconscious for approximately 20 minutes. She does have a fear of blood so I'm not completely sure of the reason she collapsed" Alicia explained and Sam nodded.

"Okay, Saskia. It's Sam, do you remember me?" Sam asked and Saskia nodded. Sam quickly checked the girl's memory. She did think that the girl had mild concussion but decided they definitely needed to get it checked out at the hospital.

"I think your cut is going to need stitches too" Sam explained and Saskia nodded.

"Shall we go into the ambulance? Do you want Alicia to come with you?" Sam asked and Saskia shook her head.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Don't want Alicia with me" Saskia mumbled. Sam looked at Alicia who was clearly hurt.

"Do you want to meet us at the hospital and I'll speak to her on the way?" Sam asked and Alicia nodded.

"Thank you" Alicia said as Sam and Ian got Saskia into a wheelchair. They headed to the ambulance and Sam sat in the back with Saskia.

"How are you feeling now?" Sam asked and Saskia shrugged.

"Do you have a sore head?" Sam asked and Saskia nodded.

"Do you remember what happened yet?" Sam asked and Saskia nodded. It had started coming back to her.

"Why don't you want Alicia here?" Sam asked and Saskia looked at where Ian was driving.

"He won't listen" Sam said knowing what the issue was.

"It's just me, you can speak to me" Sam said softly. Saskia opened her mouth and was about to speak when she was interrupted by Ian.

"Sorry, we are completely grid locked. It's going to take us a while to get to the hospital" Ian shouted.

"Okay that's fine. Concentrate on driving and close your ears just now" Sam shouted back.

"Sorry, what were you going to say?" Sam asked turning her attention back to Saskia. Saskia bit her lip. She was confused.

"I got angry at Alicia and mum" Saskia admitted.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because they are really annoying" Saskia explained.

"What did they do?" Sam asked and Saskia sighed.

"They were speaking about me when I was right there, embarrassing me" Saskia explained "Mum wasn't happy with things Alicia was buying me and Alicia responded to it. She embarrassed me instead of just leaving it"

Sam nodded.

"What types of things does Alicia buy you?" Sam asked.

"This dress and she bought me, you know" Saskia said getting embarrassed and looking down blushing.

"A bra?" Sam asked and Saskia nodded.

"She's doing it because I asked" Saskia said and Sam nodded.

"Do you not maybe think that Alicia was trying to stick up for you rather than embarrass you?" Sam asked and Saskia thought for a minute before nodding. Perhaps Sam was right.

"I know Alicia and she wouldn't purposely embarrass you" Sam said and Saskia nodded. She knew that deep down. They spoke for a bit longer before arriving at the hospital. Saskia was taken through to cubicles and Alicia arrived not long after.

"Dylan, can you ask if Saskia will see me?" Alicia asked noticing that Dylan was the girl's doctor.

"Can Dr Munro see you?" Dylan asked and Saskia nodded. Dylan walked outside and nodded to Alicia. Alicia walked in and stood silently.

"Sorry" Saskia said and Alicia looked at her.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"Because I took it the wrong way. You were trying to protect me and I thought you were doing the opposite" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"It's okay" Alicia said touching the girl's head gently.

"Did you speak to Sam?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"She made me see sense. I'm sorry. I was embarrassed by what mum was bringing up and I just felt like you were encouraging the conversation" Saskia explained.

"I wasn't" Alicia said "I think I just need to be aware that you are more sensitive to certain things being talked about in public. I'm sorry"

"Can I say something?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course you can" She said.

"I don't like speaking to mum about any of the changes because I don't trust her. I'm sorry. It's taken me so long to trust you and I just can't do it with more than one person" Saskia explained.

"That's okay, you don't need to worry about that" Alicia said "As long as you feel you can speak to me. I don't mind if you speak to mum or not"

"Lesh anything I tell you, can you please not tell mum" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Of course, only if you ask me to tell mum then I would" Alicia explained.

They spoke for a bit longer before Saskia was taken for a CT scan. Luckily it all came back clear and a nurse was able to stitch up her head.

"The next 24 hours it is important that you keep an eye on her. You know the drill Alicia" Dylan said and Alicia nodded. They were so relieved to be able to get home. Malia was already at home and was so happy to see her sister.

"I'm so happy that you are okay" Malia said and she gave her sister a hug.

"Thank you" Saskia said.

"Let's watch a Christmas movie" Alicia said as she brought her duvet down the stairs. She had changed into her pyjamas.

"I'm going to get changed first" Saskia said before disappearing up the stairs.

"Is she okay now" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Don't worry, she is fine. We've had a good talk" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

Saskia returned and they turned on a movie.

"I'm sorry I ruined Christmas" Saskia said into Alicia's chest.

"You didn't. Don't you dare worry about that? I am so happy that you are okay, that's all that matters. I'm so happy that we are all together again" Alicia said and both girl's nodded before resting on their big sister's chest.


	27. Chapter 27

It was the following day and Alicia was so relieved to have the day off work. She didn't have a great night sleep last night as she had repeatedly woken her sister up to make sure that she was okay. She had ended up being hit a couple of times but she knew what her sister was like when she was sleeping and didn't want to be woken.

Once Alicia woke up, she went down the stairs and noticed Malia already there.

"Hey sweetie" Alicia said kissing the girl on the head as she sat down. They watched the TV for a while before Saskia joined them.

"Hi sweetie" Alicia said but she just received a glare from Saskia.

"What's the matter?" Alicia asked.

"You kept wakening me" Saskia complained.

"But I had to so I could make sure you were okay" Alicia explained.

"Well I got a rubbish night sleep" Saskia complained as she snuggled down with her sister.

"Oh I'm sorry but I do like it when you are cuddly" Alicia said as she cuddled up with her sister.

"Oh girls, dad has texted me asking if we can phone him" Alicia said and both girls nodded.

"Do you want to call him first Sash?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"You can go into my room but remember that we all need to speak to him" Alicia said and Saskia nodded again. She took her phone from her sister and walked up the stairs.

About 15 minutes later, Saskia returned and Malia went up the stairs. Alicia wanted to give her sisters privacy to talk to their dad as she knew it had been a while since they had.

"Did you enjoy speaking to Dad?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Do you want to share anything you spoke about?" Alicia asked and Saskia waited a minute before nodding. Alicia looked at her sister.

"We just spoke about yesterday. I just told him how I was angry at mum and how I hit my head" Saskia explained "He said I shouldn't have stormed off from mum as it is disrespectful and she is my mother"

Alicia nodded.

"I just don't feel like she is my mum anymore" Saskia said and Alicia looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

"I don't feel like she is my mum. I don't trust her or speak to her about things my friends speak to their mum about" Saskia said.

"Sometimes, when people have an older sister they find it easier to speak to her other than their mum because they are closer in age" Alicia said. "Do any of your friends have older sisters who are quite a bit older than them like me and you?"

Saskia shook her head.

"Now you've heard Hailey saying that she bets it's easier to speak to a sister" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Don't you think that might mean that she has thinks which she wants to ask but feels she can't ask her mum?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. She hadn't thought about that.

"I feel bad for you than I speak to you" Saskia said and Alicia made a face.

"Why do you feel bad for me?" Alicia asked. "How does it affect me?"

"Because it takes up your time" Saskia said.

"I don't mind that. I'll do anything for you" Alicia said and Saskia smiled.

"Thank you" She said. They spoke for a bit longer before Malia came down. Alicia quickly disappeared to speak to her dad for a short while before returning to see her sisters.

"Alicia, can I ask you something maybe a bit personal for our family?" Saskia asked nervously and Alicia nodded.

"Do you want Malia here or do you just want it to just be me?" Alicia asked.

"Malia can stay" Saskia said and Malia nodded. They waited patiently for Saskia to speak.

"Em, well you kind of left me out of it so like what happened with mum and dad" Saskia asked nervously and Alicia nodded. She was slightly unsure how to deal with this.

"So I'll start with what I know and it might be a bit confusing but I just want you to ask me any questions you have" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Do you know Malia?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged.

"Bits" Malia admitted.

"So do you remember when I was travelling?" Alicia said and both girls nodded.

"So I came back because mum and dad had split up. Now I was told that mum had been having an affair and I had to be with my family. I'm really sorry for not supporting you fully through that" Alicia said.

"You still helped me. Do you remember the first night you came home?" Malia asked "You were really jet lagged but I had had enough of all the shouting and I was scared. I crept into your room and jumped in bed with you. I cried myself to sleep. I don't think you knew I was crying because you were in a deep sleep. But that was the first time I had cried because of mum and dad splitting up"

Alicia smiled. She was so proud of her sister for being brave and admitting that to her.

"I wish you'd spoken to me" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"I do too but I'm glad I speak to you now" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"I'm glad you do too" Alicia said.

"They got back together though" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"They did but then mum and dad were down visiting me and they came to the hospital because mum had some abdominal pains. We checked her out and it was gonorrhoea" Alicia said.

"What's that? Saskia asked.

"It's a sexually transmitted disease" Alicia said "It meant one of them had had an affair. I assumed it was mum and went mad at her but it was Dad"

Both girls nodded they had guessed that much.

"Then they got back together again. I don't know why and I wasn't too happy about it. Remembering that party when dad got stuck between the skip and the car?" Alicia asked and both girls nodded. "Well at the hospital, I found out that Dad had continued to be having an affair with a guy"

"With another men?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded. She could tell by the look on her sisters' faces that neither of them knew that.

"Did you not know that?" Alicia asked even though she knew the answer. Both of her sister's shook her head.

"I didn't know" Malia said and Saskia nodded.

"Me neither" Saskia whispered.

"Do you have any questions?" Alicia asked unsure of where to go.

"I just need to process it" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"He's still out dad, he is no different to previously" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"But how come he was married to mum for so long and now he likes men" Saskia asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really spoken to him about it. I know that he loves us all and he did love mum. It just wasn't right for them. I don't know if he has always been interested in men or if it's come to light recently. If it's something he has just figured out" Alicia said. "Listen, love is complicated"

Both girls nod after this revelation. They both just needed some time to process it all.

"Listen, I understand that you will need time to think about it and things but if you have any questions I want you to know that you can speak to me about anything that might be worrying you" Alicia said and both girls nodded.

They both just wanted to have a lazy day today.

"Lesh, can I go out to a party tonight?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course but I want you home by 12. I'm working at 9 tomorrow but I'll stay awake until you are home" Alicia said.

"You don't have to" Malia said but Alicia shook her head.

"I won't sleep otherwise" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

They hung out for a bit longer before Malia disappeared to get changed.

"Looks like it's just me and you tonight, tots" Alicia said and Saskia nodded before moving towards her sister. She settled on her chest.

"Lesh" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"I don't want to move out from living with you. Can you look after me until I'm 18?" Saskia asked.

Alicia was unsure how to deal with this question.

"I can't promise but I know that you will not be moving out anytime soon" Alicia said.

"Can't you become my guardian" Saskia asked.

"Malia is nearly 18 anyway, it doesn't matter for her. Probably by the time, mum is better she'll be at university but I still have a long time to be with mum" Saskia said.

"Why do you want this?" Alicia asked. Saskia was starting to get upset.

"Why was I so stupid? Why did I ask you? I'm such an idiot. You just want me out of your hair" Saskia said before running up the stairs crying. Alicia sighed before heading up the stairs to speak to Saskia.

"Sash" Alicia said as she walked into Jez's old room which was now Saskia.

"Look at me" Alicia said softly but Saskia didn't move. She didn't want to speak to her sister. She was embarrassed.

"How are you feeling?" Alicia asked trying to tune into her sister.

"I'm embarrassed" Saskia mumbled.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"Because I asked you something and you don't what me in your life anymore" Saskia said.

"Sash, you have taken it the complete wrong way listen to me" Alicia said but Saskia shook her head.

"I asked you cause I'm scared. I don't know where I'm going to be in the future and I just wanted to know that maybe I could have one person be there for me" Saskia admitted and Alicia's heart broke.

"Listen sweetie, it's not about that. I will always be here for you. For the rest of your life, I will be there for you. No matter where you are, where I am. I am there for you. I can't say yes to you staying with me until you are 18 because it's not just about me. You need to speak to mum" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I don't mind if you ask mum for me to become your guardian and then when mum is better we can see about her taking it over" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"You don't get it" Saskia said.

"Well keep speaking to me and see if I can get it" Alicia said and Saskia said.

"I just don't trust mum" Saskia said "I like living with someone I can speak to about anything. I can't imagine not living with you. I don't want you to just disappear again".

"I promise I will not disappear" Alicia said.

"How do I know?" Saskia said.

"You just have to trust me" Alicia said and Saskia nodded before waiting a second.

"Does that make you feel better" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"I just want to feel safe" Saskia mumbled into her sister's chest. Alicia played with her sister's hair and hoped it would calm her down.

It wasn't long before Malia came through to say she was heading to her friends to finish getting changed. This made Alicia slightly suspicious but she allowed her to go.

Saskia and Alicia ended up having a really good night together hanging out. It had been a while since they had done that together and it was greatly needed.

It wasn't long before Saskia headed up to bed as she was shattered. Alicia stayed up and waited for Malia. At around 10:30, the doorbell went. Alicia answered it where she came across her sister with a friend.

"I needed to get her home" The friend said. Alicia nodded.

"Leshy, I love you so much" Malia said throwing herself at Alicia. Alicia sighed. She did not need a drunk sister to deal with.

"Malia" Alicia sighed.

"You are so amazing, I love you so much. You love me too don't you? Lots and lots?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded before laughing.

"Can you get home?" Alicia asked and the girl nodded.

"I have a taxi waiting" She said. Alicia grabbed her purse and pulled out a £10 before giving it to the girl.

"You don't have to" The girl said.

"No take it" Alicia said "Thank you so much".

Alicia waited until the girl had left to turn her attention to her sister.

"I love you so much" Malia said kissing her sister.

"How much have you had to drink?" Alicia asked as she put her arm underneath her sister and supported her before near enough carrying her up the stairs. They got to the top of the stairs and Malia turned around with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked.

"I, I don't know" Malia said confused.

"My dad is gay? How does that work? Are we all an accident? Was he hiding?" Malia said.

"Listen from what I've heard from Dad he doesn't regret having us" Alicia explained. However, she knew that Malia was drunk so it didn't mean anything.

"You are amazing, you know that right?" Malia said.

I've told you everything, you know. More than I've ever said to anyone else. And you know you haven't told anyone anything so I know I can tell you stuff again" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"I'm glad you know that. We need to go to bed now" Alicia said.

"No, I'm" Malia said before Alicia rushed her to the bathroom knowing the girl was about to throw up. Alicia held her sister's hair back as she threw up.

"Are you finished?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"Come on then, let's go to bed" Alicia said as she walked into the bedroom with the girl. They got changed into their pyjamas before heading to bed.


	28. Chapter 28

Alicia woke up the next morning and looked at her sister. She knew the girl was going to have to a cracking hangover. Being a nice sister, Alicia got some paracetamol out for her sister and left it on the bedside table.

She quickly got ready for work and allowed both her sister's to sleep before she headed off to work.

"How are you?" Elle asked and Alicia shrugged.

"I'm okay, I'm a bit tired" Alicia complained.

"Was Malia at the same party as Blake last night?" Elle asked and Alicia nodded.

"Yeah, she came in absolutely hammered. Completely out of her mind, it was so funny" Alicia said.

"Is she grounded then?" Elle asked.

"Why?" Alicia asked confused.

"Didn't you give her into trouble for drinking irresponsibly" Elle asked. Alicia thought before shaking her head. Maybe she should have given her into trouble.

"You might want to say something so she doesn't go and do it again" Elle said and Alicia nodded. She hadn't thought about that but she did need to remember her sister was only 16.

Alicia continued the rest of her shift before it was finally time to go home. She arrived home and found Saskia in the living room.

"How have you been?" She asked and Saskia glared at her.

"I am so bored" Saskia huffed.

"Where is Mal?" Alicia asked.

"She's been in bed all day" Saskia said.

"Really" Alicia said as she walked up the stairs. Alicia knocked on the door to her bedroom and opened it before hearing a reply.

"What?" Malia huffed. Alicia took the ipad from the bed.

"Phone" Alicia demanded.

"what? Why?" Malia asked.

"Why do you think?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know" Malia said.

"So coming home steaming out of your mind is okay?" Alicia asked.

"Like you haven't been there" Malia said.

"I know I have done that but I got into trouble for it. You are not 18 and you didn't even tell me that you were drinking" Alicia said. "It's not fully the drinking I have issues with it's the lying. I would have spoken to you about the drinking. I'm not even saying no to buying you drink but I want you to speak to me about it too. I don't want the irrespYo are onsible drinking like last night. You were really drunk"

Malia nodded. She did see where her sister was getting at but she just wanted to sit down and watch TV shows all day.

"I know, I'm sorry" Malia said.

"So we are going to speak about the dangers of drinking and what you can do to ensure you are drinking safely" Alicia said and Malia sighed.

"Lesh, please" Malia complained.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"My head is really sore and I just don't feel that I can listen to you today. I just wanted to like sleep or something" Malia said.

"You are hung over" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"I know I am and I understand that I need to speak to you about drinking and all but I just really don't feel that I can" Malia said and Alicia looked at her sister. She was being honest but she knew she had to speak to her.

"Right, let's go down the stairs for a couple of hours and then we can speak" Alicia said and Malia nodded. She got up and they walked down the stairs together.

They snuggled up on the sofa. Alicia loved how cuddled her sisters were. Alicia laughed as Saskia moved around so that she was literally fully on top of her.

"What are you like" Alicia said as she started tickling her sister. Saskia started laughing and curled into her sister. Alicia smiled and looked at how young her sister sounded. She loved it when she had flashbacks to when they were younger.

"Do you remember the first time I went to Holby and I came back for the weekend?" Alicia said.

"We were so happy to see you because it had been a long time" Malia said.

"I jumped on you when you came into the room" Saskia said.

"I got such a fright when you threw yourself at me" Alicia said laughing.

"But you caught me" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"I did. I took my stuff up the stairs and the two of you would not leave me alone. And then we went back down the stairs and we watched the TV. You sat just like that Sash" Alicia said and Saskia laughed.

"How long ago was that?" Malia asked.

"2 and a bit years ago" Alicia said.

"I miss us being a family" Saskia said.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked "we are still a family"

"But" Saskia said unsure of what to say to explain how she felt.

"What sweetie?" Alicia said "We have spoken about it so many times. Don't you know now that I am here for you no matter that?"

"I know" Saskia said. She just couldn't explain what she meant.

"I'm just finding it harder because I know that Malia will move out soon and then I'll be left" Saskia said.

"I still have a year and a half until I move out" Malia said.

"Remember what we spoke about earlier. We just need to wait and see how things palm out. Remember you will never be alone" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

They lay still for a couple of hours just watching the TV before Alicia knew she had to speak to Malia and it was getting late.

"Can I go to bed?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course you can" Alicia said.

"Have a good sleep" Alicia said kissing the girl on the head.

"We need to get you to the hospital soon to get these stitches out" Alicia said checking the stitches. Saskia nodded before heading up the stairs.

"Right, so I don't mind drinking as long as you are honest with me. I know roughly how much you should drink and I will buy drink for you as long as you only drink what I give you. I do not appreciate you taking the lone of me. I will not be buying drink for any of your mates" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"I appreciate you saying and doing this. I don't know why I didn't tell you about last night. To be honest, I just didn't really think I had to. I wasn't really thinking about it. And then when I got to the party, I just thought I might as well drink and I just starting drinking a lot and I don't know why but then I could feel myself getting upset about dad and then I drank more. I don't really remember a lot of it" Malia admitted and Alicia nodded.

"I'm proud of you for being so honest to me" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"I just get nervous about you getting drunk and doing something you regret. I've done it so many times. I'm not saying you will but what if you got drunk and went home with someone else?" Alicia said.

"I wouldn't" Malia said but then she froze.

"Maybe I might speak to my friends. I haven't actually told them about Jack" Malia said.

"That would be good and then they would know to stop you" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"Thanks Lesh, I'm going to do that" Malia said.

"Lesh" Malia asked nervously.

"Yeah" Alicia asked.

"Did I say anything embarrassing last night?" Malia asked and Alicia shook her head.

"How is there something you feel you would like to ask me but you are too embarrassed to?" Alicia asked and Malia shook her head.

"Are you sure because usually people are more honest when they are drunk" Alicia said.

"No, I'm just still trying to process dad being gay" Malia said looking down.

"You did say that but that was it" Alicia said and Malia nodded. That made her feel better.

"Shall we go to bed now?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded. They headed up the stairs and jumped into bed. Malia clung to her sister and managed to drift off to sleep.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review :)**


	29. Chapter 29

It was New Year's Eve and the girls were going up to Newcastle to spend 5 days with their dad. Both of the girls were nervous to be away from their sister. Alicia was dropping them off at the train station before her shift.

They arrived at the train station and both girls were nervous about leaving their sister. Neither of them wanted to admit it though. Suddenly, Saskia couldn't hold her emotions in and ended up bursting into tears.

"Hey it's only 5 days" Alicia said hugging her sister.

"Are we definitely coming back?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Look this is your train tickets for coming back" Alicia said.

"And you'll still be here" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Of course I will" Alicia said pulling her sister into her arms.

"Remember all you have to do is call me, no matter what time it is. Please don't worry. Just go and have a good time. I'm working so Dad and I decided you should go and see him for a bit" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. She snuggled into her sister one last time. Sometimes she just liked to be snuggled against her sister.

The train then arrived and the girls climbed on. Saskia was very quiet. She was so nervous about being away from Alicia.

"Hey, it's okay" Malia said putting her arms around Saskia. Saskia looked at Malia.

"How do you know it will be?" Saskia asked.

"What could go wrong?" Malia asked.

"Everything, what if Alicia doesn't pick us up? What if dad makes us stay in Newcastle?" Saskia asked.

"Listen, none of that is going to happen. You need to trust me and you need to trust Alicia" Malia said and Saskia nodded.

"I know but it's hard" Saskia said.

"I know, trust me. I really know how difficult it is. Do you know how much I struggled to speak to Alicia? But I am so glad I did. I have spoken to Alicia about so much. Things which I haven't spoken to anyone about before, I told Alicia and she has helped. She hasn't told anyone anything I have told her" Malia said and Saskia nodded.

"Have you told Alicia private things?" Malia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Did she tell anyone?" Malia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"Alicia really cares about us" Malia said and Saskia nodded.

"And remember this weekend you do still have me" Malia said.

"I understand that I'm not Alicia but if anything happens this weekend or you need to speak to me you can" Malia said and Saskia nodded.

"Thank you" Saskia said and Malia nodded smiling.

They spoke for a bit longer before they set their ipads up and started watching Netflix. Malia realised that it had been ages since she had just sat down and watched TV all day. Well apart from the day she was hungover. She realised how much more active she was living with Alicia. She felt like Alicia actually cared about her and wanted to know what she was doing and that encouraged Malia to be active.

It took a while but finally they were in Newcastle. They got off the train and went looking for their dad. They couldn't find him. They tried to call him but got no answer.

"Right, let's get the bus home" Malia said and Saskia nodded. They knew what bus to get and it took about 30 minutes to get home. Malia was so angry.

 _Are you sure dad knows we are coming? We can't get in touch with him xx_

Malia texted her sister to see what was going on.

 _Yeah he definitely knows. Try and call him x_

Malia sighed. How stupid did her sister think she was?

 _Tried that. I'm not an idiot_

Alicia sighed when she got the reply. She wasn't meaning it in that way. She knew just to leave her sister as she didn't want them to fall out especially as she was not there.

Malia arrived home. She quickly searched her bag but realised that she didn't have her house keys. She didn't even think she'd brought them to Holby with her.

"Sash, do you have your keys?" Malia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"No sorry" Saskia said. Malia sighed before sitting down on the step. It was freezing cold and she really wasn't impressed. Luckily she had only sat down for about 10 minutes when their dad arrived.

"Sorry, I'm late" Howard aid and Malia just made a face. She was not impressed.

"Mal, I'm sorry" Howard said.

"Just let us in, it is freezing" Malia said. "Do you even still have a key?"

Howard nodded. He opened the door and let them in.

"Who do live with now?" Saskia asked.

"Martin" Howard said. Saskia looked at him and made a face before heading up the stairs. Both sisters did what they usually did. They locked themselves in their room. Howard sighed. He was just going to let the girls do what they wanted tonight.

Saskia grabbed her phone and was going to text her sister. She sat for about 10 minutes trying to decide what to text.

 _Are you wanting to text me? It keeps saying you are typing. What's up? Just spit it out xx_

Saskia jumped when she noticed that Alicia had noticed that she was trying to decide what to type.

 _I don't know. Dad mentioned Martin and he forgot about us. I just want to come home xx_

Alicia sighed when she read the message. She really wanted her sister to have a good time but didn't want her to think that she wasn't interested.

 _Just try to have a good time baby. I know it's hard and a bit confusing but just try. It might be easier tomorrow. I'm sure it's all getting too much because you and Mal are tired._

Saskia read the message and felt a bit better. She knew it was just her dad but still it was hard. She was just confused.

Alicia had noticed that her sister had read it but hadn't replied.

 _If you need to you can call me xx_

Alicia didn't want the girl to be upset or confused so decided that allowing her the opportunity to call would help.

Saskia read the message. She debated about calling her sister for a couple of minutes before just biting the bullet and calling her.

"Hey sweetie" Alicia said and Saskia stayed quiet.

"What do you want to speak about?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know" Saskia said and Alicia sighed.

"Sash, I can't help you unless you speak to me" Alicia begged.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. It's just. Like dad has a different life now, it's like he doesn't even feel bad about leaving up and I just feel like he doesn't love us and he isn't our dad anymore" Saskia admitted. She was struggling to explain what she was thinking. It was a lot for Alicia to take in but she was sure that she understood most of it.

"Dad still loves us, Sash. He is still our dad and he always will be. His life is just a bit different now. It's important that you spend a lot of time with him this weekend and hopefully it will help you remember that he still is just our dad" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She hadn't thought about that.

"Are you at mum's?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah" Saskia said.

"Where about are you?" Alicia asked.

"In my room" Saskia admitted.

"And Mal?" Alicia asked.

"In her room" Saskia said.

"Right, well I want both of you to go down the stairs" Alicia said.

"Why?" Saskia asked.

"Because I say so and I want you to spend some time with dad" Alicia explained. She heard her sister get up and walk somewhere.

"Right, tell Malia you need to go see dad" Alicia said.

"We need to go down the stairs to see Dad" Saskia said.

"No I don't want to" Malia said.

"I have Alicia on the phone" Saskia said and Malia glanced at her sister before running down the stairs. Alicia laughed on the other side of the phone. She was glad she had that type of effect on her sister.

Both girls went down the stairs and sat with their dad. They watched TV and it didn't take long before it felt like the old days again.

"Do you like staying with Alicia?" Howard asked and both girls nodded.

"You both know that you have the choice to move back to Newcastle to stay with me or to stay with Alicia" Howard said and both girls nodded again.

"I'm sorry dad but I'm getting used to being with Alicia. I like it" Malia said and Howard nodded.

"I don't mind. I know what a good girl Alicia is and if it's what's best for you. You are young women, you need a female role model in your life" Howard explained and both girls nodded

"Thank you for understanding" Malia said and Howard nodded.

"You still need to come up to Newcastle to visit your old dad though" Howard said and both girls nodded.

"Of course" They said before cuddling up with their dad. They spent the rest of the evening snuggled up with their dad.

About 11 o'clock they decided to head up to bed. They were both shattered and needed to sleep. Howard smiled as he watched his youngest two daughters head up to bed.

 **Hope this is okay :) Please review and tell me what you think**


	30. Chapter 30

It was now the day before Malia and Saskia were going back to Holby. They had had a really busy few days. Saskia had met up with some friends from her old dancing. She still wasn't speaking to the girls who were at her school but that didn't matter know as she had friends. Malia had been very busy visiting her friends. She had been spending time with Jack as well but something wasn't quite right with them. They did sleep together but it just wasn't the same. Malia couldn't work out what the issue was.

Malia was up relatively early. Today, her dad was taking her to see Emily. The girl was still in a coma. They didn't know what would happen and had to wait until she woke up to assess the damage. Howard and Malia soon arrived at the hospital.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Howard asked and Malia nodded. She walked into Emily's room and the girl still looked very much like she had down a month or so ago except her hair was greasier now.

Malia walked over to her friend and sat down next to her. She placed her hand on her friend's hand. Howard waited outside.

"I'll give you a minute" Emily's mum said as she got up and walked outside the room.

"Oh Em, please wake up. I'm so worried about you. I miss you so much. I really didn't appreciate how much of an amazing friend you were until now. I miss having you to speak to" Malia said. She spoke to her friend for a bit before Emily's mum came back in.

"Malia" Emily's mum said getting the girl's attention. Malia looked up at the woman.

"I just wanted to make you aware that I have spoken to the doctor and we are going to try to wake Emily up tomorrow. If she doesn't wake up, they will do more tests but the likelihood is that she will never wake up" Emily's mum said. Malia froze, she had not just heard that. Not knowing what to do, she burst into tears. Emily's mum pulled the girl into her arms and held her tight. She had never seen Malia cry. Malia wasn't the type of person to cry in front of others but she was becoming better at expressing her emotions as she was speaking to her sister so much.

Malia calmed herself down and stayed with Emily was a bit longer before heading back out to see her dad. Howard could tell the girl had been crying. Emily's mum, Susan, had told him what she was going to tell Malia so he knew. He put his arm around his middle daughter and pulled her towards him as they walked back to the car.

By the time they got to the car, it was after lunchtime.

"Do you want to go to spoons for lunch?" Howard asked and Malia nodded. She really just wanted to go back the house but she knew it would mean a lot to her dad so decided to just say yes.

She enjoyed speaking to her dad when it was just the two of them. She smiled. It was just like how it was before the divorce. Malia felt like she had her dad back which she loved.

They headed back to the house and Alicia disappeared to get ready. She was heading to Jack's shortly. She was still upset about Emily and decided to call her sister.

 _Are you free for a call?_

Alicia had just finished her work when she noticed that her sister had texted her about an hour ago.

 _Sorry, I was working. I'm free now if it's any help xx_

Malia felt her phone go. She thought that her sister was at work.

 _Please xx_

Malia hated actually calling her sister but it was an improvement as at least now she was willing to ask for a call even if she wouldn't actually make the call.

Alicia knew what her sister was like. She quickly called her.

"What's up?" Alicia asked casually as Malia answered the phone.

"I went to see Emily today" Malia said.

"Ah, is she still the same?" Alicia asked. She had been keeping in touch with Susan. Malia nodded.

"They are going to try to wake her up tomorrow. If she doesn't wake up they said she probably won't wake up" Malia said before bursting into tears.

"Oh sweetie, it's really hard isn't it?" Alicia said. She hated hearing her sister crying over the phone. She wanted to give her a hug.

They spoke for a bit longer about Emily before Malia was ready to go.

"I'm going to go and see Jack now" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Okay, well be safe" Alicia said.

"I don't think that's going to be an issue" Malia muttered.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know something just isn't right between us" Malia said.

"In what way?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know he is just being funny with me. And it's just not how it usually is" Malia explained.

"Maybe it's just because you are not living near each other" Alicia said and Malia nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before Malia said that she really needed to go. They said their goodbyes and then Malia got ready to go to Jack's.

She arrived at Jack's and they headed up to his room. They sat down for a while before Malia couldn't stand it anymore.

"Have I done something wrong?" Malia asked.

"No" Jack said.

"Well you are acting differently" Malia said. "What have I done?"

"You haven't done anything. It's me" Jack said.

"What do you mean?" Malia asked.

"I slept with Hannah" Jack said and Malia's face fell. She didn't know how to react and just ran out the room, down the stairs and out the house. She ran all the way home. It took her about 20 minutes to run but she just had to keep going and get away.

She arrived back at the house and stormed to her room. Without even thinking, she grabbed her phone and went into her contacts. She scrolled down and called the one and only person she trusted.

"Mal?" Alicia said. Hearing her sister's voice caused her to burst into tears on the spot.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alicia asked softly.

"Jack" She managed to spit out.

"What about him?" Alicia said getting worried now.

"He slept with Hannah" Malia cried. Alicia bit her lips.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry" Alicia said. "Do you know when?"

"I don't fucking care when, he did it that's all that matters. He did it" Malia sobbed. Alicia wanted nothing more than to be with her sister but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't wait until tomorrow so that she could hold her sister in her arms.

They spoke for a bit longer and Malia had calmed down enough to breathe normally again.

"Now, go down the stairs and be with Dad and Saskia. You don't need to tell them what happened and I'm pretty sure neither of them will ask. But if they do, blag something about it being your time of the month and that will shut them both us" Alicia said and Malia laughed slightly.

They headed down the stairs and noticed both her sister and dad. Both of them could tell that Malia had been crying but they knew to leave it. Malia sat down and Saskia quickly curled up next to her sister. Malia smiled and looked down at her sister at the same time she looked up.

Saskia wanted to show her sister that she was there for her even if she didn't know what was going on. Malia smiled and squeezed her sister's hand and leant down slightly.

"I know that you are there for me" Malia whispered.

"Always and forever" Saskia said.

They sat in silence watching the TV. Malia glanced at her phone. She had 14 missed calls for Jack. 4 messages, 3 from Jack and one from Alicia.

She sighed before walking up the stairs to get some privacy.

"What" Malia snapped when Jack called again.

"Listen I know that you are angry and I am really sorry. I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean it. I was drunk and then I don't even remember until I woke up. Honestly, both of us were just drunk we have both decided to just forget about it" Jack said. Malia put her hand through her hair. She didn't know how to react.

"Okay, I need time. I love you Jack, I really do but you have hurt me so much. Just give me time" Malia said and Jack nodded.

"You are going back to Newcastle tomorrow" Jack said.

"I know, you can come down some time" Malia said.

"You promise? We are still together right?" Jack asked and Malia nodded.

"Yes we are" She said. They spoke for a bit longer before it was really late. They both decided it was time for them to go to sleep.

 **Hope this is okay :) The girls will be back in Newcastle in the next chapter. What do you think should happen now? I love all the reviews I am getting!**


	31. Chapter 31

It was the following day and although the girls had both had a great time with their dad they were both excited to see their sister. Malia had had a really busy weekend and a lot had been going on and she really just wanted to be with her sister. Saskia was a bit unsure. She knew that she would feel better once she got back home and back to normality but she just didn't feel right.

They got the train late morning and knew that it was going to be a long journey. Both girls were shattered so the journey home was silent. They watched one film and then slept the rest of the way home. Once they arrived at Holby, they were so relieved to see Alicia waiting for them.

Malia was first off the train. She just needed to see her sister. Usually she would have helped Saskia off but today she just really needed to get to her sister. Alicia noticed this and quickly opened her arms to allow her sister to crash into her arms.

The second the girl was in her sister's arms, the tears started and once they started she couldn't get them to stop.

"Hey, it's okay" Alicia mumbled into her sister's ear. Alicia knew that there was nothing she could do other than hold her sister in her arms. Once Malia calmed down she stepped away and Alicia was able to give Saskia a hug.

"You okay?" Alicia asked softly and Saskia shrugged.

"Something doesn't feel right but I don't know why" Saskia admitted and Alicia nodded.

"We'll speak later" Alicia said and Saskia nodded even though she didn't know why she was feeling like this.

They quickly got into Alicia's car and it was silent. Neither of them felt like speaking just now and Alicia knew just to let them think.

They arrived home and Alicia sent the girls up the stairs to unpack.

"Mal, Robyn has moved in with Glynn so you can have her room" Alicia said and Malia nodded but she bit her lip.

"Babe, it doesn't mean that you can't still sleep with me if it helps" Alicia said and Malia nodded. She hated sounding like a baby and Alicia knew it too.

"It's not embarrassing to have to sleep with your sister you know" Alicia said but Malia didn't believe her.

"It's not like I'm going to tell anyone" Alicia said before putting her arm around Malia. Malia smiled and nodded.

"Go and unpack. I'm away to check in with Saskia and then I'll come and see you" Alicia explained and Malia nodded. She disappeared up the stairs. Alicia waited a few minutes before heading up to see Saskia.

She knocked on the door to Saskia's room before opening the door and walking in.

"How was it back home?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"It was fine" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"So what's up?" Alicia asked as she sat on the bed.

"I don't know, I just don't feel right" Saskia said.

"In what way?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"Spaced out, confused. I'm just happy to be home and get back to normality" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Will you tell me if you continue to feel like this?" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Maybe I was just a bit home sick and stuff" Saskia admitted and Alicia nodded.

"That would make sense" Alicia said. They sat on the bed for a while just chatting before Alicia realised that she really did have to go and speak to Malia.

She got up and walked to Robyn's old room and noticed that Malia was starting to move her things from Alicia's room to here.

"Can you afford this place on your own?" Malia asked worriedly.

"Nope but don't worry. I am going to find us another place. Perhaps get a mortgage on a house" Alicia said.

"What size?" Malia asked.

"I don't know, I'm not sure I could afford a three bed, it would probably just be a two bed" Alicia said.

"You can come in with me or with Saskia. I could get you single beds" Alicia said trying to defend it.

"Don't worry about me, I'll sleep anywhere" Malia said.

"And where do you want to sleep?" Alicia said knowing her sister too well. Malia bit her lip.

"Be honest" Alicia said.

"With you" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"That's fine" Alicia said putting her hand around her sister.

"Well, it's fine while I'm single" Alicia said and Malia laughed.

"You haven't been getting much action lately" Malia said and Alicia laughed.

"God, thank you for your honesty" Alicia said scoffing.

"It's true, is there anyone you like" Malia said and Alicia sighed.

"It's complicated" Alicia said and Malia just looked at Alicia.

"I like Ethan, I like him a lot but I just don't know" Alicia said.

"Have you slept with him?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"We went out for a bit, and then we slept together again recently" Alicia said remembering the night Malia was in Newcastle and Malia nodded.

"Oh, how recent" Malia said and Alicia laughed. She smiled, this was the first time that she'd been able to have a conversation like this with her sister due to large age difference.

"When you were in Newcastle and guess what" Alicia said.

"What?" Malia said getting excited.

"So after me and Ethan had sex, Saskia called and asked me to pick her up so I did and I told Ethan to get out the room. I got back and Ethan hadn't moved. He stood up when Saskia came into the room but was completely naked" Alicia said and Malia started laughing.

"What did Saskia do?" Malia asked.

"She ran out the room and locked herself in the bathroom" Alicia said and Malia laughed.

"She would have freaked out so much when she saw his dick" Malia said and Alicia laughed. They continued to speak for a bit longer.

"So enough about my love life. Do you want to speak about this weekend?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged.

"I don't really know what to say" Malia said and Alicia pulled her sister into her arms.

"So I texted Susan and she said she'd update me on Emily as soon as she could. Jack, well I don't really know what to say other than there are plenty more fish in the seas. I want you to think carefully before you take him back but also to take time to decide if you want to end it. It's a big decision for you to make and you shouldn't rush it" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

She loved how honest her sister was with her. It made things so much easier.

"Do you want to talk or do you just want to unpack?" Alicia asked.

"Thank you for helping me, I think I'm ready to unpack now" Malia said smiling and Alicia nodded.

She disappeared back down the stairs. She was met by her younger sister.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked noticing the girl standing with a hand over her stomach.

"My stomach hurts" Saskia said and Alicia looked at her.

"Come and sit down" Alicia said worrying about her sister. Alicia grabbed her bag before sitting next to the girl.

"Take some paracetamol" Alicia said handing it to the girl. Saskia nodded before taking it from her sister. Saskia took the tablets and sat back.

"Come here" Alicia said pulling the girl into her arms. She held her tightly.

"Where is it sore?" Alicia asked and Saskia placed her hand on her abdomen. Alicia nodded and put her hand on where it was sore. She rubbed it and it made Saskia feel a bit better.

"Love you" Alicia mumbled into her sister's hair and Saskia nodded as a response.

"Love you too" She said before soaking into her sister's hold. They stayed like that for a while before Malia came down the stairs.

"Are you okay" She asked.

"Your sister just had a bit of a sore stomach" Alicia said softly and Malia nodded.

"Feeling any better?" Malia asked and Saskia nodded.

"A bit" She said. Alicia's phone then went off. She picked it up and read the message.

"Mal" Alicia said and Malia looked at her.

"Emily woke up" Alicia said and Malia smiled.

"She isn't out of danger as they still need to assess her mobility and brain function but she is out of immediate danger as she isn't in a coma" Alicia explained and Malia nodded. She was so relieved.

She curled up with her sister and smiled.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think :)**


	32. Chapter 32

Saskia stumbled out of the bathroom. Her head was spinning and she could barely stand up.

"Alicia" She gasped. She needed her sister. She didn't want anyone other than her sister.

Malia was sat at the top of the stairs. She was sitting trying to untangle her necklace when she noticed her sister. She looked up at her and their eyes locked. Malia had never seen Saskia like this. She knew that Saskia needed Alicia.

Saskia didn't know what to do or what was going on. The room was spinning so much and she couldn't stand up properly. Suddenly everything went dark.

Saskia tumbled towards her sister and luckily Malia put her arms out to catch her sister as she came plummeting towards her.

"Alicia" Malia screamed completely unsure of what to do.

Alicia was down the stairs when she heard her sister's scream. She jumped up and ran up the stairs two steps at a time. She got to the top of the stairs and noticed Saskia in Malia's arms.

"What happened?" Alicia asked as she gently stepped over them both. Malia shrugged.

"I don't know. She just came out the bathroom and looked really pale. She called on you and then fainted" Malia explained and Alicia nodded. Alicia was down on her knees. She took the girl off Malia and placed her in the recovery positions. She held the girl and stroked her hair until she started to come around.

"Hey, you are okay" Alicia said softly. She continued to comfort the girl before deciding that the girl would be able to sit up. Alicia placed her arm on the lower side of her sister's back and encouraged her to sit up. Saskia used her sister's strength to help her sit up.

"What happened" Alicia asked as she was sat face to face with her sister.

Saskia looked into her sister's eyes and burst into tears. She threw her arms around Alicia and Alicia accepted the hug. Holding her sister close.

"I've started" Saskia mumbled into Alicia's chest. Alicia nodded. She was sure that she knew exactly what her sister was meaning. Alicia looked at Malia and shooed her down the stairs with her other hand. Malia nodded. She'd heard her sister so knew why.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom" Alicia said as she stood up. She put her arms underneath her sister's armpits and helped her up. Once standing Saskia started shaking her head.

"No, I can't" Saskia said. "The blood"

"Come on, we'll deal with it together" Alicia said. She wasn't completely sure how she was going to do this but she knew that she couldn't just leave her sister.

They walked into the bathroom and Alicia closed the door behind her. She sat the girl down on the toilet.

"Do you think you fainted because of the blood or because you got a fright?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged. She really wasn't sure. She squirmed in her seat slightly.

"Right, let's get you cleaned up first and then we will talk" Alicia said.

"Do you want me to stay and help or leave?" Alicia asked.

"I don't think I can handle all the blood" Saskia admitted nervously.

"Hey, it's fine. Listen it's going to be worse this time because you don't have a pad or anything on so it'll be on your pants but then it will be better" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Do you want help to get cleaned up?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. Alicia helped her sister get changed. The girl was really embarrassed but she couldn't deal with the blood.

Alicia knew she had to speak to her sister but needed to get the girl comfortable first. Once Alicia had helped Saskia clean up. She told the girl to sit on the toilet.

"I'll be right back" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. Alicia ran to her sister's room. She grabbed a pair of pants and joggers before going passed her room to get a pad.

She returned to the bathroom. Her sister still looked like she was in a trance.

"Right, I'm going to put this pad on and then we are going to have a chat" Alicia said. Saskia didn't move so Alicia placed it on her pants.

"Let's go down the stairs" Alicia said as she helped her sister stand up.

"We should both wash our hands first" Alicia said as she started washing her hands. Saskia joined in and then they both went down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Malia asked as they came down. Saskia didn't reply.

"I'll go up the stairs" Malia said.

"Thank you" Alicia mouthed. She knew that Saskia would find it hard to speak to Alicia if Malia was there.

Alicia knew that she should give Saskia time to calm down. She turned on the TV and gently stroked Saskia's hair. They lay like that for almost 15 minutes before Alicia decided to speak to Saskia. She knew the girl would find this change hard but had really hoped that she wouldn't have reacted so badly to the blood.

"Are you ready to speak?" Alicia asked softly and Saskia started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Alicia asked softly.

"Because I'm embarrassed" Saskia admitted.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Alicia asked.

"Because I'm acting like this and you had to help me get cleaned up" Saskia sobbed.

"And I'm your sister, it's fine" Alicia explained.

"But you prepared me so well and then I added like this" Saskia cried.

"Hey, it was just a shock. That's allowed. It's scary, I get it" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She took a breath and calmed down.

"So do you think you can handle the blood?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged. She honestly didn't know.

"Well, we'll see how you go with a pad. If you want I don't mind you using a tampon but it's up to you" Alicia said. Saskia was really unsure.

"I don't know" Saskia said.

"That's okay. Let's see how you get on today and then we can re-evaluate" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Now, you are probably looking to change your pad every 4 hours. Just let me know if you need help. You just peel it off and well I usually wrap it in the wrapper but you can use toilet roll if you need to and there is a bin next to the toilet to put it in" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"How do you feel?" Alicia asked "Do you have any cramp or anything?"

"I'm not sure. I think I'm okay just now" Saskia said.

"Okay, well let me know if you need anything" Alicia said. Saskia nodded.

"Sash" Alicia said getting the girl to look at her in the eye.

"Nothing changes" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"How long will it last?" Saskia whispered.

"Anything between 3-7 days usually but everyone is different. It might be a bit all over the place just now because you have just started. Your period is meant to be every 28 days but it varies for individuals especially when you have just started. It might be a couple of months before you get another period" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Thank you for all this help you are giving me" Saskia said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm your sister. I don't mind doing this. I'll do anything to make this easier for you" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Isn't it embarrassing?" Saskia asked and Alicia shook her head.

"No why would it be?" Alicia asked.

"Because you've seen me completely naked and it was like bleeding" Saskia said and Alicia shrugged.

"I'm used to it at work. Trust me, I have seen a lot worse. You are my sister. I want you to be completely comfortable with me" Alicia said.

"But I don't look normal down there" Saskia whispered.

"What?" Alicia asked confused.

"I'm not normal down there" Saskia said.

"Trust me sweetie, you are honestly. Everyone is different" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. She felt a bit better now. She snuggled up with her sister but her stomach was starting to hurt and she couldn't get comfortable.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked.

"My stomach hurts a bit" Saskia admitted.

"I'll go and get you a hot water bottle" Alicia said as she stood up. She went and got a hot water bottle for the girl before going back into the living room. She threw something at her sister.

"Catch" She shouted. Saskia caught it.

"Chocolate helps too" Alicia said and Saskia nodded before starting to eat the chocolate bar. She placed the hot water bottle on her stomach before snuggling back up with Alicia. Malia game down the stairs and joined them.

They sat watched the TV for a couple of hours before Saskia got up. She disappeared to the toilet. She sat down on the toilet. She gagged as she looked at the blood. It was beginning to make her woozy. She quickly pulled it off and put a new one on. The feeling of it made her feel sick and she felt like she was sitting in blood all the time.

"Are you managing okay?" Alicia asked when Saskia came back in.

"It's making me woozy" Saskia admitted.

"Do you want to see how you go tonight? And then if you still feel like this tomorrow, you can try a tampon" Alicia said and Saskia made a face.

"I really don't want to try one" Saskia said.

"It probably wouldn't be as much blood. You'd still need to wear a pad at night but it might help" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She did see her sister's logic.

They sat back down and continued watching the TV. Malia went out with her friends for a bit.

"Thank you for today" Saskia said into her sister's chest.

"Don't worry about it, it's what I am here for" Alicia said. "I'm so happy you told me"

"I couldn't hide it" Saskia said laughing and Alicia nodded.

"I know but it was so brave of you to tell me straight away" Alicia said.

"We still need to speak a bit more but I think it's enough for today" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Lesh, you prepared me really well. I understand a lot" Saskia explained. Alicia smiled, she curled up on the sofa with her sister. She was so lucky to have such great sisters.

 **Hope this is okay :) Please review and tell me what you think :) what else should Alicia talk to Saskia about?**


	33. Chapter 33

It was the following day and Saskia had asked to sleep with Alicia last night. Malia knew that it was not like Saskia so let her. Her sister enjoyed having her own space so her wanting to sleep with Alicia meant that something was up.

Alicia opened her eyes and noticed her sister curled up with her. She knew that the girl was awake as she was very tense.

"How are you doing?" Alicia asked.

"Good" Saskia said. Alicia nodded and pulled her sister into her chest.

They lay there for a bit longer before deciding to get up. They wondered down the stairs and Alicia made their breakfast. They were shortly joined by Malia.

"Did you sleep well?" Alicia asked.

"Slept okay" Malia said sitting down next to Alicia.

"Not as good as sleeping next to your sissy" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"I missed you" Malia said and Alicia laughed.

"It was one night" Alicia said.

They sat in silence for a bit. Alicia glanced over at Saskia and noticed the girl had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked softly not wanting to scare the girl. Saskia didn't say anything, she just looked close to tears.

"Do you want to speak privately?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Let's go up the stairs" Alicia said standing up. She held her hand out for her sister to hold. Saskia held her sister's hand and stood up.

They walked up the stairs.

"What's up sweetie?" Alicia asked worriedly. She was concerned about her little sister.

"Lesh, I'm too scared of the blood" Saskia admitted and Alicia nodded.

"Right, do you want to try a tampon then?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"I just don't want to see the blood" Saskia cried.

"Listen when you take the tampon out, you probably will see blood" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I know but I want to try and see if it's any better" Saskia admitted and Alicia nodded.

"That's fine" Alicia said as she disappeared to her bedroom. She grabbed a couple of tampons and brought them to her sister. She explained exactly how they work and what Saskia had to do. She could tell the girl was nervous. Alicia had left Malia to her own devices once she had given her the tampon but wasn't too sure about Saskia.

"Do you want to try?" Alicia asked once she explained it as much as she could. Saskia nodded. She was really nervous.

"Don't be nervous. I'll stay here with you if you want?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Don't leave me" Saskia begged and Alicia nodded.

"What do you want me to do?" Alicia asked. She wasn't embarrassed to stay but she wasn't sure how Saskia would react. Saskia shrugged.

"Come on, just try it like I explained" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Lesh, I can't deal with this blood" Saskia said.

"Do you want me to take it off?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. Alicia quickly helped the girl. Saskia was so embarrassed.

"Just do what I said" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She did exactly what her sister said.

"Is it okay?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"It's a bit uncomfortable but its fine" Saskia explained. They spoke for a bit longer before heading back down the stairs.

"I'm sorry for being so embarrassing" Saskia mumbled.

"I told you I really don't find it embarrassing at all. Please don't worry about it" Alicia said putting her arm around Saskia.

"I really hope we get this sorted out" Alicia said "I don't like seeing you scared"

"I do think that you just need to continue to be really brave because you are starting to get better with the blood" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I think a lot of it is in my head. It's not really like normal blood. I think it was just a big shock" Saskia explained and Alicia smiled.

"I am so proud of you for being able to speak to me openly about this" Alicia said putting her hand around the girl. Saskia nodded and wondered down the stairs with her sister.

Alicia then had to get ready for work. She arrived at work and got changed before starting work. She had worked a lot when her sisters were in Newcastle. She really needed the extra money. She didn't want the girls to worry but she was short of money. The girls didn't often ask her for money so that helped but her dad hadn't given her money in a while and she didn't want to sound like she was struggling.

Alicia was working when Elle came over to her. They started speaking. Elle and Alicia both got on really well especially after Elle's man issues.

"So how have things been?" Elle asked and Alicia shrugged.

"It's been okay" Alicia said.

"Did you do much yesterday on your day off?" Elle asked.

"No, not really. Didn't feel like a day off to be fair. Had to use my doctor brain when my sister fainted on me" Alicia said.

"Why did she faint? Is she okay?" Elle asked. She knew that Saskia was known for fainting especially as she had been in hospital for it.

"I suppose you might be able to help me but you can't breathe a word of it to anyone. Sash would be mortified" Alicia said and Elle nodded.

"You can't tell her I told you" Alicia said and Elle nodded again.

"She started her period yesterday and she has a fear of blood" Alicia said and Elle nodded.

"So she fainted when she saw the blood? Was it just the shock?" Elle asked and Alicia made a face.

"I don't know. I suppose it was but she genuinely couldn't change a pad or anything. She is really private so the fact that she allowed me to help her tells me this is a fear. I suppose she is getting slightly better. She decided to use a tampon so she doesn't have to deal with it as much" Alicia said and Elle nodded.

"I don't even know what to suggest" Elle said. "Perhaps just getting her to speak about blood and explain to her how menstruate blood is completely different to normal blood"

Alicia nodded.

"She is getting better with speaking to me. She is starting to at least speak to me about the blood before she would faint at the word" Alicia said and Elle nodded.

"See she is getting better. I'm sure you could get a counsellor to speak to her about it. See what the root cause of it is" Elle said and Alicia nodded.

"I might try and speak to her about it too. See if I can figure out why she feels like this about blood" Alicia said and Elle nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer as they worked.

Meanwhile, at home Saskia and Malia were just sat watching TV. They were planning on having a lazy day as they were both tired from travelling.

"How do you feel?" Malia asked.

"I'm okay" Saskia said.

"Are you a bit shook up from starting?" Malia asked and Saskia nodded.

"I just don't like blood" Saskia said.

"It's okay, you get used to it" Malia said. They spoke for a bit longer before Saskia went and got changed as she was going out with some friends.

"Mal" Saskia asked nervously.

"Yeah" Malia asked.

"I need to change this but I don't know how" Saskia said coming down the stairs with a tampon.

"Just pull the string" Malia said. "I'll stand outside the toilet for you"

Saskia nodded. She walked back into the bathroom and did what her sister said. It wasn't too bad but the blood did make her feel a bit light headed. She quickly put the other one in. It did take a bit of time but she managed.

"Did you manage?" Malia asked and Saskia nodded.

"I'm going to go out with my friends" Saskia said and Malia nodded.

"Take a tampon in your bag just in case" Malia said and Saskia nodded. That was a good idea. She walked outside and found her friends. She hadn't seen them in a while. They all headed to the park and enjoyed speaking with each other.

"Do you want to go to the gym?" One asked and Saskia nodded. They headed back to their houses to get gym clothes before going back to the sport centre and they went to the gym.

 **Hope this is okay :) It's just a bit of a filler chapter. I have a lot more planned :)**


	34. Chapter 34

It was the following week and Malia and Saskia were back at school. They were back settled into the school routine and were going to see their mum tonight after school. There had been a slight setback and the girls hadn't seen their mum since Christmas. This made Saskia anxious as she hadn't had the best time with her mum last time.

Alicia dropped her sisters off at school before she headed to her work. Saskia headed to find her friends. She was getting on really well with some of her friends now. Hailey and Saskia were really close now. They spoke with each other before heading to class when the bell rang.

The first half of the morning went really quickly and soon it was break. At break, Saskia was standing with Hailey. They were standing near the door which backed onto the area which the toilets were in. They were standing speaking when Harriette push past them in tears. Saskia instantly worried. She wasn't great friends with Harriette but they had become closer when they shared a room in Plymouth. Saskia looked at Hailey and then both followed Harriette. They wanted to make srue she was okay.

They arrived in the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hailey, are you okay?" Saskia asked. They waited a couple of minutes.

"Is anyone else there" Harriette asked.

"No it's just me and Hailey" Saskia said and Harriette opened the door and came out.

"What happened?" Saskia asked putting her arm around Harriette.

"They were all being mean to me today and saying them were only friends with Kim and not me. They said I'm just a follower and were calling me names" Harriette said.

"That's not nice of them. Do you want to hang out with me and Hailey? Saskia asked and Harriette nodded. She washed her face before heading back out with Hailey and Saskia. They found the rest of their friends who were all happy for Harriette to join them. When the bell rang, they all walked to their classes.

At lunch, Harriette went out for lunch with Hailey, Saskia and the rest of their friends.

"I really enjoy hanging out with you" Harriette said and Saskia nodded.

"I'm glad, you are really fun" Saskia said.

"Do you think if Kim comes back tomorrow, we can both hang out with you?" Harriette asked.

"Yeah of course you can. That will be so fun" Hailey said and Saskia nodded in agreement.

Soon it was the end of the day and Alicia was picking Saskia and Malia up so they could go to the rehab centre.

They arrived and checked in. They walked into the room and Jackie gave Malia a hug but just ignored Saskia. Alicia noticed and put her arm around the girl.

"Don't worry" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

They sat down and again Jackie continued to speak to Malia ignoring Saskia.

"Mum, seriously what has Saskia done?" Alicia said "She has had a very difficult week and you are making it worse"

"She's not mine" Jackie said.

"Mum what are you on about? She is" Alicia said.

"I don't know if she is ours though" Jackie said.

"What are you on about?" Alicia asked confused.

"Get it in your head, I don't know if Saskia is your sister." Jackie said and Saskia was shocked and confused.

"But I helped you deliver her. She is" Alicia said.

"I had an affair around the same time Saskia was conceived. I don't know if she is your dad's or Tom's" Jackie said and Saskia ran from the room. Alicia was in shock. Why had she never heard about this before?

"Mum, where has this come from?" Alicia said. "Are you just saying that?"

Jackie shook her head with tears down her face.

"I've been wanting to say something for ages but I didn't. Being in here and speaking about things I knew I needed to say something. I can't keep it to myself" Jackie admitted. "I'm ashamed of myself. I didn't want to see Saskia. I am ashamed of her"

Alicia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Saskia is a person, she is going to be so scared and I can't believe you said that" Alicia said. "You can't be ashamed of Saskia. She is such a good girl. She is amazing and I am so proud of her. Now I am away to go and find MY SISTER"

Alicia stormed out and luckily Malia was right behind her. They signed out.

"Don't expect us to be back" Alicia shouted on her way out. She was upset so she didn't even want to think how Saskia was feeling. Alicia grabbed her phone and tried to phone Saskia but the phone was turned off. Alicia sighed and hit the steering wheel before bursting into tears. Malia had not been expecting that response. She put her arms around her sister.

Alicia didn't know what to do. She couldn't get in touch with her sister and she knew that her sister was going to be terrified. Alicia was at a lost. She just sat and cried. They calmed down after 10 minutes and Alicia tried to be logical.

"Did it ring out or turned off?" Malia asked.

"Turned off" Alicia said.

"Right, I'll try again and you drive home" Malia said taking initiative. She called her sister but again it went straight to voice mail. She decided to leave a message.

They arrived back at the house but it was clear that Saskia hadn't been home. She didn't even have a key so wouldn't have been able to get in.

"Where will she be?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged. She wasn't trying to be cheeky but she really didn't know. Alicia knew that Malia was worried.

"Let's go to the school and then hospital" Alicia said and Malia nodded. Saskia was not at the school so they headed to the hospital. Alicia ran in.

"Noel, have you seen Saskia?" Alicia said. Alicia doubted that Saskia would have run to the hospital as she wasn't working. Noel shook his head.

"No sorry, I haven't. I'll tell everyone to keep an eye out and message you if anyone sees her" Alicia nodded. She really appreciated their help.

"Thank you" Alicia said before running back to the car.

"Mal, I don't know where else to go" Alicia said worriedly.

"I think we are just going to have to go back to the house and call her again" Malia said.

"She is going to be so scared and so confused" Alicia said. She hated this so much but she didn't know what else to do. They reluctantly headed back home. Alicia knew that when Saskia was ready she would probably call her but it didn't stop her from worrying.

They headed back to the house and just sat in silence. Both sisters were so worried about the youngest Munroe. They didn't move to do anything.

They sat in silence for 3 hours before Alicia's phone started ringing. Alicia answered it instantly.

"Sash" She asked softly.

"Lesh" Saskia cried.

"Baby, speak to me. Where are you? I'll come and get you" Alicia said.

"No, you don't want me anymore" Saskia said crying even more.

"I'll always want you. You have always been my sister and you always will be. Let me help you" Alicia said. Saskia just continued to cry and Alicia really didn't know what to do.

"Please where are you?" Alicia begged again. Saskia opened her mouth and told her sister were she was.

"I'll be two minutes" Alicia said as she quickly put flip flops on and ran to the car. She drove quickly to where her sister was and quickly found her.

Alicia wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Baby" Alicia said into the girl's chest.

"Hey, it's okay" Alicia said.

"Lesh, I'm just so confused and scared" Saskia admitted.

"I bet you are" Alicia said and they headed home. Alicia really didn't know what to do.

"Sash" Alicia said once they were home.

"I don't want to speak about, just tell me one thing" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded. She wasn't sure if she would know the answer though.

"Did you know?" Saskia asked and Alicia shook her head.

"No, I had absolutely no idea. I didn't know anything" Alicia said and Saksia nodded. She snuggled up with her sister.

"Do you want me to find out the facts from mum and then we can speak about it?" Alicia asked.

"I don't want to ever speak about it again" Saskia said.

"Do you not want to know who you are?" Alicia said.

"I don't know. I thought I knew who I was" Saskia said starting to cry again. Saskia just curled up with her sister were they stayed for the next few house until it was time to go to bed. Malia had said that Saskia could sleep with Alicia tonight as it was definitely needed.

 **SO what do you think? Please review and let me know :)**


	35. Chapter 35

It was the following day and Saskia was lying in bed. It was nearly 3 o'clock and she still hadn't been to sleep. She wanted to go to see her sister so badly but she was scared. She thought that Alicia would treat her differently because she might not be her sister anymore.

The longer Saskia lay there the more she wanted her sister and then she started crying and once she started she couldn't stop. She tried to cry quietly but it was hard.

Alicia was sleeping in her bed when she was interrupted by the sound of someone crying. She got up to investigate. She walked to where the sound was and it was coming from Saskia's room.

"Baby?" Alicia asked softly and Saskia just tried to hide.

"Come here" Alicia said as she climbed into bed with the girl. She pulled the sobbing girl into her arms and held her until she calmed down.

"Have you been to sleep?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"Why not?" Alicia asked.

"Can I still live here?" Saskia asked nervously.

"Of course you can, why would I say no?" Alicia said.

"Because I might not be your sister anymore" Saskia sobbed.

"You are still my sister and you will always be my sister" Alicia said. Saskia shook her head but snuggled up with Alicia.

"Listen if we don't have the same dad, we still have the same mum okay" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. That was true. Eventually Saskia did manage to get to sleep but it wasn't for long.

Alicia felt so bad waking her sister the next morning. The girl looked shattered. Alicia gently shook the girl so she was awake. Saskia was mumbling.

"You need to get up" Alicia said. She had left the girl as long as she could but if the girl didn't get up now then she would be late for school.

"I can't" Saskia said.

"You need to go to school" Alicia said.

"I'm too tired" Saskia said.

"Come on, you have to go" Alicia said as she helped the girl up. She left Saskia to get ready. She knew the girl was confused and upset but she was unwilling to speak to Alicia about it.

Alicia waited for the girl to come down the stairs before deciding to try to speak to her.

"Sash, do you want to stay off school and speak to me?" Alicia asked.

"God you are the one who got me up to go to school" Saskia huffed. The girl was not in a good mood.

"I know but I'm worried about you" Alicia said. "You still won't speak to me about yesterday"

"Do you really not get it? I don't want to speak to anyone about it" Saskia said.

"But it's not a good think to not speak to anyone" Alicia said.

"I just don't want to so just leave me, it's my life" Saskia said before storming up the stairs to get ready. Alicia knew that she wasn't going to get anything else out of her sister. She just let her sister get ready.

Alicia waited down the stairs before Malia came down.

"Right that's me off" Malia said and Alicia nodded. She gave her sister a kiss on the head and then the door slammed.

"Oh I guess Saskia isn't saying bye" Alicia said.

"Is she okay after yesterday?" Malia asked and Alicia shrugged.

"She won't speak to me about it" Alicia said. "I really don't know"

Malia nodded. She didn't know how to reply. Malia quickly left and headed to school.

Saskia was ahead of Malia so arrived at school first. Her friends instantly knew that something was wrong as Saskia was acting really weirdly.

"Are you okay?" Hailey asked and Saskia nodded.

"Really?" Hailey asked.

"Please can you just leave it" Saskia asked and Hailey nodded. They spoke for a while before the bell rang. Saskia was quite for the rest of the morning she managed until lunch before Hailey had to ask again what's going.

"Please, what's wrong Sash?" Hailey asked and Saskia burst into tears. Hailey panicked. This was not Saskia.

"Do you want me to go and get Malia?" Hailey asked worriedly. Harriette and Kimberley were sitting with them as well. They had all become really good friends.

"I'll go and get Malia" Kimberley said.

"Sash, what's wrong?" Hailey asked.

"My mum" Saskia said.

"Is she okay?" Hailey asked. She knew the situation with their mum.

"She said that my dad might not be my bad" Saskia said and Hailey was shocked. She didn't know how to react. Harriette and Kimberley returned with Malia.

"Sash" Malia asked and Saskia turned into her sister and started crying even more.

"Hey, it's okay. Do you want me to call Alicia?" Malia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"I don't want to speak about anything yet" Saskia cried.

"Alicia will understand that. She will leave you until you are ready to speak to her" Malia explained and Saskia nodded. She knew that Malia was correctly.

"Fine" She admitted and Malia nodded. She stepped away and called Alicia. As soon as Alicia heard that Saskia was crying she got into the car and drove to the school. She arrived at the school and Saskia quickly ran to the car.

"I've already been into the office and explained that you were coming home" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Lesh, I just really don't want to speak about anything at the moment" Saskia admitted in one breath. She was so worried that Alicia would make her speak.

"That's fine, you don't have to speak to me until you are ready" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. They arrived back at the house and Saskia curled up on the sofa. Alicia joined her sister and pulled her onto her knee.

They sat there for about half an hour before Saskia spoke.

"Lesh, I'm so scared you aren't going to be my sister" Saskia cried.

"You will always be my sister. Don't worry about that. Do you know that quite a lot of people who say they are sisters are actually step sisters? We still don't know the truth you might be dad's" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I really think we should do a DNA test and find out" Alicia said and Saskia burst into tears.

"No because if I'm not dads then it will cause a divide" Saskia said.

"So you would rather not know?" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"But it's making you feel like this?" Alicia said.

"I know but it would make me feel even worse if I found out you weren't my sister" Saskia said.

"But I've said it wouldn't make a difference to our relationship" Alicia said.

"But it will. I'll be the one left out. You and Malia will be super close and then it will just be me. You won't let me live with you and then once Malia moves out you will get rid of me" Saskia sobbed.

"Sash, I won't" Alicia said. "I promise more than life on Earth that it will not happen"

Saskia nodded.

"Now I want you to try and not worried. But when you have made your mind up let me know and I can sort it out if you want a DNA test" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"But I don't want you missing school because of this again. I know it's hard but school is important" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer before continuing to watch the TV. Saskia received a text from Kimberley to their group chat asking how she was. It made her feel so much better knowing that the four of them were now good friend. Saskia was very brave and decided to tell the three of them what had happened. She admitted to them what was going on and they were so supportive. It made Saskia feel so much better. She knew that she could get their advice on what to do as well now.

 **What do you think the results should be?**


	36. Chapter 36

It was the following week and the last few days had been relatively quiet in the Munroe household. Alicia was still looking for a house for them. She had had a really eventful few days at work and had been really stressed. She had posted a blog slamming the ED and it had gotten out. She did regret what she did but wasn't sure what to do now.

Saskia had been very quiet the last few days. She wasn't sure how to react with the news of possibly not being her sisters' full sisters. She didn't really know what to do and felt like this was one of the first times that she had to make a big decision all by herself. She knew that she needed to speak to Alicia about it again but she was really nervous. She knew that this was a big decision to make and didn't want to be forced into anything.

Malia was busy at school getting ready for her A-levels. She had decided that she needed to get a hobby to take her mind off of studying all the time. She was sat at the kitchen table looking at the sports teams.

"Sash, do you want to join the cheerleading squad with me? Remember when we used to do gymnastics. You were amazing" Malia said and Saskia made a face.

"Come on, it'll be fun" Malia said and Saskia sighed.

"Fine then, when is it?" Saskia asked huffing.

"It's on tonight. Make sure you have your PE kit with you" Malia said and Saskia nodded.

They quickly got ready before heading off to school.

"Where is Alicia?" Malia asked. She was meant to finish at 7 o'clock.

"She isn't back yet, she is working so much now. I can't remember the last time she had a day off" Saskia said over exaggeration slightly and Malia laughed.

"Come on then, we best head to school" Malia said as she stood up.

Luckily the school day went quickly and soon it was the end of the day. Malia ensured that she grabbed her sister and took her over to the PE changing rooms.

"Do I have to do this?" Saskia complained.

"Come on, it will be so fun" Malia said.

"Can we just join?" Saskia asked.

"I don't know. We'll just have to find out" Malia said "It's the first week after Christmas holidays anyway. I'm sure it will be fine"

They quickly got changed and then headed to the gym hall. They helped get the gymnastic mats out and all got warmed up.

They crowded around the PE teacher's feet.

"Who's first week is it?" The teacher asked and both Malia and Saskia put their hands up.

"Have you done cheerleading before?" She asked and they both shook her head.

"No but we have both done gymnastics since we were 3" Malia said confidently. She could sense how nervous Saskia was.

"Okay, we will show you the grips" The teacher said smiling. They all stood up and got put into positions. Saskia panicked when she was placed in the middle of two girls she didn't know. She was relieved when her sister was placed behind her.

"What am I going to do?" Saskia whispered.

"You're obviously going to be the flyer" One of the bases said and Saskia panicked. The teacher came over to them.

"Right, Saskia I'm sure you will be fine. I have placed you with my best two bases. Your sister will back spot you" The teacher said. She explained some basic stunts to both Saskia and Malia and then they tried them.

"You are a natural" The teacher said.

"We did gymnastic lifts when I was younger" Saskia admitted.

"Can you try some of these body positions?" The teacher asked as she grabbed another flyer to demonstrate. Saskia was very flexible and had not issues doing these positions.

"I'll back spot. Let's get her up to extension and try these" The teacher said. She explained to Saskia that she was going to go up above her bases head on one leg and then do the positions she had just done on the ground.

Saskia went up and managed almost all of the positions. She was about to do the final one when she lost her balance and fell. Her teacher caught her around the waist.

"That was so good" The teacher praised.

"You are doing so well" One base said.

"You are such an amazing flyer. I think we could be centre" The other said and Saskia smiled. She really enjoyed this and loved getting praise.

"Let's try a basket toss" The teacher said "You are going to stand in your bases hands and they are going to throw you in the air. I want you to do a straddle and then into a cradle position to get caught"

Saskia nodded. She was nervous but decided to just throw herself into it. She mounted and flew herself up into the air. The force caused her straddle to go really far and she went back into the cradle position.

"Fantastic, you are both more than capable of being on the team" The teacher said to both of them. They both smiled.

Saskia really enjoyed herself and she was glad to have her sister behind her.

They moved onto completing some tumbling.

"What can you do?" The coach asked.

"I haven't tumbled in a long time" Saskia said.

"Start with a round off and build yourself up" The teacher said and Saskia nodded. She started tumbling and her muscles were beginning to remember what to do.

"If I step in will you do a full?" The teacher asked Saskia and Saskia nodded. She was becoming more and more confident. They continue for a bit longer before it was time to go.

"Will you come back next week?" The teacher begged and both Saskia and Malia nodded.

"We best head off now, our sister is waiting for us" Malia said and the teacher nodded allowing them to go. They were met by their sister who was sitting in the car. She looked shattered.

"Are you okay?" Malia asked softly.

"What do you think? I've just done a 18 hour shift" Alicia snapped.

"Sorry" Malia whispered. They arrived home and all walked inside the house and disappeared to different areas of the house.

Alicia disappeared up the stairs for a nap. She only wanted to sleep for a few hours as she knew otherwise she wouldn't sleep tonight. Malia and Saskia just got on with their homework.

At about 8 o'clock Alicia came back down the stairs. She wanted to speak to her sisters as she felt horrible for the way she had previously been. She quickly found Malia first.

"Hey" Alicia said and Malia just looked at her sister not knowing what to say in case she upset her again.

"I'm sorry for how I was earlier" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Did you have a good day today?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"it was good, we went to cheerleading after school" Malia explained.

"Oh really, that's good. Was it fun?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"It was really good and Saskia was amazing" Malia said.

"Really?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"She was flying and she was so good" Malia said and Alicia smiled.

"Look we got some pictures" Malia said grabbing her phone.

"Wow, look at Saskia. She looks so amazing" Alicia said as she scrolled through the photos.

"I'm about to go and speak to her" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"She doesn't have any confidence. She doesn't know how good she is" Malia said and Alicia nodded. She walked out the room and up the stairs to find Saskia.

"Hey, I looked at the photos Malia had and you looked amazing at cheerleading" Alicia said and Saskia shrugged.

"Do you know how good you are?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"I'm not that good" she said.

"You are" Alicia said. Saskia shrugged.

"How have you been lately?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged again. Alicia was getting frustrated as Saskia wouldn't speak to her.

"Why aren't you speaking to me anymore?" Alicia said and Saskia sighed.

"Seriously Sash, what's the matter? I am doing my best to support you and I'm working so much for you and Malia to have a good life and you treat me like this"

"For fuck sake, I'm too scared to talk to you because I know that you will just find something to moan at me about. Just leave me alone, I don't want to speak to you" Saskia said "Just leave me alone"

Alicia didn't know how to react. Normally she would have stayed with her sister but she knew that she had pushed her sister too far this time.

"I'm sorry" Alicia said before leaving the room. She went down the stairs and quickly made herself from dinner before joining Malia in the living room.

"I've really upset Saskia" Alicia said.

"Just go and speak to her" Malia said knowing what body her sisters could be like. She was slightly confused with Alicia though as Alicia wasn't often someone to leave things on bad turns.

"Okay" Alicia said before going up the stairs.

"Sash, I'm really sorry for earlier" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Come here" Alicia said pulling her sister into her arms. Saskia soak into her sister's hold.

"Thank you" Saskia said.

"I haven't done anything" Alicia said.

"You came back for me" Saskia said and Alicia held her sister tighter.

"I wouldn't leave you" Alicia said as they sat there in silence.

"I don't want to talk just now" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"That's fine, we can talk when you are ready" Alicia said holding her sister as close to her as she could as they both silently watched the TV and drifted off to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

It was finally the weekend and Alicia's was meant to have the day off. It was a Saturday and Alicia hadn't had a full day off in 11 days. She would see that both Malia and Saskia were struggling not having Alicia there as much.

It was about 11 o'clock and all three of the Munroe sisters were still in their bed. They were all very tired after a long week at school. Alicia ended up being the first one to wake up. She noticed that Malia was snuggled up with her. The girl's counselling appointment had come through and she had had her first appointment on Friday. Alicia had been really busy and didn't have enough time to speak to her sister about it. She knew that was something which she needed to do today.

Alicia got up and walked down the stairs. She decided to stay in her pyjamas as she was in the mood for a lazy day. She lazed in front of the TV and about 10 minutes later she heard movement up the stairs. She looked at the stairs wondering who was going to come down.

"Mal" Alicia guessed and she was correct.

"I couldn't find you" Malia said as she walked down the stairs.

"Where else did you think I would be?" Alicia asked softly.

"I don't know" Malia said as she walked around and curled up with her sister. Alicia smiled. She loved it when her sister acted young again. Alicia held the girl in her hand.

"I've missed you the last week or so" Malia said.

"I have missed you too" Alicia said.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in such a long time" Malia said. "I feel it might help for me to speak to you"

"Sure thing, what do you want to speak about?" Alicia asked. She was so proud of her sister for admitting that she wanted to speak about something.

"Yesterday" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"How was it?" Alicia asked.

"It was okay, I suppose but I just find it hard to speak about things" Malia said. She relaxed into her sister's hold.

"What did you speak about?" Alicia said softly. "Remember you only have to tell me as much as you want to"

"Just about stuff and mum" Malia said. Alicia nodded. She didn't want to push her sister.

"I spoke about living with you" Malia said softly.

"Do you like living with me?" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"I do but sometimes" Malia said before freezing. Alicia nodded reassuringly.

"It's just sometimes I feel that I don't feel like I belong here. I feel like it's just temporary and then now because mum was so horrible to Saskia I just don't feel like I have a home" Malia admitted.

Alicia nodded.

"Honestly, I find it hard too. I am looking for a new house for the three of us. It would have two bedrooms and you and Saskia could design the bedroom yourself. Of course, if you want to sleep with me you can" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"I more struggle with knowing how to discipline you and how to set rules with the pair of you. But at the same time, I'm worried at how well behaved the two of you have been. I'd much rather you would misbehave with me so that I can be there for you rather than make mistakes once you have moved out and I'm not there as much to help you" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"I'm scared that I'll make a mistake, make you made and then you will throw me out. You were so bad when I misbehaved when I went to Newcastle" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"I didn't act correctly then. I can now promise you that it will not happen" Alicia said. Malia nodded.

"I know, I'm not saying I'm going to misbehave but I almost feel like I have to wait until I do something wrong and then I'll realise that you are telling the truth" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Just be a teenager" Alicia said "I made so many mistakes when I was your age and it hurt at the time but it made me a better person. Mum was there for me and I will be there for you" Alicia said and Malia nodded. She felt better speaking to her sister about all this.

"What's going on with Saskia?" Malia asked and Alicia shrugged.

"I honestly don't know" Alicia said "I am going to try and speak to her"

Malia nodded.

"Did you know about this?" Malia asked and Alicia shook her head.

"I had no idea" Alicia said. "I can't believe she just dropped that one on Saskia. Even if she had spoken to me first. She just announced it to Saskia, no wonder the girl was petrified"

Malia nodded. She didn't even know what to say.

"You are going to speak to her?" Malia asked again and Alicia nodded.

"Yeah don't worry about that. I'll see if she is willing to speak to me yet" Alicia said and Malia nodded. They spoke for a bit longer.

"Right, I really need to wake Saskia up. There is no reason for her to still in bed" Alicia said as she stormed up the stairs.

"Sash, can you get up now?" Alicia asked. She laughed at her sister when she walked into the room and noticed her sister was still asleep. Alicia shook the girl awake.

"Come on baby" Alicia said and Saskia nodded slowly getting up.

"What time is it?" Saskia asked and Alicia grabbed her phone. She had a few texts and read them instead of replying.

"Lesh" Saskia asked.

"Sorry, it's after 12 o'clock" Alicia said. "Come on, I think I'm going to have to go into work"

"What? Lesh, please can you stay off just for one day" Saskia begged. Alicia was not expecting Saskia to be like this.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"Because I haven't spent time with you in ages. You are always working and I just want to speak to you please" Saskia explained before bursting into tears.

"Even when I'm still working you can still speak to me" Alicia explained but Saskia shook her head.

"No because you are so busy with work stuff and I don't want to bother you" Saskia explained.

"Baby, don't worry you are not a bother" Alicia said holding her sister in her arms.

"Please don't go into work" Saskia begged.

"I'll see what I can do" Alicia said. "Come down the stairs when you are ready"

Alicia walked down the stairs. She felt terrible, she didn't realise that her sisters would be so affected by her working so much.

"I might need to go into work later" Alicia said.

"Lesh please don't" Malia said.

"I can't control what's happens in the hospital" Alicia complained.

"I know but you need a day off, you are working so much. We both miss you" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"I'll try my best" Alicia said. She felt like a horrible sister. It wasn't long before Saskia came down the stairs to join them. She was very quiet and biting her nails.

"What's the matter?" Alicia asked softly.

"Lesh, I'm scared" Saskia admitted.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked softly encouraging her sister to sit on her knee. Saskia snuggled into her sister.

"Can you speak to me" Alicia said as her sister curled into her chest.

"What are you scared of?" Alicia said.

"I don't like the unknown of if you are my sister" Saskia admitted and Alicia nodded. She was glad that Saskia was speaking to her.

"Has this been going around her head for a while now?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"I just want to know but I'm so scared" Saskia cried.

"What are you scared of" Alicia asked.

"That you will leave me" Saskia said.

"I promise you on my life that if we have step sisters nothing changes. You are still my sister we just have different dads. We still share DNA" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Lesh, I think I just need to do the DNA test with dad" Saskia admitted and Alicia nodded.

"I think that is a very wise choice and I am so proud of you for deciding that. If you change your mind at any point then just let me know" Alicia said.

"I can do the DNA test but I think we should speak to Dad too" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Can we do it first because I'm scared enough as it is" Saskia admitted and Alicia nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer. Then Alicia's phone started going off. It was Ethan. She answered the phone and he demanded that she came in.

"No, I can't. I need to be with my sisters" Alicia said. She ended up having a bit of an argument with Ethan but in the end she stayed strong and refused to go in.

Alicia ended up just having a lazy day with both of her sisters. It was what they really needed and by the end of the day all three of them were feeling so much more refreshed and relaxed.

 **Sorry for the rush at the end. I just wanted to add it tonight. Really need some more ideas please :)**


	38. Chapter 38

Alicia was back working again. She had no idea how long it would be before she had another day off. She was on an early shift meaning she was meant to finish at 7, she had asked the girls to come to the hospital after cheerleading as she was more likely to finish on time that way.

The girls were both looking forward to going to cheerleading after school. They had a really good week previously at school. Both Saskia and Malia were struggling with the fact that Alicia was working so much. They could both see how tired and stressed their sister was so they didn't want to add to it. Saskia was getting on really well with Hailey, Kimberley and Harriette and they were now really close. They headed school and were relieved that the school day went quickly and they were getting ready for cheerleading.

"Oi, is that mine?" Malia asked as she noticed her sister putting a sports bra on. Saskia froze and pulled it down before nodding. She had been standing speaking to Kimberley she hadn't even noticed her sister.

"Sorry" Saskia said biting her lip slightly.

"It's fine, just ask me in the future" Malia said and Saskia nodded. She had been asked to wear shorts this week as it was easier for her to fly that way.

They headed into the gym hall and were quickly warming up. Saskia found it weird being with her sister. She was one of the youngest in the club with Kimberley.

Once they were warmed up, they went back into the stunt groups they were in the previous week. Saskia was relieved that she was with her sister again. They started completing the basic stunts which they were taught the previous week. Saskia managed them all perfectly. She felt very exposed in her shorts especially when she felt her sister's hand go right up her shorts by accident.

"Mal" Saskia whispered when they were on a quick break.

"What's up" Malia asked looking at her sister. Saskia encouraged her sister to come to her and Malia knelt over.

"Can you see up my shorts?" Saskia asked.

"What do you mean?" Malia asked.

"Can you see up my shorts when I am flying" Saskia asked.

"Slightly because your shorts pull up" Malia said.

"Can you see right up like you know" Saskia asked.

"No your pants cover" Malia said. Saskia nodded. She knew that she needed to find something which was tighter for next week.

They quickly went back to their stunt groups and were working individually to complete stunts at the level which they could. They tried some really difficult stunts with Saskia and she fell quite a few times. She was relieved that her sister was there to catch her. However, they were beginning to give up.

"Come on, Sash you can do it" Malia said as she continued to give her sister a little pep talk.

They then tried it again and managed the stunt perfectly. They continued before moving onto tumbling and conditioning.

"Right, let's head to the hospital" Malia said once they were ready.

"There is no point in us getting changed so we can just head to the hospital like this" Malia explained "it's not that cold outside"

Saskia nodded. They headed to the hospital. By the time, they got to the hospital it was almost half past 6. Alicia only had half an hour of her shift left. She noticed her sisters walking in and they headed to the staffroom.

Both the girls were shattered and just wanted to go home. They hadn't had their tea and were both tired and hungry. It was 7:30 before Alicia was able to get to the staffroom.

"I shouldn't be long" Alicia said and both girls huffed.

"Oi, what was that for?" Alicia snapped.

"Why did you make us come here?" Malia complained "We are starving and tired"

"And I'm not?" Alicia snapped before storming out the room.

"Right, let's go" Malia said. She didn't know why she didn't do this earlier. Saskia nodded and followed her sister.

They arrived home and Malia started to make dinner for them both. It was late and they were tired so she just made them beans on toast.

They were sat in the living room when Alicia came storming home.

"God thanks for telling me where you were" Alicia shouted. She was not in a good mood.

"Calm down, I haven't done anything wrong" Malia complained. "We were tired and hungry. You were meant to finish work at 7 and it is now 8:45 and you are just in the door. We have had our dinner and we are about to go to bed because not that you even care but I don't feel well"

"You don't feel well?" Saskia asked. She didn't even know that. Malia sighed and nodded.

"Yes but I just want to be left alone" Malia said before heading up the stairs. Alicia nodded and shut up. She decided to speak with Saskia.

"So how was school?" Alicia asked.

"Fine" Saskia said. She was so scared to say the wrong thing in case Alicia got bad at her.

"What are you looking at?" Alicia asked noticing her sister on her ipad. Saskia quickly closed down the tab.

"Nothing" Saskia said.

"It was something show me" Alicia asked again.

"No" Saskia shouted.

"What are you hiding" Alicia said seriously.

"Nothing" Saskia said again.

"Saskia I will look up your history" Alicia said and Saskia sighed opening up the browser again. Alicia was so confused.

"Clothes?" Alicia asked confused.

"What are you wanting? Why are you hiding it? Do you want new underwear?" Alicia asked confused.

"No" Saskia sighed.

"Well what is it then?" Alicia asked and Saskia sighed.

"I'd like Nike Pros for cheerleading" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Okay, why were you hiding it from me?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"Cause it costs money" Saskia admitted.

"Hey, I have money for that. You don't need to worry about that" Alicia said. "Why do you want them?"

"Because I didn't like wearing these shorts today" Saskia admitted.

"Why not?" Alicia asked confused.

"Because they aren't tight so Malia put her hands right up my shorts and then I asked Mal and she said she could see up my shorts. What if they can see past my pants?" Saskia said and Alicia nodded. She knew how embarrassing it would be for her younger sister.

"So you want to buy a pair?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Okay" Alicia said as she clicked on the link to buy some shorts.

"They are cheaper from ebay" Saskia said and Alicia nodded. Together, they found a sports bra and two pairs of shorts.

"Did you enjoy cheerleading tonight?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"It's fun" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"I'm glad you enjoy it" Alicia said.

"I was nervous and I couldn't do a stunt but Malia spoke to me and then in the end I managed" Saskia explained and Alicia nodded.

"I'm glad Malia helped you" Alicia said kissing the girl on the head. Saskia nodded and curled into her sister.

"What's the matter with you sweetie?" Alicia asked softly. It had been awhile since Saskia had heard her sister speak in this tone to her.

"I don't like you working so much" Saskia admitted. "It makes you moody and you fight with Malia"

"I know. My work is really difficult at the moment and I'm sure it will calm down soon and I will be able to work less again" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. Saskia snuggled tightly into her sister and drifted off to sleep.

Alicia told the girl to go up the stairs before she fell asleep. Saskia nodded and disappeared to her room quietly. Alicia sighed. She was tired and needed to get to sleep soon as well but she couldn't leave Malia on bad terms. She got up and walked up the stairs.

"Mal" Alicia said softly. She opened the door and noticed the girl lying with her hand on her head.

"Have you taken paracetamol?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"What do you think it is?" Alicia asked softly.

"Migraine" Malia mumbled and Alicia nodded.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"My periods due in a couple of days" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Do you want a cuddle?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded. Alicia snuggled up on the bed with her sister and they both drifted off to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Malia woke up and really could not be bothered going to school. She wasn't sure why but she really just wasn't in the mood for school. She was in a "couldn't be bothered" mood. She was stubborn and just didn't want to school. She knew that there was no way her sister would let her have the day off so she knew not to ask.

Malia got up and walked to school with Saskia. However, she wasn't planning on staying at school. She knew that Alicia would be busy at work so just texted her saying she was going home. She was smart and waited an hour before texting her, she knew that her sister's shift started at 9 so that gave her enough time to ensure her sister was definitely busy at work. Malia doubted the girl would even have time to check her phone until at least lunch time.

 _I've gone back home, I don't feel well x_

Malia kept it basic hoping that her sister wouldn't care. She headed to the park. She knew she had to be careful as she was still in her school clothes. She zipped up her jacket and instead it looked like she was just wearing black trousers. She was chilling on the swing when she looked and noticed a guy.

"Hey, I think I know you" Malia said as she walked over to the boy. He was at the local private school so had a different uniform on to her.

"Your mum works in the hospital right? With my sister?" Malia asked.

"Your sister is Alicia right?" Blake asked and Malia nodded. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Why aren't you at school?" Malia asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Blake said.

"I just don't fancy going to school. I have enough going on" Malia said.

"Same" Blake said.

"What's going on with you like?" Malia asked and Blake looked at her.

"It's personal" Blake said and Malia shrugged.

"Are you ready for this?" Malia said and Blake nodded.

"My mum is in rehab, my dad is gay, my sister might not be my full sister and my other sister is working so much that it's becoming dangerous" Malia said and Blake looked at her shocked. He had not been expecting that.

"I've just found out who my dad is" Blake admitted and Malia nodded.

"Didn't you know?" Malia asked and Blake shook his head.

"Do you know him personally?" Malia asked and Blake nodded.

"He's been like a dad to me my whole life" Blake admitted.

"At least you know that he cares if he's been so involved" Malia said and Blake nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer and started to confide in each other. Malia didn't tell him all about what was going on with her but she did speak about how tough things had been recently. It was nice to speak to someone about it that was also having a hard time. They feed off each other.

"Shall we go for lunch I'm starving" Malia asked and Blake nodded. They headed to the supermarket and got themselves some food.

Once they had bought their lunch they headed back to the park and sat speaking for a while. Blake told Malia all about his relationship with Jacob and issues which had happened at school. They really opened up to each other and Malia felt her face moving closer to Blake's.

Malia felt like she had just closed her eyes when she realised that her lips had met Blake's. She didn't try to stop it. She encouraged it, opening her mouth to allow his tongue into her mouth. They got more passionate and Malia sat up slightly so she was closer to Blake. His hands romped around her body. Then they pulled away, Malia jumped realising what had just happened.

"I really should be off" Malia said and Blake nodded.

"Can I maybe get your number?" Blake asked and Malia nodded.

"Sure" She said giving her number to Blake and she smiled. She ran off. Completely forgetting that she was meant to be at school, she ran straight to the hospital.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alicia asked confused "You should be at school"

She watched her sister come walking towards her but her anger and confusion turned to worry when her sister flung herself at her.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked softly as she held her sister in her arm. She knew that she wasn't going to get anything out her sister when she was upset like this and especially as other people were around.

"Can I take a break?" Alicia asked Elle who nodded. Alicia softly guided Malia into the staffroom and they sat down on the sofa.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked softly.

"You have to promise not to say anything" Malia said and Alicia nodded. She wanted to say that her sister knew that she wasn't going to tell anyone but didn't want to fight with the girl anymore.

"I kissed Blake" Malia admitted.

"As in Elle's son?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"Why were you with him?" Alicia asked.

"I needed a break for school. I wasn't in a good mood and everything was getting too much so I went to the park and he was there" Malia admitted and Alicia nodded. She knew she should be angry with her sister but she wasn't.

"So how do you feel about kissing Blake?" Alicia asked.

"I really like him" Malia said. "I really don't love Jack anymore. He has let me down so much"

"I wouldn't keep going out with someone who had slept with someone else while with me" Alicia said being honest.

"I know I am a bit of a pest for sleeping around but I would never sleep with someone who had a partner" Alicia said and Malia nodded. She had made her mind up.

"Should I text Jack?" Malia asked.

"No call him, please don't do it through text" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"I'm going to go home now and then I'll phone him" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"I'll see you tonight" Alicia said kissing the girl on the head.

Malia disappeared off home. She sat watching the TV while waiting until 4 o'clock to call Jack.

She made the phone call and Jack was desperate for it not to end. Malia got frustrated with him on the phone. She really wanted them to stay friends but he was making it very challenging. They ended on a slightly low note. Malia knew he needed time to calm down.

Once Malia had gotten off the phone. Saskia walked in.

"How was school" Malia asked.

"It was okay, I have this letter for you. It's about cheerleading. Alicia needs to sign it but basically there is an extra rehearsal each week. We are going to the high school cheerleading competition in Telford. Also they are being stricter about what we wear in rehearsals and things now" Saskia said and Malia nodded.

She glanced at the letter and quickly read it. There would be more information about the competition but the new practice wear panicked her. She noted that everyone had to be in nike pro shorts, sports bras and they could wear a top as well. However, flyers had to take their tops off as it could be slippery. She was going to speak to Alicia about it tonight.

They spoke for a bit longer before Malia started making dinner for them. Alicia arrived home at about 8:30.

"Hi girls" Alicia said and both girls gave her a hug.

"I'm heading up to because I don't feel well" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Sleep in my bed if you want" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"So how was the call" Alicia asked.

"I'm waiting for him to calm down. He was pretty mad and kept apologising." Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"That's a good idea. You did the best thing, you need to put yourself first" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"Lesh, this is a letter about the cheerleading that me and Saskia do" Malia said and Alicia nodded reading the letter.

"Lesh, I can't wear shorts" Malia said letting a few tears come down her face.

"Oh sweetie" Alicia said pulling her into her arms.

"Listen I can write a letter but I think you should be brave and go and explain yourself" Alicia said and Malia thought for a while. She got on very well with her PE teacher who was also her cheerleading coach maybe she could say something. It was a big step but she felt like she was ready.

They spoke for a bit longer before heading up to bed as they were all shattered.

"God we are like a real oldies family aren't we" Alicia said laughing as all three of them were up to bed by 10 o'clock.

Alicia headed up to bed and got changed into her pyjamas. She clambered into bed with Saskia.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Alicia asked. Saskia shrugged.

"I don't know, my tummy just hurts" Saskia explained and Alicia nodded. She pulled her sister into her arms and they were both able to drift off to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

It was a couple of days later and Saskia and Malia were both at school. As usual Alicia was working. The girls could still tell her exhausted and stressed her sister was so they didn't want to make her worse meaning that they didn't complain and stayed out of her way.

They were at school and Saskia still wasn't feeling great. She had had a bit of a sore stomach now for a couple of days but it just came and went. Saskia was sitting in class and her stomach was really hurting again. Her friends noticed and asked if she was okay.

"Are you okay?" Kimberley asked softly and Saskia nodded.

"I just have a sore stomach" Saskia said rubbing her abdomen slightly.

"Is it cramp?" Kimberley asked and Saskia froze.

"Em, I'm not sure" She said.

She was so relieved when the bell rang for break. She disappeared to the bathroom and pulled down her pants. She cursed to herself when she noticed that her period had started and she instantly became light headed. She didn't have anything in her bag and she knew what she was like with blood. She needed to speak to Alicia. She knew if she texted her sister she wouldn't get a response.

Saskia quickly texted Malia asked her to come to the bathroom. Perhaps she had something. Malia came running as soon as her sister texted her. Saskia came out of the bathroom.

"I'm just going to wait on Malia for a minute" Saskia said and Kimberley nodded.

"Can I help with anything?" She asked. Saskia shook her head but then stopped maybe she could ask her friend.

"Have you started your period?" Saskia asked and Kimberley nodded.

"Do you have anything with you?" Saskia asked.

"I have a pad if you want that" Kimberley asked.

"I'll see if Malia has a tampon first but if she doesn't then could I use it?" Saskia asked and Kimberley nodded. She blushed, thinking that Saskia must think she is so immature for using pads. Malia soon arrived and walked over to Saskia.

"What's wrong?" Malia asked.

"Do you have any tampons?" Saskia whispered and Malia shook her head.

"I don't, I'm really sorry. I ran out last week and didn't restock" Malia said.

"Do you have anything?" Malia asked.

"Kimberley has a pad I can use but it won't be enough" Saskia said.

"Put it on just now and then call Alicia. You can ask her to drop stuff off at lunch time" Malia explained and Saskia nodded.

Saskia got the pad from Kimberley and disappeared to put it on.

"I need to go somewhere quiet" Saskia said and Malia nodded.

"Come with me, we'll find a classroom" Malia said and both Saskia and Kimberley followed her. Malia noticed her favourite English teacher, Miss Watson in her class.

"Can we please just stay in here to make a call?" Malia asked and Miss Watson nodded.

"Sure" she said smiling.

Saskia ended up calling the hospital knowing that it would be easier to get Alicia that way.

"Sash what's wrong?" Alicia asked really worried.

"Well my periods sort of started and I don't have anything. Kimberley gave me a pad but it's still making me dizzy" Saskia explained.

"Right, I'll come to the school with tampons for you" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Thank you, can you come at lunch?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer before hanging up.

"Are you okay, Saskia?" Miss Watson asked not trying to be nosy. Saskia nodded.

"Is it your first?" She asked and Saskia shook her head.

"No second, but last time I kept fainting because of the blood. I can't stand it. My head is getting light headed just thinking about it" Saskia said and Miss Watson nodded. They spoke for a while before Saskia walked out to see her friends. She knew that the bell was going to ring and no longer had she walked out to where her friends were did the bell ring.

The rest of the morning went quickly and soon it was lunchtime. Saskia was standing outside with Kimberley waiting for Alicia to arrive.

"Em Sash?" Kimberley asked and Saskia nodded.

"You don't like think that I am childish because I still use pads" Kimberley said and Saskia shook her head.

"No of course not, my sister wore pads up until like a few months ago. I was planning on using them too. Tampons freak me out but I faint when I see blood so it was the best for me" Saskia explained and Kimberley nodded. That made her feel better.

Alicia pulled up outside the school. She had previously gotten into trouble for stopping outside the school so quickly changed her mind and drove to a spot. Saskia made a face confused as to why her sister was driving away. She walked over to her with Kimberley none the less.

"Why did you park the car?" Saskia asked confused.

"Because I got shouted at by a teacher last time when I didn't" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Right, there you go" Alicia said handing the girl a bag.

"Any issues just let me know. Are you free okay?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"I'm fine" She said and Alicia nodded.

"Light headedness?" She asked softly.

"Not too bad, just a little. I think it'll be a bit worse but it was really light when I realised" Saskia explained and Alicia nodded.

"Call me if you need anything though" Alicia said and Saskia nodded leaning forward to give her sister a hug.

"You are so lucky you are so close to your sister" Kimberley said and Saskia nodded.

"It's really good but it's hard sometimes because she has to be my parent as well" Saskia explained and Kimberley nodded.

They disappeared to meet Hailey and Harriette and they all sat together for lunch.

The rest of the afternoon went quickly and soon it was time for cheerleading. Kimberley and Saskia headed over and Malia caught up with them. She knew she needed to speak to her PE teacher first. She waited for Saskia and Kimberley to go into the changing room before knocking on the PE base. Her teacher looked at her and smiled.

"Can I help?" She asked.

"Can I speak to you privately?" Malia asked. She was so nervous. The PE teacher nodded.

"Of course you can, follow me" She said and Malia did as asked.

"What do you want to speak about?" the teacher asked softly.

"Well on the note I noticed that it said you have to wear shorts" Malia explained and the teacher nodded.

"I really don't feel comfortable in shorts just now" Malia said.

"Why not?" The teacher asked.

"I have self-harm marks all up my legs. My sister is giving me oil and cream to help get rid of them and it is working but it's just taking some time" Malia explained and the teacher nodded.

"Okay, I don't mind you wearing crop leggings but remember you will need to wear a skirt when we compete" The teacher said and Malia nodded.

"My sister said I can use fake tan and she'll hid it with makeup" Malia said and the teacher nodded.

"That's fine. Thank you so much for being brave enough to come and speak to me about this and whenever you are ready you can wear shorts" The teacher said.

"As your teacher, I do need to ensure that an adult does know" The teacher said and Malia nodded.

"I know, my sister knows about it all and we both live with her just now" Malia explained and the teacher nodded.

"I didn't realise you lived with your sister, is that why you moved down here?" The teacher asked and Malia nodded.

"Yes, my parents split up and we had a difficult time with my mum. She is in rehab just now and my dad is back in Newcastle so we went to live with Alicia" Malia explained and the teacher nodded.

"Do you like it with your sister?" The teacher asked and Malia nodded.

"I like it a lot, she is amazing. She loves me and Sash so much" Malia said. They spoke for a bit longer before Malia went to get changed.

Once she was changed, they were able to start the practice. They warmed up for quite a while before moving onto practicing their tumbling. They were planning on starting the routine today. They were going to walk through the whole routine speaking about what was going to happen at each stage.

Saskia was so relieved that she was placed with her sister again. She really trusted Malia and it helped so much.

"So in this section, we need an extra flyer as we don't need a backstop" The teacher explained. She looked around.

"Malia do you want to try flying this section" The teacher asked. "It's very basic"

Malia wasn't so sure. She looked around.

"Come on, give it a try" The teacher said. "We are going up to extension and then arabesque and double down"

She gave out all the stunt groups and then had a practice while she taught Malia what to do.

The girl was really nervous but after a couple of attempts she managed it.

"What is your scorpion like?" The teacher asked and Malia made a face but attempted it anyway. She managed.

"Well done, stretch every night and practice kicking it up and then catching it. I'm hoping to move it to that once we have all mastered this" The teacher explained and Malia nodded. Being up in the air made her realise how much trust Saskia put in her. She was terrified and she wasn't doing half as much as Saskia. When she walked back to her original stunt group for the next section. She gave her sister a side hug.

They continued marking through the routine for the rest of the rehearsal and soon it was time to go. Both girls collected their bags and then headed out to the car park. They head a beep of a horn and both looked up. They were surprised to see Alicia as it was only 6 o'clock. They crossed the road and clambered into the car.

"How come you are picking us up?" Malia asked.

"Because I've finished work" Alicia said and both girls nodded. It was a fairly silent journey home. Once they arrived home the girls all scampered to their rooms. Alicia put dinner on and then went to find the girls individual.

"How are you feeling?" Alicia asked Saskia.

"I'm okay" Saskia said.

"I'm really proud of how mature you have acted today. You are usually so much more embarrassed and anxious to speak about periods" Alicia said and Saskia shrugged.

"I know but you told me not to be embarrassed and it has been so much easier to just be open about rather than go around the subject. It's making me feel better too. I do still feel light headed but I haven't fainted and I have been able to change tampons. Obviously I'll wear a pad to bed tonight" Saskia explained and Alicia smiled.

"Well done you" She said kissing the girl on the head. They spoke for a bit longer before Alicia disappeared to find Malia.

"So was your PE teacher okay with the leggings?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"She understood and was really nice about it all" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"I'm glad and well done you for speaking to someone about it" Alicia said putting her hand on her sister's knee. Malia smiled.

"I flew one stunt today and it was so scary. I have no idea how Saskia does it so gracefully and confidently" Malia said and Alicia laughed. They spoke for a bit longer before they both headed down the stairs for dinner.

 **Sorry it's rushed at the end. I really wanted to post this chapter tonight :)**


	41. Chapter 41

Saskia woke up and she felt like someone was kicking her in the stomach. She lay straight hoping it would help but it didn't. She tossed and turned for a couple of minutes but it was not settling down. She had never felt anything like this before. Panicking she got up and wondered into her sister's room. She quietly walked over to Alicia hunched over as she couldn't walk properly it hurt so much.

Alicia felt someone beside her. She was expecting it to be Malia as it was quite rare that the girl was sleep in her own bed. She was surprised to see Saskia.

"What's up?" she asked confused.

"Help me" Saskia cried.

"What's the matter?" Alicia asked sitting up as worried filled her brain.

"My tummy hurts so much" Saskia said.

"Where about?" Alicia asked.

"Here" Saskia said placing her hand on her abdomen.

"Hey, it's okay. It's cramp" Alicia said softly and she got up. She found painkillers for her sister and handed them to her. Saskia nodded and took them.

"Come and join me" Alicia said lying back down and opening the duvet for her sister. Saskia slide in beside Alicia. Alicia put her arms around her sister so that Alicia's chest was against Saskia's back. She held her sister as tightly as she could.

It didn't take long before they were both sleeping. Alicia woke up first. She knew something wasn't right and moved the duvet away slightly and slide away from her sister. She noticed a patch of blood on the bed. Alicia knew she needed to get her sister to move.

Alicia gently shook the girl and got her to wake up.

"What?" She said groggily.

"Get up for me" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She stood up and noticed the blood. She instantly went woozy and fainted. As she fainted she whacked her head off the bedside cabinet. Alicia saw her fall but was too late to catch her. She cursed. The girl had done so well yesterday dealing with the blood.

The blood was gushing out of Saskia's head and Alicia knew she needed to call an ambulance. She was going to be late for her shift but she needed to deal with Saskia. Alicia grabbed her phone and called an ambulance. She was praying it was Sam who arrived as she knew Saskia would be embarrassed if it was a guy.

Alicia spoke on the phone. She walked down the stairs to let the paramedics in and was so relieved that Sam was there.

"What's happened?" Sam asked as she came running up to Alicia.

"Saskia fainted because of the blood and she whacked her head really badly off the bedside cabinet" Alicia said as they both ran up the stairs.

"How did she see blood?" Sam asked.

"She leaked onto my bed. I tried to get her up and then she saw the blood" Alicia said and Sam nodded.

"When she wakes up. Will she faint if she sees the blood again?" Sam asked and Alicia nodded.

"Most likely" Alicia said.

"Me and Ian will deal with Saskia if you can get rid of the sheets" Sam said and Alicia nodded. She quickly got to work and Sam and Ian dealt with Saskia's head. She started to come around.

"Lesh" Saskia mumbled.

"Saskia it's Sam, do you remember me?" Sam asked softly and Saskia nodded.

"Where is Alicia?" Saskia asked worriedly.

"She is just coming back. She'll be two minutes" Sam said.

"I don't feel right, comfortable" Saskia said trying to move. She moved her hand and felt it go wet.

"No, don't" Sam said noticing the blood on the girl's hand. She stopped her moving it towards her.

"Why?" Saskia asked.

"Listen, let's wait until Alicia's back and we'll get you cleaned up" Sam said.

"Why? What's going on?" Saskia said starting to panic.

"Don't panic, it's okay" Sam said "Look Alicia's here too now"

"What's up?" Alicia asked holding her sister's hands.

"I think we need to get her cleaned up or I think she'll faint again" Sam said and Alicia nodded. They moved away slightly to talk.

"She is going to have to go forward so she can't see the blood" Sam said.

"It's fine, we'll move to the bathroom. Will you help me get her changed" Alicia asked and Sam nodded.

"Do you want me keep pressure on the wound?" Sam asked and Alicia nodded.

"I'll check with Saskia but I think she'd like it that way" Alicia said and Sam nodded. They walked back over to the girl.

"I'm going to get you clothes and then we'll go to the bathroom" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She was still quite woozy. They waited for Alicia to come back before they got on with the task.

"We need you to stand up slowly" Sam said taking charge. Saskia did as Sam asked and they both helped the girl stand up.

"We are going to the bathroom" Alicia whispered and Saskia nodded. They walked through to the bathroom.

"Listen, you have a choice. We need to get you changed before we go in the ambulance. I can hold the wound and Sam can change you or Sam will hold the wound and I will change you" Alicia said forcefully to her sister. She knew that her sister was feeling really faint.

"You do it" Saskia mumbled.

"I'll do what?" Alicia asked.

"Change" Saskia mumbled again. She really couldn't think or see straight.

"I need you to look at Sam the whole time. Please don't look down" Alicia said.

"Look at me" Sam said as she made sure she was holding the girl properly so that Alicia could sort her out.

Alicia made quick work of taking her sister's clothes off, cleaning her and then putting new pants and joggers on.

"Right, sorted" Alicia said. "Let me wash your hands and then we are good to go"

Saskia nodded and then allowed Alicia to wash her hands.

"Lesh" Saskia mumbled before fainting again. Alicia sighed but caught her sister.

"Iain can we get some help" Sam called. They managed to get Saskia onto the trolley and into the ambulance.

"Is she like this every time she's on her period" Sam asked.

"This is only her second. She fainted a couple of times last time but yesterday she was so good. She managed to speak to me about it" Alicia said and Sam nodded.

"You'll definitely need to do something to help her so this doesn't happy every month" Sam said and Alicia nodded.

"I just don't know what to do" Alicia said and Sam put her hand on the younger woman's arm.

"Maybe the GP could help?" Sam suggested and Alicia nodded.

They continued to speak as they arrived at the hospital.

"Now that she is cleaned up, do you need to say why she fainted?" Alicia said "She'll be so embarrassed if everyone knows that she is on her period"

"It's fine, all I have to say is that she fainted because of the blood and banged her head. Don't worry I understand" Sam said and Alicia nodded. They arrived at the hospital and they made their way to cubicles.

"Let me know how she is" Sam said putting her hand on Alicia's shoulder and Alicia nodded.

They quickly helped Saskia out and managed to get her head stitched together.

"Alicia you are meant to be working" Ethan said as he came round the corner.

"I know but Dr Masum is treating my sister and I can hardly leave her" Alicia said and Ethan sighed.

"Don't sigh at me like that. I really don't need it. I have been up since 4 o'clock with Saskia and I don't need you adding to it" Alicia snapped.

"Fine, take it as a day off then" Ethan said.

"I will then" Alicia said and Ethan cursed. He wasn't expecting her to say that and he didn't actually mean she could have the day off but it was too late now. He stormed off.

"Right, I hope they hurry up so we can get home" Alicia mumbled to her sister. Saskia nodded. She wasn't so dizzy anymore but her head did hurt. They spoke for a while before they were discharged. Alicia was under strict instructions to keep a close eye on her sister.

They quickly got a taxi home and then snuggled up on the sofa. Alicia glanced at her phone. She was glad that Malia was smart enough to get herself away to school okay. She then noticed Ethan had messaged her. Asking or more demanding that she came back in at 4 and worked until 11 as otherwise they would be very short.

Alicia sighed. She needed to speak to her sister but also sleep.

"Right, do you need help changing?" Alicia asked once they arrived back home and Saskia nodded. She was annoyed at herself, she felt like she had taken one step forward and two steps back.

"Don't worry about it" Alicia said and Saskia wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why are you crying sweetie?" Alicia asked.

"Because I'm even worse now than I was before" Saskia said and Alicia shook her head.

"No sweetie, we just need to get to the bottom of this. Don't be upset sweetie. I am here for you and I don't find this embarrassing or anything like what is probably going through your head" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. She was so lucky to have such a good sister. Alicia quickly helped Saskia before they headed back to the sofa. They snuggled up and it wasn't long before they drifted off to sleep.

They ended up sleeping until about 3 o'clock and Alicia had to start getting ready for work. She was worried about leaving her sister but had texted Malia instructions.

"Listen, I'm going to work now but honestly I do not want you fainting so can we change your pad just now and then Malia can help you before you go to bed?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Malia can't help" Saskia said in shock.

"She can and she will. It will just be like with me" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She didn't want to faint again.

Alicia helped Saskia and then she headed to her work. Not long had Alicia left that Malia arrived.

"Hey, how are you?" Malia asked. "I'm sorry I slept through everything this morning"

"It's okay" Saskia said and Malia gave her a hug. They snuggled up on the sofa and spoke for a while before Malia started making dinner for the pair of them.

Once they had dinner they watched a film before they decided to go to bed.

"Alicia said you would need my help" Malia said as she walked into the bathroom with her sister.

"This is going to be so awkward" Saskia cringed.

"it's not sweetie, I want to be a doctor so I need to get used to this type of thing" Malia said and Saskia sighed. She was so relieved that Malia was quick to help her just like Alicia and didn't mention it again. They disappeared to their own bedrooms to go to sleep.

When Alicia arrived home about 2 hours after her shift was supposed to end, she quickly checked on her sister and woke her up.

"What are you doing?" Saskia complained.

"Sorry, I need to make sure you aren't concussed" Alicia said before she snuggled in with her sister. Saskia nodded and snuggled up with her sister.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review :)**


	42. Chapter 42

It was the weekend and Saskia was feeling a lot better. Alicia wasn't working until 1 and she couldn't wait to spend some time with her sisters. She had received the DNA results the day before but as she was working she wanted to wait until she could be with her sister for her to open it.

Alicia was down the stairs when she heard her sister come down.

"Hey sweetie, can I have a word?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. She walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"So I got the letter with the DNA results" Alicia said and she handed to Saskia. Saskia nodded holding the letter in her hand.

"You know no matter what I love you and that will not change" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She needed time and to do this on her own.

"I'm going to my room" Saskia said and Alicia froze.

"Don't you" She said stumbling unable to think about what words to say.

"I think you should stay with me when you open it" Alicia said and Saskia looked around before nodding. She didn't want to end up fighting with her sister. She sat back and slowly opened the letter. She took it out and was so relieved to see that the results concluded that they were full sisters. Saskia let out the breath she had been holding in. She was so happy.

Alicia smiled and pulled her sister into her arms.

"I love you so much" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. Alicia held her sister as tightly as she could.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked noticing her sister squirming and Saskia nodded. Alicia looked at her.

"It's hurts" Saskia admitted.

"What hurts?" Alicia asked.

"Down there" Saskia said and Alicia was confused.

"In what way?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"It hurts when I pee and it's just uncomfortable" Saskia admitted and Alicia nodded.

"See how it goes, it might be an infection" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Are you still on your period?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"Do you know how you managed so well the first day and then couldn't cope the other days?" Alicia asked and Saskia blushed and shook her head. She was so embarrassed for how she had acted.

"When did you become scared of blood?" Alicia asked. Saskia didn't know what to say.

"Do you feel you could speak to me about it?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know because I'm not sure if it's the reason or not" Saskia said.

"Why don't you try speaking to me about it?" Alicia asked.

"I don't want to sound silly in case it isn't" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

I don't think you are silly no matter what you say" Alicia said.

"Do you remember when I was 6 and Kelsey died" Saskia said and Alicia nodded. She remembered back to their little cousin who died following a seizure and was coughing up blood which choked her. Saskia and Howard had gone out to the indoor play area with Kelsey when the incident happened. Alicia had never really spoken about it with Saskia.

"You were there weren't you" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"She started fitting and then blood starting coming out of her mouth. It was pouring out and we couldn't stop it" Saskia admitted and she was shaking a lot remembering back to the event.

"Dad was trying to help but all the blood was going all over him" Saskia said crying now.

"The ambulance arrived and Dad tried to pick me up. I screamed because he had blood all over him and I got blood on me and then I" Saskia said her voice starting to fade. Alicia knew the signs and quickly got her sister's head between her knees.

"You are so brave. What you witnessed must have been terrifying" Alicia said. She knew how a traumatic childhood experience could be in later life.

"Why did you never speak to me about this?" Alicia asked as she sat Saskia back up.

"Didn't know how. I didn't think it was a big deal. I thought you'd just tell me to deal with it" Saskia said letting the tears run from her eyes. Alicia just snuggled into her sister.

"I was in the ambulance when they called Kelsey's death" Saskia admitted and Alicia nodded. She knew that but with all the drama she forgot to speak to Saskia about it.

"You were only like 6, I'm so sorry I didn't speak to you about it" Alicia said.

"It's fine" Saskia said. "I wonder what Kelsey would be like now"

"I think she would be closer with Malia" Saskia said.

"Why do you think that?" Alicia asked. Kelsey would have been 14.

"Because Kelsey was cool and I'm not. I loved being so good friends with her" Saskia said.

"You were both so close and I'm sure you would have still been close" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. They spoke for a while. Alicia was able to explain everything to Saskia and explained why the blood was pouring from her mouth and the main reason it caused her to choke and die. Saskia explained how whenever she saw blood it made her panic. She also opened up and explained how she is scared of sepsis after hearing about a girl a few years older than her die from it.

"I'm sorry you have never felt able to speak to me about this before" Alicia said and Saskia shrugged.

"I just thought you would say it was ages ago so why does it matter" Saskia said.

"Well it does matter and I would have spoken to you about it at any time" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before Malia came down.

"Are you off work today?" Malia asked.

"No, I'm working at 1" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"We have cheer practice at 3 today" Malia said and Saskia was confused.

"Why? Saskia asked.

"Because we need more practicing and conditioning so the sport centre said we can have their gym hall" Malia said and Saskia nodded.

They all spoke for a while before Alicia had to get ready.

"Should we all go to the hospital and then you can go to the sport centre from there?" Alicia asked and both girls nodded.

They arrived at the hospital and the girls walked into the staff room. Malia was eying up Rash. He looked good.

"Don't even think about it" Alicia said slapping her sister softly.

"I'm his mentor" Alicia said.

"Give him my number then" Malia said and Alicia laughed.

"Oh but what about Blake?" Alicia asked.

"Okay don't" Malia said.

"Did you say my son's name?" Elle asked and Malia blushed.

"Haven't you noticed Blake texting someone more?" Alicia asked.

"He's at Jacob's" Elle said.

"Oh sorry" Alicia said.

"Do you two go out?" Elle asked Malia and she shook her head.

"No, we are just speaking" Malia said and Elle nodded. She was nervous about Blake getting a girlfriend.

Elle and Alicia quickly headed to work and the girls headed to cheerleading when it was time. They practiced until about 5:30 and then Blake met them to walk home.

"I'll go to Kim's" Saskia said and Malia nodded. They decided to go back to Malia's. They arrived and sat watching TV for a while. They caught up with each other's lives and spoke about their likes and dislikes.

"Em, would you like to go out with me?" Blake asked nervously. Malia laughed and nodded slightly. Why was she so nervous? Blake smiled.

Malia gently moved in towards Blake and their lips met. Their kiss became more passionate and they leant back on the sofa. It was noticeable that Malia was more experienced that Blake but he was still a good kisser.

They soon stopped and spoke for a bit before Blake headed home. Malia texted her sister to tell her all about what had just happened. Malia snuggled up on the sofa. She felt good. She loved this new life and really didn't want anything to change.

 **Hope this is okay :) sorry it's a bit shorter than usually. Wanted to get it posted tonight for you all. Any more ideas as to what I can explore?**


	43. Chapter 43

It was Tuesday night and Alicia was working an early. She had decided that she needed to be stricter about how much she worked. Her shift was meant to finish at 4 but she still had so much to do. The girls had cheerleading until 5 and Alicia decided that she was going to pick them up so that it confined her time.

Meanwhile, at the school both Malia and Saskia were at cheerleading. Saskia's stomach was really hurting her now. She just wasn't sure what it was. She really needed to go to the toilet but she couldn't go at school. She was standing with her sister and Malia knew something wasn't right.

"What's up?" Malia asked putting her hand on Saskia's upper arm.

"My stomach" Saskia said.

"Why is it sore?" Malia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"I really need a pee but I hate the toilets" Saskia said.

"Sash, if you have to go then go" Malia said but Saskia shook her head.

"No, Saskia go now" Malia said not giving her sister a choice. She pushed the girl towards the door and she went out.

Saskia hated the toilets at school. She just didn't go. She would hold it in until she got home. It was easier when she didn't have cheer. It was so hard when you added another 1 ½ hours to the school day.

She returned to the gym hall. They continued the practice until just after 5 o'clock when they left. They both headed outside ready to walk home when Malia looked at her phone and saw Alicia had texted saying she was waiting on them.

They quickly found her car and jumped in. It was a silent journey home as they were all tired. They quickly arrived at the house and went inside.

"I'm going to get changed and do my homework" Malia said and Alicia nodded. Saskia was a few steps ahead and ran up the stairs also.

"Lesh" Malia said and Alicia nodded. She stopped what she was doing and looked at her sister.

"You might want to speak to Sash. It might be nothing but she wouldn't go to the toilet at school today even though she said she was bursting for a pee. She said it was making her stomach hurt" Malia said and Alicia nodded. She knew she should speak to her sister at some point tonight.

They all disappeared and did their own things until Alicia had dinner ready. She called them all down.

"Can't I just go to my room?" Malia complained and Alicia shook her head.

"No, this is the only time we have together as a family today. It only takes half an hour if that" Alicia said and Malia huffed before sitting down.

"So how was school?" Alicia asked.

"Fine" Malia said "Actually, I was thinking. I want to move schools"

"What? Why?" Alicia asked confused.

"I want to go to the same school as Blake" Malia said and Alicia shook her head.

"It will help me before a doctor" Malia said.

"No, you do not start that with me. You are not going to private school. I didn't and I managed. I don't give a fuck what school you went to and neither should the universities. What is important is you and your grades, not where you were educated. Everyone sits the same exams at the end of the day" Alicia said.

"Do you think I can afford to send you to private school?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged.

"Maybe you should think about sending Saskia there. She needs it for a different reason to me, I suppose not all three of us can be academic" Malia said and Saskia stormed up the stairs.

"Malia that was really horrible. You did not need to say that. I am so angry with you" Alicia said and Malia huffed before taking her dinner and heading up the stairs.

Alicia put her hand through her hair. She quickly finished her dinner and was doing the washing up when Malia came storming down the stairs.

"I'm going to Blake's" She said.

"No you are not especially after speaking to your sister like that" Alicia said and Malia sighed.

"I'm helping him with his biology homework, now piss off" Malia said.

"You do not swear at me" Alicia said as she ran after Malia who just walked out the door. Alicia sighed when she got to the door. She could not run after her now. She was so angry. Alicia finished doing the washing up before walking up the stairs to speak to Saskia.

She knew that the girl was going to be upset and was worried about how to deal with this conversation. She knocked on the door and walked in. She knew that her sister had been crying but the girl tried to hide it and wiped her eyes.

"Just leave me alone" Saskia said and Alicia shook her head before sitting next to her sister.

"Malia really shouldn't have said that to you and I will make sure that she says sorry to you" Alicia said and Saskia shrugged.

"Well it's just the truth" Saskia said and Alicia shook her head.

"No its not. You know you are better than both me and Malia" Alicia said and Saskia shook her head.

"I'm not smart like you two are" Saskia said.

"Listen you are smart. It might not come to you as naturally as it does to me and Malia but you work hard and you get the grades you need. I am prouder of you for trying so hard and getting good grades than I am of Malia who doesn't always try her hardest but gets good grade" Alicia explained.

"I know you don't think you are smart but everyone at school does. Come on Anna wanted to look at your answers to pass the end of year tests" Alicia said and Saskia shrugged.

"I suppose" Saskia said.

"Just keep trying and that is all I ask for" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"So I wanted to speak to you about something else" Alicia said and Saskia looked at her sister. All she did was speak to her about something or other.

"Malia said something about you having a sore stomach because you won't go to the toilet at school" Alicia said. She was really unsure about how to deal with this conversation with her sister. She wasn't embarrassed. There was nothing to be embarrassed about but she just didn't know what to say.

Saskia didn't say anything but bit her tongue.

"Can you speak to me about it" Alicia asked.

"I just don't want to go to the toilet at school" Saskia said.

"Why not?" Alicia said and Saskia shrugged.

"It's dirty and I don't like people hearing" Saskia said.

"People hearing what?" Alicia asked. "Can you pee at school but just not poo?"

"What no!" Saskia said blushing. "I would never poo at school but I can't pee either"

"Why can't you pee?" Alicia asked.

"It makes too much noise" Saskia said and Alicia sighed.

"Do you know how bad it is for you not to pee when you need to" Alicia said and Saskia shrugged.

"Can I write a letter to the school? Even saying that you have an infection so may need the toilet more. Just so that you can go during the class so no one can hear" Alicia asked and reluctantly Saskia nodded.

"Everyone has to pee and you shouldn't be embarrassed about it" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Sorry" Saskia said.

"Don't be, just try not to think too much into it" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She snuggled up with her sister for a bit before they headed back down the stairs and watched a film together.

About 9:30, Malia came back in and sat down. Saskia felt uncomfortable and got up to leave.

"No you are not going anywhere" Alicia said "Malia go up the stairs"

Malia sighed and stood up. Alicia waited a bit before going to speak to Malia.

"I am so angry with you. You are grounded and you will go and apologise to your sister now. Do you know how much that affected her confidence and you do not just leave when you want" Alicia shouted and Malia sighed. She was not in the mood.

"Phone now" Alicia said and Malia threw her phone at her sister. Alicia sighed and left the room.

Alicia disappeared down the stairs and snuggled up with Saskia for a bit longer before they headed up to bed. For the first time in a long time, all three girls went into different rooms for the night. Alicia needed that. She just wanted her own bed.


	44. Chapter 44

It was finally Saturday and Alicia had the day off work. Yesterday had been a very busy day and Alicia hadn't had enough time to speak to Malia about the way she spoke to Saskia and for disobeying her. She knew that they needed to have a serious conversation about it today.

Alicia was even angrier with her sister as she had failed to return home until 11 o'clock as she had been at Blake's and didn't even answer her phone to Alicia.

Alicia had been very busy yesterday as she had finally managed to get a mortgage on the perfect house for them. The house had three bedroom but she knew that she would have to rent the room out. Alicia had told Saskia about it last night and the girl was ecstatic but she hadn't had time to tell Malia.

Alicia disappeared down the stairs, she got up early today as she was going on night shift tomorrow night. She found nights very challenging as she had the girls now but she tried not to complain as other people managed.

Alicia got on with the house work while the girls slept. She was in a bit of a mood and was silently ranting about how she has to do everything in this house and no one ever helps her. Saskia just happened to come down the stairs. She stormed to the sofa and flopped down on the sofa. Alicia sighed.

"Thank you for your help" Alicia said sarcastically.

"What do you want me to do?" Saskia said. She always panicked when her sister turned on her. Alicia turned her head to quickly and was shocked to see how anxious her sister looked.

"Hey, I'm sorry" Alicia said putting her arm around Saskia.

"How about you hoover it up here for me" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. She actually enjoyed helping her sister. She felt good about it and she felt she could speak to her sister while they cleaned. They spoke about what had been going on at school this week. Saskia got slightly carried away and was going on and on but Alicia enjoyed listening to her sister especially as she was the quietest sister.

"And I've been speaking to Thomas a lot. He sits beside me in English and Personal and Social Education. He is quite cool actually and we have a lot in common" Saskia said and Alicia nodded. She listened to her sister rant about him.

"Do you like him?" Alicia asked.

"What? Of course not, he is just a friend" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Sorry, I was just wondering" Alicia said and Saskia shook her head. Thomas was really nice and they had a lot in common but they were just friends. Really good friends, but they were just friends. They spoke for a bit longer before Malia came down the stairs. Saskia glared at her sister. The girl still hadn't apologised for the way she had spoken to her on Thursday night.

"I'm going out at 11" Malia said and Alicia shook her head.

"Don't even think about it, you are grounded" Alicia said and Malia opened her mouth to protest.

"Don't you dare even try to get out of it" Alicia said.

"Why? You can't just ground me" Malia complained.

"I can do what I want and did you really just ask me why I grounded you?" Alicia said. "Have you forgotten the last two days?"

Malia shrugged.

"This attitude needs to be sorted. What is going on with you?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged.

"Do you know how horrible you have been to your sister?" Alicia said and Malia bit her lip.

"Do you even have something to say to Saskia?" Alicia asked and Malia looked at her sister.

"I'm really sorry for what I said. You are smart. You are just younger than us" Malia said and Saskia shook her head.

"Don't say that. I know I'm not smart but I'm not as dumb as you think. I know that I'm not smart like you and Alicia. What's the point in me even trying at school" Saskia said before storming up the stairs.

"See what you say has a massive effect on your sister. She isn't like you. She isn't confident and if you continue to speak to her like that and treat her the way you did, she is going to go into a downwards spiral" Alicia explained and Malia nodded. She felt really bad now. Tears came into her eyes and she hadn't her sister her phone before going up the stairs.

Once up the stairs, she grabbed her laptop and ipad before giving them to Alicia. Alicia sat down for half an hour before deciding to tackle Saskia first.

Malia heard her sister coming up the stairs and she knew that she needed to speak to her sister or she'd get worse. Malia bit her lips. She debated about calling on her sister. She knew that she needed to be the bigger person for once. She could do it. She could ask for help.

"Alicia" Malia called just as Alicia was about to reach Saskia's door. The woman went back on herself and walked to the girl's bedroom. She put her head around the door.

"Can you…., maybe…can you" Malia mumbled completely unable to explain what she meant.

"What is it?" Alicia said as she walked into Malia's room and sat down next to her. Malia couldn't speak. Instead, Malia lent her head on Alicia's shoulder. Alicia put her arms around Malia. She held her sister until she calmed down a bit.

"What's up?" Alicia asked softly. She hoped the girl would be ready to speak to her.

"I just wondered if you could sit with me because I'm not feeling good" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Can you tell me how you feel?" Alicia asked.

"I feel like my head is going round in circles and I have an urge to hurt myself because I feel like a really bad person" Malia explained.

"Well you need to remember that you aren't a really bad person. You have done so well asking me for help and I am so proud of you for calling on me like you just did" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

They sat together and spoke for a while until Malia felt better. Alicia was glad to see the spark coming back into the girl's eyes. It scared Alicia how quickly the girl could turn and just how deep she could get. She knew they needed to go back to the doctors and speak about it.

"Are you and Blake going out now?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"He is completely different to Jack in so many ways" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Why do you think that is?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged.

"I don't know. He is a lot shyer and quieter but once you get to know him he is nothing like that. He's honest, he has had a hard time recently and well it's just been nice to speak to someone my age about it" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"So come on, have you slept with him?" Alicia asked and Malia shook her head.

"No, we have made out and stuff but I don't think that he has done it before" Malia said and Alicia nodded. She found it so strange that her sister would sleep with guys who were virgins but considering she was only 16, it did make Alicia feel better. They spoke for a bit longer before Alicia went to see Saskia.

She walked into the room and saw the girl completing her homework. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, there is no need to get so upset over something your sister says which isn't even true" Alicia said putting her arm around Saskia.

"It's true. I can't do this" Saskia said crying even more.

"Hey, let's see if I can help you" Alicia said. She took a hold of the maths and noticed that it was really hard. She quickly worked out what to do and then showed her sister. She continued to help her and made sure that she made silly mistakes so that the girl gained confidence. It worked and by the end of the page, Saskia could do them all completely by herself.

Once all the girls were happy, they headed down the stairs to watch TV for a while. They caught up on gossip and just relaxed.

 **Sorry for the delay, I have been in New York, please review :)**


	45. Chapter 45

The girls arrived home from school. It was the day before their cheerleading performance at a basketball game and Alicia had promised the girls that she would put fake tan on them. Saskia had asked if Kimberley come too and Alicia had agreed.

As soon as the girls arrived Malia ran up the stairs. She really needed to get on with revision. She had her A-Levels soon and was really hoping to get all As. She had been on her best behaviour as she realised that she had pushed her sister too far last week. The slight meltdown she had reminded her that things had gone too far and Malia didn't want to go backwards when she had been improving so much.

Saskia walked into the living room with Kimberley. She was still closest friends with Hailey but Kimberley and Harriette had joined their friend group as well and the four of them were now really close.

Around about 5 o'clock, Malia started making dinner for them. When her sister was on nights, the girls tried their best to help her as much as possible.

They called Alicia down so she could have dinner too.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Alicia asked as they all sat down and tucked into their dinner. They all nodded.

"Aren't you nervous?" Alicia asked.

"I'm so nervous" Malia said "You must feel even worse Sash?"

Saskia nodded. There was so much pressure on flyers as if the stunt feel down the blame was always on the flyer and it made them look bad.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"Because I'm a flyer so everyone is looking at me. If my stunt falls it looks like it is my fault, even if it isn't" Saskia explained.

"That's not very fair when it is a team sport" Alicia said.

"Sadly, that's the way the cookie crumbles" Malia muttered and Alicia burst into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Malia asked.

"You sound like an old lady" Alicia said and Malia smiled before continuing to eat her dinner.

Once they had finished dinner, they quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher before heading to Malia's bedroom.

"Right, do you all have old pants and bras on?" Alicia asked and the three girls nodded.

"Right strip to your pants and bras and I'll do you one at a time" Alicia said. The girls looked at each other nervously before Malia bit the bullet and took her top off. She then slipped her trousers off ensuring that she was faced away from the other two girls. Alicia knew what the issue was and quickly started fake tanning the girl's legs to hide her scars. The scars were starting to fade away and weren't as bad as they had previously been. The oil Alicia had given to Malia was definitely helping.

Once Malia was done, Alicia moved onto Saskia.

"Come on Sash, I don't have all day. Take your clothes off or I won't do it" Alicia said and Saskia bit her lip. She couldn't be the whitest on the team. It would be so noticeable. She undressed and allowed Alicia to start putting fake tan on her.

"God Sash, you are getting too skinny" Alicia said as she was putting fake tan around the girl's middle. She could feel her ribs and they were noticeable. Saskia didn't reply. Then Alicia moved onto Kimberley. She was slightly nervous about doing someone else's child as it wasn't like it was her sister.

"Does your mum know I am doing this?" Alicia asked and Kimberley nodded.

"And she doesn't mind?" Alicia asked.

"She said it was fine, honest" Kimberley said and Alicia nodded. She did trust the girl and didn't think she was lying. Once Alicia had done all three girls, they changed into baggy clothes and walked down the stairs to watch TV.

"Right, I'm going to work. Don't stay too late Kimberley, remember it is a school night" Alicia said and Kimberley nodded. The girls hung out for a bit longer before Kimberley's mum picked them up at about 10 o'clock. The sisters stayed up for a bit longer before heading to bed themselves. They set their alarms earlier than usual so they could get up and have a shower in the morning.

Morning came around to quickly for the girls. They both awoke to their alarm. Malia jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom wanting to be first in the shower. Saskia slowly got out of bed and wondered down the stairs for some breakfast. She quickly finished her cereal and curled up on the sofa waiting for Malia to get out of the shower. Alicia wondered in and noticed her sister on the sofa.

"Hey" She said but she didn't get a response. It was like the girl didn't even see her.

"Hey, what's up?" Alicia asked sitting down next to her sister. She didn't receive a reply.

"Is this about the performance?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"I'm scared" She muttered.

"Well don't be. You can do this. You need to have fair in yourself. They wouldn't allow you to perform if they didn't think you were ready" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She continued to speak to her sister for a bit longer and was starting to feel better.

"Will you come and watch?" Saskia asked.

"Of course I will, I wasn't sure if I was allowed to. You know thought I might not be cool enough" Alicia said nudging her sister and Saskia laughed.

"Nah, you are pretty cool" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Can you come at 3:30 to help with hair and makeup?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course, anything for you" Alicia said kissing the girl on the head. Saskia then got up and headed to have a shower. She head her sister leaving the bathroom.

Alicia decided to head straight to bed as she knew that she wouldn't get much sleep if she had be at the school by 3:30. Once the girls were ready, they headed off to school.

They were both relieve that the school day went quickly and soon they were heading over to the PE block. They noticed Alicia outside and headed into the building. They were met by their PE teacher who thanked Alicia for her help.

They disappeared to the changing room and made quick work getting hair and makeup sorted. Alicia ensured that Saskia and Malia were sorted first before helping all the other girls. Then they got their uniforms handed out. As it was school cheer, their tops were full length but didn't have sleeves on them with HOLBY written across it. They then put hot pants on and then a skirt on top.

As Alicia helped Saskia get changed. She could tell how nervous her sister was. She started speaking to her.

"You will be amazing baby, I have so much faith in you" Alicia whispered into the girl's ear. Saskia looked up at her sister and smiled. She wanted to make her sister proud. She could do that, surely. Once all the girls were ready Alicia headed out to watch the basketball while the girls warmed up.

Soon it was their chance to perform. They walked out onto the mat. Alicia could sense how nervous Saskia was. She hoped that the girl was able to shake it off. She needed more confidence. They got into position and the music started.

Saskia's heart was beating, she heard the first three counts before putting on a face. She looked up and jumped down to one knee with the other leg out and slammed the ground. She then curled up and then stood up before tumbling. Alicia had never seen her sister so confident.

They walked into their stunt groups and Alicia noticed that Saskia was in the middle. They completed the stunt and Saskia's stunt was slightly harder than the others.

Finally it came to the pyramid. It consisted of flyers mainly Saskia being thrown from stunt group to stunt group with them making it look graceful. Kimberley and Malia had just thrown Saskia to another stunt group and quickly turned around to pick their new flyer up. They went up and held her at chest height and then went to push her up above her head while she stood on one leg. As they went up, the flyer lost her balance and moved her foot next to her leg at the same time as Kimberley moving her hand up to help her. This caused Kimberley's finger to be trapped and pulled backwards. Malia noticed. They managed to push her back up and then twist her down. Then it was the dance and the crowd went wild. They finished strong and were all laughing as they came off the stage, it had gone so well.

Saskia ran off to find Alicia. She was so happy and couldn't believe how well they had done.

"You were amazing. I am so proud of you. You were like another person" Alicia said as she picked her sister up and twirled her around. Malia and Kimberley were stood behind and they both smiled. It was uncommon for Saskia to get this amount of praise. Malia gave her sister a hug after Alicia.

"Oh Kimberley" Malia said noticing the girl.

"Are you okay? I noticed your finger got caught in the pyramid" Malia said and Kimberley froze. Alicia looked concerned. Kimberley hated it when someone asked if she was okay. Suddenly a few more people crowded around and it got too much for Kimberley. She wanted to run.

"Are you hurt?" Alicia asked softly holding the lower arms of the girl. Kimberley nodded.

"Come with me" Alicia said noticing that the girl couldn't deal with everyone looking at her. Alicia guided the girl to the bathroom and Saskia followed closely behind.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked once it was just the three of them. Kimberley burst into tears.

"I shouldn't be crying it doesn't hurt that much" She said.

"Hey, it's okay to cry" Alicia said as she held Kimberley's hand softly.

"My thumb" Kimberley said and Alicia looked at both of them before instantly noticing which one is the issue.

"Okay, we need to go to the hospital to get this looked at. I think you have dislocated your thumb" Alicia said.

"But my mum is at work, she won't be happy if we have to call her" Kimberley said panicking.

"Well, I'll phone her to tell her you have hurt yourself and then I will take you" Alicia said and Kimberley nodded. They walked to the changing room to get the girl's phone. Alicia spoke to Kimberley's mum on the phone and then they headed to the hospital.

"We best tell your teacher first" Alicia said as she wondered off to find the teacher. Alicia was given strict instructions to text the teacher how Kimberley got on.

They piled into Alicia's car. Saskia was really worried about her friend. Alicia could tell Kimberley was terrified.

"I've never been to hospital before" Kimberley whispered to Saskia.

"It's okay, Lesh will look after you" Saskia said.

"What's up?" Alicia asked hearing her name.

"Kimberley's never been to hospital before and she is scared" Saskia explained.

"You have nothing to be worried about. You will be in the best possible hands. Please try not to worry" Alicia said as they pulled into the E.D.

They headed to reception.

"Ah Doctor Munroe, I wasn't expecting you were for a couple more hours" Elle said.

"I know we have a bit of a casualty" Alicia said as Elle noticed three girls stood in cheerleading uniforms behind her.

"Oh cheerleading can be so dangerous. They can fall from such a height" Elle said worriedly.

"Actually, it is the base who is injured. Broken thumb, from keeping a flyer in the air" Alicia explained and Elle nodded.

"Well, the queue isn't too long so you shouldn't be in for much of a wait" Elle said and Alicia nodded. They all sat down to wait.

It wasn't long before Dr Kinsella was free and took them to cubicles. Alicia could sense that Kimberley was really nervous.

"Hey, Bea is going to look after you. You don't need to worry" Alicia said holding the girls other hand. Kimberley nodded and smiled. After x-rays, it turned out that the finger was broken. A cast was put on right up to her elbow and she was to return to outpatients in about 3 weeks to review. Kimberley's mum had turned up but Alicia had stayed until she was discharged.

"Right, let's get you all home before I have to return here and start work" Alicia said as she powered out of the ED. They clambered back into the car and headed home. It was a quick turnaround before Alicia had to leave for work.

"Sash, I really mean it when I say I am proud of you" Alicia said to her sister before she left. Saskia smiled. That was all she hoped to achieve.

 **Hope this is okay :) I've found it really hard to write this recently as I keep thinking about how Alicia is acting now so I've been watching old casualties to inspire myself. I will be writing about Alicia getting raped but this fanfiction is one/two months behind the TV show and I want to see how they handle it before I write it. So if anyone has any ideas between then and now please let me know :)**


	46. Chapter 46

It was the following week and they were into the Easter holidays. Alicia had booked a week off work which she was so relieved about. It was her first day off and Alicia had been thinking about what they could do. She really wanted to go away. They were starting to get cranky with each other and decided that a break was needed. She quickly had a look online, she knew it was very last minute but she hoped she could find somewhere.

She looked at some holidays in England before deciding to look further afar. She noticed that it wasn't too expensive but having just bought a house she really didn't have a lot of spare money. She phoned her dad.

"Of course Scooby, book any holiday you want and send me the prices. You have been amazing looking about Malia and Saskia. It's the least I can do" Howard said. Alicia smiled. She quickly booked it before going to find the girls. It was late afternoon by the time Alicia got everything sorted.

"Girls, come down here" Alicia shouted and the girls came storming down the stairs. They sat on the sofa.

"So well as I am on holiday this week, I have booked for us to go to Tenerife for the week" Alicia said.

"What?" Malia asked confused. She smiled broadly.

"When do we go" Saskia asked. She stood up and was jumping on the sofa.

"Tomorrow" Alicia said and the girls screamed.

"We need to pack" They both said running up the stairs. Alicia smiled and quickly followed them.

"I only have two suitcases so we'll have to share" Alicia said and the girls nodded.

"We'll share" Malia said pointing to Saskia. Alicia nodded. She could take the toiletries in hers.

"Right, take it to your rooms. Remember it's only 7 days" Alicia said and they nodded. They disappeared to their rooms to pack and Alicia got started too. Half an hour later, Saskia wondered through.

"You okay?" Alicia asked and Saskia bit her lip.

"Do you need help?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Give me 10 minutes to sort the rest of my stuff out and I'll come and help you" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She sat and waited on her sister. Once Alicia was packed they headed through to Saskia's room.

"Right, let's start with underwear" Alicia said taking charge. She forgot how young Saskia was.

"Lesh" Saskia asked softly and Alicia nodded looking up at her sister.

"Em, my bikini doesn't fit anymore" Saskia admitted.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked and Saskia showed her. Alicia nodded noticing that the bikini top was aged 10.

"The bottoms do but the top just makes my boobs fall out" Saskia said and Alicia laughed.

"Really, you have no boobs" Alicia said and Saskia made a face. She knew that Alicia was only joking. The girl did have a chest but not as much as both of her sisters.

"Well our flight is at 3 o'clock tomorrow afternoon so we need to get to the airport for like 12:30. We will have time to go to the shops in the morning if you want" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

They continued to pack and all three of them made a list of what they needed to get at the shopping centre tomorrow. They all disappeared back to different areas of the house. Alicia was sat watching TV when Malia joined her.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked.

"Right, this might be a bit weird but I was like I might as well ask you as Kim and Kourtney Kardashian did it so maybe it's not that weird but you can say no if you want, I'll understand" Malia said getting nervous.

"Spit it out sweetie" Alicia said.

"Can you like help me wax down there?" Malia asked nervously.

"Sure" Alicia said.

"Are you sure?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Do you have it?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded. She handed it to her sister. Alicia quickly read the instructions.

"Right go and get two towels" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

Alicia quickly got everything that she needed and made quick work helping her sister.

"Thank you so much" Malia said once they had finished.

"I just wanted it like waxed for wearing a bikini and stuff" Malia said blushing.

"No problem. Don't worry about it" Alicia said as they tidied up.

They didn't stay up too late as they knew they would have a busy day tomorrow but when it was time to go to bed they were all too excited to go to sleep.

Eventually they did get to sleep but got up at a reasonable time so that they could go shopping. All three of them had a list of things which they needed to get. Alicia was starting to stress slightly about this last minute holiday.

They arrived at the shops and quickly headed to New Look. They thought that it was the best place to get all that was needed. Alicia knew exactly what she needed. She quickly got it before going to help Saskia.

Saskia got a few summer clothes and a bikini.

"Can we maybe go to primark for a bikini too because I'd like a padded one" Saskia said and Alicia nodded. After going to New Look, they headed to Primark. They manged to get everything they needed before heading back to the car.

They arrived at the airport and quickly got checked in.

At the airport, Alicia caught a glimpse of her younger sister being a child again. It was like the last time they went on holiday together about 3 years ago. Her sister looked exactly the same. Saskia was sat with her feet up on the chair engrossed in her Nintendo. Alicia hadn't realised that the girl had brought it with her. She hadn't seen the girl on it the whole time she lived with her.

"I didn't realise you still had that" Alicia said to Saskia and Saskia nodded.

"Only play it when I'm on holiday" She muttered before continuing to play the game.

It wasn't long before they got onto the plane. They were all sitting together and Alicia was sat in the middle. Saskia had asked for the window seat which no one objected to. Malia was really quiet.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked. Suddenly, she remembered that Malia hated flying and would always hold onto her dad's hand. It was the way they always sat on the plane. Saskia, Jackie and Alicia next to each other in that order and then Howard and Malia in front or behind them. Alicia had tried to sit next to Malia once and the girl had cried the plane down during take-off and they swapped as soon as possible.

Once the plane started to move, Malia's leg started shaking. The girl was trying to be brave. She had her elbow on the arm rest and her head down with her chin resting on her hand. Her hair covered her face. Alicia moved the girl's hand and took a hold of it.

"You'll be okay" Alicia said squeezing the girl's hand. Her leg continued to shake the whole take off and eventually once the plane stabilised she relaxed.

The flight was about 3 ½ hours. Saskia was happy on her Nintendo the whole flight and Malia and Alicia read their books before watching a film together. Alicia had tried to speak to Saskia put didn't get much of a reply.

Soon it was time to land and Malia was acting similarly to how she was during take-off. Alicia was trying her best to calm her down.

Once they landed, they headed through the airport and quickly got through security. They found their suitcases and headed to get a taxi. It was only about 20minutes to their hotel which they were glad about. Alicia had physically removed Saskia' Nintendo from her and placed it in her bag which the girl was sulking about.

They arrived at the hotel and quickly got checked in before heading to their room.

"Right, there is a sofa bed and a double bed" Alicia said.

"Who wants to sleep where?" Alicia asked.

"Who wants to sleep with me?" Alicia asked after no reply.

"Can I?" Malia asked nervously and Alicia nodded. She guessed this would be the case.

"Are you happy on the sofa bed Sash?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. Secretly she was wanting to sleep with her sister but she didn't want to complain. Maybe, Alicia might switch and sleep with her one night.

They unpacked before Malia was complaining that she was hungry.

"I know, I am too. Help unpack and then we can go and get food" Alicia said and Malia nodded. She unpacked her suitcase and then Alicia helped Saskia unpack hers.

They headed out for dinner before going back to the entertainment which was on at the hotel. The evening heat was lovely and already Alicia felt so much more relaxed. She couldn't wait to relax for the whole week and just forget about work. It was definitely what she needed.

 **Sorry, it's a bit of a rush and random. I'm trying to get caught up with the show and have an idea for something which could happen on the holiday. If anyone has any other ideas please let me know :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Sorry I just realised. I updatedctwo chapters together instead of one. Sorry**

"No, don't. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry. I am your sister. I am" Saskia mumbled.

"No, don't leave" Saskia said before screaming.

Both Alicia and Malia were awake. They looked at each other.

"I'll deal with it. Go back to sleep" Alicia said as she climbed out of the bed and over to Saskia.

"Sweetie, wake up. It's just a dream" Alicia said softly shaking the girl. Saskia's eyes pinned open and Alicia was quick to pull the terrified girl into her arms.

"Hey what was all that about?" Alicia asked.

"Remember we did the DNA test. You are our full sister" Alicia said and Saskia nodded softly into Alicia's chest. Alicia held the girl close to her chest before noticing that she had fallen asleep. Alicia lay back and fell asleep with her sister in her arms.

It was the following day and the three of them were up early. They were so excited to relax all day. They quickly changed into their bikinis and headed to the pool.

"Sun cream" Alicia said as she handed it out to the other two. She noticed that Malia managed to do most of it herself only needing Alicia's help with her back. She noticed Saskia struggling.

"I'll do it" Alicia said. She forgot how young her sister was sometimes.

Once they were sorted, Malia and Alicia sat back and read their book in the sun while Saskia got into the pool. They stayed pretty much in the same positions all morning.

"Right, let's go out for lunch. We can have lunch then go for a walk" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Good luck getting Saskia out the pool" Malia said and Alicia laughed.

"Sash, out you get. Come and get some lunch" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. Alicia was not expecting it to be this easy.

"God look at the colour on you already" Alicia said jealous of her sister's current tan. Saskia didn't say anything. She just put the towel around her and tried to dry off.

Once Saskia was dry, they headed out for a walk. Alicia had a map and had spoken to reception. They were going to go for a walk around the castle at the coast.

They started walking and Alicia decided it would be best if they found some place to eat at the half way point of the walk before turning back to the hotel.

It didn't last long though as the girls started moaning they were hungry. Alicia lasted another 10 minutes before giving in and allowing them to find some place to eat. Once they had finished eating, they headed back to the hotel about a 20 minute walk.

"Can you please come in the pool with me?" Saskia asked.

"Sure, put more sun cream on first though" Alicia said as she started spraying the sun cream on the girl.

"Let it dry for a minute before you go back in" Alicia instructed and Saskia nodded. She sat and read her book for about 15 minutes before the three of them went into the pool. They had gone to the quieter pool today which didn't have a life guard.

"Oh Lesh, can we do some stunts? It'll be so fun" Malia begged. Alicia nodded.

"Go on show me what to do" Alicia said as Malia quickly started showing Alicia what to do. It would be easier to lift Saskia as they were in the water. It wasn't long before Alicia got the hang of it and they were lifting Saskia. She was turning really quickly and wasn't afraid of falling as she was already in the water.

Alicia held onto her sister's small foot and looked up at the girl. She had her leg behind her head and her leg was straight which Alicia had no idea how she managed to do that but what scared Alicia was the girl's ribs. She knew she needed to speak to the girl about it. She had received a call from the cheerleading coach expressing her concern on the girl's weight but the coach had explained how she was unsure if it was an ED as the girl wasn't ashamed or tried to hide it and had a good diet. Alicia didn't want to ruin the holiday so decided to wait until they got back.

They carried on for a bit longer before Malia got out and sunbathed. Alicia watched Saskia as she started swimming lengths. The girl was swimming when a group of children jumped in the pool and startled her. As a result she went to put her foot down but she was too deep. She swallowed some water in the process and started spluttering.

Alicia jumped into action and quickly swam to the girl. She treaded water as she held onto the girl.

"It's okay, I have you" Alicia said as Saskia wrapped her legs around Alicia's hips.

"Deep breathes" Alicia said and Saskia nodded holding onto her sister tighter as Alicia swam to an area where she could stand.

"Are you okay now?" Alicia said as she moved the girl's hair from her face.

"You have snot on your face" Alicia said laughing and moving it away. Saskia laughed allowing her sister to clean her face.

"What happened last night?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing, it's fine" Saskia said as she didn't want to talk about.

"Does it happen a lot?" Alicia asked.

"I don't want to speak about it" Saskia said and Alicia nodded leaving the girl alone.

"Right, let's dry off" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. They both lay down and read their book.

At around 5 o'clock, they headed back to the apartment to get ready for dinner. They all had to have showers and get ready. The others watched TV while one was in the shower and vis versa.

Alicia was the last one ready, she walked into the living room and noticed Saskia sitting engrossed in her Nintendo again sitting with her knees up while in a dress.

"Oi, I can see your pants" Alicia said and Saskia just shrugged.

"It's just you" She said and Alicia smiled.

"It is" Alicia said giving her sister a cuddle.

"You weirdo" Saskia said and Alicia laughed.

 **Hope this is okay :) Should I do one more chapter on holiday or have them back home? Please review :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**I really couldn't think of another holiday idea, so I've decided that they have just arrived home.**

Alicia let them into the house. Their flight had been delayed by 4 hours and they were all tired and ready for bed. It was now 5am and they had got minimal sleep. Alicia had been in the middle again and got no sleep as both her sisters tried to get comfortable around her.

Overall they had really enjoyed their holiday. They spend most of the time relaxing which was really needed. They went to the water park for one day but the rest was spent by the pool. Alicia was not looking forward to heading back to work.

"We are only sleeping for 6 hours as we will never get to sleep tonight" Alicia demanded as they left their suitcase in the living room and headed up to bed. Alicia laughed as she saw both her sisters wonder into her room.

They all grabbed a pair of her pyjamas and put them on. None of them could be bothered going into the other room to get their own so Alicia's would have to do. Once they got changed their clambered into bed.

Alicia snuggled up with her sisters. She felt like she had just closed her eyes when her alarm was going on. She glanced at it and turned it off but it was 11am and she knew she needed to get up.

Gently Alicia woke her sister's up. She didn't want them sleeping for too long. They headed down the stairs.

"Can I get some help sorting out the washing?" Alicia asked and the girls nodded. They quickly got to work helping Alicia.

"I'm going to stay in my jammies all day" Alicia said and Saskia agreed.

"I'm going to see Blake this afternoon so I'll need to get dressed" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

It didn't take them long to sort out the washing and they got the first lot on before heading into the living room.

"Lesh, can we please watch Hamilton? It's a musical on in New York and my friend managed to find it online?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded. It wasn't that she particularly wanted to watch this but she was just shocked that Saskia had actually made a suggestion as to what she wanted to watch. Usually she just watched whatever her sisters watched.

"That's boring I'm away to get changed" Malia said.

"Ignore her, I want to watch it" Alicia said and Saskia smiled. She quickly got her laptop and plugged it in.

They sat snuggled up on the sofa watching it. It was really good and Alicia enjoyed it more than she thought she would.

"It's on in London, I wish we could go" Saskia said.

"I promise we'll go at some point" Alicia said and Saskia smiled.

"That would be amazing" She said smiling "How about we go to New York to see it?"

"No happening" Alicia said laughing at her sister.

"It was worth a try" Saskia said. They sat speaking about the musical for a bit.

"I'm away" Malia said as she came running down the stairs.

"Okay, keep in touch" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Should I put the TV on?" Saskia asked.

"Actually Sash, can I speak to you about something" Alicia asked sitting up and Saskia nodded.

"So I got a phone call from your cheerleading coach and she is just a bit concerned about how skinny you are" Alicia explained and Saskia sighed. She did not want to speak about this.

"Now I just want to make you aware that we can get you help" Alicia said "I know lots of agencies which can support you through this".

"God just leave me alone?" Saskia said trying to get up. However, Alicia stops her.

"This is the reaction which worries me" Alicia said.

"Well don't worry" Saskia said.

"It's my job to worry" Alicia said.

"Why? It's not like you are my parent or anything" Saskia snapped back. Alicia stood up and got a letter out the cupboard and gave it to the girl.

"I was waiting for a better time to give it to you" Alicia said as Saskia opened the letter.

"You are our legal guardian?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded. Saskia took a deep breath and then flung herself at her sister. Alicia had not been expecting this.

"You care enough about me to do this?" Saskia said her voice thick with tears.

"Hey, I have always cared deeply about you. This is just a piece of paper which confirms it" Alicia said holding the girl in her arms.

"Now can we please talk about this because I am worried" Alicia said.

"Lesh, I eat. I don't know why I'm skinny" Saskia said.

"Can you please keep a food diary from now on" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Lesh, am I really skinny?" Saskia asked.

"Let me have a look?" Alicia said. Saskia lay back to allow her sister to feel her stomach.

"See how much your stomach goes in and I can see all your ribs clearly and your hip bones" Alicia explained.

"I don't think I am too skinny" Saskia said. Alicia wasn't sure how to deal with this.

"I don't mean to be skinny. I will try to eat more. I just don't really notice. I don't really get hungry either" Saskia said.

"We'll keep a close eye on it" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

They watched the TV for a while before Malia came back.

"Em, Lesh can I speak to you a minute?" Malia said.

"Sure" Alicia said.

"In private" Malia said. Alicia nodded and stood up. They walked into the kitchen.

"So we were like making out and stuff a lot. Blake said he'd go further but like he couldn't get hard" Malia said.

"Well there is a lot of reasons a guy doesn't get hard" Alicia said "Sometimes it just doesn't happen, he's nervous, he's stressed or has other things on his mind"

Malia nodded.

"Did you say anything?" Alicia said.

"No I just was like it's fine. Maybe another time" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Make sure he knows that you are still going out with him. I'm sure he is really embarrassed" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"I'll message him in a bit" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer before heading back to the living room to be with Saskia.

"Lesh, what is going on with you and Ethan?" Malia asked.

"Well I did go out with him but then he turned into a dick again so it didn't last" Alicia said bluntly.

"Did you sleep with Ethan?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"It's not like I haven't done it before" Alicia said.

"Does it not upset you that you slept with him and now you don't really like him? You said to me, wait till it's someone you love" Saskia said.

"It's different when you are my age especially because I have slept with him before. It's not really about the special connection but more the way it makes me feel" Alicia said. She didn't know how to explain it to Saskia. The girl just nodded.

"You are kind of confusing me" Saskia muttered. She wasn't expecting Alicia to have heard her but the girl did. Her head snapped in the direction of her sister.

"Well basically, having sex with someone for the first time is quite a big deal. It's you trying something new for the first time but it just makes you feel different. Once you get to a certain age, you can like crave sex and it's just different. Obviously I've slept with Ethan and I do really like him. He just isn't himself just now. You need to trust someone to sleep with them and well I trust Ethan" Alicia said. She was really struggling to explain it to her sister but she tried her best. Saskia just nodded.

"Does that make sense?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"Kind of" The girl said before going silent. Alicia could tell the girl didn't want to speak about it anymore.

"Well we can speak about it all again when you are a bit older" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

They snuggled up on the sofa and relaxed for the rest of the evening. It was barely even 10 o'clock and they were all ready for their beds. They were shattered.

 **I have been watching old casualties and I have reaalised that I have missed lots out! I'm trying to include what I have go to ensure that it makes sense in the future (when I'm dealing with alicia and Ethan after the rape). This chapter is pretty rubbish but it includes some key conversations which will be explored more at a later date! Sorry it's not a great chapter**


	49. Chapter 49

Saskia walked into the house. She was still shaking. She ran up to her room. She needed a minute to get her head together. She could not let her sister see her like this. She didn't want to speak about what had just happened.

Saskia sat down on her bed.

"Saskia" Alicia shouted some time later. Saskia didn't move.

"Sash" Alicia said as she opened the girl's bedroom door.

"I've been calling on you. What's up? You have been up here for almost an hour" Alicia said.

"Oh sorry, I'm just tired" Saskia said.

"So you don't want to watch Waitress with me? I found the musical on Youtube. You have been banging on about it for ages" Alicia said and Saskia smiled. Well, it was more of a fake smile but Alicia didn't notice. She'd already ran down the stairs. Saskia slowly stood up and walked down the stairs.

She curled up on the sofa on the opposite side to Alicia. She pulled her knees up to her chest and watched as her sister set up the musical. The musical was very funny and Alicia enjoyed it a lot more than she thought she would.

"She used to be mine" came on. It is quite an emotional song when the waitress sings to the baby she is carrying. Saskia listened carefully to the words and tears welled up in her eyes.

Alicia looked over and noticed the tears slipping down her sister's face. It was not like Saskia to be emotional. They watched the rest of the musical before it ended. Alicia sat up and turned the laptop off while Saskia wiped her eyes trying to hide it from Alicia.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked softly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Saskia snapped.

"I noticed that you were crying" Alicia said and Saskia sighed. Why did her sister have to notice everything? Alicia just looked at Saskia. This was breaking the girl, it made it so much harder to not say anything when Alicia was being like this.

"I'm just a bit emotional just now" Saskia said. Technically, it wasn't a lie.

"Is your period due?" Alicia asked tilting her head.

"I don't know. Probably" Saskia said.

"Why don't you know? It's important to keep a track" Alicia said.

"Sorry, you said it might be irregular" Saskia said.

"Okay, it's just not like you" Alicia said as she watched her sister. Having her sister watch her made her shaky. She didn't know how to react and she could tell she was going to burst into tears.

"Do you want a hug?" Alicia asked. Saskia shook her head. She knew that if her sister gave her a hug it would cause her to burst into tears. Alicia tilted her head again, this was not like Saskia.

"Why not?" Alicia said softly putting her arm around Saskia. This was enough for Saskia to burst into tears. She hide herself in Alicia's chest.

Alicia allowed her sister to sob into her. This wasn't just because she was feeling emotional. Something was definitely up. Saskia started to calm down and Alicia moved the girl's hair off of her face. Once she had calmed down, Saskia pulled away from her sister. Alicia just looked at her.

"It's normal to get emotional before your period is due but not that upset. What's going on?" Alicia asked softly holding the girls hands. This was hard, this was really hard. Saskia looked her sister in the eye. She couldn't admit to what had just happened but maybe she could do it in a roundabout way.

Saskia didn't say anything. She started playing with the straps on Alicia's hoodie.

"What's making you like this?" Alicia asked softly.

"Thomas made out with me" Saskia whispered. Alicia was slightly confused as to why it was making the girl cry so much.

"Your first kiss, eh?" Alicia said smiling but Saskia wasn't smiling.

"How did it make you feel?" Alicia asked.

"I felt nothing. I don't like him like that and now how can we be friends when I ran off" Saskia said.

"I'm sure he won't hold it against you. Just act like nothing happened and if he is still being awkward then you can chat about it. Maybe he just got caught in the moment and thought you felt the same" Alicia said "It happens sometimes. People read other people wrong"

Saskia nodded. They spoke for a bit longer about what had happened.

"Are you sure that is all that is going on because you seemed really upset" Alicia said worrying about her sister. She felt like her sister was hiding something.

"No that's all I think" Saskia lied. Alicia nodded.

"Well remember you can speak to me about anything" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I know thank you" Saskia said.

"Come here" Alicia said as she lay back on the sofa and pulled her sister into her arms. Saskia fell into her sister's hold.

Her head was spinning and she just couldn't think straight.

"What colour do you want to paint your bedroom in the new house?" Alicia asked.

"Cream" Saskia said and Alicia laughed.

"Cream?" Alicia said "Why not something prettier"

"Cream makes the room feel bigger. I'm not a child anymore, I don't need it to be pink" Saskia huffed.

"You are still a child. You are only 13 years old. You still have at least 5 years until you are an adult" Alicia said.

"And you will look after me until then?" Saskia said and Alicia nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before Malia joined them.

"Hey Mal, did you have a good day at school?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"Sorry I'm back late, I went to maths revision tonight" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"No problem. How is the revision getting on?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged.

"I think it's going okay. I've done well on all the past papers" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"I'm sure you will do just fab" Alicia said "I am proud of you no matter what. I want you to remember that"

Malia nodded.

"See when we move to the new house" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Well I think that I'm ready. I'd like to share a room with Saskia" Malia explained and Alicia smiled. Over the last couple of weeks the amount of times that Malia slept in Alicia's bed had decreased.

"I am so proud of you and of course. You can design it together but Saskia wants cream walls" Alicia said.

"What cream? How boring" Malia said and Alicia laughed.

"You'll have to come to an agreement" Alicia said.

They spoke for a bit longer before Alicia headed through to the kitchen to make dinner. She was working a 12 hour shift tomorrow but had enjoyed her day off today.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review**


	50. Chapter 50

It was finally the weekend and it had been a long week. They were moving this weekend. Alicia had been stressing and had had limited time sleep due to packing. The girls were trying to help the best they could.

The girls weren't overall happy about getting up at 7 o'clock at the weekend but they knew better than to question their sister. They had been told that they had to get all their clothes into suitcases and their belongings into boxes.

They quickly got ready before doing what their sister had asked. Alicia checked in on them at 9 o'clock and was glad to see that they were busy packing. She smiled as she watched them. She hadn't had a day off in over a week and really needed to catch up with the girls. She really wanted to speak to Saskia again. It had been 5 days since the girl had broken down to Alicia about kissing Thomas and Alicia wanted to catch up with her.

Alicia quickly got on with packing and Saskia came down the stairs with a suitcase and two bags.

"You shouldn't have carried all that down the stairs at once" Alicia said knowing how clumsy her sister could be. Saskia shrugged.

"That's my room sorted" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Let's go and check it together" Alicia said as they walked up the stairs. Alicia quickly checked Saskia's room and noticed that the girl had cleared everything out of it.

"Can you help me finish my room as some of the things I have are yours and Malia's?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded heading to her sister's room.

Alicia quickly checked in with Malia.

"How are you getting on?" Alicia asked.

"Good, I'm almost done" Malia said and Alicia smiled.

"Good girl, thank you so much for being so helpful" Alicia said.

"It's fine. Actually can I speak to you about something?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Sure" Alicia said as she closed the door. Completely unsure as to what she wanted to speak about. Alicia sat down on the bed.

"I'm a bit concerned about Saskia. There is definitely something going on. She is being really jumpy and looks like she is going to burst into tears all the time. I think she is hiding something" Malia admitted and Alicia nodded.

"I'm going to speak to her again. She kind of broke down to me on Tuesday but I haven't had time to speak to her since" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Is it to do with Thomas?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Has she said anything to you?" Alicia said not wanting to betray her sister's trust.

"No, it's just he is messaging her and she is being so private about it. But she is like reading it and not replying" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"I'll speak to her" Alicia said. "Do you want to speak about anything else?"

Malia shook her head. She just wanted to get this done as quickly as possible. Alicia nodded and left her sister to it.

She headed through to her room where Saskia was helping pack.

"Thank you for this" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"Fine" Saskia said.

"Time of the month?" Alicia asked and Saskia glared at her.

"What?" Alicia asked "Is that a yes or no?"

"It's a I don't want to talk about it so just mind your own business" Saskia said huffing and continuing on with packing. Alicia's eyes widened. She had not been expecting that.

"Now that is uncalled for. I know I don't always question Malia about it but the fact that you are known for fainting during your period I wanted to make sure you are okay. But in the future, I will just not bother" Alicia spat out and Saskia just rolled her eyes.

They continued to pack silently.

Once all the bedrooms were packed up. They headed down the stairs to do the living room and the kitchen. The removal van which Alicia had hired arrived and they were able to put everything into the van. They didn't have too much so it didn't take too long. Alicia went around the house again to ensure that nothing had been forgotten before they locked up and put the keys through the door.

They jumped in Alicia's car and arrived at the new house. They quickly got unpacking. Alicia had bought essentials for the house already. She had also set up broadband and TV which the girls were happy about.

They headed up to their bedrooms with the first load of things. The girls hadn't seen their room but Alicia had been working on it secretly. She opened the door.

"Lesh, it's amazing" Malia said as she threw her arms around Alicia. Alicia was nervous that it would look to childish with two single beds but she had worked really hard to ensure that it was stylish.

"Thanks" Saskia muttered as she put her bag on the bed. Alicia's heart fell and Malia noticed.

"I can't believe you did this for us. It's amazing. You are the best sister ever" Malia said still hugging her sister.

"Isn't it amazing Sash?" Malia said and Saskia just nodded. Alicia sighed and walked out of the room.

"Ignore here, she is clearly in a mood about something" Malia said putting her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Thanks Mal" Alicia said. They continued to unload the van and it wasn't long before everything was unpacked. Malia and Alicia snuggled up on the sofa and put the new TV on.

"Thank you for everything you have done for us" Malia said snuggling into her sister. Alicia nodded.

"Why do you think Saskia is being like this?" Malia asked softly.

"I honestly have no idea. I know that she was upset because Thomas kissed her but I feel like it is something more" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"I know Saskia doesn't cope well with change but this is extreme. She's been horrible to you all day" Malia said and Saskia nodded.

"I'm going to have to go and speak to her. I just don't want her to make me feel crap" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Listen, don't let Sash get to you" Malia said and Alicia nodded as she stood up and headed up the stairs. She stopped outside the girls' new bedroom and head crying. She sighed as angry as she was with Saskia she hated it when the girl cried.

Alicia knocked and waited.

"Go away" Saskia cried.

"No, I'm coming in" Alicia said as she opened the door. Alicia was wary about how her sister had treated her so sat on the bottom of the bed rather than instantly pulling the girl into her arms.

"What's the matter?" Alicia asked softly as Saskia desperately tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Please can you just go because I really don't want to talk about it" Saskia said.

"Why don't you want to speak to me about it?" Alicia asked.

"You speak to me about everything" Alicia said.

"I just don't want to speak to you about this so can you just leave it" Saskia said.

"Well if it's making you this upset then I don't think it can be left" Alicia said.

"It's making you snappy too" Alicia muttered.

"Because I'm trying to sort it in my head. I need to start dealing with things myself and I just want to keep things private a bit more. I'm done with everyone knowing all my business" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Okay, well you know that if you have to you can speak to me" Alicia said before closing the door and leaving the girl alone.

Saskia put her head in the pillow and cried. She hated this and as much as she wanted to speak to Alicia she was too embarrassed too. She just needed to get it off her mind.

Saskia calmed herself down and decided to just forget about what happened a few days ago. She could do that. It was only a small amount of time in her life. It wasn't going to affect her now.

Saskia realised she was bursting for the toilet. She quickly went and when she wiped she noticed spots of blood. She looked around the bathroom and cursed. Her sister had binned most of the toiletries. She quickly put some tissues in her pants before returning to her bedroom.

She sat watching TV for a while before realising that she was hungry. She headed down the stairs and noticed Alicia and Malia speaking. She kept her head down. Alicia sensed the awkwardness.

"Listen, I'm not going to pretend I'm happy that you aren't speaking to me because I wish you felt you could and I'm not impressed with your behaviour but can we just start afresh and forget about it?" Alicia asked.

Saskia nodded.

"I mean it though, do NOT speak to me like that again" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Come and join us" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She sat on the other sofa but joined them as they ate dinner.

"We aren't sitting eating in the living room every night" Alicia said and both girls nodded.

They were half way through the film when Alicia noticed Saskia squirming about.

"Sash, what's the issue?" Alicia asked "Do you need a pee?"

Saskia nodded and quickly ran to the toilet. She removed the toilet paper and noticed that she was just spotting. It wasn't usually like this. She knew she needed her sister's help.

Walking back to the living room, Saskia stood at the door frame.

"You okay?" Alicia asked.

"Can I have a word?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded getting up.

"What's the matter?" Alicia asked crossing her arms.

"I think my period's started but it's just like really light spots and I don't have anything but a few tampons but its not that bad" Saskia admitted.

"I'll see if I have any pads in my bag and I'll buy some more stuff tomorrow" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She hated the tension.

"Alicia, can you act like before please? I am really sorry and honestly I don't want to speak to you about what happened because I have decided to just forget about it" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"We are doing that" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. It didn't feel like it.

Alicia disappeared up the stairs and quickly found things for Saskia. She handed it to the girl who went into the bathroom to get changed. Once she was sorted, she returned to the living room and noticed Alicia and Malia snuggled up.

"Can I join?" Saskia asked nervously and Alicia smiled. She moved over and Saskia sat down right on her sister's knee. Alicia snuggled the girl tightly.

"Love you baby" Alicia said.

 **So what do you think is going on with Saskia?**


	51. Chapter 51

It was the following day and Alicia was at work. She told everyone that she had moved in and all her friends were desperate for her to have a party.

"But my sisters" Alicia said using them as an excuse.

"That is no excuse. I'm sure they can go to a friend's house" Louise said.

"Not on a school night" Alicia pointed out.

"Come on, let them join in" Noel suggested and Alicia laughed.

"They are 16 and 13" Alicia said. Maybe she could let Malia come. That would be fun. The girl deserved it. Alicia shook her head.

"Lesh, if you want to have the party I'm sure Duffy and Charlie would look after Saskia for you if that is what you are worried about" Robyn said. "I would be asking them to look after Charlotte"

Alicia nodded. She hated asking for help.

"I know it's hard to ask for help but we are all here for you Alicia. We don't mind helping out with childcare. I'm amazed you have managed so long without needing someone to look after Saskia" Robyn said and Alicia nodded.

"I'm nervous as to what she would be like. She is being a madam just now" Alicia said.

"Probably just with you. Didn't you just get full guardianship of them?" Robyn said and Alicia nodded.

"She'll be testing you, checking that you are definitely there for her" Robyn said and Alicia nodded. She hadn't thought about that.

"True, so I guess me snapping back at her isn't the best way to go about it" Alicia said and Robyn laughed.

"Probably not" Robyn said and Alicia smiled.

She decided to go and speak to Duffy.

"Hi, can I have a word?" Alicia asked nervously.

"Why of course" Duffy said as she turned around.

"Are you up to much tonight?" Alicia asked.

"No I'm not. I have nothing planned" Duffy said.

"I know it is really last minute and you can say no. I completely understand but I don't suppose you could look after my sister for me tonight? The guys have been on and on at me about a party and I can't have Saskia there" Alicia said and Duffy smiled.

"I heard about this party and I thought that might be the case. Of course, I will look after your sister" Duffy said "What's her name? Malia?"

"Oh no, the younger one Saskia" Alicia said and Duffy nodded.

"Sorry, I get them muddled up" Duffy said and Alicia smiled.

"It's okay. They are similar" Alicia said.

Alicia quickly text both her sisters separately before announcing to the others that the party was still on. She was nervous as Robyn reminded her it was Cal's anniversary. It was what he would have wanted though.

The rest of the shift went fairly quickly. Alicia spoke to Ethan and witnessed a very awkward conversation as she hadn't invited him due to it being Cal's anniversary. Things were really awkward between them and Alicia hated it.

Alicia arrived home and noticed both her sisters getting ready.

"Are you okay to stay at Duffy's?" Alicia asked Saskia who nodded.

"Lesh" Saskia admitted nervously and Alicia looked at Saskia.

"You know yesterday, I said I was spotting?" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Well its completely stopped" Saskia said.

"Take stuff just incase. Sometimes that happens but because you have just started everything might be a bit all over the place" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"If you are nervous about tonight, just sleep with a pad on" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Thanks" She said before they headed out to the car.

Alicia quickly drove Saskia around to Duffy's before buying drink for tonight.

"Sexy" Alicia said as she walked in and noticed her sister down the stairs.

"Is it okay?" Malia asked nervously. She was wearing a very low cut midi dress which had lace up sides. It was very revealing at the front and the lace up showed off all of Malia's curves.

"It's just I wanted to look good" Malia said nervously "And it's like your friends"

"You look amazing" Alicia said kissing her nervous sister on the head.

"Will this stay?" Malia asked nervously trying to pull the dress together and Alicia laughed.

"Come with me" Alicia said as they walked into Alicia's room.

"Boob tape, the saviour of the night" Alicia said as she put it on her sister.

"Do you mind if I drink tonight?" Malia asked.

"Sure, not too much but yeah I will be" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

They headed back down the stairs and it wasn't long before other people started to arrive.

Meanwhile at Duffy's house, Duffy and Saskia were sat on the sofa. They were in the middle of watching a film and Saskia's phone went off again. Saskia glanced at it and sighed before turning it back over with a force.

"What's the matter?" Duffy asked "Your phone has gone off for the four time. Have you had a fallen out with a friend?"

Saskia shrugged.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Duffy asked.

"It's stupid" Saskia said.

"I'm sure it isn't. How did you fall out?" Duffy asked.

"It's a boy" Saskia admitted.

"A boy at your age?" Duffy said and Saskia nodded.

"Well, you see dear. You are 13 years old. You have so much time in the future to deal with boys but you see just now" Duffy said and Saskia nodded.

"Do me one big favour" Duffy said and Saskia nodded.

"Ignore him" She said and Saskia looked at her unsure.

"Ignore the boy and just be a child. Find your real friends and once you are ready a boy will appear" Duffy said. Saskia nodded. She was going to do that.

They spoke for a bit longer before Duffy noticed that Alicia had called. She disappeared out the room to call her back.

"You should be enjoying the party not calling me" Duffy said as soon as Alicia answered the phone.

"I know but is Saskia behaving?" Alicia asked nervously.

"She certainly is" Duffy said "We are having a right gossip"

"Has she em said anything" Alicia asked.

"Yes she is speaking" Duffy asked confused.

"No I mean, something is up with her and I can't work out what" Alicia said and Duffy nodded.

"Listen, she was getting lots of messages from this boy but I spoke to her and explained that she is just a child. She doesn't need to think about boys just now" Duffy said and Alicia nodded.

"Okay, thank you so much. I was worried about her" Alicia said. They spoke for a bit longer before hanging up. Duffy returned to Saskia.

"Now, little one. I think you should head to bed" Duffy said and Saskia nodded.

"What time should I get up tomorrow?" Saskia asked.

"Well you have school. Does Alicia usually wake you?" Duffy asked and Saskia nodded.

"Well I'll wake you at 7:15 is that enough time for you to get ready?" Duffy asked and Saskia nodded.

"Thank you" Saskia said before giving Duffy a hug.

"No problem sweetie and give me that phone" Duffy said and Saskia handed it over nervously. She noticed Duffy going into her contacts and adding her number.

"If you ever need to get away from your sisters you can speak to me" Duffy said and Saskia smiled.

"Thank you" She said before heading to bed.

Across the town, the party was in full steam. Malia and Alicia were both very tipsy. They were both having a great time. They played "Never have I ever". Malia found out that she had literally done nothing, the same couldn't be said for her sister who literally had a shot after every round.

It wasn't long before everyone started to leave as many had work the next day.

"Right, let's head to bed" Alicia said as she locked the door after the last guest.

"Do you want to come in with me" Alicia asked and Malia nodded. The two of them tried to get up the stairs but Malia lost her footing. She slipped and brought Alicia down with her.

They lay in a heap laughing.

"I love you" Malia said and Alicia smiled.

"I love you too my babe, my baby babe" Alicia said squeezing her sister's face.

"I'm going to be sick" Malia said before getting up and running to the bathroom. Alicia sobered quickly hearing this and ran after her sister to hold her hair back. It was going to be a long night.

 **Hope this is okay :) I'm impressed that I managed to update again this week. I can't believe casualty isn't on tomorrow :(**


	52. Chapter 52

It was the following week and Alicia was so relieved that Saskia's moods seemed to have disappeared. The girl was acting just as she previously had which Alicia was so happy about. She decided it was best not to confront her sister about the issues. She knew that Saskia had spoken to Duffy and the girl knew she could speak to Alicia if wanted.

Alicia woke up and didn't even noticed that her younger sister had smuggled into bed with her. She laughed and pulled the girl into her arms. She was glad to have her little sister back. The girl started to stir.

"You need to get ready for school" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She moved slightly. Her sister had her hand right across her chest and it was really hurting. Alicia noticed the girl move up the way. She assumed it was because the girl was embarrassed that her sister's arm had been on her chest.

"Why did you come through?" Alicia asked softly.

"I don't know. I just fancied it" Saskia said honestly and Alicia nodded.

"That's fine, the bed is always open unless I have a guy in it" Alicia said. Saskia shied away from the conversation again. She swung her legs around and got out of bed before heading through to her room to get ready for school.

Once Saskia was ready, she walked down the stairs were she was joined by her sisters. She sat down and quickly ate her cereal. She was running slightly late but Malia didn't seem too bothered by it.

"Right, you both best be off" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Ah crap, I forgot my PE kit" Malia said as she went running up the stairs. Saskia was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Malia. The girl came running down and grabbed her jacket from the top of the stairs.

In the action, she accidently hit Saskia across the chest. Saskia screeched in pain.

"Come on, it wasn't hard" Malia complained and Saskia looked at her embarrassed.

"Sash are you okay?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head allowing a few tears to fall.

"Right, you go to school and you stay with me" Alicia said encouraging Malia out the door. Once the door was shut Alicia turned to Saskia and just looked at her softly.

"Lesh, don't laugh but my boobs really hurt" Saskia said.

"What do you mean?" Alicia said.

"They feel so stingy. I had to wear a cotton sports bra today it hurts so much" Saskia admitted and Alicia nodded.

"Can I have a look?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. She unbuttoned her top.

"Can you take the sports bra off?" Alicia asked and Saskia did so hissing in pain.

"Don't touch it" Saskia begged as Alicia moved closer to her sister.

"It's swollen" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Why is it like that?" Saskia asked and Alicia shrugged.

"I really don't know. It might just be growing pains or it might be a bit more" Alicia said. "When they stop hurting so much will you let me check them again?"

Saskia nodded.

"What worse? Like cancer" Saskia said panicking.

"It's very uncommon in girls your age though" Alicia said.

Saskia quickly put her clothes back on. Alicia gave the girl some neurofen hoping it would help.

"I'll drive you to school" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Actually, I need to ask you something" Alicia said and Saskia sighed slightly. She really hoped it wasn't about her attitude the last week or so.

"So, mum's been in touch" Alicia said trying to gage how Saskia would take this. Saskia didn't respond.

"Well, Mum was wondering if you would see her again so she can explain" Alicia said softly.

"I suppose, it would be okay but only if you come with me too" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Of course I would if it is what you want me to do" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"And I could leave if I wanted to at any time" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Of course, listen to me. You are to never feel that you are trapped any place. You would always be able to get out of a place" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. They arrived at the school and Saskia got ready to jump out the car.

"Sash, if your boobs feel any worse let me know and I'll come and pick you up" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She knew that she just needed to get on with school as there wasn't really anything they could do.

Luckily the school day went quickly and both Malia and Saskia were so relieved that it was the end of the day.

"Are you coming to cheer?" Malia asked and Saskia nodded.

"What was all that about this morning?" Malia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"My boobs just really hurt" Saskia said and Malia nodded.

"That's weird, did you speak to Alicia?" Malia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Yeah, she said they were swollen. She's going to have another check once they don't hurt so much" Saskia explained.

"Do they hurt just now?" Malia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"Just a bit but not as bad as this morning" Saskia explained and Malia nodded.

"I'll try to be as careful as I can" Malia said and Saskia nodded. She'd appreciate that.

They quickly got changed for cheerleading. Saskia was relieved that the practice went quickly and she was able to go home again. She just wanted to curl on the sofa.

Alicia picked the girls up and drove them home.

"Sash, we are going to see Mum on Friday" Alicia said looking in the mirror at the girl. Saskia nodded.

"Why the hell are you going to see her after the way she treated you" Malia asked confused. She hadn't even seen her mum since the incident.

"She is still our mum" Alicia said and Malia shrugged.

"Well I don't want her to be" Malia said.

"Mal, that isn't a nice thing to say" Alicia said.

"I don't care, I wish you were my mum instead" Malia mumbled quietly. She hadn't expected Alicia to hear her.

"Well I love you lots and I will always look after you no matter what" Alicia said not knowing how to respond it this. Malia nodded slightly but stayed quiet.

They arrived back at the house and they all disappeared to different areas of the house.

Alicia started making dinner before deciding to go and check on Saskia.

"Sash, how's your chest?" Alicia asked softly.

"It's fine now" Saskia said.

"Can I have a feel?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. She quickly took off her shirt and bra. Alicia quickly checked the girl out.

"I can't feel anything. Let me know if it hurts again" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Get dressed and then come down for dinner" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

They headed down the stairs and ate dinner before snuggling up on the sofa. Alicia loved doing this with her sisters. It was her favourite thing to do on her day off.

 **Sorry, it's a bit of a filler chapter. Sadly the next few chapters will probably be fillers and then I'll move onto the rape storyline. I'm not sure what to do with Saskia and Malia while Alicia acts like she is in the show. Any ideas?**


	53. Chapter 53

It was finally Friday and Alicia had just returned from a night shift. She hoped that she would be able to catch her sisters before they left for school.

As she walked into the house, she instantly heard someone throwing up. She ran up the stairs two steps at a time and noticed Saskia in the bathroom. She made quick work standing beside the girl and holding her hair back.

"That's it, you are okay" Alicia said as she rubbed the girl's back. She waited until the girl had finished being sick.

"Better?" Alicia asked as she softly put the girl's hair down and rubbed the girl's back. Saskia nodded.

"Have you felt sick all night?" Alicia asked. She hated the idea of her sister being sick and her not being there for her.

"No, it just started when I woke up" Saskia admitted and Alicia nodded.

"Well go back to bed" Alicia demanded. Saskia shook her head.

"I'm fine" Saskia said and Alicia shook her head.

"No, you were just sick there. I don't want you going to school" Alicia said. Saskia huffed and stormed off to her bedroom. Alicia shook her head slightly before going to find Malia. She noticed the girl almost ready to go.

"Right Mal, Sash has been sick so I don't want her at school. Are you okay walking there yourself?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"I'm going to leave now anyway so I can see my teacher before class starts" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"No problem. I'm heading to bed but let me know if there is any problem" Alicia said kissing the girl a kiss on the head. Malia nodded before leaving for school.

Alicia quickly headed to her bedroom. She was changing into her pyjamas when she heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Alicia said. Saskia slowly opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Since when did you knock on my bedroom door?" Alicia asked. She was used to the girls just barging in. Saskia stood nervously in front of Alicia. Alicia just continued to get changed before looking up at Saskia.

"Are you wanting to sleep with me?" Alicia asked softly.

"Because I'm not at school today does that mean I can't go out with my friends on Sunday?" Saskia asked.

"Well we will see how you feel on Sunday" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Can I go back to school in the afternoon?" Saskia asked.

"We'll see how you feel" Alicia said and Saskia nodded before cuddling up with her sister. Alicia loved when her sister was all cuddly and snuggled up with her before they both drifted off to sleep.

"Lesh, I'm going to walk to school now" Saskia said as she softly shook her sister. Alicia nodded.

"Are you sure you feel okay?" Alicia asked worried and Saskia nodded.

"I promise I am fine" Saskia said before kissing her sister on the head. Once she was

"Are you sure you feel okay?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"I promise. I feel fine now" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

Alicia went back to sleep for a while before realising that she needed to pick the girls up. She quickly headed to the school.

"How are you feeling?" Alicia asked.

"Fine, I just want to go home now" Saskia said leaning her head on the window.

"Do you still want to go and see mum?" Alicia asked and Saskia closed her eyes. She forgot about that.

"Yeah, it'll be fine" Saskia said.

"No it's fine, let's just go. I was just looking forward to getting home" Saskia said and Alicia nodded. They quickly dropped Malia back at the house before driving to the centre. Alicia quickly got them signed in.

"Can we have a secret word and if I say it, it means that we leave?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course, that is a really good idea" Alicia said.

"Maybe if I just say I have to do my homework" Saskia said.

"That's perfect" Alicia said giving the girl a hug.

They walked into the family centre and Saskia grabbed a hold of Alicia's hand. She was nervous.

"Saskia" Jackie said standing up to greet them.

"Mum, give her some space" Alicia warned her mum.

"Sweetie, I am so sorry for upsetting you. I don't know why I said what I did. I should have spoken to you first. I'm not ashamed of you" Jackie explained.

"We did a DNA test and I am dad's but you really hurt me what you said about me" Saskia admitted.

"I know, I shouldn't have said that" Jackie said.

"You made me feel like crap. I didn't want to speak to anyone, not even Alicia" Saskia explained.

"I should have never made you feel like that" Jackie said and Saskia shrugged.

"It doesn't matter now" Saskia said. She was still annoyed at her mum but she did feel bad for the woman.

"Other than that how have you been?" Jackie asked and Saskia shrugged.

"You've had a lot going on, haven't you?" Alicia said moving the girl's hair. Saskia nodded.

"What types of things?" Jackie asked softly. Alicia looked at Saskia. She knew that it wasn't up to her to explain what had happened.

"Just like I keep fainting" Saskia explained.

"Why are you fainting?" Jackie asked.

"I faint when I see blood" Saskia said biting her lips. She looked at Alicia nervously.

"Ah have you started your periods?" Jackie asked and Saskia nodded slightly. She was so embarrassed and grabbed onto Alicia's hand.

"Did you tell Alicia?" Jackie asked and Saskia nodded.

"Straight away?" Jackie asked and Saskia nodded.

"Mum, I'm sorry but if I was living with you. I won't have told you. I'm so glad I'm living with Alicia now" Saskia admitted and Jackie nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry" Jackie said and Saskia shrugged. She couldn't say it wasn't her mum's fault because it was.

They spoke for a bit longer before heading back to the car. Alicia just wanted to get them home as quickly as possible. She knew her sister was upset.

They arrived home and Alicia dragged her sister into the house. They went straight to the living room and Alicia sat down and pulled Saskia to her arms. She held the girl as close to her as she could.

The girl broke down. She didn't want to admit to Alicia that she wasn't just crying about today.

They cuddled up together for a while before Alicia had to get ready for work. She knew the girl didn't want to speak about anything just now but wanted to make her aware that she could.

"Remember if you need to speak to me, just text" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She allowed her sister to leave. Alicia arrived at work. She quickly banged into Elle.

"Have you spoken to your sister?" Elle asked.

"Malia? No I haven't had a chance" Alicia said and Elle sighed.

"Just wait until you hear" Elle said.

"Tell me more" Alicia said.

"I just walked in on her and Blake" Elle said blushing and Alicia laughed.

"Ah no way" Alicia said laughing.

"So they finally did it" Alicia said.

"What? Why are you laughing about this? They are 16" Elle said.

"Exactly, it's legal" Alicia said "And don't worry I have many conversations with Malia about being safe and she's on birth control"

Elle nodded.

"How did you walk in exactly?" Alicia asked wanting to know more.

"It's my own fault. I said I was leaving early as I needed to get petrol. Then I realised I had left my phone and I returned to see them two doing it in the living room" Elle explained and Alicia laughed.

"I'll need to text Mal, she'll be so embarrassed" Alicia said.

"Alicia, do you have an open relationship with Malia about these types of things?" Elle asked and Alicia nodded.

"Yeah I do. I have a more open relationship with Malia about it than Saskia. Saskia is too young while Malia is more mature. We started speaking about it when she lost her virginity to her last boyfriend" Alicia said and Elle nodded.

"Maybe I'll say to Jacob. He can have that type of conversation with Blake" Elle said thinking out loud and Alicia nodded.

"Sounds good. I don't mind it awkward with Malia but maybe it's because we are both female" Alicia said and Elle nodded.

Alicia quickly texted an embarrassed Malia. She felt bad for her sister but there was nothing she could do and it could have been worse.


	54. Chapter 54

It was the following week, Saskia and Malia were both busy with school. Alicia could tell that Malia was getting more and more stressed out about her exams and knew she needed to sit the girl down.

She was happy to be back on day shifts this week. It made things so much easier. Alicia was working at 7 today so got up at 6 to get ready. She headed down the stairs and was surprised to see Malia already awake.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Alicia asked.

"I'm going to revision this morning before school" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"You see a bit uptight about these exams" Alicia said.

"Well I just need to do well" Malia said.

"You are doing so well sweetie. Please don't make yourself ill" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"I won't" She said.

"Well, remember to keep speaking to me throughout all of this. I don't want you going back to how you were before" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"I know" Malia said smiling at her sister.

"What time do you need to be there?" Alicia asked.

"It's not till 7:45 but I was going to go to the gym first" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"I'm leaving here at 6:40 if you want a lift" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"That would be nice" Malia said as she stood up. She disappeared up the stairs to get ready.

They were in the car sharp. Alicia looked at her sister.

"So how is work?" Malia said. It was always Alicia looking after her, she wanted to pay her sister back.

"It's okay, Ethan is being weird with me because of the blog but hopefully he gets over it soon" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer before they arrived at the school. Malia jumped out and Alicia headed to the hospital.

She arrived at the hospital and got straight to work. She was working with Eddie. There was a competition between her and Eddie against Ethan and Bea. She was so relieved that Ethan was being friendly with her again. It was exactly what was needed.

Soon it the end of the shift. Ethan had ended up bailing on them so Alicia was taking the junior doctors to the pub. She had clothes with her.

"Give me a second, I just need to call my sisters" Alicia said and they all nodded.

Alicia quickly called the girls and checked that they were okay. She was relieved to hear that both of them seemed happy.

"Is it not your mum's job to look after your sisters?" Eddie asked.

"I have guardianship of my sisters" Alicia said. Eddie nodded.

"Why is that?" Eddie asked.

"Family issues, my mum isn't very well and well girls need a female role model" Alicia said and Eddie nodded.

"How old are they?" He asked.

"16 and 13" Alicia replied. Slightly worried as to why Eddie was so interested in them.

"Ah they can look after themselves then" Eddie said.

"They are still children though" Alicia said and Eddie nodded.

"Come on, forget about them for the night" Eddie said and Alicia shook her head.

"I can have a good time but I am not forgetting about my sisters" Alicia said as they headed to the pub.

They arrived at the pub and it wasn't long before Alicia started drinking with Eddie.

Meanwhile, at the house Malia decided to take charge and made dinner for herself and Saskia. She had so much work to do. She really wanted to speak to Alicia about all the stress of these exams but now her sister was out and having fun. She couldn't ruin that.

Saskia was sat watching TV. Malia noticed that the girl was spending less and less time with her friends but decided not to question it. They hung out for a while before heading to bed. They were quite good at sharing a room but sometimes both girls just wanted their own space.

Both girls lay awake for a while. They turned away so that they weren't facing each other. Both oblivious to the fact that the other sister was awake.

They lay in silence and heard Alicia come in. They could tell that someone else was with her. They both stayed completely silent. Malia noticed her sister move. She sat up and looked at the girl. Saskia looked at her sister. Malia encouraged Saskia to come to her bed. Quietly Saskia got up and slid in beside her sister.

"Can you hear him?" Saskia asked and Malia nodded.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. He's here with Alicia. I heard her voice" Malia said and Saskia nodded.

"Come on, let's try and get some sleep" Malia said and Saskia nodded before turning in towards her sister. They both managed to drift off to sleep.

They woke up and Malia felt very on edge but she didn't know why. She hoped that she'd be able to have a word with Alicia before heading to school. They both headed down the stairs and got the fright of their life when they saw a guy there.

"There is no milk" The guy said. Malia and Saskia just nodded not knowing how to react.

"Where's Alicia?" Malia asked.

"She isn't here" The guy said. Malia nodded before heading up the stairs. She grabbed her phone and quickly text her sister asking where she is and if she was okay. Malia was worried. She expected Alicia to at least look in at them before leaving. She usually did this.

Malia continued to get ready before both her and Saskia headed to school. Malia noticed she had a snappy reply from her sister saying she was fine and obviously at work. Malia felt really stupid for messaging her sister now. Previously Alicia had made Malia feel like she could ask her sister anything but that reply made her really nervous. She was already anxious today and that didn't make things any better.

The girls were relieved that the day went very quickly and the girls were ready to head home. Malia really needed to speak to Alicia so decided that they should go to the hospital to wait for their sister.

"Is Alicia here?" Malia asked Robyn.

"No, she is out on a shout" Robyn said. Malia looked around and noticed the bus on the screen. Then she saw the rocks fall.

"My sister is there?" Malia chocked out.

"Come on, let's go into the staff room. Please don't worry, Alicia is a tough cookie" Robyn said putting her arms around Malia.

"Are you okay?" Robyn asked.

"I don't feel great. I just really want to speak to Alicia" Malia said and Robyn nodded.

"Okay, sweetie. She won't be long" Robyn said giving the girl a hug.

Malia nodded and walked into the staff room. Saskia noticed that her sister looked upset and gave her sister a hug. They snuggled up on the sofa and watched TV.

"Don't worry, Alicia is fine" Robyn said as she called in about 30 minutes later. Both sisters were so relieved. They knew to stay in the staff room. It was very busy in the ED and the girls knew to let Alicia get on with her work.

Malia got up to go to the toilet. She noticed her sister in resus but she was sitting on the bed. This worried Malia. Her sister was speaking to Ethan. She stood at the door when Elle gently pushed passed and opened the door asking for Ethan.

"Mal, go and stay with Alicia" Elle said and Malia nodded going over to her sister. Her sister was just sat there frozen.

"We were so worried" Malia said putting her arms around Alicia. Alicia leant her head on Malia's shoulder but didn't say anything else.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I really needed to see you" Malia said hoping her sister would take the hint.

"Okay, it's not too long until I finish" Alicia said. Malia was surprised this was not like Alicia.

She headed back to the staff room and curled back up with Saskia until Alicia was ready to go home.

The car journey was silent. They arrived home and both Saskia and Malia noticed how distant and weird Alicia was being. It really wasn't like their sister. Malia guessed that perhaps Alicia was hung over and just decided to leave the woman to it.

They quickly disappeared up to their room. They heard the doorbell and Saskia came running down the stairs. Alicia noticed her sister and panicked for her. As scared as she was, she couldn't let her sister get hurt. She stood directly behind her sister with her hand over her shoulder.

"Ethan?" Alicia said surprised. She encouraged Ethan into the living room and sent Saskia up the stairs to her room.

Saskia tried to listen to what Ethan and Alicia were talking about but she couldn't hear.

"What's up?" Malia asked noticing her sister at the top of the stairs.

"I'm worried about Alicia" Saskia said and Malia nodded.

"I know, I am too but it might just be a bad day" Malia said and Saskia nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer before heading to bed. They were both in shock that Alicia hadn't been in to speak to them. It really wasn't like Alicia. Both girls got changed into their pyjamas before going to find their sister.

They found her staring into space.

"Lesh, we are going to bed now" Malia said and Alicia jumped.

"What?" She asked softly.

"We are going to bed. Are you okay?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"I'm just tired" Alicia said pulling her sister into her arms. She held the girl so tight that Malia just didn't want to let go. Both girls really needed this.

"Night" Alicia said before both girls headed up to bed.

 **So what do you think? Any ideas?**


	55. Chapter 55

Alicia headed up to bed after the girls. She didn't want to sleep. She couldn't. She freaked out and grabbed all bedsheets. She striped the bed and dragged everything down the stairs. She headed out to the garden and burned her sheets.

Malia was trying to get to sleep but she was failing miserably. She was too anxious and on edge. It was so unlike Alicia not to notice. The woman usually managed to read the girl's mind without her even having to say the words. Malia smelt burning and instantly worried. She looked outside her window to see what was causing it and noticed Alicia in the garden. She put her dressing gown on and followed her sister.

Malia watched Alicia was a couple of minutes before coughing. Alicia spun around terrified as to who would be there.

"What are you doing up?" Alicia asked.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Malia said. "Why are you burning your sheets?"

Alicia froze. She couldn't tell her sister the truth. It would be too much and she just wasn't ready.

"I stained my sheets and it wasn't worth trying to save. I need to get new ones anyway" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"Well, do you want to sleep with me tonight then?" Malia asked. Silently she was begging that her sister would say yes. Alicia nodded.

"Let me sort this out and then I'll be up" Alicia said and Malia nodded. She headed up the stairs and was shortly joined by her sister. Alicia snuggled up behind Malia. If she couldn't sleep, she might as well be somewhere she felt half safe.

Alicia didn't get any sleep but she was glad to be with her sister. Each time she closed her eyes he was there. She couldn't deal with seeing his face. She was so relieved when Ethan had informed her that Connie was allowing them to switch F1s. Her next plan was to change shifts so that they weren't working together as much.

Alicia got up long before both her sisters and snuck out the house before they had awoken. She arrived at the hospital very early for her shift and sat in the staff room.

When the girls got up, they panicked when they noticed that their sister wasn't there. Malia was nervous to text her sister to ask where she was as she had received such a snappy reply previously. So instead she grabbed Saskia's phone and texted Alicia.

"What are you doing with my phone?" Saskia screamed.

"I was just texting Alicia" Malia said.

"Well don't use my phone without asking" Saskia said. "Why didn't you use your own phone anyway?

Saskia snatched her phone from Malia.

"God keep your hair on. My phone is up the stairs" Malia lied.

Saskia sighed before heading back up the stairs to finish getting ready. She felt sick again. She was unsure as to why she was feeling so sick all of a sudden. It was becoming a regular occurrence.

Meanwhile, Alicia had posted online to see if she could find another housemate. She couldn't afford the house herself and right now she wanted another adult in the house to help her. She worked with Bea but she just wasn't herself and people were beginning to notice this. She just wanted patients treated as quickly as possible.

She hated when she saw him. Her blood boiled as she saw him acting normally. She freaked out every time he was around her. Then when she noticed him with Bea's patient. She couldn't control herself. Where the hell was Doctor Kinsella?

Bea arrived and Alicia shouted at her. This was not like Alicia, she couldn't believe that she had done that. Especially when she realised that the young doctor had just been to the police station to collect her father.

She didn't know what came over her but she offered Bea the spare room. Maybe if she had Bea with her things would be better. She would feel safe again.

"Look this might sound really random and you can say no if you like, but why don't you come and stay with me? I've got a spare room if you want to get away, I can do you a good deal" Alicia said.

"Really?" Bea asked. Alicia nodded.

"You haven't seen my desperate ads on the intranet?" Alicia asked and Bea shook her head laughing.

"No but he needs looking after" Bea said.

"But who is looking after you?" Alicia asked. Bea nodded before they got back on with their work.

Once Alicia's shift was finished, she got away as quickly as she could. She arrived back at the house and noticed her sister's sitting in the living room on their phones. She sighed. She really didn't have the energy to look after them at the moment. Malia smiled when she saw Alicia.

Alicia quickly put away her stuff before heading into the kitchen to crack on with dinner. Malia decided to follow her sister. She sat down at the table. She was trying to think of what to say. How to get her sister's attention?

"Alicia" Malia said nervously. Alicia turned around she just looked at her sister. Malia thought that Alicia might take over this conversation. Help her to speak to her but she didn't. She just looked at her.

"Can I speak to you?" Malia said nervously.

"You are speaking to me right now" Alicia said and Malia nodded. God, she really did sound so stupid. They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Saskia jumped up and ran to the door to answer it.

Alicia was close behind her.

"Check the eye hole before you open the door" Alicia said but Saskia had already answered the door.

"Sorry, I think it might be the wrong house" Alicia heard a voice say.

"No, Sash move out the way" Alicia said as she came through hearing it was Bea.

"Sorry, I didn't know" Bea said. "But I'll take up your offer"

Alicia looked confused.

"The room" Bea said and Alicia nodded.

"Oh yes" Alicia said. It took her a moment.

"But you will have to knock the rent down a little" Bea said.

"I never told you how much" Alicia said.

"I know but it is too much" Bea said and Alicia laughed.

"Yes, right. I hope you don't mind my two sisters live here too" Alicia said and Bea shook her head.

Bea started ranting about all the help that she was going to get from Alicia.

"Yes and all that but now we are going out for a drink" Alicia said.

"Can I dump my bag first" Bea asked and Alicia nodded before putting her jacket on.

"Get your fake ID Mal" Alicia said and Malia nodded as she grabbed her bag.

"The pasta" Bea said and Alicia laughed before going to turn it off.

"Actually, Sash" Alicia said and Saskia came through.

"We are going out. You can have pasta. Save the rest and we'll have some later" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Are you all going?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Yes, now be good" Alicia said and they all left. Saskia looked around. She felt so alone. She sighed before looking at what her sister was doing. She cooked the vegetables and then added the sauce. She knew that she needed to drain the pasta now.

She lifted the pasta pot but as there was enough pasta for three of them plus leftovers it was very heavy. She carried it to the sink and held the sieve. She didn't realise the impact that the pasta would have and poured it quickly causing the boiling hot water to go onto her arm. She screamed in pain and dropped the pan and the sieve causing even more water to go on her arms.

Now crying in pain, Saskia grabbed her phone and called Alicia but she didn't get an answer. She called Malia.

"Mal, I've burnt my arm and it hurts so much" Saskia cried.

"Put it under cold water, not ice cold though" Malia said and Saskia put the phone on loudspeaker before doing what her sister said.

"I want Alicia" Saskia cried. She then heard Malia explain to Alicia what had happened.

"That stupid girl" Alicia snapped.

"I'm having a good time" Alicia said. "You go"

"Lesh, she is crying out for you" Malia snapped back.

"Well she can't always get what she wants" Alicia said and then Malia stormed off. She jumped a taxi and arrived home to her sister. Luckily the burns didn't seem too bad and she had managed to put them under cold water quickly. Malia didn't think the girl would need to go to the hospital but Alicia could check them tomorrow.

They both ended up falling asleep on the sofa. Saskia had cried herself to sleep. Unsure as to whether it was the pain or the fact that Alicia had refused to come home.

Bea and Alicia arrived home early morning. They looked in at the girls. Alicia sighed.

"She cried herself to sleep" Bea said and Alicia nodded.

"I'll carry Saskia up to bed and then can you help me with Malia?" Alicia asked and Bea nodded.

"Will you managed her?" Bea asked and Alicia nodded.

"I've done it many times" Alicia said as she gently gets Saskia into her arms and carries her up the stairs. She then came back and they both got Malia to bed. Alicia was amazed that neither of them had woken up. They must have both been shattered.

 **How long do you think Bea lived with Alicia before Alicia told her? I'm unsure how to do this. I have a couple of additional ideas but I am trying to figure out where I should place them.**


	56. Chapter 56

It was the following week and Alicia had been out most nights. She often took Malia with her and left Saskia on her own. This was really starting to affect Saskia and she was feeling very left out. Saskia woke up and headed down the stairs to get ready for school. She noticed Alicia sleeping on the sofa. Did her sister even care about her anymore? Malia had been out last night as well but as she had exams coming up she wasn't at school today.

Saskia headed back in the stairs and got a backpack together before heading out of the house.

Malia had an exam today and she was seriously regretting going out last night. She was relieved that her exam was in the afternoon but she needed to do some last minute revisions before heading into the school.

Alicia was working later, Bea woke her up. She had been spending many nights on the sofa but she couldn't admit to it. At first, she would sneak into the girls' room but the girls were beginning to notice and starting to question why she was sleeping with them so much.

She quickly checked on her sisters before leaving for work. Malia was sat doing some last minute revision and Saskia was not in the house. She just assumed the girl had headed to school slightly earlier than normal today. She did that every now and again.

Alicia arrived at work and was glad that it was busy. The only downfall was that Eddie was working today.

Malia headed to school. She looked at her phone. Half expecting a text from one of her sister's wishing her good luck. She didn't have one from either of them. She sighed. Had it been a few weeks ago she was sure she would have definitely had a million texts from Alicia. What was going on with that girl?

Malia arrived at the school and was surprised when Hailey, Kimberley and Harriette came running over.

"Is Saskia okay?" Hailey asked worried.

"Isn't she at school?" Malia asked concerned.

"No she hasn't been at school today and she isn't answering our messages which really isn't like her" Kimberley said.

"I'll text her and Alicia" Malia said.

"Try not to worry" She said to the other girls smiling before walking away. She quickly texted both Alicia and Saskia before turning her phone off and getting into the zone. She was quite confident about this exam. It was biology and one of her most confident subjects.

Alicia glanced at her phone and noticed that Malia had messaged her saying Saskia wasn't at school and that she wasn't messaging her friends either. Alicia quickly sent the girl a text

 _Where are you?_

It was a very blunt text and didn't show much concern. She pushed the phone back into her scrubs and carried on work.

Once Malia's exam had finished, she headed to the hospital. She was so concerned that she hadn't heard from Saskia. She walked into the A and E and instantly found Alicia.

"Lesh, have you gotten in touch with Saskia?" Malia asked.

"I haven't had a minute" Alicia snapped.

"Well something isn't right. I'm going to go and look for her" Malia said before storming off. Alicia sighed and put her hand through her hair. She grabbed her phone and noticed she still hadn't heard from the girl.

It wasn't much longer before Alicia's shift finished. She ended up having a very challenging shift. There had been an incident in resus with a patient and they had all been called to Connie's office. Alicia ended up snapping at Eddie and she was ready to just get home. Bea had other ideas. She walked into the staff room and made sure the door was closed so it was just her and Alicia.

"Alicia you can't go on like this. Come on. Whatever it is, you need to talk to someone. Look, I'm here" Bea said. "I'm listening, you can talk to me"

"Alicia come on" Bea said. She really just wanted her friend to be able to speak to her.

"You're not eating, you're not sleeping. You are kicking off and you are being weird. You're going to get yourself into serious trouble" Bea said. Alicia turned around and went to run out the other door in the office. She didn't want to speak about this just now. She couldn't tell anyone what was going on.

"Look, whatever it is, you will feel better if you tell someone" Bea said stopping her friend from running out of the room.

"Just tell me" Bea said. "At first I thought it might be something to do with Ethan but now I think it might be Eddie. Look, I'm here for you. I have your back just talk to me"

Alicia couldn't do this anymore. She needed to tell someone. She walked over to the couch and Bea followed.

"Um, on the night of the treat and street competition. Eddie came back to my house and stayed over. In the night I woke up and he was…. And he said we should…. And that I didn't" Alicia couldn't use the words. She couldn't explain it.

"You told him to stop?" Bea asked and Alicia nodded.

"And he didn't?" Bea asked. Alicia shook her head allowing the tears to fall.

"If you told him to stop and he didn't then that's rape" Bea said. Alicia started panicking. She started saying how it wasn't like that. She was panicking. She had made it out to sound so much worse than it was.

Alicia stood up and ran out of the hospital. She needed to get away. She checked her phone and still didn't have a message from Saskia. She was really worried now.

She arrived home still crying from her confession to Bea.

"Lesh, what's wrong?" Malia asked concerned noticing that her sister had tears streaming down her face. Alicia pulled her sister into her arms and held her as close as she could. She wasn't ready to tell her sisters but she would protect them both.

"Do you know where Sash is yet?" Alicia asked and Malia shook her head.

"I can't get in touch with her. She hasn't been on facebook or anything all day" Malia said. This really worried the sisters as Saskia was obsessed with her social media.

Alicia sat down and grabbed her phone. She tried to call Saskia hoping that the girl would pick up. She didn't and this worried Alicia especially as it was nearly 9 o'clock at night now.

"What are we going to do?" Malia asked.

"I don't know. Let's drive around and if we still can't find her by 10 o'clock we are going to have to call the police" Alicia said. Malia nodded really worried.

"Where might she have gone?" Malia asked and Alicia shrugged.

"I really don't know" Alicia said sighing. They drove around the town a couple of times and headed to Hailey's. None of them had seen the girl. Alicia was really starting to worry now. Alicia jumped when she noticed that her phone was ringing.

She looked at it and noticed it was Hailey's mum. She answered it unsure as to why she would be calling her unless it involved Saskia.

"Alicia, Saskia's just arrived at my house. She is really upset though" Karen said.

"Can I come around?" Alicia asked concerned and Karen nodded.

"Of course, just don't go all guns blazing. She is really upset" Karen explained and Alicia nodded. She could do that.

"I'm going to drop you off at home and then go to Hailey's. Saskia is there" Alicia said and Malia nodded. They arrived home and Malia quickly headed into the house. She needed to do some revision as she had another exam tomorrow. She had spent so much of the day worrying about Saskia that she hadn't had time to do revision.

Alicia arrived at Hailey's house. She was so nervous but also desperate to see her sister. She knocked on the door and let Alicia in.

"Is she okay?" Alicia asked and Karen nodded. They walked through to the living room where Saskia was sat.

"Baby" Alicia said as she sat down and pulled her sister into her arms. She pulled Saskia so that the girl was sat completely on her knee before holding her chest to chest.

"Where did you go?" Alicia asked.

"Newcastle" Saskia whispered. Alicia sighed. She held the girl even closer.

"Why did you do it?" Alicia said and Saskia shrugged.

"I just wanted to go home. I wanted dad because you have been so off and you are always mad at me" Saskia said.

"I'm not mad at you" Alicia said.

"But why have you been so weird recently? You hate me and I don't know why" Saskia said.

"I don't hate you baby. There has just been a lot going on recently" Alicia said.

"But you just completely left me on my own. All the time. Most nights. You and Malia are best friends and then there is me" Saskia said crying even more.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry" Alicia said and Saskia shook her head.

"No one cares about me, not even dad" Saskia said.

"That's not true" Alicia said and Saskia shook her head.

"It is true" Saskia said.

"How do you know that? Did you see him today?" Alicia asked.

"No because I saw him and Martin together. They don't miss us at all" Saskia said and Alicia sighed again. She was unsure as to what to do or say.

"Alicia can I have a word?" Karen asked and Alicia nodded. They walked into the kitchen.

"From what I've heard from Saskia the main issue is that she is trying to grow up too quickly. Remember she is only 13 years old. She is just a child. Does she ever play? Snuggle up with you on the sofa? Need comfort?" Karen asked.

"Not that much anymore to be honest" Alicia said. "There has just been a lot going on recently"

"I understand that. I really do but remember that Saskia is just a little girl and she has been through a lot in the last year. It is hard for anyone to go through let alone a 13 year old girl" Karen said and Alicia nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before Alicia headed back to Saskia.

"Come here baby" Alicia said as she picked her sister up and held her against her chest.

"Let's get you home" She said as she encouraged the girl's head onto her shoulder.


	57. Chapter 57

Saskia woke up. She could hear her sister and Bea down the stairs. She listened carefully trying to work out what her sister and her friend were saying.

"Alicia, you need to do something about this" Bea said. Saskia instantly worried that they were speaking about her. Did Alicia hate her because of what she had done yesterday? She knew it was wrong but assumed that it was okay after her and Alicia spoke. Also it wasn't like Alicia to speak to Bea about her behind her back.

"I'm fine, just go back to bed, okay?" Alicia snapped back at Bea. Saskia flinched. She was nervous. She closed her bedroom door as she heard Bea coming up the stairs. She was going to walk out when Alicia came out but didn't hear her sister follow up behind.

After waiting a while longer, the girl decided to investigate. She wanted to be with her sister. Saskia walked down the stairs and noticed Alicia in the living room. She looked like she was going to be sleeping on the sofa.

"Sweetie?" Alicia asked softly. Saskia could tell how nervous her sister was.

"Can you sleep with me?" Saskia asked. Alicia sighed a sigh of relief. She sister looked so young. Maybe it would help if she slept with Saskia. She might actually get some sleep.

They headed up the stairs.

"Should we go into your room?" Saskia asked knowing that a double bed would be easier than her single bed.

"No, yours" Alicia said opening the door to allow them into the room which Saskia and Malia shared. Saskia decided not to fight her sister and agreed with her.

They got into bed and curled up together. They both did eventually get to sleep snuggled up against each other. It made both of them feel safe and was what was needed. So much was going through Alicia's head. All she wanted to do was protect her sisters. She didn't care about how she was feeling, she just wanted to keep them safe. They were her main priority.

Saskia felt like she had just gotten to sleep when her sister was wakening her up for school. Both of them were shattered. She really struggled to get up. Alicia wanted to tell the girl that she could stay home from school but that meant she would be in the house on her own and Alicia didn't want that. What if he came around?

They headed down the stairs and Alicia made sure that the girls were ready and left with plenty of time to walk to school.

Once she knew that they were ready, she snuggled back down on the sofa. Having such a short amount of sleep was really effecting her now. Bea walked in. They spoke and decided to go and speak to a counsellor. They ensured that it was made to be believed that it was for their work.

The rest of the day went relatively quickly. Alicia didn't have a great shift and ended up having a major panic attack as she noticed Eddie with Louise. Alicia then headed to the staff room where she admitted how much she was struggling and broke down to Bea. They headed back to the counsellor where Alicia admitted that the scenario she had described this morning had actually happened to her.

Alicia arrived home and was emotional wrecked. Bea walked in with the girl but just didn't know how to support her friend. Alicia noticed both her sisters sitting in the living room. They looked so innocent. She needed to speak to them both. She had been so off with them recently. They deserved to know the truth.

"Lesh?" Malia asked softly running over to Alicia and pulling the woman into her arms. Malia instantly worried about her sister seeing her tear stained face. Alicia soaked into the hold of her sister and pulled Saskia in to join them.

"What's wrong?" Saskia asked softly.

"I need to speak to you about something" Alicia said and both girls nodded standing back. They were very nervous that Alicia was going to send them back to Newcastle. She had been acting so oddly recently.

They all sat down on the sofa.

"So you might have noticed that I've been acting a bit odd recently" Alicia said her voice shaking and both girls nodded.

"Well, it's just remember the night that Eddie stayed" Alicia said and the girls nodded.

"I told him that I didn't want to and to stop but he didn't" Alicia admitted.

"He raped you?" Malia asked nervously and Alicia nodded.

"Its been affecting me a lot but I spoke to a counsellor today" Alicia explained and Malia nodded. She snuggled up close to her sister and Saskia joined in too. She didn't understand as much as Malia did but she knew that her sister was hurting and that upset her.

"What are you going to do?" Saskia asked softly.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm going to go back to the counsellor and she will speak to me about the options" Alicia explained and both girls nodded.

"Lesh, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Malia asked.

"I didn't want to admit to what had happened" Alicia admitted and Malia nodded.

Alicia slide back on the sofa. Holding both her sisters as close to her body as she could. She needed to keep them with her to hold them close. To protect them. That was all she wanted. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She didn't feel really good or back to how she felt earlier but she was just glad she had spoken out. It was a start and now she felt she could look after her sisters properly again.

The girls all sat on the sofa for the rest of the night before they headed up to bed.

"Lesh, do you want to take my bed?" Malia asked and Alicia shook her head.

"No sweetie, but how about we all sleep in my bed tonight?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"Sash?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded too.

"I need to get changed first" Saskia said nervously as she walked into her bedroom to grab her pyjamas.

"She's being weird" Malia said wondering why her sister was nervous to get changed.

"Maybe she's on her period or something" Alicia said and Malia nodded before getting changed into her pyjamas and heading to Alicia's room.

 **Sorry it's so late. I have had no time recently! I'm not sure when I will next update but hopefully in the next week or so.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Sorry I have been away on holiday but hopefully I will be updating more now :)**

It was the following week and Alicia starting going to counselling and was getting help to overcome what she had gone through. Bea still thought that Alicia should go to the police but Alicia was not willing too.

Saskia came walking down the stairs and noticed her sister and Bea speaking. She stood at the door nervously.

"Come in, it's okay" Alicia said. She was slightly worried about how Saskia was reacting. She was being really awkward around her which Alicia was worried about. She knew that she needed to speak to her. Alicia pulled the girl onto her knee. She was struggling slightly as they were on the breakfast stool but Saskia balanced herself.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked and Saskia just shrugged before turning in towards her sister.

"I can't help if you don't speak to me" Alicia said moving the girl's hair from her face.

"I don't know what's wrong" Saskia admitted.

"How do you feel about what I told you last night?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"I know something was wrong but I don't really know how to react" Saskia admitted and Alicia nodded.

"I know its hard because of your age you don't fully understand but you can speak to me about it whenever you want" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"I know that" Saskia mumbled into her sister's chest. Alicia just held her sister close to her and hoped that it was enough.

"You need to go and get ready for school" Alicia whispered to her sister after they had sat in silence for about 10 minutes. Saskia nodded. She jumped off of her sister's knee and headed back up the stairs.

Alicia decided to go and check if Malia was up.

"Hey, why aren't you up yet?" Alicia asked as she walked into Malia's room.

"I have an exam today at 1" Malia said and Alicia silently cursed.

"I am so sorry that I have not been there for you during this time" Alicia said and Malia shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. This is my last exam anyway" Malia said. She didn't want her sister to feel worse.

"How have you found them?" Alicia asked and Malia shrugged.

"I think I have done okay but I probably could have done better" Malia said looking down.

"What's been going on?" Alicia asked softly.

"I've been running out of my meds and I googled it and they said I should reduce the dose so I've been taken one a day instead of two" Malia admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything? I would have booked you a doctor's appointment" Alicia said. She felt horrible.

"I didn't want to annoy you" Malia admitted.

"Have you been having a difficult time lately?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Malia said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Alicia said kissing the girl on the head.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry" Alicia said. "I'll go and phone the doctors now"

Malia nodded.

"Thank you" She said lying back down.

Alicia quickly made a phone call and was able to get the girl a doctor's appointment.

"Right, your appointment is at 12:15 so will you come into work with me and then I'll take my break and take you to the doctors and then school" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

It wasn't long before they were all ready to go to school and the hospital. They quickly got to work. Alicia was constantly snapping at Bea and got very mad when she found out that Bea had spoken to Eddie.

She was relieved to get away from the hospital to take Malia to the doctors. Luckily the appointment didn't take long and Alicia dropped Malia off at the school before heading back to the hospital to continue her shift. During her shift Alicia realised just how wrong she had been by snapping at Bea and did what she needed to.

She got into the car and phoned her sister's first. She needed to hear their voices first.

"Baby" Alicia said.

"Yeah" Malia mumbled.

"Have you been sleeping?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, I have. I'm really tired. I didn't sleep much last night as I was worried about today" Malia said.

"Oh baby" Alicia said.

"How did today go?" Alicia asked.

"It went well I think" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Is Sash there?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"Sash" Malia shouted and Saskia came running through.

"Can you speak to Alicia?" Malia mumbled and Saskia nodded.

"Lesh?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Yes sweetie" Alicia said.

"Why did you phone?" Saskia asked confused.

"I wanted to hear your voice" Alicia said and Saskia laughed.

"Okay" Saskia said.

"Did you have a good day?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"I did but I'm really tired now so I'm going to go to sleep" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Can both of you go to my bed?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. They then hung up from their sister and headed to her room.

She didn't want anyone else to go through what she had and she decided to put herself in Bea's position. What if her friend had come to her and told her this? What if Malia or Saskia had come to her? She needed to go to the police, it was the right thing to do. She didn't want him to get to anyone else. He needed to be punished for what he had done.

She drop to the police station at the end of her shift and she walked in and reported what he had done for her.


	59. Chapter 59

On her way out, she was speaking to Connie. She noticed Eddie through a door window and saw that he was out of interviewing. Connie was very kind and offered Alicia someone to talk to but Alicia knew that she was strong enough to do this. Though she did tell the girl to go home and get some rest. Usually Alicia would have fought against this and said that she was fine and wanted to stay. That was not the case today, she knew that she needed to go home and just now she just wanted to be with her sisters. They were the ones that she was being strong for today, she had to be strong for them. She was all they had.

She arrived home and was relieved that she was going to be able to see Bea off. Alicia was glad that she was able to say bye to Bea with her sisters as they had all gotten close living together.

"Remember to keep in touch!" Bea said to both Saskia and Malia. They nodded.

"We need to keep our group chat up" Malia said and Bea nodded.

"Definitely, at least it won't be me moaning about your dirty dishes" Bea said hitting Malia jokingly.

"It's Saskia" Malia said defensively. Saskia just gave her a sly look.

"Well I'm the baby" She said sheepishly.

"But the baby is 13 years old and can do the dishes" Alicia said cuddling her sister. They all laughed before Alicia helped Bea to the door.

She then returned to the kitchen to start making dinner. The girls were both willing to help her which was surprising. She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. She hated the girls answering the door especially if they weren't expecting anyone.

The person at the door sounded angry and it scared both Malia and Saskia.

"Living room now" Alicia said and both girls nodded.

She opened the door and Eddie stormed in.

"Alicia please" He said and Alicia froze defensively.

"You are breaking your bail conditions" Alicia said. "If I called the police now they would arrest you"

"Okay, fine I'll go" Eddie said as he turned around to leave.

"No" Alicia said "I need to talk to you"

She couldn't believe what she was saying. She was putting her sisters and herself at risk.

Alicia walked into the kitchen and Eddie slammed the door shut behind her and followed her.

"Alicia please don't do this" Eddie said "I could lose my job and be on the sex offenders register. My life would be ruined"

"You have no idea, do you" Alicia said.

"Look at you" Eddie said "You're fine"

"I'm not fine" Alicia said. She couldn't believe what Eddie was saying. He went on to say that he understood her and that it was her wild side. Alicia hit back saying she got hammered and Eddie replied stating who else had she done that with.

Saskia and Malia were cuddled up on the sofa. They could hear what they were saying. They listened to their sister. They heard them speaking about that night. Saskia cringed but Malia listened closely. Her sister had said no and that was all that matter.

They listened again as Alicia got angry and more intense. Her voice rose.

"I froze, tell me you didn't notice that" Alicia shouted. "But because we had already had sex you thought you had the right"

"Oh shut up" Eddie said. Malia got up. She was worried about what he might do to her sister.

"And do you know what that makes you Eddie" Alicia said "A rapist"

"Shut up" He replied.

"You carried on" Alicia said. "When you knew it was over. When you know that it was enough. You raped me Eddie"

Eddie was shaking his head and Malia could see him but she didn't think he could see her.

He shouted at her and grabbed her by the arm before pushing her into the glass doors.

Both Alicia and Malia screamed. Malia ran over to her sister passed Eddie while Saskia came storming from the living room terrified as to what she was going to see.

Alicia was crying in pain and this worried Malia. Her sister never cried. Eddie called an ambulance as Malia and Saskia sat beside their sister.

It didn't take long before the ambulance crew arrived and Saskia let them in.

Ian was shocked and didn't understand what had happened.

"Is this really the best you could have done?" Ruby asked as she looked at Alicia's arm.

"No I did it" Alicia said. Ruby was shocked that Eddie had just stood there and watched Alicia.

"I didn't want him anywhere near me" Alicia said.

"What happened Eddie?" Ian asked.

"We were arguing" Eddie said.

They got to work changing the dressing on Alicia's arm to try to stop the bleeding.

"Look it was an accident" Eddie said.

"He attacked me" Alicia whispered to Ian.

"He pushed her" Malia said supporting her sister. She had seen it with her own eyes.

"It's okay, we are here now sweetheart" Ian said to Alicia before looking at both Saskia and Malia as well.

Ian then got up once they got Alicia sorted.

"This is a serious assault, I am calling the police" Ian said as he walked back into the house.

They were soon ready to get Alicia into the ambulance. They got her onto a wheelchair and were taking her into the ambulance. Ian was unsure of what to do with the girls. He knew that they wouldn't be happy about leaving Alicia.

"I'm not leaving my sister" Malia said.

"Please don't leave us here" Saskia begged.

"Ian please let them come with me" Alicia begged. She needed her sister's near her. She was scared and she knew that both of them would be petrified as well.

"Right, you can both come with me" Ian said and the girls nodded. They clambered into the back of the ambulance with Ruby and Alicia before they headed to the hospital.

They were driving along when suddenly they felt the ambulance crash and they were thrown about.

 **Any idea as to how they will all be? Who do you want to be injured?**


	60. Chapter 60

They were thrown onto their sides. Luckily the girls had seatbelts on which held them in place but Malia felt a large thump on her chest. She lost her breath for a moment but it was all such a blur. The ambulance stopped moving. It was dark and both Malia and Saskia were terrified.

They heard Iain getting out and wondered what was going on. He tried to open the door but he couldn't.

Ruby moved first. She grabbed the portable light and turned it on.

"Are you two okay?" Ruby asked still shaken herself. They both nodded. Then looked at Alicia who seemed unconscious. Saskia was crying. She was so worried. Malia held on tightly to her sister. She was so proud of Saskia for remaining so calm with so much blood. Though Malia thought that the sight of blood was the last thing on Saskia's mind at the moment.

"Come on, Alicia" Ruby said "Stay with me"

As she hit the doctor across the face trying to keep her alert. The doctor was conscious but only just.

Ruby lifted her arm up. She really needed to keep it elevated. Ruby needed to get this tied to help stop the bleeding. She noticed a cord on Alicia's trousers and made work getting it so that she could help. She knew this was going to hurt.

Alicia screamed in pain and it scared the girls. She then noticed that Alicia's other arm was injured. It was dislocated. Ruby needed to position it but there was no pain relieve.

"Just do it and I'll talk you through it" Alicia said. "Malia can help if needed but you will be fine"

Ruby nodded. She listened to the doctor as she explained step by step what to do. It was extremely painful without pain relieve. Alicia was getting really tired.

"No, Alicia don't do this to me" Ruby shouted as the woman started to ooze out of consciousness.

"Ruby" Saskia screamed. Ruby turned around.

"No not two of you" Ruby said as she noticed Malia going out of consciousness.

"Malia, what's wrong?" Ruby said.

"What hurts?" Ruby asked.

"My chest" Malia said "Can't breathe"

"Alicia help me" Ruby said.

"Mal" Alicia said fighting to stay awake.

"She said it's her chest and she can't breathe" Ruby said.

"I landed on her" Ruby shouted. "I think I fell backwards onto her"

"Ribs, lungs" Alicia mumbled.

"I need to do a chest drain don't I?" Ruby said and Alicia nodded.

"Quickly, help her" Alicia said. Ruby pulled the girl out so that she was lying on the floor (well wall). She was quickly able to find the equipment required.

"Do you know what to do?" Alicia asked and Ruby nodded.

"But talk me through it" Ruby demanded and Alicia nodded. She was relieved that they managed to fit it correctly and instantly noticed an improvement in Malia's breathing.

"Why did she stay quiet?" Ruby asked.

"She does it a lot" Alicia said "She never admits to being in pain"

Ruby nodded.

"I need you all away from the door" Someone shouted and Ruby made work moving both Alicia and Malia to the back of the ambulance.

They managed to get the door open and made quick work getting people out. They had to be very careful when moving Malia. Alicia managed to climb out the ambulance and onto a bed.

"Sash are you okay?" Alicia asked.

"I'm fine" Saskia said.

"I still want you to get checked out" Alicia said but Saskia shock her head.

"I mean it" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

Dylan came over and checked both Alicia and Malia before telling them to go to the ED.

"Saskia are you okay?" Dylan asked. The girl nodded.

"Right, one in each ambulance. Saskia go with Alicia" Dylan said.

They quickly arrived in the hospital and Alicia was rushed to resus. Saskia walked behind. She listened to Connie as they stated everything that was wrong with her sister.

She heard Ethan speaking to Rash about what had happened. She was frozen to the spot and didn't even speak. Connie gave them into trouble for gossiping. Connie then turned around and noticed Saskia.

"Where is Malia?" Connie asked. Just then the doors open.

"Malia Munroe, 16 years old. Punctured lung due to broken ribs. Chest drain performed at scene but with no pain relieve" The paramedic stated.

"Dr Gardiner" Connie shouted and Elle came running.

"Quick with Malia and when she is stable pass her to Dr Masum and you take the next RTC" Connie demanded and Elle nodded. Luckily it didn't take long before Elle passed Malia over to Dr Masum.

"Sash, come with me to cubicles" Robyn said and Saskia ran into the woman's arms. She sobbed.

"Hey, you are okay" Robyn said rubbing the girl's back. She waited until she had calmed down.

"Do you want to change into this gown?" Robyn asked and Saskia shock her head.

"I'm fine honestly" Saskia said.

"Are you sure?" Robyn asked. Saskia nodded confidently.

"I had my seatbelt on and Ruby landed on Malia not me" Saskia said.

"But you still must have been thrown around" Robyn said and Saskia shook her head.

"No I'm fine" Saskia said desperate to get back to her sister.

"Okay, well go to the staff room and I mean it if you feel slightly ill come and find someone. Even if it's just a sore head" Robyn said and Saskia nodded.

"I want Alicia" Saskia said crying.

"I know you do but she is in CT just now. I will come and get you as soon as I can okay" Robyn said and Saskia nodded before heading to the staff room.

She didn't have to wait long before Robyn came back.

"Would it help if you sat with your sister?" Robyn asked and Saskia nodded. She was heading to Alicia when she noticed Duffy.

"Duffy" She called. Saskia ran over to her. Duffy pulled the young girl into her arms and Saskia broke down in tears.

"He hurt my sister twice. He's mean. I thought he was going to kill her" Saskia sobbed and Duffy nodded. She didn't know what to say. There was nothing she could say to calm the girl down.

"He isn't going to hurt any of you again" Duffy said and Saskia nodded. How could she believe that though?

It wasn't long before Alicia was moved up the stairs to another ward.

"How is my sister?" Alicia asked worried.

"She is fine. She has staying overnight just as precaution" Duffy explained and Alicia nodded.

"Go and find her" Alicia said to Saskia who nodded.

"I'll need to find someone to look after you" Alicia said.

"Don't worry about it, between us we will manage" Duffy said and Alicia smiled.

"Thank you" She said before Saskia leant forward and kissed her sister on the head.

"I love you so much baby" Alicia said.

"I love you too. I don't want to leave you but I don't want Mal to be on her own either" Saskia cried.

"Hey, I'm a big girl. Go, its fine" Alicia said and Saskia nodded before leaving to find her sister.

 **I know most of you wanted it to be Saskia but I have an idea for how her secret is going to be exposed and really want to use that one. Please review though :)**


	61. Chapter 61

Saskia woke up on the sofa in the colleague room. She was still shaking and had no idea what time it was. It took her a couple of minutes to get her thoughts together and remember where she was and why.

"Morning sweetie" Duffy said as she walked into the staff room and noticed the girl sitting awake but slightly confused.

"Alicia" Saskia mumbled. She briefly remembered seeing both her sister's last night.

"We'll go and see her now" Duffy said putting out a hand for Saskia to hold. Saskia took the hand outstretched to her.

"How did I get here?" Saskia asked.

"Jacob carried you here. You fell asleep leaning on Malia's bed and it wasn't comfortable" Duffy explained and Saskia nodded. She made a mental note to say thank you to Jacob at some point.

"I want my sister" Saskia mumbled again almost a whisper.

"Come on then" Duffy said as she put an arm around Saskia. They headed up to the ward that Alicia was on. Saskia head was spinning. So much was running through her head. She was scared that she was going to end up in care.

They arrived at the ward were Alicia was and as soon as Saskia noticed her sister, she ran over to her. Alicia looked at her sister.

"Sash" Alicia mumbled. Saskia sat down on the seat next to her sister. Alicia looked at her sister helplessly. She couldn't hug her sister or give her sister the comfort needed.

"Can you do me a big favour?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Do you think you could go home and get me and Malia some clothes?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"I think both of us will be in her for a couple of days. I'll need to find someone for you to stay with" Alicia said.

"Don't worry about that. We told you earlier that we will deal with the childcare" Duffy butted in.

"I can't accept that. It's too much" Alicia said and Duffy shook her head.

"No, it's what friends do. We are all here for you Alicia and we will be here for your sisters too" Duffy said and Alicia nodded.

"I really appreciate this support" Alicia said and Duffy smiled.

"Shall we go and check on Malia and then I will drive you home so you can get clothes" Duffy said and Saskia nodded.

She kissed her sister on the head before leaving the room.

They found Malia on a different ward and Saskia walked in.

"Mal, I'm going to go home and get some clothes for you and Lesh" Saskia said and Malia nodded.

"That would be good. I'm desperate to get out of this hospital gown" Malia complained.

"Bring me my fluffy pyjamas" Malia said and Saskia nodded.

"Of course, your grey ones?" Saskia asked questioningly and Malia nodded.

"Of course" Malia said smiling. Saskia smiled back. She missed her sister.

They spoke for a bit longer before Saskia and Duffy left to head to her house.

"Thank you for this, aren't you really tired?" Saskia asked.

"I am fine. Don't worry about me" Duffy said smiling.

"Thank you" Saskia said.

"No need to thank me" Duffy said. They bundled into the car and arrived outside Alicia's house. It had been sectioned off and the police had been there since the night before.

"How can I help?" Duffy asked.

"Em, maybe get Alicia's stuff and I'll get Malia's. Alicia is easier to get stuff for but Malia is so fussy. Everything has to match" Saskia said and Duffy laughed.

They quickly headed up the stairs and got everything together. It didn't take them long as they didn't need to get too much. They were unsure as to how long both Alicia and Malia would be in hospital for. Given by how Malia was acting this morning, Duffy guessed Malia would probably only be kept in for one more night but perhaps that Alicia would stay in slightly longer.

They arrived back at the hospital.

"Right, I'm going to go back to my house for a couple of hours but I will make sure that Charlie comes and gets you before he goes home" Duffy explained and Saskia nodded. Duffy handed Saskia the bag she had for Alicia.

Saskia decided to go and see Malia first. She walked around the corner and into the ward her sister had previously been in. She walked over to the girl's cubicle and froze noticing that she was no longer there. She turned around slowly, fear taking over her.

"Where is my sister?" Saskia eventually managed to splutter out.

"Oh don't worry, she has been taken to see her sister" The nurse said.

"So she is with Alicia" Saskia said and the nurse nodded. Quickly Saskia headed to the ward her sister was on.

"I was worried" Saskia said as she went running over to Malia.

"Why?" Malia asked.

"Because I didn't know where you were" Saskia said "I went to your cubicle and you weren't there anymore"

"Sorry" Malia said as she took the bag from her sister's hand.

"Mal, remember to get a nurse to help you get changed. I know that you will want to do it yourself but because of where your stitches are it is important that you get help" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Mal, I really mean it" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"I know don't worry. I don't think I can lift my arms up anyway" Malia said.

They sat speaking for a while before both sister's noticed that Alicia was getting tired.

"We will go back to my ward for a bit" Malia said and Saskia nodded. They both said goodbye to their sister before Saskia pushed Malia back to her cubicle in her wheelchair.

"Can you go and ask if a nurse can help me?" Malia asked and Saskia nodded. Quickly Saskia found someone who was able to help. They returned and pulled the curtain.

"Do you want me to leave?" Saskia asked.

"No it's fine" Malia said as the nurse started helping her to get changed. Malia was so relieved to be in her own pyjamas again.

"Right, let's watch a film" Malia said as she pulled out her iPad that Saskia had brought with her. Two films later both sisters were sleeping on the bed. Charlie came through to get Saskia. He smiled at the sight.

"Come on sweetie" Charlie said as he softly woke Saskia up.

"Let's get you home" Charlie said and Saskia nodded. She stood up and Charlie put his arm around her. It wasn't late but he could tell the girl was exhausted.

They arrived home and Duffy had made dinner.

"You look shattered. Quickly eat up and then you can go to bed" Duffy said and Saskia nodded. She did as she was told before heading to bed.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think. Btw its just a filler chapter.**


	62. Chapter 62

It was the following week and Alicia had been discharged from the ED a couple of days ago. She just wanted to get back to walk.

She woke the girls up to tell them that she was going to work.

"Why?" Malia mumbled.

"Because I have to work" Alicia said.

"But you are off sick" Malia said.

"No I feel fine now" Alicia said and Malia huffed before nodding and turning over. It was 6am and she was shattered. Alicia laughed before grabbing her sister's phone. She quickly logged in and set the girl's alarm before leaving.

The staff were shocked to see Alicia in today, Duffy greeted her when she walked in. Expressing that they weren't expecting to see her back so soon. Alicia just wanted to continue with work, to get her mind off everything.

Ethan noticed her.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked.

"Well, as far as I know I still have a job here. Unless you know something I don't" Alicia said.

"No of course" Ethan said. "You know you don't have to"

"I know" Alicia said.

"Okay but take it easy today. Stick to minors" Ethan said.

Alicia shook her head. She explained how she didn't want any special treatment and would take anything that came in. Ethan nodded. He knew how head strong Alicia could be.

They had handover and Alicia was put in charge. She was glad that Connie wasn't treating her any differently. As scared as she was of Connie, she was giving her the correct support and really what she needed. She had enough of people pitying her. She didn't get that from Connie.

She slightly snapped at Ethan and walked past Duffy. She looked at her phone and sighed. She explained to Duffy how they didn't know if Eddie was going to plead guilty to the assault. Alicia really hoped it did, it would make things a little easier. Her poor little sisters had to be interviewed by police. They had been terrified.

Alicia ended up dealing with an 11 year old girl who had been brought in due to a RTC. She worked with the girl for quite a while to make sure that she was able to have her operation.

Alicia was glad to see her youngest sister waiting for her at the end of her shift. She had had quite a difficult shift dealing with the children. The girl had questioned her about her face and she had been honest. She realised how much she enjoyed working with children and spoke to Connie about specialising in emergency paediatrics.

"Where is your sister?" Alicia asked putting her arm around the girl.

"She went out with friends" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Are you glad it's the weekend now?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?" Alicia asked. She was wondering why Saskia was being so quiet.

"No, I don't" Saskia said.

"Well I'm working quite a bit so I think it might be good for you to talk to some of your friends. I don't want you doing nothing this weekend" Alicia said and Saskia said.

"Okay" She said.

"Is something going on with you and your friends?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head. Alicia wasn't sure about believing the girl. She was sure that something was going on that Saskia wasn't speaking to her about but she knew better than to hassle the girl.

"Shall we head home now?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Can I sleep till lunchtime tomorrow?" Saskia asked and Alicia laughed.

"Well I suppose. It is your weekend" Alicia said "I'll be working anyway so I won't know"

"I think I'm going to have a lazy day tomorrow because it has been ages since I've spent the day doing nothing" Saskia said and Alicia made a face.

"Oi, didn't you spend all day in bed on Sunday" Alicia said and Saskia shrugged.

"Yeah but that was like six days ago" Saskia said and Alicia started laughing.

"What are you like" She said putting her arms around her sister again as they headed to the car. It wasn't long before they arrived home.

"So I was thinking you know the office up the stairs" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I think we are going to change it into a bedroom" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"That would be even more rent which would really help and the house is big enough" Alicia explained trying to justify her reasoning. Saskia nodded. She didn't want to admit it but she was actually really enjoying it just being the three of them back in the house.

They arrived at the house and Malia was there. She was sitting in the living room and looked upset.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked as she walked over to the girl and sat on the sofa. She put her arms around the girl. Malia just lay her head on Alicia's shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me what's happened?" Alicia asked.

"Can I speak to you alone?" Malia whispered.

"Sash, can you give us a minute?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. She was worried about Malia. Saskia disappeared up to her room leaving the two older ones together.

"You can't tell anyone" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"You know that I keep secrets" Alicia said.

"Blake split up with me because he said he liked Sam and he's so upset because she died" Malia said and Alicia was surprised.

"Has anything happened between them?" Alicia asked.

"He tried to kiss her but she backed away and her and Jacob were seeing each other" Malia admitted. She felt like she was keeping all this to herself and needed to tell someone. Alicia sighed. She didn't know any of this was going on. She knew to keep her sister's trust and not tell anyone about their conversation.

"Come on, let's get Saskia back down her and have a cuddle" Alicia said and Malia nodded. She wiped the tears from her eyes and Alicia gave her another hug before shouting on Saskia.

Saskia came down the stairs.

"Right, one episode of something and then I'm going to bed. I'm working at 7 tomorrow" Alicia said and the girl's nodded. They snuggled up on the sofa with a duvet around the three of them. Once they started watching the episode. It wasn't long until the three of them drifted off to sleep.

 **Hope this is okay :) Please let me know what you think. Sorry it's a bit short. It's just a filler chapter. Big chapter next :)**


	63. Chapter 63

It was the following week and Alicia was working. It was the last week of school and she had been fairly relaxed with the girls. It was weird, it just being the three of them. She was still struggling to sleep in her room but didn't feel she could tell anyone.

Half way through her shift, Alicia noticed her phone ringing. She noticed it was the school and stepped into the staff room quickly worried about what was going on. It was the end of the day so she hoped it wasn't to tell her than one of her sisters were in trouble.

"Hello" Alicia said.

"Hello, it's Gillian, Malia and Saskia's cheer coach" Gillian said and Alicia nodded.

"Are they okay?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, I think so. We have just finished training and I just wanted to make you aware that Saskia had a slight fall today. I was slightly confused by it but she came down on her stomach as she was supposed to but the girl's knees went into stomach. She complained of stomach cramps so I made her sit out" Gillian said and Alicia nodded.

"I'll give her a call" Alicia said and Gillian nodded.

"They said they were going to walk to the hospital to see you" Gillian said and Alicia nodded. They said their goodbye before hanging up. Alicia was thankful that Gillian had alerted her of the fall in case.

The girls arrived at the hospital.

"Let's find Alicia. She can check your stomach" Malia said. Saskia nodded.

"Can we go to the toilet first?" Saskia asked and Malia nodded.

"Sure" She said as they headed to the toilet.

They quickly went to the toilet and then while Malia was washing her hands Saskia walked out.

"Do you have a pad? I'm bleeding?" Saskia said and Malia nodded. She hunted in her school bag and handed it to her sister. Saskia then returned to the toilet. She quickly got sorted before a strong pain was in her abdomen. It kneeled her over in pain.

"Mal" Saskia said slightly disorientated.

"I'm going to get help" Malia said as she opened the door and called for help. Luckily Robyn was walking past. Robyn ran into the toilet and they quickly got Saskia on the ground. Jacob followed behind. He picked the girl up and carried her to a cubicle.

"What's wrong with her?" Alicia asked noticing Jacob with her sister.

"She seems like she is about to pass out" Jacob said as they placed her on the bed. They quickly made work getting Saskia some pain relief. The girl quickly started to become more alert.

Rash came over. He was slightly nervous about dealing with Saskia knowing that she was Alicia's sister and that she would be there.

"So what hurts?" Rash said and Saskia shrugged. Alicia glared at her surprised by the girl's attitude.

"My stomach really hurts" Saskia said "A girl kneed me in the stomach"

Rash was clearly confused so Alicia explained what she had been told over the phone. Rash nodded.

"So do you want Alicia to stay while you get assessed and to see your results? It's completely up to you because of confidentiality" Rash stumbled and Saskia nodded.

"It's fine" Saskia said. She knew that if she said no her sister would be on to her and she was scared and didn't know what was going on so really she wanted her sister with her.

"So I'm going to ask you some questions" Rash said and Saskia nodded.

"Can I feel your stomach first?" He asked and Saskia nodded. Rash lifted up her top and felt her stomach.

"I need to ask you some personal questions. Would you prefer for me to get a female or are you okay answering them to me?" Rash asked. Saskia looked at Alicia confused.

"It's up to you. I don't really think there is an issue you speaking to Rash but if you prefer" Alicia said shrugging.

"No it's fine" Saskia said.

"So what are your periods like? Are they regular?" Rash asked. Saskia blushed and looked at Alicia for help.

"I can't help you, Sash. You've been really private about it all recently" Alicia said holding the girl's hand.

"I've not had one in like 3 and a half months but" Saskia admitted. Alicia was surprised. She didn't know this. They both looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"I'm bleeding just now. It's really heavy" Saskia admitted.

"When did it start?" Rash asked.

"I noticed it when I arrived here" Saskia admitted.

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" Rash asked.

"Rash! She is 13" Alicia said shocked that he said that.

"You know I have to ask" Rash said and Alicia shut up.

"We'll take some bloods and then probably do an ultrasound" Rash explained and Alicia nodded. Alicia was glad that it was Robyn who came to take blood for the girl as she knew the girl had a fear of blood.

They waited for the results to come back. Alicia continued to get on with her work.

15 minutes later, Alicia noticed Rash prancing about. She went over to him. She was still his mentor.

"Can I help you?" She asked putting her hand out so that ash could hand her the results.

Rash shook his head and held the paper closer to his chest.

"Rash, let me have a look" Alicia said confused as to why he wouldn't let her see it.

"What's the issue?" Alicia asked. Rash looked at Alicia before heading to Saskia's cubicle.

"Let me see before you tell her?" Alicia said but Rash shook her head.

"She told you I could see" Alicia said and Rash sight. He looked at Saskia as they entered the cubicle.

"She can see it" Saskia said.

Rash nodded and handed the piece of paper to Alicia.

"Bloody hell" Alicia muttered at the results before looking at her little sister.

 **So what do you think?**


	64. Chapter 64

**This is a flashback to before chapter 49.**

Saskia were couldn't be bothered with school. She was so glad that it was finally the afternoon and she only had two classes left.

Her class after lunch was Personal and Social Education, they were doing Sex Ed which Saskia just found it really awkward. She was relieved to be sitting next to Hailey in this lesson but still found it awkward. She was very relieved when the lesson was over and didn't even care about the fact that she was going to Maths.

She ended up standing next to her sister in the corridor as they shuffled forward slowly.

"What did you just have?" Malia asked.

"PSE" Saskia said rolling her eyes.

"What you doing?" Malia asked.

"Sex ed but it's more like growing up" Saskia said huffing. They treated them like little girls.

"Ha, did they still try to tell you what periods are?" Malia asked.

"We went a step further today. We did learn about TSS and tampons" Saskia said and Malia laughed.

"Oh so at the grand age of 13 you are now able to learn about sticking cotton up your fanny but not dicks" Malia said and Saskia slapped her sister laughing.

"How can you talk to your sister about that so openly?" Hailey asked and Saskia shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just the three of us so we are pretty open" Saskia said and Hailey nodded.

"I'm so jealous" Hailey said.

"It's not that good" Saskia said as they turned into their math's classroom.

"I hope you all remembered that you have a maths test today" The teacher said and Saskia sighed. She had forgotten about it. Could the afternoon get any worse?

Saskia was so relieved that it was the end of the day. She headed out of the school and noticed Thomas. She was going to his after school. She did this often.

They soon arrived at his house and they walked up the stairs to his room. He lived in a very big house and his parents very much let him do what he wanted. They arrived in his room and were sitting on the bed on their phone.

"How pointless was today's PSE lesson" Thomas said and Saskia shrugged. She didn't even know how to respond.

"Like why are they still teaching up about puberty? We have all been through it, we know about it. We should be learning about the feelings were are going through. The sexual feelings, masturbating, wet dreams, erections" Thomas said and Saskia nodded. She honestly didn't have a clue about anything Thomas was on about.

"Sash, have you ever wondered what it's like?" Thomas asked and Saskia shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe once or twice when my sisters are talking about it" Saskia said honestly.

"Do you want to try?" Thomas asked. "Maybe just to see?"

Saskia wasn't sure how to react. She just looked at him before nodding. She didn't want to say no in case Thomas told everyone about it and everyone would think she was such a child for saying no.

Thomas smiled and laughed.

"I'm just going to the toilet" Saskia said as she walked into the bathroom. She took a deep breath. She looked at her phone. She wanted to phone her sister and get her to collect her but she could never bring this up to her. She just couldn't. She listened to Alicia and Malia speak about sex and would make the odd comment but not when it referred to her. She still snapped at Alicia anytime she tried to ask about her and Thomas.

She walked back from the ensuite. She not been expecting to see Thomas sitting on the bed with his hands in his boxers.

"I'm just getting ready" Thomas said as he moved his hands up and down. Saskia nodded but was confused.

"Take your tights off" Thomas said and she did as she was asked. Saskia looked up and noticed Thomas had gotten rid of his boxers. She didn't understand why his penis was hard and upright.

"I'm ready for you" Thomas said as he turned around to be in front of Saskia. Saskia sat back on the bed.

"You still okay about doing this?" Thomas asked and Saskia nodded.

"Don't you need a condom or something?" Saskia asked.

"No you can't get pregnant the first time" Thomas said and Saskia nodded. She allowed Thomas to led her backwards. He encouraged her legs open and moved her skirt up to her stomach. He carefully pushed his penis inside of her.

Saskia squirmed slightly in pain.

"Is it okay?" Thomas asked.

"It hurts" Saskia said.

"It will get better" Thomas said as he pushed further down on top of her. Saskia took a deep breath. It did feel a bit better and Thomas started to go up and down. He thrusted his hips and started moaning.

Saskia was slightly freaked out as to what was going on and she couldn't believe they were doing this. She was confused.

He went faster and faster before putting more weight on Saskia and cummed. Saskia had no idea what had just happened as she felt what he had just done. Thomas pulled out completely out of breath.

"That was so good. I can't believe you didn't bleed though" Thomas said.

"It hurt though" Saskia said. She quickly got dressed.

"I'm going to go now" Saskia said.

"Don't act weird because of what happened" Thomas said.

"I won't" Saskia replied.

Saskia ran home. She headed straight to her room. She was still shaking and couldn't let Alicia see her. She sat on her bed.

She sat in silence and jumped as her bedroom door was opened and Alicia walked in.

"Sash" Alicia said "I've been calling on you. What's up? You have been up here for almost an hour"

"Sorry, I'm just tired" Saskia said. She couldn't tell her sister what had just happened. She was so embarrassed.

Alicia started speaking to Saskia about watching Waitress. Saskia was so zoned out that she wasn't listening to what her sister was saying but nodded. Slowly Saskia got up and walked down the stairs.

She curled up on the sofa on the opposite side to Alicia pulling her knees up to her chest. Saskia felt like she couldn't fully watch the musical as too much was going on in her head.

"She used to be me" came on and for some reason. It just really related to Saskia at this moment. It was an emotional songs and the words caused her eyes to well up.

The musical finished and Saskia wiped her eyes as Alicia sorted her laptop out.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked softly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Saskia snapped.

"I noticed that you were crying?" Alicia asked and Saskia sighed. Her sister noticed everything. Alicia looked at the girl with pleading eyes. It was too much, Saskia wanted to tell Alicia but she couldn't. her heart was in bits.

"I'm just emotional just now" Saskia said. She was, that wasn't a lie.

"Is your period due?" Alicia asked tilting her head.

"I don't know. Probably" Saskia said.

"Why don't you know? It's important to keep a track" Alicia said.

"Sorry, you said it might be irregular" Saskia said.

"Okay, it's just not like you" Alicia said as she watched her sister. Saskia was very shaky. She felt like she was going to burst into tears.

"Do you want a hug?" Alicia asked. Saskia shook her head. One more moment from her sister was going to set her off. A hug would make burst but she knew her sister too well. Alicia was not going to leave it at this. Alicia moved closer to Saskia on the sofa.

"Why not?" Alicia asked softly putting her arm around Saskia. Saskia hid in her sister's chest and broke down. Once the tears started they didn't stop.

Saskia soon started to calm down and she felt her sister move her hair off of her face. She then pulled away from her sister. Alicia just looked at her. Saskia didn't know what to say or do anymore.

"It's normal to get emotional before your period is due but not that upset. What's going on?" Alicia asked softly holding the girls hands. Saskia caught her sister's eyes and it was hard. She couldn't think what she could say but she wanted advice. Saskia started playing with the straps on Alicia's hoodie. It was the only way to calm her down.

"What's making you like this?" Alicia asked softly. Saskia's brain was going round and round. Trying to decide what to say.

"Thomas made out with me" Saskia whispered. It was the only thing that she could think of which was related but not too embarrassing.

"Your first kiss, eh?" Alicia said smiling. Saskia really didn't need her sister to be reacting like this. Why did she think it was okay? What was okay about what she had just done?

"How did it make you feel?" Alicia asked.

"I felt nothing. I don't like him like that and now how can we be friends when I ran off" Saskia said.

"I'm sure he won't hold it against you. Just act like nothing happened and if he is still being awkward then you can chat about it. Maybe he just got caught in the moment and thought you felt the same" Alicia said "It happens sometimes. People read other people wrong"

Saskia nodded. They spoke for a bit longer but Saskia still didn't tell Alicia about what really happened. She couldn't.

"Are you sure that is all that's going on because you seemed really upset" Alicia said worrying about her sister. She moved the girl's hair and placed it behind her ear.

"No that's all" Saskia lied. She hated not telling the truth to her sister. She didn't want to lie but just didn't feel she could tell Alicia yet.

"Well, remember you can speak to me about anything" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I know, thank you" Saskia said. She was feeling really guilty now.

"Come here" Alicia said as she lay back and pulled her sister into her arms. Saskia fell back and relaxed into her sister's hold.

"Come here" Alicia said as she lay back on the sofa and pulled her sister into her arms. Saskia fell into her sister's hold.

"What colour do you want to paint your bedroom in the new house?" Alicia asked.

"Cream" Saskia said and Alicia laughed.

"Cream?" Alicia said "Why not something prettier"

"Cream makes the room feel bigger. I'm not a child anymore, I don't need it to be pink" Saskia huffed.

"You are still a child. You are only 13 years old. You still have at least 5 years until you are an adult" Alicia said. This really affected Saskia. She kept thinking about what had just happened. She was a child, she shouldn't have done what she had just done. She had made a big mistake.

"And you will look after me until then?" Saskia said and Alicia nodded. That's all she wanted. She just wanted to know that she could stay with her sister forever. They spoke for a bit longer before they heard Malia walk into the house.

Saskia listened to her two sister's speaking about Malia getting ready for her exams before they moved onto talking about the new house.

"You can design it together but Saskia wants cream walls" Alicia said.

"What cream? How boring" Malia said and Alicia laughed.

"You'll have to come to an agreement" Alicia said.

They spoke for a bit longer before Alicia headed through to the kitchen to make dinner. She was working a 12 hour shift tomorrow but had enjoyed her day off today.

 **So can you guess what the secret is? It should be pretty obvious though? How should Alicia act?**


	65. Chapter 65

Saskia looked at her sister confused and worried.

"What's wrong?" Saskia asked concerned.

"When did you have sex?" Alicia asked and Saskia's face dropped. She started shaking her head furiously.

"Answer me, when did you have sex?" Alicia asked bending down slightly to look her sister in the eye.

"A couple of months ago" Saskia whispered nervous.

"You stupid, stupid girl. How could you do something so stupid Saskia?" Alicia shouted and Saskia burst into tears.

"You've fucking got yourself pregnant. Good one" Alicia said angry.

"No, I can't have" Saskia said.

"Well you did" Alicia said rolling her eyes.

"No, you can't get pregnant the first time" Saskia said.

"Where did you hear that?" Alicia said.

"He told me?" Saskia said biting her nails.

"And who is he?" Alicia asked.

"Thomas" Saskia whispered. Alicia sighed. She was glad that at least he had been underage as well as that would have made things even worse but how could her sister get herself in this position at the age of 13. She was still a child. Alicia sighed, why didn't the girl say something to her? Why didn't she say this was on her mind? Alicia would have prepared her, spoken to her about it. Advised that she waited until she was older.

They were both silent. Saskia was still sat biting her nails and Alicia was walking back and fore thinking about everything that was now going to happen.

"Are you angry?" Saskia whispered. Alicia stopped suddenly and thought for a minute. She couldn't explain how she was feeling.

"Not angry, just disappointed….hurt…..confused" Alicia said taking a long breath between each one. Saskia let the tears slip down her face. She took a deep breath before thinking about what to reply.

"I'm scared and confused as well" Saskia whispered. Alicia had barely heard what the girl said. She looked at her sister and realised how petrified the girl was. Alicia thought back to the last few months. How had she missed it? All the signs were there. She thought back to when Saskia had been acting weird and being really secretive. Then the physical signs – the tender breasts, the morning sickness and the cravings.

Alicia walked over to the girl and started to play with her hair.

"Lesh what's going on?" Saskia asked. Alicia took a deep breath.

"Right, we are going to deal with the medical issues first. We will find out what's happening and causing the bleeding. I think there is a very high chance that you are miscarrying. Cheerleading will pregnant is definitely not advised. If you aren't miscarrying, we need to find out what the cause is. Either way, there will be a lot to deal with. Once you are physical well then we will speak about what happened. Does that sound fair?"

Saskia nodded. She was so relieved that Alicia was taking charge but she was so scared of one thing in particular.

"Are you going to send me back to Dad?" Saskia asked nervously.

"What? No, of course not. Listen, I have made mistakes in my life and that's a part of growing up. Now, this is quite a big mistake but we will speak about it. I will never leave you. I am here for you sweetie and I'm never going away" Alicia said taking a hold of her sister's hand and bringing it up to her face. She kissed the girl's hand.

Saskia nodded still with tears down her face. She knew that she needed to trust Alicia.

"I'm going to go and find Duffy, see where she is with this scanner" Alicia said.

"What is he going to do?" Saskia asked.

"She is going to scan your stomach and see if she can find a heartbeat. If she can then we need to work out why you are bleeding. If she can't, then it's a miscarriage" Alicia explained.

"Duffy is going to be so disappointed in me" Saskia said crying. She didn't want other people to find out.

"Listen, I'll explain and Duffy is a nurse. We have to follow confidentiality. If you don't want to speak to her again about it, she will not bring it up" Alicia explained. Saskia wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. Alicia kissed her sister on the head. Alicia quickly found Duffy.

"Am I doing a scan on your sister?" Duffy asked confused and Alicia nodded.

"Yes, I have no idea what is going on but I'm going to deal with it medically and then I'll speak to her. She is very worried about you being disappointed in her. I've explained confidentiality so I said I'd speak to you" Alicia said and Duffy nodded.

"Of course, I won't be disappointed in her" Duffy said and Alicia nodded.

"I knew you wouldn't be but you know what Saskia's like. She's just really confused" Alicia said and Duffy nodded.

They headed to the cubicle. Duffy smiled at Saskia. She noticed the girl's tear stained face and really felt for her.

"Right, I'm going to place this gel on your tummy. It will be quite cold" Duffy said as she gently lifted the girls top up. Alicia gasped slightly, her sister did have a slight bump. How could she not have noticed? She felt like a terrible sister, she had just assumed the girl had been slightly bloated, never once did she guess the girl might have been pregnant.

Alicia grabbed a hold of Saskia's hand and held it. The girl flinched when the gel went on and Duffy scanned her stomach. She identified the foetus and got it on the screen but there was no heartbeat.

"There is no heartbeat" Duffy announced to both Saskia and Alicia. Both of them nodded and Alicia moved some hair from her sister's head.

"I'm going to print this for you though" Duffy said and Alicia nodded. She knew that it might help Saskia to process what was going on if she had a visual reminder.

"How far do you think?" Alicia asked.

"About 10-12 weeks I'd say" Duffy said and Alicia nodded.

"Thank you" Alicia said.

"Do you want me to explain what happens next or do you want to?" Duffy asked.

"I'll do it" Alicia said.

"I'll be outside if you need me" Duffy said as she left the room. Alicia nodded.

"So, it is a miscarriage" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. She had managed to understand that.

"So we are going to go home. You seem to be progressing quite quickly because you said you were bleeding but it will get heavier and your stomach will hurt a lot. I promise I will stay with you the whole time. You will pass the foetus and sac naturally but it will be okay"

Saskia nodded.

"I'll get you discharged and then we can go home" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Can I go to the toilet?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Actually, wait for me" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She was kind of scared to go on her own if she was being completely honest. Alicia disappeared to the sign the discharge forms.

"Come on, let's go to the toilet" Alicia said. Saskia nodded. She followed her sister and was surprised when they went into the disabled toilet.

"Quickly, do you need another pad?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. Alicia searched her bag before handing the pad to her sister.

"I'll turn around" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She was grateful as to how supportive her sister was being. Saskia quickly got sorted herself out before washing her hands.

"You ready?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"So I've spoken to Malia and she is going to stay at her friend's tonight" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Did you tell her why?" Saskia said panicking.

"Of course, I didn't. But I do think that you should tell her because it's something which will stay with you through all your life. I know you feel a bit weird just now and we will speak about it but having a miscarriage is a big thing" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. She really couldn't work out how she was feeling just now. So much had happened.

They quickly clambered into the car and drove home. Alicia noticed her sister holding her hand over her stomach.

"Does you tummy hurt?" Alicia asked softly and Saskia nodded.

"We'll get you a hot water bottle when we get in" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. Alicia knew that she needed to speak to her sister but right now they needed to deal with the miscarriage first.

"Alicia, how much will this hurt?" Saskia asked.

"It will probably hurt a bit. Your body might have contractions like you are in labour" Alicia explained and Saskia's face dropped.

"But don't worry, we will deal with it as it comes" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I'm going to nip to the shops first" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She pulled into the shops and Alicia quickly nipped out. It didn't take her long and returned to the car.

"I got you some night pads as you will probably bleed really heavily" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. They stayed silent until they arrived home.

"Let's have a cuddle on the sofa and we can watch a film" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. They clambered out the car and into the house.

"Go and put your jammies on first" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She quickly ran up the stairs and got changed into more comfortable clothes. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost 10 o'clock.

Just as Saskia got to the bottom of the stairs, she had a really strong pain in her abdomen.

"Hey, it's okay" Alicia said as she rubbed her sister's back noticing her holding on the railing.

"Here" Alicia said handing the girl a hot water bottle and guiding her to the sofa. Alicia had brought down the duvet. She planned for them to sleep on the sofa so that she could be close to Saskia is needed. She didn't think they would get much sleep as she could tell her sister was in pain.

"We'll stick a movie on and my plan is for us to sleep here but if you are too uncomfortable we can go up the stairs" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

They quickly got settled and started watching the film. About 15 minutes into the film, Saskia felt her eyes start to water and suddenly the tears started. She tried really hard to keep quiet and hide the fact that she was crying but soon her shoulders started moving and Alicia nodded.

"Come here" Alicia said pulling the girl into her chest and allowing her to cry. She hated not knowing what to say or do to help her sister.

"Do you want to speak about anything?" Alicia asked unsure what to do and Saskia shook her head.

"Not just now please" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"That's fine" Alicia said as she slide down so that she was lying down. She pulled her sister down with her. The girl was on top of her.

"No, please" Alicia said as she started trying to get up.

"Get off" Alicia screeched and Saskia jumped off of Alicia. She tried to get up when her sister said no but her sister was holding her tightly against her. Saskia was stood in front of the sofa.

"Sash, I'm so sorry" Alicia said. "Please sit back down"

"It was just a flashback. It was because your weight was on top of me" Alicia said "I'm fine now"

Saskia nodded and nervously sat next to her sister.

"Come here" Alicia said as she pulled her sister into her side. She then lay back with her sister on the side of her and it wasn't long before the tears started and Saskia drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

 **Hope this is okay :) What should Alicia do next?**


	66. Chapter 66

Saskia woke up with such a pain in her stomach. She got up and walked to the toilet. She got a shock when she noticed the blood. She quickly changed her pad before going back to bed. She curled up with her sister again glad to see Alicia sleeping.

She screeched slightly as the pain was unbearable.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alicia asked wakening up slightly.

"My stomach hurts so much" Saskia said letting the tears drip down her face.

"I know" Alicia said as she sat up with Saskia.

"What do you want to do?" Alicia asked. Saskia shrugged.

"I don't know but I can't sleep" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Okay, we can put a film on" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. That might help a little. She just wanted to keep her mind off the pain.

Alicia quickly found the remote and found something for them to watch. They settled down. Alicia was desperately trying to keep herself awake so that she could be there for her sister but she was failing to keep her eyes open. She soon drifted off to sleep.

Saskia sighed, she hated this and was just really confused. Her stomach was hurting so much. She managed to take her mind off the pain and watched the TV which helped her drift off to sleep.

She managed to get another couple of hours sleep before she woke up again. She looked at her phone and noticed it was 7 o'clock. She was surprised at the amount of sleep she had managed to get but now her stomach was really hurting.

She quickly stood up and walked to the toilet. She sat on the toilet and could feel that she was bleeding very heavily. She didn't feel like she could get off of the toilet.

Alicia soon started to wake up. She noticed that the sofa beside her was empty. She needed to find her sister. She hoped she wasn't in too much pain. Alicia got up and went search for Saskia. She knew the first place to look was the toilet and noticed the door was locked.

"Can you let me in?" Alicia asked.

"I can't get off the toilet" Saskia said panicking. She just knew that there was too much blood. Alicia nodded. She disappeared and then returned with a coin to open the door.

"I'm going to unlock the door and I am going to help you" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She was too scared to be embarrassed. Alicia managed to open the door and walked into the toilet.

"What's going on?" She asked kneeling down in front of her sister.

"The bleeding is really heavy" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"It hurts" Saskia said crying.

"Are you comfortable?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"No, my stomach is cramping but I can't move" Saskia said.

"Right, I can't really help you when you are sat on the toilet but some people find it more comfortable in a squatting position. I have a tray which the blood can go in if you want that and I can help you. You might also find the blood flows better that way" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Come here, then" Alicia said as she placed the tray on the ground and helped her sister stand up. Alicia made quick work in turning her sister around and helping her get more comfortable while ensuring that the least amount of blood went on the floor.

Alicia helped the girl to go down so that she was squatting nearly on the floor. Alicia was on her knees so that she would effectively be able to support her sister.

"Listen, it might sound weird but if you bare down it might help the blood clots pass" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She threw her head back so it was resting on her sister's shoulder. She had most of her weight on her sister.

"You are doing so well" Alicia said and Saskia shook her head. She was so annoyed at herself for getting herself in this position.

It felt like she was in this position for ages as the blood clots kept coming through.

"Lesh, why do I feel like I need to push?" Saskia said worriedly.

"That sometimes happens just do what you're body says" Alicia said and Saskia pushed slightly. She continued this as her body told her until she felt someone slide out of her.

"What was that" Saskia said freaking out slightly.

"It's just you passing the foetus and sac. The bleeding should calm down now" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She clambered away from her sister.

"I don't want to look can you deal with it" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Of course" Alicia said as she pulled the tray away. Saskia quickly placed another pad on and walked back into the living room. Alicia quickly tidied up before going back through to find her sister.

"How do you feel now?" Alicia asked.

"Fine" Saskia said quickly hitting her sister down. Alicia sat down next to Saskia.

"Do you want to speak about what just happened?" Alicia asked.

"No, it's out of me now. It doesn't matter" Saskia said.

"That isn't a good way to react" Alicia said and Saskia shrugged.

"Well it's the way I'm going to act" Saskia hit back.

"Em, I don't think that is a good way to speak to me especially about how supportive I have been to you" Alicia said slightly annoyed at her sister.

"Sorry" Saskia said.

"Well I'm going to have a shower but maybe you should have good think about what you have just said and the way you have spoken to me" Alicia said as she got up and walked up the stairs. She didn't even give her sister a chance to reply before she walked up the stairs.

While in the shower, Alicia was trying to think about a way to tackle everything that had happened with Saskia. She had so much things which they needed to speak about but Alicia didn't want to scare the girl. She also wanted to make she that she was dealing with the miscarriage appropriately before moving on to talk about sex.

Once Alicia was out the shower, she quickly put some comfortable clothes on before going down the stairs. She wondered how Saskia had reacted how she was in the shower. She noticed Saskia in the living room and tension was in the air when Alicia walked in.

They both sat down on different sofas and sat in silence before Saskia took the first move.

"Can I have a bath?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Sure" She said not even looking at her.

"Would you be able to help me? I also think that I speak best in the bath because I don't need to fully look at you" Saskia said. Alicia nodded.

"So are you trying to tell me that you would speak to me about this in the bath?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. Alicia stood up and Saskia followed her older sister up the stairs. They both walked into the bathroom and Alicia started running a bath. Saskia just stood nervously behind her sister.

Once the bath was almost ready, Saskia undressed and climbed in. She wasn't bothered about her sister seeing her naked especially considering what had just happened. She was glad to note that the bleeding was now just spotting.

Once in the bath, Alicia watched her sister.

"I'm going to grab you some towels and you can wash yourself" Alicia said and Saskia nodded nervously. She was so scared about what her and Alicia were going to speak about. She didn't want her sister to be disappointed in her.

Alicia got her sister towels and new clothes before heading back to the bathroom. She decided that she had left her sister enough time to get washed.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded timidly.

"You don't have to be so scared of me" Alicia said as she grabbed a cup and gently started wetting her sister's hair.

"I just feel really confused at the moment" Saskia admitted and Alicia nodded glad that her sister was starting to open up.

"What about?" Alicia asked. Saskia shrugged.

"Everything" She admitted.

"I understand that there is a lot we need to talk about and we will talk about it all. But to start with ensuring that you understand what your body has been through physically. We need to have a big conversation about what happened with you and Thomas but I think we should deal with that tomorrow. How does that sound?" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"That makes sense" Saskia said.

"How do you feel now about the miscarriage?" Alicia asked and Saskia took a deep breath. She knew that she needed to be mature and honest through this conversation and that is how she was going to act.

"It sort of hard to explain because I feel sad but I don't really understand why because I didn't know" Saskia said.

"I understanding what you mean but it is okay to be sad. Even though you didn't know you were pregnant. It is still okay to grieve. You've lost something inside of you, you can't just pretend it didn't happen" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She allowed a tear to drip down her face.

"If you need to cry, you can cry. There is nothing for you to be embarrassed about" Alicia said as she washed the shampoo out of her sister's hair.

"Can you not put conditioner in my hair because I just want to get out and have a hug?" Saskia said and Alicia nodded. She quickly grabbed a towel and placed it against her before helping her sister she quickly wrapped the towel around the girl before allowing the girl to fold into her arms. They slide down gently onto the floor and Saskia sat sobbing into her sister's chest. This was needed and Alicia was so relieved that her sister was opening up with her. She knew that Saskia wasn't as secretive as Malia but sometimes Saskia wouldn't accept what was happening. She'd just pretend it didn't happen and block it from her memory which also wasn't good.

Saskia and Alicia sat on the floor for almost an hour before Alicia moved her sister's hair and the girl looked up at her.

"I think you should get dressed" Alicia suggested and Saskia nodded. She quickly stood up.

"I got you clothes" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. They walked down the stairs and continued to talk. Alicia was proud of her sister. She snuggled up on the sofa with her sister and watched some TV.

"I'm so proud of you today. We will get through this" Alicia said kissing her sister on the head. Saskia nodded and placed her head on her sister's chest.

 **Hope this is okay :) Please review :)**


	67. Chapter 67

Saskia woke up in her sister's arms. Yesterday had been physically and mentally draining. She had surprised herself with how much sleep she had gotten but it did take her a while to get to sleep. She was glad that she had been brave enough to speak it all through with Alicia. She knew that they were going to have to have more challenging conversations but she was glad that at least one was over with.

Saskia looked at her sister and Alicia started to wake up noticing someone next to her.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Shall we head down the stairs?" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

They soon got up and headed down the stairs.

"I'll make you some breakfast" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Thank you" She said smiling at her sister.

Alicia made her way through to the kitchen and was surprised to hear the door open. She looked into the hall and noticed it was Malia.

"Sorry, I just need to get my notebook from the table" Malia said walking into the kitchen and Alicia nodded.

"No problem" She said smiling.

"So can I come home tonight?" Malia demanded and Alicia nodded.

"Sure, thank you so much for the last few days" Alicia said.

"So are you going to tell me why you literally chucked me out?" Malia demanded.

"Drop the attitude. I didn't chuck you out. I asked if you could stay at a friends for a couple of nights. Had you said no, I would have gotten someone at work to look after you" Alicia said and Malia rolled her eyes.

"Well I think I still deserve to know why. What's going on with Saskia?" Malia said folding her arms. Alicia sighed.

"Why are you acting like this? When you had a hard time Saskia didn't question anything. She just got on with it. I don't understand why you can't do the same" Alicia said fighting back.

"Like it's that serious" Malia said tutting and storming out the house. Alicia sighed. She put her hand on her head and took a couple of deep breaths. She put the toast on for Saskia and then headed grabbed her phone.

 _Listen, come home tonight and I'll see if Sash will tell you what's being going on but you have to leave her be if she doesn't want to tell you xx_

Once the toast was ready, Alicia took it through for Saskia.

"Thank you" Saskia said nervously.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"I don't want you and Malia falling out over me" Saskia admitted.

"I don't want you worrying about me and Mal. You know what we are like. We fall out, more than we get on but we are sisters. It's fine" Alicia said kissing Saskia on the head. Saskia nodded.

Saskia ate her breakfast before Alicia stood up.

"Right, I'm going to get dressed and I suggest you do the same" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. They both headed up the stairs to get ready. Saskia decided to go for comfort putting on baggy joggers and a vest top.

Once she was ready, she walked back down the stairs. Alicia was already waiting for her.

"So I think we really do need to have the conversation" Alicia said and Saskia sighed. She didn't want to speak about this. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Why did you have sex?" Alicia asked and Saskia didn't say anything. She just looked into space.

"Did you consent?" Alicia asked. This had gone through her head a multiple of times and really scared her. She had had to refine herself from asking her sister earlier. Saskia nodded her head and Alicia let out a long breathe which she didn't know she had been holding.

"Why then? Did you just want to know what it was like? Did you feel horny? Like you wanted to have sex?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head vigorously. That made her sound so desperate.

"What then?" Alicia asked concerned. She didn't know what else to do or say.

"I'd really like you to be honest. That's all I ask for is your honesty, I'm never going to judge you and I just want to help you" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Do you think you can tell me?" Alicia asked softly and Saskia took a deep breath.

"It's confusing" Saskia mumbled.

"Well we have all day" Alicia said. She was on night shift today so did need to get some sleep but she couldn't say that to her sister.

"I don't know where to start" Saskia said.

"Well I just want you to take your time and try your best" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She moved so that she was sitting more upright. She could do this, she could be honest.

"I went to Thomas's after school because we do it all time. I went to his and like we had just had PSE. We were learning about like TSS and stuff but Thomas said he thought we should be learning about mas…mast….master" Saskia said trying to think of the word.

"Masturbating?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Yeah that but I don't know what it is" Saskia said. "He like said they should be speaking to what it makes us feel like and wet dreams. Then he asked if I'd ever wondered what it was like. I was like maybe when you and Mal speak about it I feel a bit left out but like I don't know and then he said we should do it"

Alicia nodded and looked at her sister. She was waiting patiently and was so proud of her sister. She grabbed a hold of the girl's hand.

"I wasn't too sure but I didn't want to say no. He's my friend but he's still popular and I'm not. I thought that if I didn't do what he wanted then he would tell everyone" Saskia admitted. "I went to the toilet and was so ready to call you but I was too scared. I walked back into the bedroom and he was like getting ready for me he said"

Alicia nodded. She hated how uneducated her sister was about sex and she felt like she had failed her.

"He told me to take my tights off and then he took his boxers off. It was like hard and upright and just weird. I tried to get out of it. I like mentioned condoms but he said I couldn't get pregnant the first time" Saskia explained and Alicia nodded again.

"They he like lay me back and then it hurt so much. It was so painful" Saskia said.

"Did you tell him to stop?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"No, I didn't. It was over really quickly but he like did something and it was super weird. I don't know what it was but like he like was moaning so much and something came out" Saskia said not looking at her sister in the face. Alicia nodded. She knew exactly what it was but felt so bad that her sister didn't know.

"Come here" Alicia said opening her arms and inviting her sister into her hold.

"We have a lot to speak about but I'm not going to push you today. I am so proud of you for telling me the whole story and I will go through the whole story with you and explain everything. I just feel like it would be too much if I did that now" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Thank you, Lesh" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"But I need you to listen to me carefully. There is no more secrets, I mean it" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"You promise me?" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Now, what do you want to tell Malia?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"I don't know" Saskia said really unsure.

"Why don't you just tell her that you had a miscarriage and we can deal with the questions" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"You'll stay with me?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course I will but I think you should tell her" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. They snuggled back on the sofa together before Malia came home. She walked into the living room and sat down looking at her sisters.

Malia sat looking between her two sisters.

"What's going on?" Malia asked looking at Alicia. She thought that it might end up being her older sister who told her.

"Sash?" Alicia said allowing the attention to be changed from her to Saskia. Saskia bit her lip. She was unsure how to say it. Alicia moved forward and held her sister's hand.

"I….I had a miscarriage" Saskia said nervously and Malia's face dropped.

"What do you mean?" Malia asked before shaking her head. Of course, she knew what it was.

"Who was it?" Malia asked becoming the protective sister.

"It was Thomas wasn't it?" Malia said and Saskia nodded.

"I knew he was trouble. How he would be best friends with you but not at school. That's all he wanted from you" Malia said and Saskia shook her head.

"No, it's not like that" Saskia said and Malia rolled her eyes.

"Right, can we drop this conversation now? Malia you now know what is going on so I don't want any attitude from you. Saskia I'm so proud of you for telling Mal and we will continue our conversation tomorrow, okay baby?" Alicia said and both girls nodded.

"Let's watch some TV now" Alicia said and both girls nodded. They snuggled up on the sofa and enjoyed the TV.

 **Hope this is okay :) I could really do with some more ideas :)**


	68. Chapter 68

Alicia arrived home from work. She quickly walked up the stairs to check on her sisters and wake them up. She walked into Malia's room first.

"Hey, it's time to get up" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked. Malia nodded.

"I'm just really shocked by what Saskia told me yesterday" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"I was shocked too" Alicia said.

"I just think about how I reacted my first time. Did she tell you?" Malia asked and Alicia shook her head. Malia nodded. She felt bad that her sister hadn't felt like she could tell anyone.

"Did she know she was pregnant?" Malia asked and Alicia shook her head.

"She had no idea" Alicia said and Malia nodded again before she stood up.

"I'll leave you to get ready" Alicia said standing up next to Malia. Malia smiled and nodded.

Once Malia was ready, Alicia woke Saskia up and then headed down the stairs. They snuggled up on the sofa.

"I think you should go back to school tomorrow" Alicia said with her arms around her sister.

"It's the last day before the summer holidays and I think it would be very beneficial for you to see your friends" Alicia explained. She didn't want her sister not to go back to school before the holidays and get in a state about going back in September.

"How have your friends been recently?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"Do you want to try answering that again?" Alicia asked.

"They weren't happy because they were saying that I was hanging out with Thomas too much and then suddenly I went back to them. But I didn't mean it like that" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"It must have been hard" Alicia said and Saskia just nodded.

"How was Thomas been?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"He kept messaging me all the time asking me to do it again and things like that. I just kept ignoring him but it was hard because I didn't have anyone to talk to" Saskia explained and Alicia nodded.

"So you see the day you had sex with him, was it the day you told me you kissed him?" Alicia asked trying to solve the missing pieces of the jigsaw. Saskia nodded.

"I wanted to tell you so badly but I just couldn't. I was so embarrassed and then everything happened to you and I just couldn't" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Listen, the last few months have been really hard. And I really hope that we don't have to go through that again but no matter what is going on in my life you are my sister and I will help you no matter what" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"What you have gone through is hard, really hard and you went through it all on your own. We are going to have a proper conversation later and I will literally talk through the whole thing" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Lesh, thank you for being so helpful with all of this" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Now I do also think that perhaps you should text Hailey, Harriette and Kimberley and ask them to come around tonight. It is completely up to you what you tell them but I think you should be honest with them" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"What should I say to them?" Saskia asked.

"Give me your phone" Alicia said and Saskia quickly turned her phone on. She then opened up a WhatsApp group with the 4 of them in it. Alicia quickly started typing while allowing Saskia to see it.

 _Hi, would you all be able to come around to my house tonight? I really need to speak to all of you about something_

Alicia looked at Saskia for clarification that it was suitable and Saskia nodded her head.

"Right, I'm shattered so I'm going up to bed for a few hours. Let me know what your friends say. I'll get up at about 3 and we can have another talk before Malia comes home" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. Alicia really struggled to get to sleep just now but was finding it easier knowing that Saskia was down the stairs. She hated that her bedroom was still the same. It reminded her of him.

Saskia sat on watched the TV all day. She still had slight cramps in her stomach and was still bleeding slightly but it was a lot lighter than before. She snuggled up on the sofa trying to take her mind off everything that had happened. It was challenging but she soon managed to get absorbed in a new TV show.

It was soon 3 o'clock and Alicia's alarm went off. She was still pretty tired but she knew that she needed to get up and speak to her sister before Malia arrived home. She walked down the stairs and snuggled up on the sofa with Saskia.

"So I'm going to be completely honest with you and if you think of any questions at all I want you to ask me" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"So masturbation is when you stimulate yourself for sex" Alicia explained and Saskia blushed.

"It's completely normal and like everyone does it, it's just not spoken about. Anything from you feeling yourself or fingering yourself. Boys often give themselves handjobs. From what you have told me I think that's probably what Thomas was doing beforehand and he possibly does it quite a lot. When you get to the age you are at, it's normal to have an interest in sex. Your hormones are all over the play. Boys especially struggle to hand these feelings and I'm guessing that is why he wanted to have sex with you" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. She hated how embarrassing this was.

"You know how you said that his penis looked weird" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Well he had an erection which means that he is ready for sex and sexually arouse" Alicia explained. Alicia went on to speak to her sister more about what Thomas had done and was doing.

"So how did you feel when you were having sex?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"I didn't feel anything" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Honestly, I would say to just don't let that experience put you off" Alicia said and Saskia looked confused.

"No, I mean I don't want you to go off and have sex again at your age but I do think wait a couple of years. Well like at least 4 years and then do it again and with someone you love when you are ready" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I think you didn't have any knowledge of sex so didn't understand the emotional part of it" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"What does it feel like?" Saskia asked and Alicia took a deep breath.

"It's really hard to explain but honestly it does get better. The way it makes you feel, it helps you to just escape and your body takes over" Alicia said "But I do know how you are feeling because it's similar to how I felt when Eddie raped me. It's not the same but my body froze and I felt how you felt. I didn't feel anything and I just wanted him to stop. Honestly, right now I don't feel like I can ever have sex again"

Saskia nodded. She was proud of her sister for being honest.

"Thank you, when do you think you'll be ready again?" Saskia asked and Alicia shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't know but I am not in any rush" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before Malia arrived home.

"Hey, I noticed these 3 walking to the house as well" Malia said as Hailey, Harriette and Kimberley walked in behind her.

"I'll go up the stairs" Malia said and Saskia nodded.

"Do you want me to leave too?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head. The girls all sat down on the sofa and it was all really awkward. Alicia looked at her sister and Saskia knew she needed to be brave.

"Em, well I asked you guys around because stuff has been really hard recently and I'm sorry for the way I have acted" Saskia said and Alicia looked at her sister. Her sister didn't need to apologise for anything.

"Why did you stop being friends with Thomas?" Harriette asked. She was always the bluntest.

"Em because we were getting on really well but then he put a lot of pressure on me and we slept together" Saskia admitted.

"You had sex with him?" Kimberley asked and Saskia nodded. The girls instantly became very protective.

"Has he been hassling you?" Harriette asked and Saskia nodded.

"I was trying to stay away from him but then all of you were made at me too" Saskia said allowing tears to come down her face.

"I'm sorry" Kimberley said and she gave the girl a hug. The other two joined in with the hug.

"Why have you been off the last few days?" Harriette asked.

"Because I had a miscarriage" Saskia admitted.

"What? Saskia! You are usually so responsibly" Kimberley said.

"I know please don't go on about it. It's really hard" Saskia said.

They nodded and continued to talk for a bit longer. Alicia kissed her sister on the head before leaving them to speak. She was so proud of how her sister had acted and was glad as to how supportive the girl's friends were.

"Can the girls stay for tea?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course, I'm heading to work now but Malia is making tea. So just tell her. Also any issues give me a call or text" Alicia said before kissing her sister on the head. She grabbed her stuff and left.

"Sash, I'm proud of you" Alicia said and Saskia smiled.

 **Hope this is okay :) please review**


	69. Chapter 69

It was the following morning and Alicia was just arriving home from work. She had a funny feeling that her sister had slept in her bed last night so headed to her room first. She laughed to see her sister still snuggled up in bed.

"Come on, you need to get up now or you are going to be late for school" Alicia said as she pulled the cover off Saskia. The girl groaned.

"Can't I just stay off today" Saskia begged.

"No, come on get your arse into gear" Alicia said and Saskia huffed again before climbing out the bed.

"I'm really nervous" Saskia said looking down.

"Don't be, people shouldn't really be asking why you are off and if they do just make something up. It's not that hard" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"But what about Thomas?" Saskia asked nervously.

"Just ignore him" Alicia said and Saskia sighed. That was easier said than done when he was just constantly there.

"Listen, go to school today and then once you finish at lunchtime. I will come and pick you up and then if Thomas is still going on at you I will text him" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She quickly got ready before heading to school.

Alicia went to bed as she was shattered. She knew not to sleep to long today as she wasn't working tonight. She had two days off before going back onto day shifts.

Malia and Saskia arrived at school together. Malia wanted to ensure that her sister got to her friends okay. She knew the girl was nervous and wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"Remember it's only half a day but if you need me just text me" Malia said and Saskia nodded. On the last day of term, they only had to go to two classes and then after break they all watched a film in the assembly hall. It was a pretty pointless day and Malia didn't usually attend but as she was going into her last year a school she wanted too and someone had to keep an eye on Saskia.

Malia walked Saskia right over to her friends before leaving them. She made sure that her sister was settled before going to find her own friends.

Saskia joined in with the conversation with her friends. She was relieved that the three of them were being normal with her. It really helped. There was so much going on in her head than she just wanted a sense of normality again.

The bell then rang and the four of them made their way to their first class. It was French. They wondered what they would be doing as their teacher was usually really strict. They wondered into class and sat in a group noting that no one was sitting in their usual seats. There was a lot of people in class which confused Saskia. She was only expecting a couple. She noticed that Thomas was there and he kept looking over at her. He gave her a weird smile which made Saskia very nervous.

They sat down and the teacher explained that they were going to watch a film but with French subtitles. That wasn't too bad. It could have been worse.

The rest of the morning went relatively quickly and soon it was time for them to go to the assembly hall to watch a film. The four of them sat right at the back. Saskia turned around and noticed Malia sitting in the prefect seats. She had been appointed as deputy head girl. The girl had the opportunity to apply for Head Girl but didn't want that much responsibility. She smiled at her sister as she noticed the girl looking at her. Saskia smiled back before turning back around to watch the film.

They quickly got the film on and most people sat on their phones rather than watching the film. Suddenly, Saskia noticed that she was getting a lot of messages from random people.

"Check Thomas's snapchat" Hailey whispered to Saskia. Saskia was confused but looked at it anyway. It was a black screen with white writing stating that he wanted to set the record straight and he and Saskia had slept together. Saskia panicked. She realised that all these people were messaging her to find out if its true. She looked up and could feel all these eyes on her. Without a second thought, Saskia got up and ran to the bathroom. Her friends followed closely behind. Malia noticed her sister leave and was sure the girl was crying. The second people cheered and wolf whistled when the girl left made Malia realise that something had happened.

Malia quickly headed to the bathroom and noticed the three girls outside a cubicle.

"We can't get her to open the door" Harriette explained.

"Don't worry about it, if you go back and sit down I'll speak to her" Malia said and the girls nodded.

"Sash, message us tonight so we know that you are okay" Kimberley said before they left the room.

"Sash, it's just me now please can you open the door" Malia said and Saskia opened the door and allowed Malia into the cubicle.

"What's wrong?" Malia asked pulling her sister into her arms. Saskia sobbed to her sister.

"Hey?" Malia asked worriedly.

"Thomas put on snapchat that we slept together" Saskia admitted and Malia shook her head.

"Why the hell did he do that now? He hasn't said anything for months" Malia explained and Saskia shrugged before snuggling into her sister.

"I'm going to call Alicia and get her to pick you up but I have to stay until the end of the film or I'll get into trouble" Malia explained and Saskia nodded.

Malia phoned Alicia. She didn't tell the woman what happened but asked if she could pick Saskia up. Alicia of course agreed and left straight away.

As Malia and Saskia were heading out of the school. They were stopped by their guidance teacher.

"What's wrong?" She asked kindly. Miss Watson's was always Malia's favourite teacher and she was so happy when she became their guidance teacher. Saskia shook her head. She couldn't tell her teacher.

"I think we should go into the office" Miss Watson said leading Saskia into the guidance office. Malia followed behind.

"Now, do you want to tell me what's gotten you so upset?" Miss Watson asked sitting down and Saskia shook her head.

"I can't make you tell me but I am really worried about you being so upset" Miss Watson said. Malia looked at her sister. She knew how nervous Saskia was but knew that the school should know what was going on. Thinking about it, if this had happened in Newcastle, she's pretty sure that her mum would have gone to the school and explained what had happened.

"Maybe you should tell Miss Watson's why you were off?" Malia said and Saskia shook her head viciously.

"Sash, you need to say something" Malia said as she knew they weren't going to get out of it now. Miss Watson was getting really concerned.

"Can your friends help you out?" Miss Watson asked and Saskia shook her head again.

"Show her the picture" Malia said as it clicked. Saskia got her phone out and shaking her hand, she managed to get the picture up and showed the teacher.

"Right" Miss Watson said.

"First off, is it true?" She asked and Saskia nodded letting the tears come down her face again. Malia's phone started going off.

"Can I let Alicia in?" Malia asked and Miss Watson nodded. She walked out the room and let the woman in.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked nervously. She noticed Saskia crying and pulled the girl into her chest.

"Can you tell me?" Alicia asked and Saskia got the picture up for her sister. It was only a black screen so it wasn't anything of her but it was more what it said.

"Oh Sash" Alicia said pulling the girl into her chest. Why did this have to happen? She was just glad that at least she knew now.

"So Saskia has confirmed that it is true. I am going to have to speak to both her and Thomas about this as they are both underage" Miss Watson explained and Alicia nodded. She knew that this wouldn't happen until after the holidays and really didn't want the girl having a horrible holiday because of it.

"I just don't want Saskia worrying about it all holidays" Alicia explained.

"Okay, well it seems like you have spoken to Saskia about it in depth. Was that why you were off?" Miss Watson asked.

Alicia looked at Saskia. She had to say it.

"It's because she had a miscarriage" Alicia said and Miss Watson nodded. She really didn't know what to say.

"Right, I'm going to get Thomas just now and speak to him and then I will phone you once I have done" Miss Watson and Saskia nodded.

"Thomas doesn't know" Saskia admitted.

"Saskia didn't even know herself until the miscarriage started" Alicia said and Miss Watson nodded.

"Right, I will speak to him but I won't tell him about the miscarriage" Miss Watson said and Saskia nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer before heading home.

"Lesh, I'll walk home once school is finished" Malia said and Alicia nodded. They went to Alicia's car while Malia and Miss Watson walked to the hall.

They drove home in silence. Alicia honestly just didn't know what to say to her sister. She knew that she just needed to comfort her sister the best she could.

They arrived home and instantly Saskia went to run up the stairs to her bedroom but Alicia stopped her.

"Come with me" Alicia said as they walked into the living room. Alicia sat down with the girl and pulled her into her arms. She allowed her to cry into her chest.

"Hey, you are okay" Alicia said as she let her sister cry. Just holding her was enough. It was what was needed.

"Listen, there isn't much I can say because what's done is done but just try and not worry about it. There will be more gossip going around soon and you and Thomas will be old news" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"If he messages you again, I want you to show me" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. They ended up just snuggling up on the sofa for the rest of the morning before Malia arrived back home.

Alicia received a phone call from Miss Watson who explained that she had spoken to Thomas and he was going to take the picture down and apologise to Saskia. Miss Watson hoped that the holidays would give them enough time apart but wanted a meeting with Saskia and Alicia the first day back after the holidays. She would also be speaking to Thomas then as well.

The rest of the afternoon, they enjoyed watching a film together and snuggling on the sofa.

"Right, I'm going to go for a run. Do you guys want to come?" Alicia asked and they both nodded. It took them a while but then they were ready. They all set off together but Malia and Saskia quickly went ahead of Alicia. Alicia sighed. She forgot how fast her sisters were at running but she soon managed to catch up with them.

"See that's what happens when you shot ahead" Alicia said as she ran passed her sisters who were walking. They soon arrived home and quickly got changed. Alicia had a shower as she was sweating.

"Sash, how come you aren't sweating" Alicia said jealous and Saskia shrugged. She changed into her pyjamas before heading back down the stairs.

Malia had a shower as well before joining both her sisters on the sofa.

"I really hope you have a good holiday and I want both of you to try and plan stuff. I'm working a lot but I will try to organise some fun days" Alicia explained and both girls nodded.

"Don't worry about us. We'll find things to do" Malia said and Alicia smiled. She was lucky her sisters were both so understanding.

 **Hope this is okay :) Please review and let me know what you think**


	70. Chapter 70

It was the following week and the girls couldn't believe that there were already one week into their holidays. They had both ended up going to Newcastle for 5 days as Alicia was in the middle of working a lot of shifts in a row but it meant that she would have 5 days off in a row at the end of it. She was planning on taking the girls away for it but hadn't decided where. She knew that they just needed a couple of days away.

Alicia was at work having just finished her nightshift. She was heading home and was really nervous about being in her room. She hated it not having the girls' home. It made it very difficult for her to sleep. She was so relieved that they were coming home today.

She was currently putting an applicant online expressing that she was looking for another 2 housemates. She read it out to her fellow colleagues before posting it. She was handed a bag from Louise. Instantly she knew it was from Ethan.

She had kissed him. She was just caught in the moment but she was not ready. She ended up on the phone to Malia crying about it. She couldn't believe that she had done that.

On her way out she caught Ethan. She explained to him that she wasn't ready for a relationship just now. She explained how she couldn't even imagine trusting another man just now.

"I haven't even slept on my own in the room since it happened. I either sleep with one of the girls or on the sofa" She admitted. "Oh I've gotta go"

She was so embarrassed by what she had just said. She quickly got into her car and drove off. She was so embarrassed as to what she had just said to Ethan.

Alicia arrived home and quickly got changed. She decided to clean the house as it was needing done for the girls coming back. She got going and time went quickly. She hoped that meant that she would sleep well tonight. She heard the doorbell ring and went to see who it was. She was confused as she still had 15 minutes before she had to go and pick the girls up.

She noticed it was Ethan. She smiled as she opened the door.

"I'm here on a strictly friends basis" He said and Alicia smiled.

"You know how you said you couldn't sleep in your own room. Well I thought we could make it not look like your room anymore" Ethan said as he held up the paint. Alicia smiled.

She quickly let Ethan in before making him a coffee so he could get started.

"I have to pick the girls up from the train station. I'm sure they would love to help you" Alicia said and Ethan nodded. He quickly got to work as Alicia left to get her sisters. She thought about how helpful Ethan was being and it made her smile.

She was so relieved to see her little sisters. She gave both of them a big hug but notice that Saskia clung onto her tighter. She felt bad that she had sent her sister away so soon after the miscarriage but she didn't think she had much of a choice.

They headed back to the house.

"So Ethan is in my room painting it" Alicia explained.

"Why?" Malia asked.

"Because I was struggling to sleep there because of what happened" Alicia explained to her sister. Malia nodded.

"So you and Ethan" Malia asked intriguingly.

"Are friends" Alicia finished.

"So nothing else after the kiss" Malia said.

"What do you think? You saw how I react after that" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Sorry, that was really inconsiderate of me" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"It's okay" Alicia said. They arrived home and the girls quickly headed to their rooms. Alicia knew that they weren't going to want to unpack until they had helped Ethan so she just left them to it. She went up the stairs about half an hour later and walked into the room. She smiled when she noticed that it was all freshly painted.

"What do you think?" Malia asked smiling and Alicia smiled back and nodded. She laughed about the colour and complained about a piece of work before moving a bit of paint off of Ethan's nose. She left them to continue before heading to Saskia's room. She wondered why the girl wasn't with them.

She knocked on the bedroom door and opened it before she got an answer. She smiled as she noticed her sister unpacking her bag.

"This is all my washing" Saskia said pointing to a pile.

"You didn't have to do this just now. I could have helped you" Alicia said as she sat down next to Saskia. Saskia didn't say anything.

"What's this pile?" Alicia asked.

"Clothes I want to get rid of" Saskia said.

"Sash, that's a lot of clothes" Alicia said and Saskia shrugged.

"It's all too baby like" Saskia said. Alicia sighed. She decided that she was not going to throw the clothes out but let the girl calm down and then have another talk with her.

"Come on, let's go down the stairs" Alicia said as she stood up. She placed her hands down so that she could help Saskia stand up. Saskia shook her head.

"No, I'm staying here" Saskia said and Alicia sighed. She was far too tired for this.

"Okay, if that's what you want" She said before leaving the room.

Once the bedroom was ready, she headed back in. She smiled but nervously. Ethan was saying his goodbyes when Alicia stopped him.

"Ethan?" She asked.

"Would you stay?" Alicia asked.

"I know the girls are here but I worry that someone will hurt them too" Alicia admitted and Ethan nodded.

"Of course I will" Ethan said. Alicia knew that he couldn't go in with her.

"I'll get you some bedding" Alicia said and Ethan nodded. Malia came out of her room confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Ethan is staying" Alicia said as she walked passed her sister to get the bedding. Malia nodded. Normally, she would have questioned why he wasn't going in with Alicia but she knew better than to this time. Ethan went into the spare room while the girls headed to bed.

Malia noticed how quiet Saskia was being and quickly ran to her older sister's room to ask her something. She knocked on the door and then opened it.

"Mal" Alicia asked half asleep.

"Sorry to disturb you but well you know how Saskia has been acting weird lately" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"I know I'm going to speak to her. Should I do it tonight?" Alicia asked.

"No I didn't mean it that way. I was just going to suggest perhaps we could go to London for a couple of days. You know instant of going somewhere for 5 days. Why don't we do 3 days in London and see a couple of shows that Saskia loves?" Malia asked.

"I know it's more expensive but I could help with the money. I don't know but we could sort it out" Malia said rattling on nervously.

"Hey, that sounds like a fantastic idea. I'll have a look at it later" Alicia said smiling. Malia nodded and left her sister to go back to sleep before heading to bed herself.

 **Hope this is okay :) please let me know**


	71. Chapter 71

It was almost a week since the girls had returned from Newcastle and finally Alicia had a day off. She had arranged to go to London for a few days but hadn't told Saskia. They were leaving later this morning. Alicia hadn't spent much time with her sisters as she was on day shifts.

She walked into the girls' bedroom and noticed that they were both sleeping. She made sure that Malia was awake before waking Saskia up to. She curled up with the girl behind her.

"What are you doing?" Saskia asked confused.

"Well, Malia and I have been looking at holidays and we have booked one that we really think you will like?" Alicia said and Saskia turned around to face her sister.

"We are going to London for four days" Alicia said and Saskia smiled. Alicia couldn't honestly remember the last time she had seen Saskia smile like that.

"Can we go and see some shows?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course! Why else would I pick London?" Alicia asked and Saskia throw her arms around her sister.

"So we are leaving in 3 hours so you both really need to get packed. Remember it is only 4 days" Alicia said and both girls nodded. They both got out the bed without a second thought. Alicia was so relieved that both her sisters were excited about this trip.

Alicia headed back to her room and quickly had a shower before panicking. Once she was ready, she checked on the girls.

"Can you help me?" Saskia asked nervously and Alicia nodded.

"Of course I can" She said sitting down on the floor beside the girl.

"So how have you been?" Alicia said.

"Fine" Saskia said.

"Really?" Alicia asked "I'm sorry that I have been so busy recently"

"It's fine" Saskia said as she picked at her clothes on the ground.

"I'm really proud of you for how mature you have acted about all this" Alicia said and Saskia smiled.

"Thanks" She said.

"Are you excited to go to London?" Alicia asked and Saskia smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

They spoke for a bit longer while they packed before soon all of them were ready to go.

"Right, we are going to have to take the bus to the train station because I don't have anywhere to leave my car" Alicia said and the girls complained.

"But we have our suitcases" Malia complained.

"They are cabin size" Alicia said not understanding what the drama was.

"Can you not ask Ethan to drive us there?" Saskia asked and Alicia sighed.

"Fine, I'll call him but if he is working or can't do it then we just have to get the bus" Alicia said and both girls smiled and nodded. Alicia called Ethan and they were in luck. He was free and left to pick them up.

Both the girls were smiling.

"You are both little chancers" Alicia said putting her arms around her sisters.

"Thank you for this Lesh" Malia said and Alicia smiled.

"It's no problem" She said. Ethan arrived and they all clambered into his car.

"Thank you, the girls insisted that I called you. They wouldn't take the bus" Alicia said and Ethan laughed.

"Don't worry, it isn't a problem" Ethan said. They spoke about the holiday on their way to the train station. Once they arrived, Ethan was a gentleman and waited for them to board the train before leaving.

"Lesh, do you think you and Ethan will become more than just friends?" Malia asked as they sat down on the train.

"Right now Mal, I'm just not sure. I just have to see how things go" She explained and both girls nodded.

"So what should we do in London?" Alicia asked as she got out her ipad and a notebook. They brainstormed ideas and made sure that Saskia got a say in what she wanted to do. They scheduled in many musicals and bought tickets for some and were planning on day seating the others.

"Where is our hotel?" Malia asked.

"It's just a travel lodge in Covent Gardens but it's really central. We'll have to use the tube as well but we all have contactless cards so we can pay that way" Alicia said and the girls nodded.

It wasn't too long of a journey and they soon arrived in Paddington Station.

"Right we need to get the tube to Covent Gardens" Alicia stated.

"Quickly follow me" Alicia said as she stormed off again. The girls quickly ran behind their sister trying to keep up. Saskia wasn't too keen on the tube and stayed completely attached to her sister and leant on her to keep her balance up.

"Hey, it's okay" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She wasn't too keen on the big crowds, it made her nervous.

They soon arrived at Covent Gardens and headed to their hotel. They had a family room with one double bed and a single bed.

"Right, who wants to sleep where" Alicia asked. At the same time both Saskia and Malia said double bed and Alicia nodded.

"Well it looks like I'll be sleeping in the single bed" Alicia said putting her bag down. She got a fright when she turned around and noticed her youngest sister attached to her hip.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked placing her arms around Saskia.

"I want to sleep with you" Saskia mumbled. Alicia looked down slightly and saw that Saskia had tears in her eyes.

"Mal, is it okay if I sleep with Saskia tonight?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"Sure" Malia said as she noticed that her sister was upset. Malia grabbed her bag and moved to the bed where Alicia was going to be sleeping.

"Right, let's freshen up and then we can head out for dinner. So I have bought tickets for School of Rock" Alicia said and the girls nodded as they had bought them on the train. Malia had been allowed to pick one musical as Saskia had selected the rest and she had gone for School of Rock.

The school of Rock theatre was right next to their hotel which was very handy. They quickly found a place to eat and soon it was time to go to the show. Alicia knew that she really shouldn't but she ended up playing a t-shirt and program for Saskia. The girl's face lit up the second they walked into the theatre and Alicia was mesmerised by her sister's reaction.

They quickly got to their seats. There weren't the best seats but suitable for last minute cheap deals. They got comfortable and the show began. The show went quickly and Alicia didn't want to admit it but she actually really enjoyed the show.

They headed back to the hotel and discussed their plans for the next day.

"I definitely think a long lie is needed" Alicia said and both girls nodded.

"That's fine, as long as we day ticket Hamilton on Thursday before that means we get a double chance of getting tickets as it's a double show" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Of course, what time do we need to be at the theatre by?" Alicia asked.

"Probably about 7" Saskia said and Alicia's face dropped.

"But the box office doesn't open till like 10" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I know but it gets busy quickly. Any way you can get a coffee while I wait in the queue" Saskia said.

"We'll take turns" Alicia said. She couldn't believe that she was willing to wait that length of time but she wanted to make her sister happy.

They soon climbed into bed and it didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep as they were all shattered.


	72. Chapter 72

**Sorry for the slight rush of the summer holidays but I really wanted to catch up with the show.**

Saskia couldn't believe that the summer holidays were now over with. They had had a fantastic time in London and went to see many musicals. Once they returned Alicia was back working and only had a couple of days off to spend with the girls. Saskia was glad that her sister hadn't mentioned the pregnancy again. She was so embarrassed by it and didn't feel the need to speak to Alicia about it again.

Alicia had taken the girls both clothes shopping the week prior to them going back to school. She had taken them on different days in the hope that there would be less disagreements. She managed not to fall out with Saskia but Malia was a completely different story. They fell out continually. Malia had no understanding of money and wanted really expensive clothes that Alicia could not simply afford. She tried to reason with Malia but it was exhausting.

It was the first day back at school and Alicia was going with Saskia to speak to Miss Watson. Alicia could tell that her sister was very nervous. They arrived at the school 15 minutes before school was due to start. They headed to a meeting room where they discovered what had happened and any support which the school could give them.

Alicia explained that they had dealt with the issue as a family but suggested that they reviewed their sex education that they taught in the classroom. The teacher nodded and explained that she understood. She would ensure that they covered sex education again soon before a similar incident occurs.

Once the conversation ended, Alicia left the girl to go to class and headed to the hospital.

"Dr Munro what time do you call this?" Ethan asked as Alicia came in.

"I had to attend a meeting at my sister's school this morning. I told Connie she knows" Alicia said and Ethan nodded.

"Is everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, it is now. It was just a meeting to speak about how Saskia was getting on. Nothing to worry about" Alicia explained. She did feel like Ethan was being nosy but also understood that he didn't mean it that way and that she was just being sensitive.

She quickly got going with her work. It was busy and she didn't get her break until nearly 3 o'clock. She quickly made herself some lunch before looking at her phone. She noticed that she had quite a few miss calls from Malia and this worried her. She noticed that the last call was only 10 minutes ago.

"Mal?" Alicia asked as she called the girl back.

"Lesh" Malia said and Alicia instantly knew that the girl was crying.

"What's the matter?" Alicia asked. She didn't understand why her sister would be crying.

"I'm panicking" Malia admitted.

"Where are you?" Alicia asked.

"In the toilets at school" Malia admitted.

"Right, I'm coming to pick you up and we can speak in the car" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Do you want me to stay on the phone with you or can I hang up" Alicia asked.

"You can hang up" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"I will be 10 minutes if that" Alicia said as she jumped into her car and speeded around to the school. She noticed her sister standing waiting for her. She stopped the car and Malia jumped in. She drove to a parking space and stopped before looking at her sister. She didn't even need to say anything, she just pulled her sister into her arms and the girl burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked.

"I don't want to leave" Malia said crying and Alicia was completely confused.

"I have no idea what you are on about baby" Alicia said confused. She just continued to hold her sister until she calmed down.

"Do you think you can tell me what has set you off?" Alicia asked calming and Malia took a deep breath.

"So we went to a meeting today about different universities and about leaving home and it just made me realise that I don't want to leave you" Malia said. Alicia was so surprised that this is what Malia was crying about.

"I really recommend that you stay in halls for your first year. I don't care if you go to Leeds University or a University close to here and you want to stay in halls. I just think it is what is best for you" Alicia admitted and Malia nodded.

"I'm scared of change. I'm scared that I'll do something wrong and you won't be there to help me" Malia said.

"Hey, I will always be here even if you don't want me to be there I will. You can call me anytime. Please remember that you still have a year before you need to move out anyway. That is a long time to mature" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"You don't need to get all upset about that just now" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"Sorry, I've just been really anxious just now and I don't know why" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"That's okay, sometimes things like this happens" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"I'm so embarrassed for acting like this" Malia said and Alicia shook her head.

"No need to be embarrassed. You are my little sister, I don't care if you are crying" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"Thank you" Malia said and she relaxed.

"Where you nervous about school today?" Alicia asked as they drove back to the house. Malia nodded she wasn't sure why.

"That's okay sometimes a change in the routine can set off your anxiety again. Hopefully if you head home to relax for the day, you will feel better tomorrow" Alicia said and Malia nodded. She arrived home and jumped out the car. It was now 3:25 so it would have been pointless going back to school after she spoke to Alicia anyway. She quickly texted Saskia so the girl wouldn't sit waiting for her.

Saskia received her sister's text so walked home. She arrived home and snuggled up on the sofa with her sister.

"What's this for?" Malia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"I just wanted a hug" Saskia said and Malia smiled.

"That's allowed" Malia said.

They stayed snuggled up on the sofa until Alicia arrived home. Alicia laughed as she walked into the living room to notice her sisters snuggled up.

"Have you been like that all evening?" Alicia asked and both girls nodded.

"Have you had tea?" Alicia asked and both girls shook their head.

"Right, I'll go and put some food on and then I can join you" Alicia said as she disappeared to put the oven on. Pizza would have to do tonight. She ran up the stairs and quickly changed into her pyjamas before putting the food in the oven and returning to her sisters.

"Bunch up" Alicia said as she jumped in beside her sisters.

"I love you both so much" she said as she found her way to the middle and had her sisters on each side of her. She kissed them on the head.

 **Any ideas? I don't know what to do next?**


	73. Chapter 73

"Happy birthday Mally" Alicia said as she rushed into the girl's room on the Friday morning. Malia groaned, she was tired.

"Thanks" She muttered as her sister clambered into bed with her.

"I can't believe you are 17" Alicia said kissing the girl on the head.

"Come on, you need to get up. I'm making pancakes" Alicia said and Malia smiled.

"Thank you Lesh" Malia said as she moved to get up.

She quickly went to the toilet before heading down the stairs. Saskia was behind her and they sat down at the kitchen table. Alicia served the pancakes and looked at her sisters.

"Thank you so much" Malia said smiling she was so lucky to have such a great sister.

"So presents" Alicia said as she handed over the present to Malia. Malia opened the present and noticed that her sister got her a new dress and noticed an envelope. She opened it.

"Driving lessons" Malia squealed excitedly.

"Thank you" Malia said giving her sister a hug.

"Your first lesson is on Monday because we are way too busy this weekend with your party" Alicia said and Malia smiled.

"You are such a good sister" Malia said as she hugged her sister.

"I'm so lucky to have you" Malia said and Alicia smiled.

"You are such a sook" Alicia said.

"I love you" Malia said and Alicia smiled.

"I love you too" Alicia said.

They spoke for a bit longer before Malia headed up the stairs to get ready. Once both of them were ready they headed to school.

Malia was so excited to see everyone. She arrived at the school and her friends all crowded around her. They had balloons for her. Malia was the youngest of all her friends but you would never be able to tell. She acted a lot older.

They spoke for a while before the bell rang and they headed to class.

The school day went quickly which Malia and Saskia were both so relieved about. They headed home and noticed that Alicia was waiting to pick them up. It had been ages since they had been picked up after school.

"Hey, sweets did you have a good day?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"I am so excited about tonight now though" Malia said and Alicia smiled.

"So Sash and I are going out for tea and then to the cinema to give you the house to yourself but you are to be responsible. I really mean it" Alicia said and Malia nodded.

"I will be back by 12" Alicia said and Malia nodded. She knew to be respectful to her sister as Alicia was so fair with them. She really did give them a lot of responsibility and Malia wanted to show her sister that she could be trusted.

Malia nodded before running up the stairs to get ready. She had 3 and a half hours. That should be enough time. Once she had a shower, she leant over the bannister.

"Alicia!" Malia screeched.

"Yeah" Alicia said running up the stairs. She always panicked when one of the girls shouted on her. She was never sure what the issue was but she knew it wouldn't be anything serious it still worried her.

"Can you dry my hair?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded. She loved it when her sister asked for help to get ready. It didn't happen very often so when it did Alicia grabbed a hold of the situation. Malia sat down and allowed her sister to run the brush through her hair.

"I know that this last year has been a challenging one but I am so proud of the woman that you are turning into" Alicia said "Life has been pretty crap to you but you have stomped on all the monsters and you have given it your all every time and that's all I care about"

Malia smiled.

"Even though this year has been really hard. I am so glad that I got through it and I had you by my side. I realise how much of an amazing sister you are and I wish that I realised and appreciate that earlier. I'm sorry for the times I haven't been very nice to you or not spent time with you" Malia explained.

"Hey, that wasn't one sided. I was just as bad. I'm the big sister and I was the one who was away. I should have made more of an effort with you and Saskia when you were in Newcastle" Alicia explained and Malia smiled.

They spoke for a bit longer before Alicia left Malia to continue getting ready. She quickly made the girl some dinner as she knew that she and Saskia would be heading out. She hadn't spent a lot of time with Saskia on her own and was looking forward to spending some time just the two of them.

"Come on Sash, we need to leave" Alicia said almost an hour later. Saskia came running down the stairs. She was really looking forward to spending time with her sister but she was a bit nervous.

"What's with the makeup?" Alicia asked confused. She was shocked to see her sister in a short black leather skirt, crop top and makeup. It wasn't really standard Saskia clothes. Saskia didn't say anything. She just grabbed her coat and put her shoes on.

Alicia didn't say anything. She just followed behind the girl. They arrived at the restaurant and quickly sat down. Alicia raised her eyes at her sister as she sat on her phone texting.

"Give" Alicia said holding her hand in front of her.

"What are you on about?" Saskia asked confused.

"Give me your phone" Alicia said and Saskia huffed throwing the phone into her sister's hand.

"Cut the attitude. What is up with you tonight?" Alicia asked and Saskia huffed.

"Sash seriously, what is going on?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing" Saskia huffed before leaning back. She stared in another direction and Alicia could see tears in her eyes. It was hard to miss when the girl was sitting across from her. Alicia just left the girl for a couple of minutes.

The waitress came and they ordered their food and drinks before Alicia waited for her to move away. She stood up and sat down right next to her sister.

"Come on spill" Alicia said and Saskia just looked at her.

"Sorry" Saskia said just wanting to move on and forget about it.

"Why the tears?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged.

"I'm on my period" She whispered into Alicia's ear.

"Is it the first one since?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"It just made me feel weird and I miss….. I don't know it's just weird" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"I understand, I wish I could help you more but I don't know what to do or say. If you want more help and to speak to someone else I can look for someone for you" Alicia said and Saskia shook her head.

"No, it's fine" Saskia said.

"But you know that if you want to speak to someone or just speak to me then all you have to do is say" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I know" Saskia said.

"Now what's with the makeup?" Alicia asked.

"I wanted to look cool to you" Saskia said and Alicia made a face.

"You don't have to look cool to me. I'm your big sister" Alicia said. Saskia shrugged wiping away her tears.

"You dafty, come here" Alicia said pulling the girl into her arms.

"Let's just forget about all those issues and have a good night, eh?" Alicia asked and Saskia smiled and nodded.

"So how has school been?" Alicia asked and they started speaking. Alicia was glad to see the spark coming back into her sister's eyes and soon they were back to acting like they always had.

They headed to the cinema next. They were going to see a simple favour. It was a 15 but Alicia was sure that Saskia would get in for it. She had brought Malia's ID just in case. Luckily they didn't even ask for ID so all was okay. They quickly got in and watched the film. It was really good and they both thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Right, let's head home and see how much of a mess the house is" Alicia said. It was almost midnight now so she thought it was a reasonable time to return.

Alicia was really surprised as to how clean the house was and no one was throwing up which was a bonus. Malia had kept the party relatively quiet as she wanted to have control of the situation. She ended up just inviting a load of girls around which kept the showing off to a minimal.

Once Alicia returned, the girls all sat speaking to her for a while before they started heading home. The girls who lived slightly further away, Alicia drove home to ensure that no one was walking on their own.

"Thank you so much Lesh" Malia said when she returned home. Alicia smiled. She knew that her sister was slightly tipsy but she definitely wasn't drunk out of her mind.

"It's okay, babes let's get you to bed" Alicia said as she helped her sister into her pyjamas and then into her bed.

"I'm glad you are letting me sleep here" Malia mumbled and Alicia laughed.

"Okay, right get into bed" Alicia said and Malia did as she was told.

"No throwing up" Alicia said sternly and Malia nodded. She was a bit drunk but not madly.

They snuggled up in bed together. Her sister might be 17 now but it didn't mean she couldn't cuddle her big sister.

 **Sorry for the delay! I've been writing my thesis and just been so stressed!**


	74. Chapter 74

It was the following week and Ruby and Gem were moving in. Alicia was so relieved that she had found another two people to share the house with. It was beginning to become a bit of a struggle with it just going herself trying to pay the rent. She was looking forward to having some adult company as well.

She had told Ruby straight away that the girl could move in. She had found an additional flatmate Jamila but once Alicia met her she realised that it would not be a good mix to have in the flat. She did not even want to imagine what issues her and Malia would get up to. She knew that her sister struggled to keep her mouth shut if she didn't agree with someone. She realised that Gem would be the better choice.

Both the girls were moving in today. Saskia was very nervous about the other two girls moving in. Malia was confident and was looking forward to having other people to hang out with. They arrived home from school to see both Ruby and Gem moving their things in.

"Hi" Saskia said nervously as she moved to stand beside her sister. Alicia could see that Saskia was nervous so put her arm around her.

"Hey" Malia said smiling a lot more confident.

"Ruby, Gem these are my sisters Malia and Saskia" Alicia said introducing the girls to Ruby and Gem. Both of them smiled.

"How old you are?" Gem asked casually to Malia.

"I turned 17 last week" Malia said smiling.

"Oh god, you look so much older than me" Gem said blushing realising she was a lot older than the teenager.

"No way are you only 17" Ruby said and Malia looked at Alicia and nodded.

"But I'm quite mature" Malia said not wanting them to think badly of her. The others nodded.

"And how old are you?" Ruby asked Saskia wanting to include the girl.

"I'm 13, but I turned 14 next month" Saskia said and Alicia smiled. She couldn't believe how grown up Saskia seemed.

"You look older as well. I would have thought you were at least 16" Gem said and Saskia smiled.

"Alicia got me into a 15 last week at the cinema" Saskia said proudly.

"Oi, don't go telling everyone that" Alicia said jokingly hitting her sister. They spoke for a bit longer before the girls headed off to do some food shopping. Alicia headed to the kitchen to make food for herself and the girls.

"They seem nice" Malia said speaking to her sister and Alicia nodded.

"They are" Alicia said "I wouldn't let anyone live with us if I didn't think they would get on with us"

Malia nodded.

"How has school been?" Alicia asked. She hadn't had much time to speak to Malia since the start of term when she had a panic attack. That had almost been a month ago now.

"Yeah its fine" Malia said.

"Honestly?" Alicia asked knowing that there was an issue somewhere.

"I don't know I feel like I just need to get away from school" Malia said and Alicia was shocked. The girl needed to stay at school to get into medicine.

"No I don't mean like that" Malia said and Alicia was now very confused.

"It's just….. I feel that I need a fresh start to discover who I am. You know I just feel like at school you are forced into your friend groups" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"I know what you mean. You just need to get through the next year and then you can fully concentrate on you" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"See when I go to university" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Can I still come home to here?" Malia asked.

"Of course you can" Alicia said.

"And I can call you at any point" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Most definitely" Alicia said pulling the girl into her arms. Malia snuggled up against her sister. It felt weird knowing that it was only a year until she would be at university and moving out.

"I have to write my personal statement" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Well, over the weekend we can sit down and think about all the relevant experience that you have and start to write it together if you want" Alicia suggested and Malia smiled.

"You'll help me" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"Of course, I will" Alicia said. They spoke about the application process that Malia would have to go through and it made Malia feel a bit more confident.

"Remember, I was in the same shoes as you less than 10 years" Alicia said and Malia nodded. They continued to speak as they made dinner and sat down at the table together.

"There isn't going to be enough seats for all of us" Saskia noted.

"I didn't think about that" Alicia said. "We'll come up with something"

Saskia nodded. They continued to eat and were joined by the others as they started making themselves tea. Malia raised an eyebrow as to how healthy Ruby was.

"So it's up to you guys like what you want to do but we were thinking about having a movie night" Alicia asked and Ruby and Gem both nodded.

"Perfect, well just everyone in the living room when they are ready and we can find something to watch" Alicia said and they all nodded. Alicia headed out the living room and went up the stairs to get changed into more comfortable clothes.

"What are you going to wear?" Saskia asked walking into Alicia's room with her.

"I'm not too sure just pyjamas or something" Alicia said as she looked around to decide what to wear. She changed into pyjamas and headed down the stairs. Saskia disappeared to her room. She felt so self-conscious. She changed into a vest top and joggers before running down the stairs.

She snuggled up with her sister. Alicia looked at her sister and made a face.

"What?" Saskia asked nervously. Alicia put her hand down her sister's top and pulled out tissues she had stuffed in her bra. Saskia blushed and simply moved away from Alicia. She was so embarrassed. Of course Alicia would notice.

"Speak" Alicia said as she pulled her sister in towards her. Saskia retaliated but Alicia kept a tight hold on the girl. She kept a hold of the girl until she felt her relax into her.

"Come on" Alicia said softly encouraging the girl to speak out.

"I don't want them to think I'm young" Saskia admitted.

"They won't think you are older just become you have big boobs" Alicia said.

"You probably have just as big boobs as they do. To be honest, I haven't noticed" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She was still embarrassed.

"But I don't think they look normal" Saskia admitted.

"Well I think they do, you are still developing as well so it will just take a bit of time" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. That did make sense.

"Sorry" She said quietly.

"No need to apologise" Alicia said and they snuggled back up together. Ruby and Gem soon joined them and they shouted Malia down.

They managed to all sit on the sofa as Alicia snuggled up with both Saskia and Malia. They ended up having time to watch two films but by the end of the second one Saskia had fallen asleep.

"Oh she looks so young" Ruby said and Alicia nodded.

"She does but don't let her hear you say that" Alicia said as she picked up her sister and threw her gently over her shoulders.

"Will you manage" Ruby asked and Alicia nodded.

"This happens at least 3 times a week" Alicia said laughing and Ruby smiled. They headed up to bed. Alicia was so glad that they were all getting on so well.

 **Hope this is okay :) Please review. It's just a filler chapter.**


	75. Chapter 75

It was the following week and the girls had noticed that Ethan was starting to spend quite a bit more time with her sister. They didn't question anything as they knew that it was a sensitive subject for Alicia. Malia just really didn't want her sister to be hurt again. That was her main concern and she was worried that Ethan might do that.

Saskia loved having Ethan about. It took the pressure off her. She didn't feel like her sister was on her case quite so much. It was her birthday the following week and she was hoping that Alicia would allow her to have a sleepover some time. She knew she still needed to ask the girl and was quite nervous as to what Alicia's reaction would be.

It was Saturday morning and Alicia was sat at the table. Saskia came stumbling down the stairs. She was still half asleep. She walked into the kitchen and Alicia looked up. Saskia stood right beside her sister and Alicia knew what she wanted. She laughed. She had not been expecting Saskia to be this cuddly with Ruby right there.

Alicia moved her chair back which gave the young girl enough room to sit down on her knee. Saskia snuggled into Alicia.

"Oh is someone still tired?" Alicia asked as she cuddled up with her sister. Ruby looked up, she had not been expecting Saskia to be this cuddly.

"You are very cuddly in the morning" Ruby said and Saskia's head snapped up. She got a fright, she had forgotten that Ruby might have been there and was instantly really embarrassed. She blushed and hide her head in her sister. She wanted to stand up and move away but that would be even more embarrassing.

Ruby realised that she had said the wrong thing and looked at Alicia in a panic. Alicia mouthed that Saskia was embarrassed and Ruby understood.

"There is nothing wrong with being cuddly you know" Ruby said trying to save herself. Saskia was still so embarrassed. She didn't want to be part of this conversation and stood up ensuring that neither Ruby nor her sister could see her face before walking away.

"I'm so sorry" Ruby said worried.

"Don't worry about it. She's just a little sensitive just now. She worries a lot about what people think of her" Alicia said and Ruby nodded.

"What should I do?" Ruby asked worriedly. Alicia shrugged.

"You could always go and speak to her and tell her that it's fine that she cuddles up with me. She is only 13, sometimes I forget that she is still young. Just let her know that it's fine" Alicia said "If you don't want to speak to her, I can?"

Ruby nodded. She thought for a minute.

"I'll go and speak to her" Ruby decided. She stood up and headed up the stairs to speak to Saskia.

She knocked on the girl's bedroom door and heard someone saying come in. She knew that it wasn't Saskia's voice though. It was Malia. She opened the door to see if Saskia was there.

"Hey, can I have a word with your sister?" Ruby asked and Malia nodded.

"Sure, I'll go down the stairs and see Alicia" Malia said as she got out the bed and pulled her blanket with her and walked down the stairs. Had that have been Alicia she would have definitely caused a fuss but she didn't with Ruby.

Ruby noticed Saskia still had her head buried in the pillow.

"Saskia, can you sit up a minute?" Ruby asked. Saskia took a breath thinking about what to do. Had it been Alicia she definitely wouldn't have sat up but because it was Ruby she knew she needed to.

She slowly sat up and turned to face Ruby. She had tears down her face and was bright red. She was now making an even bigger fool of herself.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"I embarrassed myself in front of you" Saskia said and Ruby shook her head.

"You have not. We are housemates now and you are only 13" Ruby said "That's still a child. I cuddled up with my parents until I was like 18. Sometimes I still need a cuddle from them and I'm pretty sure Alicia was exactly the same. She doesn't mind cuddling you, does she?"

Saskia shrugged, she guessed that Ruby was correct but she hated to admit it.

"Right, well I know that you have gotten used to it just being you, your sister and Alicia but remember what it was like with Bea here" Ruby said "Could you cuddle Alicia in front of her?"

Saskia nodded. She really missed Bea because they had really started to get to know each other and she knew that she could completely be herself to Bea.

"Well I want us to be the same as you were with her" Ruby explained and Saskia nodded. She did feel a bit better now. She smiled. They spoke for a bit longer before Ruby headed back down the stairs.

"Was she okay?" Alicia asked as she noticed Ruby come down.

"Yeah, I spoke to her and she seems fine now" Ruby said.

"She will be" Alicia said "I'm going to go and have a check"

Ruby nodded and Alicia ran up the stairs to check on Saskia.

"You okay?" She asked as she knocked on the door and opened it. Alicia noticed Saskia was just finishing getting ready so she went and sat on the bed.

"You feeling okay now?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Sorry" Saskia said. She was still a bit embarrassed.

"No need to be sorry, I'm just glad that we got it sorted" Alicia said and Saskia smiled.

"Come here" Alicia said as she pulls the girl into her arms.

"Lesh, you see how it's my birthday soon?" Saskia asked deciding this was the best time. Alicia nodded.

"Can I have Hailey, Harriette and Kimberley around for a sleepover?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course you can. I'm off next Saturday so why don't we have it then? I'm working the next weekend" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Can I message them now?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Sure, let me know if you need anything. Get a reply from the other girls and then we can speak about what we can do" Alicia said. Saskia smiled.

"I'm so excited" Saskia said grabbing her phone. Alicia felt bad that they didn't do much for Saskia last year so Alicia wanted to make up for it this time.

Alicia headed down the stairs.

"Right, let's do something today. How about we head to the cinema? Bohemian Rhapsody is meant to be really good" Alicia explained and the girls nodded. They were both dying to see it.

"God we go to the cinema so much" Alicia complained jokingly.

"There is so much amazing shows on, that's why" Saskia said dramatically and Alicia laughed.

They headed to the cinema and ended up having a really good day. Alicia loved having a day off at the weekend and spending it with her sisters. Sometimes she forgot just now much fun they could have. She really did love them

 **Hope this is okay :) Sorry its just a filler. I'll be doing more with Ethan. Can anyone think of anything else?**


	76. Chapter 76

It was Thursday and Alicia had just arrived home from work with Ethan. She had been spending a lot more time with him recently. They had just gotten fish and chips for their dinner. She knew that the girls were going to be jealous but too bad. She was really looking forward to being off tomorrow and Saturday though. However, she wasn't sure how she felt about having to deal with four 14 year olds.

As she walked in, she noticed a guy's shoes on the floor in the hallway.

"Someone's lucky tonight" Alicia said as she walked into the living room.

"Must be Gem" She said as she noticed Malia, Saskia and Ruby sitting watching TV. Alicia gave her sisters an encouraging smiling to ensure them that everything was okay and to check on them. The girls both gave Alicia a smile back and Alicia knew that everything was okay. She was glad to see that Saskia was sitting beside Ruby. It seemed that the teen had relaxed back into the home environment.

Alicia quickly disappeared to get herself and Ethan a drink and told Ethan to sit down comfortably. She headed to the kitchen to get herself and Ethan plates and cutlery.

"How come you get a takeaway that is so unfair" Saskia complained.

"Don't you start, I said you could get pizza tomorrow night with your friends" Alicia said and Saskia sighed. She realised that she best shut up as her sister had been really good with organising this birthday sleepover for her.

Alicia sat down on the chair and Ethan sat down on the sofa next to Malia. Malia glared at Ethan. She didn't understand what he was doing here again. Had her sister not made it clear enough for him to understand?

They were eating when they heard a noise coming from up the stairs. They could hear shouting. They didn't understand what was going on. Ethan leant forward to pick up the remote.

"Let's turn the volume up and give them some privacy" Ethan said but Alicia turned around and stood up taking it from him. Instead of turning the volume up, she turned it down and not because she was being nosy but instead because she was concerned that someone would get hurt.

Alicia moved over to the door so that she could hear well. She could hear that Gem went back up to her room and then Rash left.

"What was it?" Ethan asked and Alicia shrugged. She wasn't sure but she was worried.

"I'm going to check on Gem" Alicia said. She was so used to being the mature one in the household. She quickly walked up the stairs and knocked on her door. Gem wiped her tears before opening the door.

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked "Do you want to talk?"

"No, it's fine" Gem said but Alicia could see through it.

"Really, it might help to speak to someone about it" Alicia said and Gem sighed. She knew that Alicia wasn't going to give in.

Gem nodded and allowed Alicia into her room and Alicia sat down on the bed.

"So what happened?" Alicia asked as Gem sat back down on the bed.

"It's just Rash" Gem said and Alicia nodded. She had guessed that much.

"We were going to you know and then he ran off and threw up when I was undressing. I was so embarrassed" Gem said blushing. Alicia nodded. She realised just how immature Gem was as it was like speaking to Malia or Saskia again.

"Well, I know that Rash tends to throw up when he was nervous. Think about what he was like in theatre" Alicia said and Gem nodded. They had a conversation about what had happened and what to do next. Gem relaxed quickly and felt a lot more comfortable speaking to Alicia. She relaxed towards Alicia and spoke about her fears.

"I don't want you to think less of me because I haven't slept with a lot of people" Gem said.

"I don't" Alicia said "It would be silly if I did. Everyone is different and that's all that matters"

Gem nodded. She was so relieved that Alicia was so relaxed about everything.

"Both of your sisters are really lucky to have you" Gem said and Alicia smiled.

"Thank you" She said.

"No thank you for helping me" Gem said and Alicia smiled.

"Don't worry about it honestly. Let's head down and join the rest of them" Alicia said and Gem nodded.

They headed down the stairs and continued to watch the TV. Just as Alicia arrived, a sign came on to say that the program they were watching was a 15.

"Is Saskia allowed to watch it?" Ruby asked and Alicia nodded.

"She'll be fine with it" Alicia said.

"I think it's got quite a bit of sex in it" Ruby said nervously.

"Its fine, she knows everything" Alicia said.

"Knows it and done it" Malia muttered and Saskia turned towards her sister and slapped her.

"What was that for?" Alicia asked confused and Saskia stood up to leave.

"No" Alicia said as she caught her sister around the stomach and sat her down on her knee.

"Why did you hit Malia?" Alicia asked. Saskia didn't say anything and Malia looked guilty. Ruby looked between the two of them.

"She said that she knows and done it" Ruby said nervously and Alicia glared at Malia.

"Malia that is completely inappropriate for you to have said" Alicia said holding her sister closer. At least she knew why Saskia was upset.

"So it's true" Ruby asked just assuming that it wasn't. Alicia bit her lip before nodding but mouthed for Ruby and Gem not to say a thing. Ethan was shocked as well, he knew how young Saskia was.

"Sash, I'm sorry" Malia said but she knew that it was too late. Saskia had turned herself around so that she was facing Alicia. Tears were coming down her face, she was so embarrassed.

Alicia just shook her head and attempted to stand the girl up. Saskia just clung to Alicia even more and she knew that she was going to have to pick the girl up and carry her up the stairs. Malia felt really bad. She bit her lip as she noticed how upset her sister was.

Alicia managed to get her sister up the stairs. She knew fine well that Saskia was getting too big to be carried but the girl held herself well so it wasn't an issue.

Malia looked between Gem, Ruby and Ethan. She could feel tears in her eyes but she also felt a wall building up.

"Why did you say that?" Ruby said harshly.

"Sorry" Malia said before standing up and walking up the stairs. She locked herself in the bathroom needing a bit of time to herself.

Alicia held Saskia and waited until she calmed down. She could tell that the girl was going to drift off to sleep.

"Don't worry about anything baby, no one thinks anything differently of you" Alicia said and Saskia nodded slightly. Alicia snuggled up with her sister into she was sure that she was sleeping.

Alicia then back down the stairs, she noticed that Ethan was just getting ready to leave.

"Thank you for tonight" Alicia said to Ethan.

"It's okay" Ethan said. They said their goodbyes before Alicia walked into the living room.

"Where is Malia?" Alicia asked.

"I kind of snapped at her and then she disappeared up the stairs. She seemed upset" Ruby said feeling bad.

"I'll go and speak to her" Alicia said as she ran up the stairs. She quickly checked the girls' bedroom but noticed that no one was there. She got a fright especially when she realised that the bathroom door was locked. She banged on the door and tried to get Malia to open up.

Ruby and Gem were both walking up the stairs to head to bed.

"Is everything okay?" Gem asked.

"I can't get Malia to open the door" Alicia said sighing.

"Just give her time to cool down" Ruby said.

"You don't understand. She can't be in the bathroom alone when she is in this state" Alicia said as she started trying to unlock the door from the outside. She managed and opened the door.

"Mal" Alicia said pulling the girl into her arms. She was so glad to see that the girl hadn't self harmed but Alicia knew that it was only because there were no razors. The girl had clearly been looking.

"Let's go to your room" Alicia said as she helped the girl up. She pulled the girl into her arms and held her tight.

"We can have a chat and then go to my bedroom" Alicia explained again Malia didn't say anything.

"hey, what makes you get like this when you say something wrong?" Alicia asked confused.

"I feel like you are going to get rid of me or send me to Dad and I look up to you so the thought of you being mad at me is too much. I just don't want to anger you when you have helped me so much. You can block people from your life and I don't want you to block me" Malia said. She had her eyes closed and just announced it all.

"Don't ever think that" Alicia said pulling the girl into her arms.

"You are my little sister and I will never leave you" Alicia explained.

"A girl in my year at school. She has two sisters and her mum died but now she only speaks to one of her sisters and the other one has nothing to do with her" Malia explained.

"That isn't going to happen with us. I can promise you that" Alicia said and Malia nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before heading through to Alicia's room.

"You should have called me before getting into that state" Alicia said and Malia nodded. She was really tired and didn't want to speak.

They snuggled up in Alicia's bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	77. Chapter 77

Alicia was waiting in the carpark at the end of the school day for the girls. She was picking up Saskia and her three friends as Malia was staying slightly later to get some help from a teacher. All the children clambered into the car and Alicia smiled at them.

"How was school, girlies?" Alicia asked and Saskia glared at her sister while all the other girls responded in chorus.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"Just stop being embarrassing" Saskia said tutting.

"Sorry" Alicia said. She didn't think she was embarrassing. They quickly arrived at the house and all ran up the stairs to get changed out of their school clothes. Alicia had ensured that there was lots of snacks and was willing to do the girls' nails and face masks with them.

They stayed upstairs for a while until Malia had arrived home from school. They called the girls down and ordered pizza as the girls were hungry. It didn't take long for it to arrive and they all tucked in. Saskia relaxed with her sisters being around her friends once she realised her friends thought they were cool.

Once they had pizza, Alicia and Malia painted the girls nails before putting face masks on them. They all loved it and had such a good time. It was about 8 o'clock when they headed up to Saskia's room. They were sat on the floor eating sweets speaking.

"What are these?" Harriette asked.

"M and M's" Saskia said and Harriette nodded.

"What's in them?" She asked.

"It'll be chocolate ones" Saskia said and Harriette nodded. She picked one up and put it in her mouth. Instantly as soon as it touched her lips, they started to swell.

"I can't breathe" Harriette struggled. Saskia got a fright and instantly shouted on her sister.

"ALICIA!" Saskia screamed opening her bedroom door. Alicia came running up the stairs, she took one look at the girl and knew instantly.

"Where is Harriette's bag?" Alicia asked remaining calm and Saskia gave it to Alicia. Alicia opened the bag and found an EpiPen. She quickly pulled the girl's trousers down enough for her to stab the pen in her thigh. Instantly, the swelling started to reduce.

"Are you okay" Alicia asked as she rubbed the girl's shoulders. Harriette nodded. That had given her a right fright.

"Lie down" Alicia said as she encouraged the girl to lie down and then checked her pulse. It was still risen.

"What happened?" Alicia asked as she wiped the tears from the girl's eyes. They had appeared in the panic.

"I ate a sweet but I thought it was just chocolate" Harriette said.

"They are the chocolate ones" Alicia said confused. She grabbed her phone and cursed when she noticed that it said that M & M's may contain peanuts.

"Has it been a while since you had a reaction like this?" Alicia asked and Harriette nodded.

"I'm usually really careful" Harriette said.

"I didn't even know you had a peanut allergy" Saskia said.

"I don't really speak about it" Harriette said.

"Well I think we know now that it is best if your friends know. If Saskia had known, I would have ensured that everything was completely nut free" Alicia explained. Harriette felt bad.

"Sorry" Harriette said looking down.

"Don't worry about it but we really need to get you to the hospital" Alicia said and Harriette shook her head.

"No please" She said and Alicia shook her head.

"No you need to go" Alicia said "Can I call your parents?"

Harriette shook her head. She didn't want Alicia speaking to her parents. None of the other girls had seen her parents. Not even Kimberley and she was her best friend.

"Why not?" Alicia asked. "I'm sure they'll want to know"

Harriette shook her head.

"No they won't" She said looking down.

"Let me at least phone them and I'll take you to the hospital" Alicia said and Harriette sighed. She knew that she was not going to get out of it. She nodded her head shyly. Grapping her phone, she called her mum's number and handed the phone to Alicia.

Alicia stepped out the room. She was shocked to hear Harriette's parents' response. They really didn't care and made no plans to meet them at the hospital. They told Alicia that she didn't need to go and the girl should have been more bloody careful. Alicia was shocked. They weren't even worried about how she was feeling or what happened. Alicia hung up and walked back into the room.

"Come on, let's go to the hospital" Alicia said and she put her arms around Harriette. She really felt for the poor girl.

"Girls I think the rest of you should stay here and Mal will deal with you. I will come back with Harriette. I think we should be pretty quick" Alicia said and the other girls nodded.

"You really don't have to stay. You can just take me and then leave. I'll be fine on my own" Harriette explained.

"Don't be so silly" Alicia said as they bundled into the car.

"What did my parents say?" Harriette asked and Alicia bit here lip. She was so unsure of what to say.

"It's okay, they didn't care did they? They never do" Harriette said.

"I'm so sorry" Alicia said.

"It's fine" Harriette said. There was an awkward silence.

"Do you have any siblings?" Alicia asked and Harriette nodded.

"Yeah, there are 6 of us. I have two older brothers, a younger brother and 2 younger sisters" Harriette explained.

"And your mum and dad?" Alicia asked.

"Nah, mum and step dad" Harriette said.

"My brothers go to another high school but I did well in the tests and ended up getting into Holby High" Harriette explained. Alicia nodded.

"Can you not tell Saskia or that please" Harriette asked.

"Of course I wouldn't but it's nothing to be embarrassed about" Alicia said and Harriette just rolled her eyes. She suddenly become really self-conscious knowing that it was just her and Alicia in the car. She crossed her arms around her chest and sat in silence. Alicia tried speaking to Harriette but she wasn't getting much of a reply.

They arrived at the hospital and due to the time of day that it was, it was pretty quiet. Alicia explained what had happened and Saskia was taken to the cubicle. They did all the checks on her and the results came back clear. They decided that she would stay for 2 hours to ensure that no symptoms came back and then she would be free to go.

"What's up?" Alicia asked wondering why the girl was being so quiet. Harriette shrugged, she was so embarrassed.

"It's obviously something" Alicia said.

"I'm just embarrassed about you know about my parents" Harriette said.

"I said before you have nothing to be embarrassed about though" Alicia said and Harriette sighed.

"I do, I've changed so much since primary school. I fall out with my parents every day. They get annoyed at me because I have a shower every morning and used too much hot water. They get angry at me because I hand wash my clothes because they don't do the washing as much as I want to and I don't want to wear smelly clothes. They hate me because I'm trying to do good for myself but once schools finished what can I do? Saskia and Kim have it all planned and even though they don't know exactly what they want to do they want to go to University but I don't have the money for that" Harriette said letting the tears come down her face.

"Aw sweetie" Alicia said as she pulled the girl into her arms.

"I know that it's hard but you can get the support. If you keep going and trying like you are, you will not have a problem and we will all support you as much as we can" Alicia explained and Harriette nodded.

"It's just hard because the other girls can get money to do things without much of an issue and I never have enough" Harriette admitted.

"Oh darling" Alicia said. She felt so bad. She pulled the girl into her arms. She leant back onto the bed and allowed the girl to attach to her.

"I really think you should speak to your friends. They aren't going to judge you or not be your friend anymore. None of this is your fault and if Saskia dare says anything I will have something to say to her" Alicia said and Harriette shrugged.

They spoke for a bit longer but Alicia didn't push the girl because she knew that it would upset the girl more.

"Right, I think you are good to go" Elle said as she returned to the cubicle. Harriette smiled. She was ready to go to bed now.

"Perfect" Alicia said as she quickly sorted out the discharge paper work and they were able to head home under strict instructions.

They arrived back at the house and Saskia was so glad that her friend was back. They all ran down the stairs to meet her.

"Come up quickly, we are just about to start another film" Saskia said and Harriette smiled. She looked at Alicia for reassurance.

"Up you go" Alicia said and Harriette smiled following the girls up the stairs. They were all in their jammies so Harriette quickly got changed before joining them.

"How were they?" Alicia asked Malia as they went into Alicia's room.

"Absolutely fine, is Harriette okay?" Malia asked and Alicia nodded.

"She's fine, I'll have another little chat with her in the morning" Alicia said and Malia nodded. They both got comfortable before drifting off to sleep.

In the other room, they put another film on and it wasn't long before they all drifted off to sleep as it was 2 o'clock in the morning.


	78. Chapter 78

It was the following morning and Alicia and Malia were down the stairs when Saskia and her friends stumbled down the stairs. They were all still in their jammies and their hairs were all over the place.

"Sleep well?" Alicia asked and the girls nodded. She knew that they would be tired later on as she had heard them speaking at about 2 o'clock this morning and heard speaking again at 6 o'clock. It was now the back of 9 when the girls decided to get up.

"So do you want pancakes?" Alicia asked and all the girls nodded enthusiastically. Alicia quickly got started. She looked at Harriette and noticed that the girl was sitting quietly. Alicia gave the girl a soft smile which the girl returned but Alicia could tell it was not genuine. She felt for the poor girl.

Alicia started serving pancakes and all the girls enjoyed eating them. Alicia refused to put Nutella out in case Harriette had another reaction but managed to find chocolate spread which didn't have nuts in it.

Once the girls were all full, they headed up the stairs to get changed. Alicia was going to drop them all off at their house.

"Harriette" Alicia said quietly hoping to catch the girl before she left. The girl turned around and faced Alicia.

"If you need anything just come around. You'll be able to get in touch with me through Saskia or just message me" Alicia said. She knew that she already had the girl on Facebook. Harriette smiled and nodded, this time it was a genuine smile.

The girls headed up the stairs to get changed and all ran down the stairs about an hour later.

"Are you ready to go?" Alicia shouted and all the girls came scrambling down the stairs.

"Let's get into the car" Alicia said and the girls nodded. They all got in and Alicia dropped them all off.

"Harriette, I'm going to drop you off first so that I can come in and speak to your parents" Alicia said and Harriette's face dropped.

"You really don't have to" Harriette said.

"No, I do" Alicia said. Alicia drove to where she had dropped Harriette off previously. She stopped the car and then Harriette bite her lip.

"Is there an issue?" Alicia asked.

"This isn't my house, it's actually my gran's house. My dad's mum. I'm not supposed to see her but she is so nice and she treats me a lot" Harriette said and Alicia sighed.

"Right, direct me to your house" Alicia said as she started up the car again. She drove to an area on the outskirts of Holby. It was a large block of flats. Harriette was really embarrassed.

She got out and Alicia followed. She made Saskia get out as well as she was not leaving the girl in the car on her own. They headed to the entrance and Harriette got them in. They headed to the lift but it was out of order.

"We'll have to take the stairs" Harriette said as they started climbing the stairs. Saskia gasped at the state of the stairway and Alicia glared at her indicating for her to not say a word.

They arrived outside Harriette's house and she opened the door. They walked in and Alicia was shocked at the state of the flat. She knew not to say anything.

"Harriette, is that you?" A woman shouted.

"Yeah" Harriette replied. "Alicia wants to speak to you"

A woman came storming through.

"What?" She said aggressively.

"It was just to let you know that as I had to use the EpiPen on Harriette, she will need to go to the doctors and get another one" Alicia said.

"Ah you listening to that Harriette, sort it out yourself" She said and Alicia looked at her in shocked. She walked into the other room and Harriette followed.

"I can take you to the doctors if you want, just message me when it is" Alicia said and Harriette smiled.

"Thank you" She said before Alicia and Saskia left.

"The flat" Saskia said in shock. Alicia just glared at her.

"We will speak in the car" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. They quickly ran back down the stairs and into the car. Alicia just wanted out of the estate.

"You do not hold this against Harriette, I mean it" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"She is very sensitive about where she lives and the condition of the flat. Just think about how much she goes through just to get to school" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"She is going through a lot and as you can see she doesn't have a lot of support so please do not say anything to her" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I feel bad for her" Saskia said.

"Don't, that will make it worse. Just treat her as you always treat her" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She could do that.

They headed back to the house to tidy up. Alicia could tell that Saskia was shattered but it was the girl's own fault. She refused to let the girl get away with not helping tidy up as it was her own mess.

"It's your party, so you will help tidy up" Alicia said and Saskia sighed. She was really tired.

"Why didn't Harriette tell me she was allergic to nuts?" Saskia asked and Alicia shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea but I guess that it is because her parents have taught her to be embarrassed about it" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"It's really bad that they make her feel like that" Saskia explained and Alicia nodded.

"I know, and I don't agree with it but there is nothing else we can do about it apart from be there for her" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded.

"Let's go and watch a film" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. They headed to the living room and snuggled down. Alicia knew it wouldn't be long before Saskia fell asleep and she was right. The girl drifted off to sleep on her knee within the first half an hour.

 **Sorry for the delay. Please review though**


	79. Chapter 79

It was Thursday and Saskia's birthday. Alicia was working but got up early to see her sister before she went to school. She knew that the girl wouldn't be happy about being woken up but would have rather that happen than her sister not say happy birthday.

Alicia walked into the girls' room and sat down on the bed. She curled up with her sister.

"I love you so much" Alicia said kissing the girl on the head. She patiently waited for the girl to come through which didn't take too long.

"Happy Birthday" Alicia said and Saskia smiled. She pulled her sister into her arms.

"I'll give you your presents tonight. Hopefully, I won't get back too late" Alicia explained and Saskia nodded. That sounded good.

Alicia finished getting ready for work. She was in a rush as she was running late but arrived at the hospital with enough time to get changed.

She got changed and quickly checked her phone before starting. She noticed that she had a text from Harriette. The girl had a doctor's appointment at 12:45 and wondered if Alicia could go with you.

 _Yeah that's fine. I'll pick you up from school xx_

Alicia headed over to Elle to speak to her about making sure that she could get lunch at 12:30. Once she explained the situation Elle ensured that Alicia would get that time off.

Luckily the morning went relatively quickly and soon it was lunch time.

Alicia headed to the school and noticed Harriette waiting outside for her. She stopped the car and allowed the girl to jump in.

"Sorry, it's so last minute. We have to call the doctors in the morning for an appointment" Harriette explained.

"Don't worry about it" Alicia said as she waited into the girl was buckled in before driving away.

They arrived at the doctors and Alicia walked into the waiting room with Harriette.

"Do you want me to come into the room with you?" Alicia asked and Harriette nodded.

"If you don't mind, I really don't like the doctors" Harriette admitted.

"It's nothing to worry about but I will definitely come with you" Alicia said and Harriette smiled. She looked around at everyone else and wondered what they thought of her and Alicia. Did they think that she was her sister? She hoped that they did.

"Do you have anything else you'd like to speak to the doctor about?" Alicia asked and Harriette shook her head.

"No" She said strongly. Alicia was slightly taken aback. They melted into an easy silence until Harriette was called through by the doctor. Alicia stood and walked behind her.

"So how are you today?" The doctor asked and Harriette sat down nervously.

"Fine" She said.

"And who is this?" The doctor asked knowing that it wasn't the girl's family as he was their doctor too.

"My friend's sister" Harriette said making a face. She realised that it sounded really strange.

"Okay, and what can I help you with?" The doctor asked.

"I had to use my EpiPen last week and need another one" Harriette explained.

"Right, so it has been a while since you have had a reaction and I can see that you have been to the hospital and got the all clear so I do not see it to be an issue to prescribe you a new one" The doctor said and Harriette nodded.

They spoke for a bit longer before deciding to leave.

"That wasn't too bad was it" Alicia said.

"I just feel bad for making you come when it was so easy" Harriette said embarrassed.

"I'm not bothered. You are only 14, even Malia doesn't go to doctor appointments on her own" Alicia said and Harriette nodded.

"Shall we get you back to school now?" Alicia asked and Harriette nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before arriving back at the school and Harriette jumped out.

"Alicia" Harriette said looking at the girl. Alicia looked up at her. She felt like the girl had something that she wanted to say.

"Thank you" She said.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Is there anything else?" Alicia asked feeling like something was being held back. Harriette looked around for a minute but allowing a wall to be built up again.

"No" She said putting on a fake smiling. Alicia looked at the girl but let her leave. She didn't know the girl that well so she was possibly just looking too deep into it.

Alicia drove back to the hospital to finish her lunch before returning to work. She was determine to not work any longer than her shift tonight as she wanted to speak to Saskia as it was the girl's birthday.

She had told the girls to order an Indian for 8:30 and they could all share it. The girls were very happy with that decision.

Alicia did manage to finish her shift only 5 minutes later than the expected time and she was quick to get changed and into the car.

She arrived home just at the same time as the delivery man arrived. She was shocked at how much there was. Opening the door, she walked into the kitchen.

"There is so much" Alicia asked looking at the girls.

"Yeah but well Ethan is here" Malia said guiding an eye to her sister.

"And Gem, Rash and Ruby want some too" Saskia said and Malia nodded.

"Don't worry, they paid their share. Well actually Ethan bought it all" Malia said.

"Ethan" Alicia said turning around. She would not allow the guy to have paid for all the food.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't tell me it was Saskia's birthday so I didn't get her a present so that was my present" Ethan said and Alicia smiled.

She had started getting a lot closer to Ethan. She could see Malia's jealously written over her face.

They all ate up and sat speaking for a while until it was 10:30 and Alicia demanded that the girls went up to bed. They went up without a fuss as it was slightly later than their sister usually let them stay up.

Ethan and Alicia stayed up for a bit longer before Ethan left and Alicia kissed him goodbye. She did really like him. It was just so complicated now. It was just a friendly kiss but at least it was something.

 **Sorry it's a bit rushed at the end. I will be doing a bit more with Harriette. Recently, has Alicia slept with Ethan, if she which episode? I feel I remember her saying she was ready but I can't remember if they did sleep together or not.**


	80. Chapter 80

Alicia and Saskia snuggled up on the sofa. They were watching the TV. Alicia didn't understand why Saskia was being so quiet.

"What's up?" Alicia asked and Saskia didn't say anything. Instead she moved so that she was closer to Alicia. Alicia moved her leg so that her sister was in her arms.

"Lesh" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"You see if your friend tells you a secret and tells you not to say anything to anyone, should you ever tell anyone else?" Saskia asked and Alicia thought for a minute. That was a very difficult question to answer.

"Well as a doctor, we keep everything confidential unless it puts the person or another individual at risk of injury or harm" Alicia said trying to keep it simply. She had no idea what her sister was on about.

"Does the secret put someone at harm?" Alicia asked and Saskia thought for a minute before nodding. Alicia took a deep breath and licked her lips slightly.

"Right, I know you want to be a good friend but I don't think it is a good idea that you keep this to yourself. Do you think you could tell me?" Alicia asked and tears slipped down Saskia's face and she shook her head. Alicia had no idea what else to suggest. She needed a minute to think.

"How about you invite the person here and they tell me the secret?" Alicia asked and Saskia thought for a minute before nodding.

"I'm just scared that she is going to be mad at me for telling you that she told me a secret" Saskia said.

"She might be a little mad at first but remember you haven't broken any promise before you haven't told me anything. Now, can you text her to come around" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded. She quickly grabbed her phone.

They sat back down and watched the TV.

"She'll be round in ten minutes" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"I'm so scared" Saskia said and Alicia sighed. She really didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry you are doing the right thing. That is all that matters" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. They continued watching the television before the doorbell rang. Saskia jumped up and answered the door. She led the girl into the living room and they sat down on the sofa.

"Harriette, Saskia has been speaking to me and she is a bit concerned about you" Alicia said and Harriette glared at her friend.

"You told her!" Harriette shouted "You told her, I told you not to tell anyone. No one else knows"

Harriette was crying now and so was Saskia.

"I haven't told her. I didn't tell her, you told me not to so I didn't tell her. I just said I was worried about you. Please tell Alicia and she will know what to do. I don't but she does" Saskia said still crying.

Harriette looked at her friend. She calmed down slightly. She still didn't want Alicia to know what was going on. She couldn't tell any adult she was terrified of the outcome.

"Right, calm down and listen to me" Alicia said to both of the girls. They both sat down on the sofa and Saskia grabbed a hold of her friend's hand.

"What's going on Haz?" Alicia asked leaning forward towards the girl and putting her hand on Harriette's knee. Harriette wiped her eyes. She shook her head.

"Listen, as a doctor I'm pretty good at putting things together but I cannot assume things" Alicia said "I'm going to start with a pretty basic question, are you physically hurt? Any cuts, bruises?"

Harriette nodded.

"Okay, where about?" Alicia asked. Harriette looked around before pointing to her arms, stomach and then hamstring. Alicia took a deep breath before she knew what this probably meant.

"Who?" She asked and the tears streamed down Harriette's face.

"My step dad" Harriette said before breaking into tears. Alicia leant forward and pulled Harriette into her arms. She moved over so that they were all sitting on the sofa with Alicia holding both girls in her arms.

"Right, I know you are going to hate me but this is serious. You haven't even told me the whole story and I know that it is serious" Alicia said and Harriette bite her lip.

"We need to go to the police" Alicia said and Harriette shook her head.

"Listen to me, I was attacked. I was raped by a man from my work and I didn't go to the police until after and I wish I went early. Going to the police was the best thing I did. We can fight this Harriette" Alicia said.

"But I have no one" Harriette said.

"You have us and we will help you through this" Alicia said and Harriette smiled. She was nervous but nodded. She trusted Alicia and knew that it was the right thing to do.

"Right, we are going to go now. I want you to stay here Saskia" Alicia demanded and Saskia nodded. She knew that her sister knew what she was doing.

Alicia quickly got ready to leave and they headed to the car. Alicia could tell how nervous Harriette was.

"Listen, you are going to be okay. I am here for you but if you want me to leave at any point you just have to ask" Alicia explained and Harriette nodded. They headed to the police station knowing that it was going to be a long and emotional night. Luckily when they arrived the queue wasn't too big and Alicia hoped they wouldn't be too long.

"You have to try and be really brave because it really should be you doing the speaking" Alicia explained and Harriette nodded.

"I can't believe you are going through this, you are only 14" Alicia said pulling the girl into her arms.

"I'm only 13" Harriette admitted nervously.

"Oh sweetie" Alicia said holding her tighter.

"Harriette Ryan" The policewoman called and Alicia and Harriette stood up. They walked into a room where they were interviewed.

"You are here to report an assault?" The policewoman said and they nodded. She explained the process that they were going to go through before starting to speak.

"Do you know who the attacker is or was?" The policewoman asked and Harriette nodded.

"My mum's boyfriend" Harriette explained.

"Is the abuse only you or siblings too?" She asked.

"No, it's just me. I'm the oldest in the house so I'm the one that gets hurt" Harriette explained.

"How does he hurt you" She asked. Harriette looked at Alicia terrified.

"Do you want me to go outside?" Alicia asked and Harriette shook her head. She definitely didn't want to be on her own.

"He does stuff to me" Harriette whispered.

"What type of stuff?" The policewoman asked.

"Stuff that he shouldn't and it hurts" Harriette said starting to cry. Alicia pulled the girl into her arms as she sobbed loudly. They spoke about what Harriette's step father did to her before leaving her and Alicia alone. Alicia just held the girl in her arms.

"We have gotten in touch with social work but we do need you to get a physical examination" The policewoman explained and Alicia nodded. She knew the drill.

"If you could follow me" The policewoman said as they took them to another area.

"Just get changed into the gown" She said leaving them.

"I can leave if you want" Alicia explained but Harriette shook her head again. She was terrified.

"I'll help" Alicia said as she helped the girl get undressed. Alicia noticed how skinny the girl was, she was also only wearing a crop top despite being 13. Alicia lifted the gown over her head.

"Slip your pants off" Alicia said and Harriette reluctantly did as she was asked.

"What are they going to do?" Harriette asked.

"It might be a bit sore and scary but they just need to check that everything is okay after what happened and I suppose look for evidence" Alicia said and Harriette nodded.

The doctor came into the room and they took pictures of the bruises on Harriette's body before conducting an internal examination. Alicia held the girl's hand as it happened speaking her through it at the same time. They then went back to the interview room with the policewoman.

"So we have arrested your stepfather and he is being questioned along with your mother and your brother and sisters have been taken into emergency foster care. You will go there tonight as well" She explained.

"Can't she stay with me tonight?" Alicia asked. The policewoman was unsure.

"I'll speak to the social worker and see what we can do" She said knowing that Alicia had been really supportive of Harriette.

They disappeared before returning with the social worker. She spoke with Alicia and due to the time of night and the situation they agreed that Harriette could go with Alicia as it was best for the younger girl.

Alicia nodded. She just wanted to get the girl home.

"I will be coming around first thing tomorrow" The social worker said and Alicia nodded.

"Of course" Alicia replied before giving the social worker all her details. Once everything was sorted they headed back to the car. Alicia could tell how emotionally drained Harriette was.

"I just want to say I am so proud of you" Alicia said and Harriette nodded. They arrived home and Alicia encouraged Harriette up the stairs.

"Do you want to come in with me tonight?" Alicia asked and Harriette shrugged.

"It's up to you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable" Alicia said.

"No its fine. It might help" Harriette said and Alicia nodded.

"I'll go and get your pyjamas from Saskia's room" Alicia said as she quickly walked into the girls' room trying not to wake them. She returned with pyjamas and handed them to Harriette who disappeared to the bathroom to get ready.

Once she was changed she walked back into Alicia's room and the woman was already in bed.

"Jump in, don't worry I don't bite" Alicia said and Harriette nodded getting in beside the woman.

 **Hope this is okay :) Let me know what you think! What should happen next?**


	81. Chapter 81

"No, get off me. Stop, don't hurt me. No!" Harriette screamed.

"Sweetie, you are okay" Alicia said as she shook the girl to wake her up. It took a while but the girl did wake up. Harriette was crying and Alicia didn't know what to do other than hold the girl to her chest.

Harriette wasn't in the mood to talk, she just turned around out of Alicia's hold and closed her eyes again trying to get to sleep. She was making such an embarrassment of herself. She couldn't believe that she had told Alicia and Saskia what had happened. She had ruined everyone's lives, all her siblings would hate her because they had been removed from their mother.

Alicia sensed that Harriette wanted to be left alone and turned around before trying to get to sleep again.

Alicia felt like she had just closed her eyes and her alarm was going on. She quickly got up and sorted the girls out. She made sure that she got out the room quickly, leaving Harriette to sleep.

"Is everything okay?" Saskia asked nervously and Alicia nodded.

"Harriette stayed the night here. The social worker is coming around today. Can I just ask you, what exactly did Harriette tell you?" Alicia asked.

"She told me that her mum's boyfriend makes her have sex with him even though she doesn't want to" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"It's really important that you don't tell anyone else okay" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I know, that's why I didn't even want to tell you. Did I do the right thing by telling you?" Saskia asked nervously.

"You definitely did the right thing" Alicia said pulling her sister into her arms.

"Love you" Alicia whispered to her sister. Saskia nodded.

"Off you go to school" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

Once all the girls had left to go to school, Alicia went back into her bedroom to wake Harriette up as she knew that the social worker would be there shortly.

"Come on sweetie, it's time to get up" Alicia said and Harriette stretched before standing up.

"Thank you" Harriette said.

"It's no problem. Go into Saskia's room and find some clothes to put on" Alicia said encouraging the girl into the other room.

Harriette disappeared to get ready and Alicia cessed the opportunity to get ready herself. Once they were both ready, they walked down the stairs and Alicia made them both breakfast. Just as they were sitting down to eat, the doorbell rang. Alicia quickly answered it, it was the social worker as expected.

She invited her in and made her a coffee before heading through to the living room.

"So your siblings have been placed in emergency foster care and we are looking for suitable placements for them as there is no other family able to take them. However, we have been in touch with your father and he is willing to take you up" the social worker said.

"But I haven't seen my dad since I was really little" Harriette said.

"But you have been in contact with your grandmother" The social worker said and Harriette nodded.

"So I will take you to them just now at your gran's house" The social worker explained.

"Can Alicia come too?" Harriette asked needing the support of someone she knew. The social worker looked at Alicia.

"If I am allowed, I am more than willing to go" Alicia explained and the social worker nodded.

"Of course" She said and Alicia nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before heading in the car. Alicia knew exactly where she was going as she had previously dropped Harriette off at this house thinking it was her own.

They arrived and got out the car. Harriette was very nervous and Alicia could sense this. She held the girl's hand. Harriette turned to look at Alicia and Alicia gave her a small encouraging smile. They knocked on the door and were met by Harriette's grandmother.

"Ettie" The woman said as she pulled the girl into her arms. She wasn't what Alicia had been expecting. They walked into the living room and noticed a man sitting there. He was good looking, too old for Alicia but still. He didn't look like the type of person who would be with Harriette's mother.

"Harriette" The man said. Harriette looked at her dad.

"Come here" He said pulling the girl into his arms. Harriette was tense at first but fell into her father's arms.

"Why do you want me now?" Harriette asked confused. Her father sighed and they sat down.

"Listen Harriette it wasn't my choice. I was young when I was with your mother. Both of your brothers were in care and I didn't know about that. I went out with her when I had just finished university and she soon fell pregnant. I was definitely not going to leave her so we bought a house together. We got your brothers back and then your mum started having an affair. She told me that if I ever came back then people would kill me. She send Tony and his friends on me' her father explained.

"I'm so sorry" Harriette said crying.

"You have no reason to say sorry. I should be saying it to you" Her dad said and Harriette nodded.

"So you will be staying here with me and your gran" Her dad explained and Harriette nodded.

"We know that you have had a hard time and we will do whatever we can to support you" Harriette's Dad explained. They spoke for a bit longer before Alicia headed home. She was exhausted having gotten minimal sleep. As soon as she arrived home, she went up the stairs to go back to bed.

Once she had a nap, she started texting Ethan. She was speaking to him a lot more now and wondered if she would be ready to have sex with him again soon. She hated being like this but also knew the importance of waiting until she was ready.

She heard her sisters walking into the house and got up to see them both.

"Are you both okay?" Alicia asked knowing that she had pretty much abandoned them last night. Both girls nodded and snuggled up in bed with her sister.

"Ah I love a cuddle" Alicia said pulling her sisters into her arms.

"Can we watch something Christmas on Netflix as it is now December?" Saskia asked and Alicia laughed but nodded.

"Sure thing, go and set the TV up" Alicia said and Saskia nodded getting up and sorting out the TV.

They snuggled back in Alicia's bed and got comfortable.

 **Hope this is okay :) Can anyone help me, I had a guest say that Alicia was leaving but I can't find anything on any article to say she is. Does anyone know if this is true?**


	82. Chapter 82

It was the following week and they were getting closer and closer to Christmas. Alicia was planning to spend the day in town doing shopping as she still needed to get clothes for the girls. She had had a rather exciting night and slept with Ethan again for the first time after the rape. She had been really nervous but she knew that she was ready.

Ethan was working today but Alicia was off so he got up to get ready for work and Alicia was awake sorting the girls out.

Both the girls raised their eyebrows when they saw Ethan walking out the room.

"I don't need to go in school until later today as I don't have any classes first thing" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"Neither do I" Saskia said.

"Good try Sash but I know that you do not get free periods so get ready" Alicia said and Saskia sighed before disappearing to get ready.

"Do you think it's a good idea you know you and Ethan?" Malia asked.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked.

"Well its sort of clear what you two were up to last night" Malia said huffing.

"And why do you have an issue with that?" Alicia said crossing her arms.

"Well I don't think it's a good idea" Malia said.

"Well funnily enough you are a 17 year old girl who has no control over what I do so you will just have to deal with it" Alicia said and Malia stormed off to her room. Alicia sighed unsure why her sister was being so difficult.

Alicia continued to get ready leaving Malia completely alone. She saw Saskia off to school before having a shower herself. She headed into town and didn't even tell Malia that she was leaving. She was not in the mood to deal with her sister's attitude.

Alicia headed to the shopping centre and continued shopping. She decided not to react to Malia and to just forget about her and concentrate on what she needed to do today. Alicia knew that she just wanted to get everything together and then head back to the house. She was on a mission.

Saskia had a boring morning in school. Her and her friends decided after break to ditch a couple of classes and head to the shops. She didn't have a lot of money on her but that didn't matter. They headed to the shopping centre and started looking in different shops and trying on clothes. They were surprised that they had gotten away with it and no one had even questioned them.

Alicia was in New Look looking for some clothes for Saskia when she noticed school uniforms. She huffed. How could children get away with skiving when they were in their uniforms? She continued to look through the clothes when she had to do a double take.

Her sister! Not even the older one, she could have expected something like this from Malia but not Saskia.

"Saskia" Alicia shouted and the girl froze.

"You are grounded" Alicia shouted and Saskia panicked and burst into tears.

"Don't start the waterworks with me" Alicia said "The four of you in my car now"

Alicia dropped the clothes she was wearing and marched the girls out of the shop and straight to her car.

"I am so angry with you" Alicia said as she drove them straight back to the school. She walked into the office and explained what the girls had done. They got one of the deputy teachers down to give them into trouble. Alicia was no happy and didn't have any time for mucking about. It was meant to be her day off.

She arrived home with all the shopping in her arms. She shouted when she tripped over someone's shoes as she walked in.

"What the fuck? Who puts their shoes there?" Alicia shouted. She looked down and noticed they were Malia's school shoes.

"For god sake, can neither of you get to fucking school today" Alicia shouted.

"Malia get down here right now" Alicia screamed and Malia came running down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Malia asked.

"Your school shoes are in the way" Alicia said.

"Sorry" Malia said and Alicia sighed.

"And I'm sorry about earlier" Malia said.

"It's fine" Alicia said opening her arms and allowing her sister to give her a hug.

"I suppose I'm maybe a bit jealous" Malia said.

"Jealous of what?" Alicia asked.

"You and Ethan" Malia explained and Alicia was confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I don't want you to abandon me and Saskia because of him" Malia said crying.

"What? Don't you ever think that" Alicia said pulling the girl into her arms.

"I didn't go into school today because I was so nervous because we had fallen out" Malia said and Alicia sighed.

"Oh sweetie, sisters have fall outs but it doesn't mean anything" Alicia said and Malia nodded. They headed into the living room and snuggled up together on the sofa for a while.

"Do you know what your sister did today" Alicia asked and Malia shook her head.

"I was in town shopping for your Christmas presents and I found Saskia and her friends" Alicia said and Malia was shocked. Saskia was the goody two shoes.

"Why?" Malia asked.

"Oh I have no idea but seriously that girl" Alicia said huffing.

"That's not a Saskia thing to do" Malia said.

"I know" Alicia said. They continued watching TV before hearing the door open.

"Saskia?" Malia asked and the girl come through looking sheepish.

"What time do you call this?" Alicia asked when she noticed it was now nearly 5 o'clock.

"I was at detention" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"Well I want your phone" Alicia demanded.

"Why?" Saskia asked.

"Because you skived" Alicia said.

"And" Saskia said.

"Did you just say that to me?" Alicia asked annoyed.

"What?" Saskia said with an attitude on her.

"You know what just get to your room" Alicia said and Saskia stormed up the stairs.

Alicia sighed. She started making dinner for all three of them before calling her sisters through to eat. It was an awkward silence as Saskia sat there refusing to join in with any of the conversation. Both Alicia and Malia just left her to it.

Once dinner was finished, Saskia disappeared back to her room and Alicia and Malia went through to the living room.

"Are you going to go and speak to Saskia?" Malia asked.

"I suppose but I'm beginning to get fed up sorting this out all the time" Alicia said sighing.

"What are you going to send us back?" Malia asked.

"No, I don't mean that. I just wish I could have a day off without falling out with one of you" Alicia said and Malia instantly felt bad.

"Sorry" Malia said.

"Don't worry about it" Alicia said but Malia still felt bad. She wasn't making her sister's life any easier. Alicia got up and headed up the stairs to speak to Saskia.

She knocked on the door and opened it without thinking.

"I didn't say you could come in" Saskia said wiping her eyes. Alicia sat down on the bed watching her sister.

"I don't want to talk" Saskia said.

"Well I do" Alicia said and Saskia sighed.

"I'm really not in the mood for it" Saskia said.

"Why are you being like this?" Alicia asked.

"I'm just not feeling great" Saskia said.

"Why not?" Alicia said.

"Cramp" Saskia admitted.

"Is it your period?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Well sorry you are feeling like that but it doesn't excuse your behaviour today" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Why do you care so much that I missed school? Malia does it all the time and you don't care" Saskia complained.

"What?" Alicia asked confused.

"You let Malia away with so much more than you let me away with" Saskia said.

"You can't say than" Alicia said.

"It's the truth" Saskia said crying.

"Can you leave me" Saskia asked and Alicia sighed.

"Fine I give up with you" Alicia said as she stormed out the room. Saskia cried even more. She hated life. She did everything wrong. Why was she should an idiot?

 **Don't worry I will still write this when Alicia leaves. I've stopped at this point because I'm tired but I don't know where to go next anyway haha. Anyone got any ideas?**


	83. Chapter 83

It was the middle of the night and Saskia was still awake. She couldn't get to sleep as she was so worked up about her fallout with her sister. She hadn't seen Alicia since their disagreement and she just pretended to be asleep when Malia came up but the girl didn't even try to speak to her. She was sure that Alicia would have been bitching about her to Malia anyway.

Alicia was in her room sleeping when she heard movements of someone coming down the stairs. She knew that it wasn't Gem or Ruby as they had to go down more stairs first. She got out of bed worrying it was one of the girls.

She noticed Saskia already half way down the stairs. She stood behind her watching. The girl didn't even hear her. Saskia got to the bottom of the stairs and instead of turning to the kitchen she continued to walk towards the front door.

Alicia waited confused, perhaps her sister was checking the door was locked. Alicia hung back just slightly. She however, sprang into action when she noticed her sister had opened the door.

"What do you think you are doing?" Alicia asked as she grabbed a hold of her sister. Saskia screamed.

"What do you think you are doing?" Alicia asked and Saskia jumped.

"Em I don't know" Saskia said nervously.

"There must be a reason and you have your dressing gown on" Alicia said not impressed.

"Just wanted some space" Saskia said.

"Some space at 3 o'clock in the morning" Alicia said and Saskia rolled her eyes.

"God, of course you aren't going to understand. I want some space because I can't speak to you about what is going on just now can I? So I just wanted space to think" Saskia shouted before storming back up the stairs. She ran into her bedroom and jumped into the bed. She pulled the covers over her head and sobbed.

Alicia came in behind the girl. She felt bad now.

"Hey, I'm sorry" Alicia said.

"Leave me alone" Saskia grumbled.

"No I'm not leaving you when you feel like this" Alicia said and Saskia sighed shaking her head. She didn't move out of the covers. Alicia moved her hand up and down the girl's leg.

"Come on baby" Alicia said and Saskia sighed.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I can't speak to you anymore" Saskia said.

"Why not? I thought we had a really trusting relationship after everything that has happened recently?" Alicia asked.

Saskia shrugged.

"Hey, come on. What have I done to lose your trust?" Alicia asked. Saskia sighed.

"Come to my room so we can talk" Alicia said as she heard Malia starting to toss. Saskia stood up and walked to the bedroom with her sister.

"Good job, it's the Christmas holidays now and you don't have school tomorrow ah? It's pretty late now" Alicia said as they walked out the room.

"Shall we go down the stairs and I'll make us a hot chocolate?" Alicia asked and Saskia nodded.

"Bring my duvet down with you" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She disappeared back to Alicia's bedroom to get it.

Alicia walked down the stairs and quickly started making the hot chocolate. Once it was ready, she put cream and marshmallows on the top. She was so worried about her sister especially as she didn't realise that the girl wasn't speaking to her about things which were going on.

Alicia walked into the living room and handed the girl the drink before sitting down.

"Why don't you trust me anymore?" Alicia asked softly. It honestly broke her heart knowing that Saskia didn't trust her. Saskia shrugged.

"We aren't going to be able to move forward until you tell me what you've done" Alicia explained.

"So if I don't tell you, you'll send me back to Dad?" Saskia asked.

"No never, I am not sending you back to Dad but if you don't tell me what I've done you'll put me in a really difficult position" Alicia explained and Saskia sighed before stepping back to think.

"Please tell me so I can sort it out?" Alicia asked and Saskia sighed.

"I don't trust you because I heard you speaking to Malia about me" Saskia said and Alicia sighed.

"What did I tell Malia?" Alicia asked.

"You told her how I was having nightmares after the miscarriage" Saskia admitted.

"But Sash, that was ages ago. Why didn't you say anything?" Alicia asked.

"Because you said it ages ago and I was annoyed but I let it go but then since then I hear you and Malia bitching about me all the time and you treat Malia so differently to how you treat me" Saskia said letting tears flow down her face.

"Oh sweetie, we aren't bitching about you" Alicia said and Saskia sighed.

"Well it feels like you are. I feel like I am constantly getting judged and you and Malia are best friends and then you are horrible to me" Saskia said.

"What do you mean by I am horrible to you?" Alicia asked.

"You grounded me" Saskia said.

"I grounded you because you skipped school" Alicia explained.

"But Malia has skipped school so many times and you have never said anything to her about it. It's like you and Malia are best friends and then I'm not because I am a child" Saskia said.

"Listen, it's hard with Malia because obviously she has been through different things to you. She is at the stage where it is up to her to knuckle down and work while you still need some direction throughout it. I wish I was stricter with Malia but because no one was there to be strict with her when mum was ill. She just isn't used to it. And you should know that me and Malia's relationship isn't great but recently it has been really good" Alicia said.

"I don't want to ruin our relationship" Alicia said. "I don't want to ruin my relationship with either of you. And I am so upset to know that you didn't trust me and I didn't even know about it. I am there for you so much Sash and I have helped you with a lot of things. Do you know how much it hurt me to hear you say that?"

"I'm sorry. I do trust you and I always have. I was just angry and I felt left out and I don't know why I just wanted to push you" Saskia said feeling embarrassed.

"That's okay to push the boundaries so that you know what they actually are" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I wanted to see if I could push you and have you come back to me" Saskia said blushing.

"Sweetie, you don't need to do that because I will always come back to you. Now you are 14, and all 14 year olds make mistakes. It is okay, I will be there to help you" Alicia said and Saskia nodded

"Come on I think we should head up to bed now" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Sash" Alicia said as they got all their stuff together to go back up the stairs. Saskia turned around while drinking her hot chocolate.

"Next time you feel like this just speak to me. You don't need to hide it and I never want you to feel like that again" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry" Saskia said. They headed back up the stairs.

"Come to my room" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She followed her sister and jumped into the bed.

"Come here I love you so much" Alicia said as she pulled her sister into her arms. Saskia fell into the hold of Alicia and quickly drifted to sleep.

 **Please review if you are reading this just so I know if you guys want me to continue or not now Alicia has left :)**


	84. Chapter 84

It was finally New Year's Eve, Alicia had ended up being really busy from the 24th December until now and it was decided that the girls would be spending Christmas with their dad. It had been a difficult week or so as Alicia hadn't really had the time to speak to her sisters and noticed that neither of them really seemed to call or text her. She was wondering if her sister's actually needed her anymore or if they would be better of back in Newcastle.

With the girls being away, it meant that Alicia was able to spend a lot more time with Ethan and they were officially back together again. She knew that she was going to have to speak to her sisters about it but wasn't sure if she would get away with just leaving it. It was pretty obvious what was going on and Alicia didn't see the point in having to speak it all out to them when they clearly knew.

The girls had gotten an early train so that they could spend some time with their sister as it was her day off. They ended up getting into Holby at around 2 o'clock. Alicia was at the station ready to pick them up. It felt weird, the girls smiled and gave her a hug but it wasn't like last time. They didn't come running into her arms. They were still all happy to see each other.

They clambered into Alicia's car.

"Em Ethan's at the house. What's everyone's plans for tonight?" Alicia asked and Saskia shrugged. She didn't have any plans. All of her friends were staring with their families. She wasn't quite old enough for her friends to be having parties especially at New Years.

"I'm going to my friends, they are having a party. I'll just be staying the night there" Malia said and Alicia nodded.

"That's fine" She said.

"What about you Sash?" Alicia asked. She hoped that her sister was going out so that she could go out as well and have Ethan stay over after without having to worry about her sister.

"I don't have any plans" Saskia said.

"Can't you try to find some? I want to go out tonight" Alicia said sighing slightly annoyed. Saskia looked down nervously. She didn't know what to say. She didn't feel she could just text one of her friends asking to go to theirs. It just didn't feel right during this family time.

They arrived back at the house and the girls disappeared up the stairs. Malia quickly ended up facetiming her friends to catch up with them and organise the night. Saskia was feeling really out of place. She enjoyed being in Newcastle but not as much as Malia did as she didn't have any friends to go see. She did see some of her old friends from gymnastics but that was it. She didn't have any school friends to see. Saskia started sorting out her washing.

Alicia walked into the living room and was glad to see Ethan.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked as she sat down next to him.

"Nothing" Alicia said sighing.

"Well, it's clearly something" Ethan said.

"I'm just thinking maybe my sister's would be better back in Newcastle" Alicia said "You know, now that I have you and I'm doing more work in paediatrics I just don't know if I have the time to look after them too"

Ethan nodded.

"I understand. You need to speak to your dad" Ethan said and Alicia nodded.

"Are you going to say anything to the girls?" Ethan asked and Alicia shook her head.

"Of course not, I need to sort it all out with dad first" Alicia said.

They had been completely unaware that Saskia had been standing at the door. She heard everything that her sister had said and was very upset about it. She walked into the kitchen and quickly put her clothes in the washing machine before running up to her room in tears. She opened the door but noticed Malia was there. She closed the door and ran into the toilet.

"Sash?" Malia asked "Sorry guys, I have to go my sister is upset"

Malia ended the facetime with her friends before going to find her sister.

"Hey what's wrong?" Malia asked knocking on the bathroom door. Saskia didn't reply.

"Sash please let me in or I'll have to go and get Alicia" Malia said.

"Don't get Alicia" Saskia said and Malia could tell that the girl was really crying now.

"Please Sash" Malia said and in the end after a little more encouragement Saskia opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Malia asked concerned.

"Let's go to our room" Malia said as she guided her sister into the room. She sat her down on the bed and put her arms around her.

"What's making you so upset?" Malia asked.

"Alicia" Saskia said sobbing.

"What's she done now?" Malia asked already pissed off as Alicia had barely even spoken to them since they had arrived home.

"She said she's going to talk to Dad so she can send us back to Newcastle" Saskia and Malia was fuming.

"Well I'm sure you just heard it wrong but don't worry because you will always have me" Malia said and Saskia nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before Malia told her sister she would be back in a minute.

She walked down the stairs and walked in on Alicia and Ethan kissing on the sofa.

"God seriously" Malia said and Alicia stopped and looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"What's this about you wanting to send me and Saskia back to Dad?" Malia said and Alicia sighed.

"How did you know?" Alicia asked.

"So you aren't even going to cover it or anything. Our little sister is up the stairs sobbing her heart out because she heard you speaking to Ethan about it" Malia said and Alicia sighed.

"I'm sorry I just need to work out what is best for myself" Alicia said and Malia sighed.

"Fine whatever" Malia said as she ran up the stairs. She was so angry with her sister so decided to get her things together and head to her friends. She just needed out of the house before she had another argument with Alicia.

"If you need me text" Malia said to Saskia as she kissed her sister on the head.

"Thanks" Saskia said. She had no idea what she was going to do tonight. She changed into her pyjamas and snuggled up in bed watching a new series on Netflix. She stayed there for the rest of the evening.

She could hear her sister and Ethan moving around down the stairs before coming up to get ready. Just before getting in the shower Alicia decided to check on Saskia.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing I'll just stay in bed" Saskia said sadly.

"Fine" Alicia said going to leave but before she closed the door her sister instinct took over and she felt horrible.

"I'm sorry about what you heard" Alicia said and Saskia shrugged.

"So you are still going to do it?" Saskia asked and Alicia shook her head.

"No I'm sorry. It's just I was getting used to it just being me and Ethan and I thought that you didn't need me anymore because you barely spoke to me when you were aware" Alicia said sitting on her sister's bed.

"We didn't speak to you because you kept saying how much you were looking forward to spending time with Ethan so me and Malia spoke and decided that we would only message you if we really really had to" Saskia explained and Alicia instantly felt bad.

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry for making you feel like that" Alicia said as she leant over and pulled her sister into her arms.

"Are you still going out?" Saskia asked.

"Do you want me to go out?" Alicia asked and Saskia shook her head.

"Then I won't. How about we get a takeaway and you can come down the stairs. I'll see if some of my friends from work want to come around for a bit of a drink" Alicia asked and Saskia smiled. That sounded a lot better.

"Thank you" Saskia said and Alicia smiled.

"No problem" Alicia said pulling her sister into her arms.

"I did really miss you" Saskia said and Alicia smiled.

"I missed you too" She said kissing the girl on the top of the head.

 **Hope this is okay :) Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	85. Chapter 85

It was a couple of days later and the girls were heading back to school. They had a very hectic morning as they all ran about trying to get ready. Being off for two weeks had completely got them out of sync.

"Come on" Alicia shouted as they all needed to get out the door. She was having to drive them to school as they were running late. She was stressed out and just relieved that she was not working. They bundled into the car and could finally breathe.

They arrived at the school and Malia and Saskia climbed out.

"Any issues, text me" Alicia said and both girls nodded. Alicia was always nervous about her sisters going back to school. She really did worry about them. She kind of wished that she was working today as she would end up just sitting worrying about the girls.

Alicia headed home and decided to do a good clean of the house. It was really needed, the girls had been so lazy over the last few weeks and Alicia simply hadn't had the time to clean as well. Once she got home, she quickly got started.

Meanwhile at school, the morning went really quickly and soon it was break.

"Are you okay?" Saskia asked to Harriette. The four of them were all sat together.

"Yeah, I just have a bit of a sore stomach" Harriette said.

"Ah hopefully you feel better soon" Saskia said and Harriette nodded. They continued chatting until the bell rang and they disappeared to their classes. They all had maths. They were all in different classes as it was assessed by ability.

"I'll meet you at the end of the corridor for PE" Harriette shouted as she walked into her class. Hailey and Saskia nodded and headed into their class as Kimberley disappeared to another room.

The maths lesson went really quick and they quickly found each other before heading to PE and going into the changing rooms. Saskia quickly made work getting changed for PE. She was mucking about slightly with her friends but they did get there early so had plenty of time.

"Where's Harriette?" Saskia asked as she looked around for her friend as they got ready to walk to the hall.

"I don't know. Maybe she went to the toilet" Hailey suggested and Saskia nodded.

"I'll go and check on her" Saskia said as she disappeared to the toilet.

"Harriette" Saskia asked.

"Yeah" Harriette said.

"Are you okay?" Saskia said not knowing what to say. Harriette took a breath and opened the door. She stepped back encouraging Saskia to walk into the stalls.

"Is everything okay?" Saskia asked and Harriette shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Saskia asked putting her arm around her friend.

"I'm bleeding and I don't know what to do?" Harriette said and Saskia nodded.

"Ah so you started your periods?" Saskia asked and Harriette nodded.

"I want Alicia" Harriette cried.

"I'll call her for you" Saskia said as she went to walk out the cubicle. She was glad that Harriette felt that she could tell her sister but still Alicia was her sister. She didn't like sharing her with anyone other than Malia.

"Don't tell her though" Harriette said and Saskia was confused.

"Okay" She said with a confused look on her face. She walked back into the changing room and grabbed her phone. She quickly called her sister.

"Lesh, can you come to the school? Harriette is crying and she says she just wants you" Saskia explained. Alicia agreed and said that she would be as quick as she could.

"We are going to have to sneak out the school" Saskia said.

"No, you go to class. I'll be fine honestly" Harriette said and Saskia nodded.

"Only if you are sure" Saskia said and Harriette nodded. She just didn't want Saskia telling Alicia what had happened.

Saskia headed back to the hall and Harriette managed to get out of the school without being seen. She was sure that Alicia would call her in sick.

She waited on the road at the entrance of the school and it wasn't long before Alicia's car arrived. Harriette opened the door and jumped in.

"What's up?" Alicia asked and Harriette looked at her. She thought this was going to go so much easier to speak to Alicia about than it was. She was scared now and Alicia sensed it.

"Don't worry, let's go back to my house first" Alicia said putting her hand on the girl's leg. The quickly arrived back at the house and headed to the living room. Harriette was very nervous about sitting on the sofa so excused herself to the bathroom first. She changed the toilet roll that she placed in her pants. Her pants were red stained with blood.

She returned and noticed that Alicia had made her a hot chocolate. She cried, she was just so emotional.

"Hey, what's wrong? That was to make you feel better not make you cry" Alicia said pulling the girl into her arms.

"Do you feel ready to tell me what's wrong?" Alicia asked and Harriette sighed.

"I'm too embarrassed" Harriette said as she hide her head in Alicia.

"Oh I found nothing embarrassing surely Saskia has told you that" Alicia said. She really hoped that the girl would open up to her.

"I'm bleeding" Harriette eventually admitted.

"Oh okay, is it your first period?" Alicia asked and Harriette nodded looking down.

"That's no issue. Come on, let's go up the stairs. Do you want to have a shower?" Alicia asked and Harriette nodded.

They walked up the stairs and Alicia nipped into Saskia's room and grabbed the girl some new pads and joggers.

"Do you know how to put a pad on?" Alicia asked.

"I'm sure I'll figure it out" Harriette said as she took the bundle from Alicia.

"We'll speak once you are out. I'll just be in my room tidying so just come through when you are ready" Alicia said and Harriette nodded. Alicia left the girl in the bathroom so that she could have a shower.

It felt weird it being Harriette and not her sisters. It made her slightly more nervous about where she stood and how much she could help. Alicia continued cleaning in her room. She was slightly unsure what to do with the girl but knew that they would need to speak.

Harriette returned to Alicia's room.

"I'm really sorry for telling you, I think I should go now" Harriette said embarrassed.

"What? Sweetie, we need to talk first" Alicia said and Harriette shook her head.

"Come down the stairs with me and I'll make you some lunch" Alicia said not giving the girl a choice.

"Did you manage okay?" Alicia asked as they walked down the stairs. Harriette nodded.

"Did you just get a fright?" Alicia asked and Harriette nodded.

"You aren't going to tell my dad are you? I just didn't know who else to tell?" Harriette said close to tears.

"Hey, it's fine. I think we do need to talk to your dad but we will definitely do it together" Alicia said and Harriette sighed.

"That's so embarrassing" Harriette sighed.

"Don't worry, it will be fine I promise you" Alicia said and Harriette nodded.

"Do you have any questions?" Alicia asked and Harriette shook her head.

"Well, if you come up with any remember to just give me a text" Alicia said and Harriette nodded. Alicia then decided to drop the conversation for a bit and spoke to her about her Christmas.

"So how is life with your dad?" Alicia asked.

"It's really good but if I tell you this can you not tell Saskia?" Harriette asked and Alicia nodded.

"I'm moving to Manchester with my dad" Harriette said.

"That will be a good opportunity for you" Alicia said smiling and Harriette nodded.

"I know a fresh start but I am going to miss my friends so much" Harriette said and Alicia nodded.

"I know but you will make new friends and you can still stay in touch with them" Alicia explained and Harriette nodded. They spoke for a bit longer about the move before Harriette glanced at her watch. She knew that Saskia and Malia would be home soon.

"Don't worry about them" Alicia said and Harriette nodded.

"Honestly, this house is so dam open. I know exactly when they are on their periods and they can even tell when I'm on mine" Alicia said and Harriette laughed.

"Do you like announce it or something" Harriette asked and Alicia shrugged.

"Well sometimes they do, but usually I can just tell and I'll ask them and they'll say yes" Alicia said.

"How can you tell?" Harriette asked.

"Just their attitude really, and they might complain of a sore stomach or have a bath" Alicia said shrugging "And I have to buy them supplies so it's best if I know"

Harriette nodded. They continued to speak until Malia and Saskia returned home and they both joined them in the living room.

"Right, I really think we need to get you home Harriette so your dad knows where you are" Alicia said and Harriette nodded nervously.

"Don't worry I will stay with you" Alicia said "Do you want me to do the talking?"

Harriette nodded. That would be so much better.

"Let's head" Alicia said as she grabbed her jacket.

"Wait" Alicia said as she ran up the stairs. She came back with a bag and handed it to Harriette.

"Take these, it shall last you until the end" Alicia said and Harriette nodded.

"Thank you" Harriette said taking the bag from Alicia. They headed back to Harriette's Gran's house. They arrived and Harriette's dad was straight to the door.

"Harriette, where have you been? I got a text to say you weren't in class this afternoon" Harriette's dad asked. He didn't seem angry more concerned.

"Sorry, she was with me" Alicia said and instantly her dad become worried.

"Can I come in and we can speak to you in private?" Alicia asked and her dad nodded.

"Of course" Her dad said as they walked into the kitchen and closed the door.

"Are you sure you want me to speak?" Alicia asked looking at Harriette. Harriette nodded.

"Okay, well Harriette asked me to pick her up from school because she started her periods this morning" Alicia said and Harriette's dad nodded unsure what to do.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Harriette nodded looking down.

"Don't worry, I've spoken to her and given her supplies but I do think it is important that you are aware" Alicia said and her dad nodded.

"Of course, thank you so much Alicia for helping her out" her dad said and Alicia smiled.

"I was honestly no issue" Alicia said smiling. They spoke for a bit longer before Alicia gave Harriette a hug before leaving.

Alicia arrived home and quickly found Saskia and Malia.

"I love you both so much" Alicia said giving the girl a hug.

"I love you too" Malia said smiling. She loved these random moments when she realised how lucky she actually was.

 **Hope this is okay :) Someone said they wanted some more Harriette so I hope you like it**


	86. Chapter 86

It was the following week and Alicia was at work. She had been spending a lot of time with Ethan and was just needing some time away from him. She knew that her sisters were struggling now as well. She didn't spend any time with them because she was always with Ethan. Well, she did spend time with Ethan and the girls but not with just the girls alone.

Alicia was at work and Ethan had come around.

"Why don't you come around to mine tonight and I can cook" Ethan said and Alicia nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before getting on with their work.

It had been a challenging day and Alicia was beginning to get fed up of Ethan seeing her as an F1 like when she first arrived. She needed some space. At the end of the shift, Ethan found her.

"Are you still coming to mine?" He asked. Alicia sighed

"I really just need a night off just me and my pyjamas with my sisters" Alicia said and Ethan's face dropped. He panicked.

"Are you still okay though?" He asked and Alicia nodded.

"Yes, I just need a break tonight" Alicia said and Ethan nodded. Alicia headed back to her house and was relieved that both her sisters were there.

"Lesh, something is wrong with Saskia. She came in and it looked like she had been crying and she's just so quiet" Malia said worrying.

"I've tried to speak to her but it's just like she is staring into space" Malia explained and Alicia nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll speak to her" Alicia said squeezing her sister's shoulder.

"Is Ethan not here tonight?" Malia asked.

"No, I thought we needed a break tonight. I just want to spend some time with you and Saskia" Alicia explained and Malia nodded.

"That sounds nice" Malia said smiling.

"I'll go and speak to Saskia first" Alicia said and Malia nodded. She was worried about her sister.

Alicia walked into the living room where Saskia was sitting.

"Hey" Alicia said sitting down next to Saskia. Saskia didn't even move when her sister sat beside her.

"What's up?" Alicia asked. Saskia didn't say anything simply turned into her sister's chest.

"Do you feel you can speak to me yet?" Alicia asked.

"Harriette's leaving" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"I don't want her to go" Saskia said crying.

"Oh sweetie" Alicia said pulling her sister into her arms.

"Every time things are going good something bad happens and then someone else leaves" Saskia said crying.

"It is only Manchester" Alicia said and Saskia's face dropped.

"You knew?" Saskia asked. Alicia nodded her head.

"Harriette told me because she was upset about leaving you" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I know it's hard for you but remember that Harriette is leaving all her friends. It is only Manchester as well so you can all go up and see her. When you get to this age, or well a little bit older people live near and far and it's up to you to stay friends" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Remember all the things that Harriette has supported you through" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"I'm going to work really hard to stay in touch with her" Saskia said and Alicia smiled.

"I agree with you" Alicia said smiling. They spoke for a bit longer and Saskia really started to feel better. It had definitely been the right decision to speak to Alicia.

"Why is Ethan not here tonight?" Saskia asked as Alicia opened the door to call Malia through.

"I just needed a break. I feel like I haven't spent any time with the two of you and I missed it" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Well I kind of have something to say" Malia said looking nervous. Alicia's art was pounding what the hell was it? She better not be pregnant.

"Well I got an interview for University of Manchester and Leeds today" Malia said and Alicia smiled. She was so proud of her sister.

"I am so proud of you" Alicia said pulling her sister into her arms.

"We don't have time tonight but my next day off we will look at what you need to do for the interview and I will help you" Alicia said "You have so got this"

Malia smiled. She was so proud of herself. She had never felt like this before. She was glad she had her sister's support as well. Alicia was so supportive and ensured that the girl received all the opportunities she could.

"Shall we watch a film?" Alicia asked and the girls nodded.

"Go and get changed into your jammies" Alicia asked and the girls nodded. It was late now but Alicia knew that the girls needed some time with her. She didn't care if they ended up sleeping on the sofa. Once Alicia was changed into her pyjamas, she brought her duvet down with her and noticed her sisters sitting waiting for her.

"I have a question" Saskia said and Alicia nodded.

"See when you have a boyfriend, do you have sex every night?" Saskia asked.

"No, you'd get bored of it" Alicia said laughing.

"Nah seriously though, you don't have it all the time you both have to be in the mood" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"But see when you have a boyfriend. You don't have to have sex with them. You are only 14, please don't worry about sex. You are young and sex isn't the be all and end all" Alicia said and Saskia nodded.

"Thank you for answering it for me" Saskia said and Alicia smiled.

"No need to thank you my baby girl" Alicia said kissing the girl on the head.

They spoke for a bit longer before sticking the film on. Alicia was correct, Saskia fell asleep literally as soon as the film started and it didn't take long for Malia to drift off as well. Alicia turned the computer off before getting comfortable between her sisters and drifting off to sleep herself.

 **Hope this is okay :) I'm really struggling with ideas though so would really appreciate any ideas that people have**


	87. Chapter 87

"So I need to have a little chat with you both" Alicia said and both girls nodded sitting down on the sofa.

"Well mum is getting discharged today" Alicia said.

"So what's that got to do with us?" Malia said still on a huff with her mum.

"Well I said she could come and stay with us" Alicia said and Malia sighed.

"Why?" Malia complained.

"Because she is our mum and no matter how hard things are she was only trying to get better" Alicia explained.

"But she was horrible to Saskia" Malia complained.

"I know. I'm not saying to be completely open with mum but just give her a chance" Alicia said and Saskia nodded. She was more understanding than Malia said.

"Right, head to school and mum will be here when you return" Alicia explained and the girls nodded.

They quickly got ready before heading to school.

Luckily for them both the school day went very quickly and they were able to head home again. Saskia was very nervous about seeing her mum again but Malia was feeling very confident about it all. She was ready to show her mum how grown up she had become.

They arrived home and Jackie was sitting in the living room. Even her smile was back to how it used to be. Saskia smiled and instantly relaxed.

"My girls" Jackie said standing up and pulling the girls into a hug. Saskia smiled and Malia did soften slightly.

"Listen girls, I want to ensure that I have a good relationship with the pair of you and get back to how we were before but I understand that it will take time and I am willing to be patient" Jackie explained and the girls both nodded. They really appreciated what their mother had just said.

"You have missed a lot mum" Saskia said "I'm not like you think I am"

Jackie nodded and Alicia was surprised that it was Saskia saying this. She looked at Saskia.

"I'm going to be completely honest from the start and tell you something which happened. Not because I want your sympathy or for you to feel bad but just to prove to you that I have changed and Alicia has really been there for me" Saskia explained and Jackie nodded. Alicia couldn't believe how confident Saskia was being. She was so sure she knew what the girl was about to say.

"Well, I was pregnant and I had a miscarriage" Saskia explained.

"You are 14" Jackie said.

"Mum leave it. I had a big conversation with her about it and it's not what you think" Alicia said and Jackie looked between her two daughters before nodding.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Saskia" Jackie said and Saskia shrugged.

"You see I don't really want to speak about it anymore because I spoke to Alicia about it all" Saskia explained and Jackie nodded.

"So what are we going to do with you being back?" Malia asked getting straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"Well where are you staying and where am I staying?" Malia said.

"Well I'm staying here" Jackie said.

"Where will you sleep?" Malia said concerned.

"Well, you or Saskia can come in with me and then mum can go in the spare bed" Alicia said and the girls nodded.

"Can I sleep with you?" Saskia asked nervously and Alicia nodded.

"Is that okay with you Malia?" Alicia asked and Malia nodded.

"What about Ethan?" Malia said.

"Well he isn't going to sleep with me and Saskia is he" Alicia said laughing.

"Oh so you are back with Ethan?" Jackie asked and Alicia nodded.

"It's complicated though" Alicia said.

"No, it's no complicated. Ethan is around here all the time and they make so much noise. They actually have sex all the time" Malia complained.

"Oi" Alicia said mortified. The girls were so used to just being open about everything that it made Alicia feel slightly more uncomfortable because her mum was there.

Moments like this, were the moments when Alicia realised just how much her sisters had changed since they had moved in with her. She was so open with them and it had really brought them out of their shells. She felt proud of herself when she looked at them and say the difference in them.

"Em what should we do now" Saskia asked nervously after a couple of minutes silence.

"Come on let's just go back to how we used to be. We are family" Alicia said and the girls nodded. They just felt slightly nervous and felt like they didn't really know their mum very well.

The girls headed up the stairs to finish off their homework and Alicia went to do some research work for her folder.

Jackie decided that she would make herself useful and do some cleaning. The house wasn't dirty but she just wanted to help her daughter out. She was so proud of how much her daughter had stood up and took charge when she was ill and brought up her daughters so well.

Jackie was just finishing doing the cleaning when she noticed Malia coming down the stairs.

"Hi, how are you?" Jackie asked and Malia nodded. She sat down next to her mum and Jackie moved to be closer to Malia.

"Mal, I'm really sorry for everything that happened last year" Jackie said "I'm sorry for what happened before I got help and for the things I did while I was in rehab"

"It's just, it's really affected my life and made me a complete different person. I really needed a mum" Malia said letting a tear run down her face.

"Oh sweetie" Jackie said pulling her daughter into her arms.

"But you had Alicia didn't you?" Jackie asked and Malia nodded.

"I did but it took her awhile to warm to Alicia. I didn't want her to find out" Malia said before mumbling away.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked confused.

"I was hurting myself and I just didn't want to be here anymore. It took me a good month or so before I actually told Alicia what was going on. Well I didn't tell her. She found me on the roof and then we spoke and she was amazing" Malia said and Jackie just held her daughter close.

"I am so glad that you had Alicia" Jackie said and Malia nodded.

"I am too because if it had been left much longer I don't think I would still be here" Malia said and that broke Jackie's heart.

"I'm so sorry that you felt that way" Jackie said.

"It's okay, I'm getting over it and it's in control" Malia explained and Jackie nodded.

"We are going to work so hard to improve our relationship and I hope in the future you feel able to speak to me about things" Jackie suggested and Malia nodded. She did like the sound of that but still in her head. She was so scared that Alicia would leave them now Jackie was back. She still needed Alicia though.

 **Hope this is okay :) Please review and let me know what you think**


	88. Chapter 88

It was the following week and they had relaxed back into their routine. Alicia was enjoying not being the one in charge all the time now. She felt like she could move away from her sisters slightly and not constantly be on top of them.

Jackie was started to be the main leader of the house again and things were sinking back to how they used to be.

Alicia headed to work and noticed that she had a letter. She opened it and realised she had been accepted into a fellowship at Manchester. She had not been expecting it at all. She had honestly forgotten that she had applied for it in the first place.

She felt so torn as to what to do. She knew that this was such a good opportunity and it would allow herself to continue with her paediatrics training but it scared her. She also had other things to think about: her mum, her sisters, Ethan. She knew that it was going to be a tough day.

And boy was she right, the day go tougher and tougher. Ethan found it and then she had a challenging case. Elle was desperate for her to take this offer and even Connie was supporting her. It was making everything so much more challenging. Then things went from bad to worse. She ended up having to go to the patient's house and was involved in a slight accident with the mother.

It was a hard day, made even harder when Ethan proposed to her. She closed her eye. She loved Ethan but she wasn't ready for this. After everything that happened, she needed a fresh start. It was all getting too much for her. She needed to get away for a bit.

She walked into Connie's office and handed in her resignation and stated that she would be taking on the fellowship. She had lots of holidays to use and Connie was able to allow her to leave. She wanted the girl to get settled in and find somewhere to stay in Manchester.

Alicia drove home. It wasn't until now that it had all clicked. She was going to have to tell the girls. She had a house which she had just bought what was she going to do with it. The girls were finally settled she couldn't move them again. There was only one option.

Alicia walked into the house and noticed her mother and sisters in the living room. She needed to speak to her mother alone.

"Girls can you give us a minute?" Alicia asked and both Saskia and Malia nodded. They were both very understanding girls and instantly disappeared up the stairs. Alicia explained the situation to Jackie and she was so relieved that she was game for what she had planned.

"You need to tell the girls though. They will be very upset" Jackie said and Alicia nodded.

"I know but they'll understand" Alicia said and Jackie nodded well at least she hoped they would.

Alicia called the girls down and they came running down the stairs. They were nosy teenagers and wanted to know exactly what had gone on.

"So I have been offered a fellowship in Manchester and I have decided to take it" Alicia explained.

"Why?" Malia asked confused.

"Because it's what I want to do. It will give me the best opportunities for my future. I need to do something for myself and I need a fresh start" Alicia explained.

"But what about us?" Saskia asked concerned.

"Well I spoke to mum and you are going to stay here with her and then we'll decided either stay here, go back to Newcastle or move to Manchester to me nearer me" Alicia said.

"But you said you won't leave us" Malia said.

"I'm not exactly leaving you. I'm just moving to get on with my life" Alicia said getting frustrated at her sisters.

"But you said that I could live with you until I was 18. Alicia you promised you would never leave me" Saskia said starting to cry.

"Saskia grow up. It's not all about you" Alicia snapped. Saskia stood up and ran up the stairs crying.

"Well done Lesh, you know how hard she has had it recently and then you go and say that" Malia said angry.

"You know finally life was actually good and everything was on track and then you go and throw this into the spanner. Smart move" Malia said rolling her eyes and storming out the room as well.

Alicia sighed. She had had a really hard day and that was just the topping on the cake. She couldn't deal with the girls tonight. She was shattered. That was a job for tomorrow. She needed time to think and so did that. Most importantly she needed sleep.

Alicia headed up the stairs and went to sleep. She was shattered and didn't know what else to do. Just as she was drifting off to sleep she heard the bedroom door open and looked up. She saw Saskia at the door just looking at her.

"Now that's weird, you weirdo. Come on and give me a hug" Alicia said softening when she saw her sister. She opened the duvet and Saskia dove into it.

Once under the duvet the tears started and once they had started they weren't going to stop. By this stage, Saskia was howling.

"Baby" Alicia said trying to hold her sister enough to calm her down.

"What's all this about?" Alicia asked.

"I don't want you to leave me" She sobbed. "After everything. I just don't know how I would have managed without you and now I'm going to have to"

"No you aren't. Listen, Manchester isn't as far as Newcastle and you can come and see me. All the time and I'm only a phone call away. I don't even know how long it will be for. I promise you that it will not go back to how it was before" Alicia explained.

"But I'm too scared" Saskia explained.

"No baby, you don't need to be scared. Just trust me" Alicia said and Saskia shook her head.

"I can't trust you. You said that I would stay with you and I thought that everything was going to be okay but now it's not okay. It's never going to be okay again and I don't want to carry on like this" Saskia sobbed again but instead of crying into her sister. She cried into herself.

"Please continue to trust me" Alicia said crying as well.

"I'm sorry for this. But nothing will change I promise you" Alicia explained.

"Can we just sleep just now?" Saskia asked and Alicia nodded.

"Of course" Alicia said.

"I need you to hold me" Saskia whispered. Alicia almost didn't hear her. Alicia pulled the girl into her arms and hummed a soft lullaby to the girl as she sobbing slowed slightly and she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Alicia started to doubt her opinion. Was it right? What would happen to her sister? Was it worth it?

 **Sorry for the delay. Please let me know if I should continue and what you want to happen :)**


End file.
